Saving Severus
by riverrat1
Summary: Albus is trying to find someone who will clear Severus's name after the war. Did he get more than he was bargaining for, when he asked the granddaughter of his old war buddy to fill the job? This story is basically a background story to canon and becomes AU right before the epilogue.
1. Letters

**Disclaimer:** **The entire story belongs to JKR. I only added a background story with some of her characters. I make no money on this story and all but the characters you don't** **recognise** **belong to JKR. I have also made good use of Harry Potter WIKI for things I have forgotten over the years. If anything sounds familiar with any other posted story on this or any other fanfiction site I assure you it is unintentionally.**

AN: English is not my first language even though I now live in an English speaking country, so if some of this sounds a little strange, especially when it comes to grammar, please forgive me. This is my first FF and I have no Beta. Please be gentle.

AN2: To some of you Severus may seems a little OC, but I believe, even though he had been abused and bullied most of his life, he could be able to change if he would find the right person. After all, we now know that he had been in love before with Lily. I think he only is putting a hard shell around himself because he is afraid to get hurt again. I do believe there would be some insecurities left over though, because he would have a hard time believing after all these years that suddenly there is a person who is sincere.

AN3: I always thought Severus had the most miserable life in the whole HP universe and I wanted to write a story where he was actually loved. If his love interest comes across like a Mary Sue, so be it. I tried to work her into the background of the story we already know from JKR. I haven't read a Harry Potter book in years and forgot a lot, so if you guys find anything that is out of line, let me know and I'll try fixing it.

AN4: I figured I'm getting all my AN's squared away in the beginning so you guys have smooth sailing after that. This story has been going around in my head ever since I read the first FF with Severus, which was about 7 years ago. I finally started writing it down about a year ago. Since it always drives me crazy when I start reading a story and then find the author just dropped it, I decided to write the whole thing first before posting it. Basically the story is finished but I have a busy life and don't know how fast I can post each chapter.

AN5: Oh, before I forget to mention it, this is a story where the epilogue in Deathly Hallows didn't happen.

 **SAVING SEVERUS**

 **1\. Letters**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk deep in thought while looking at his black shriveled hand. He had just gone through another argument with Severus about what had to be done. Albus knew he was slowly wasting away from the dark curse to his hand. It wasn't that he had given up but even Filius Flitwick with all of his knowledge in curses wasn't able to reverse it. Filius had exhausted all information that was out there, including the dark arts tomes in the restricted section of the library... There was nothing! And then there was Bill Weasley, one of the best curse breakers in Britain. He also was at his wits end. Severus had been able to slow the process down with his potions but wasn't able to stop it entirely. That was when Albus chose one last decisive move in the great game of good vs. evil. It would all be for the greater good. He knew it would cost Severus dearly. The poor boy would be hunted by the light side - the side he was actually helping. But it would be for the greater good! Voldemort would trust Severus even more, and in turn Severus would be able to extract more information for the light side. Yes, it would be for the greater good!

He knew he actually got through to Severus tonight. He knew that he could trust him to do the unimaginable. Something nobody should have to do. But nevertheless, it was something that had to be done when the time came, and preferably before he would show serious signs of weakness. Before his body would finally give out from that dark curse, and it would look like a mercy killing. It had taken him some arguments to finally wear the Potions Master down. Severus had argued that they may find something in time, and before it was too late. He had begged him not to make him do it. But Albus felt he was running out of time. Last night he knew he had finally broken through Severus's obstinacy and won the argument.

There was only one more thing to do. He needed to make sure that somebody was there who knew the truth, just in case Severus would make it through the war. Somebody who would be able to clear his name, and he knew just the man to do it. His old friend Anton Silvers who had stood by his side in the fight against Grindelwald. Anton had left Europe after the war and was living in a remote area in the Muggle World in Canada. There were still too many in the Wizarding World who wanted him and the people like him dead. Anton was a Nevari. The Nevari were almost hunted to extinction in the war. Only a few of them had survived. Albus had stayed somewhat in contact with his friend over the years, and hoped that the threat of Voldemort would motivate him to come out of hiding.

Albus opened the top drawer on his desk and removed a piece of parchment. He grabbed a quill and his inkwell and started writing. Before he folded the letter he read it again and thought _yes, this should do!_ He summoned a house elf to take it to the owlery and have it sent on its way. Now, all he could do was wait...

888

It was two evenings later when the Headmaster heard a scratching noise outside his window. He saw a magnificent Barred Owl sitting on the sill with a letter tied to its leg. He got up and dragged his tired bones to the window to let the bird inside. He untied the letter and gave the owl a treat and a drink of water. After a brief rest it spread its wings and swooped out into the dark evening sky.

The Headmaster made his way back to his desk, waved his hand to conjure a cup of tea and broke the seal on the letter.

 _Dear Albus,_

 _I was delighted hearing from you again, old friend. I only wish it would be under better circumstances. We are keeping a wary eye on the situation in your corner of the world. Who would have known that once again you would have to deal with a dark wizard like Grindelwald? It seems Voldemort is even more ruthless in his pursuit of ruling the Wizarding World._

 _Unfortunately I won't be able to lend you a hand, because of my failing health. My oldest son Albus (your namesake and godson) would have been a good choice but he and his family are occupied with another matter at the time. You know we had to bury my second son Robert and his wife a few months ago due to a car accident and you also know that my youngest, Brutus, doesn't have "the gift" (or at least not as strong as we would like him to have). You said that your matter would be out of the way of danger. What about my granddaughter Roberta (Bobbie)? She is Robert's child and you met her once when she was a little girl. In between the accident of her parents and a second failed marriage to yet another man we thought was "The One", it has hit poor Bobbie very hard and it may would do her some good to get far away for a while and have some other things to keep her mind occupied. Bobbie did inherit the strong gifts of her father, which is what you are looking for. You may also want to consider that she is trained as a psychiatrist. It could come in handy during the time of the war. Bobbie is back in Canada for the time being and I could ask her._

 _Please let me know if you would rather have a male participant for your cause before I inform my granddaughter of the proposition. Knowing her she would be more than eager to get into some excitement. The child has always been in trouble when she got bored. We have long ago resigned ourselves to the fact that there is no stopping her when she has set her mind onto something. Let me know if Bobbie would be a candidate for you or I will find a male member of our community. After all, your troubles with Voldemort could affect us all if he gets his way._

 _Your friend, Anton_

Albus folded up the letter and walked back to the window to stare into the dark without really focusing on anything. He thought about Anton's reply. He didn't really need a male participant for the job. He just had thought that he could have worked one more time together with his friend. Even though the work he needed to have done wouldn't be very strenuous or dangerous, it turned out that his old friend was too frail to travel. He really only needed the "touch" of a Nevari. A powerful Nevari could touch a person and know right away what had happened to said person during his or her entire life. Almost like watching a Muggle movie very fast. There were some other traits, and one of them almost got the Nevari extinct because Grindelwald and his minions were afraid of it - erroneous as it may be. But he didn't need that, at least he hoped not. Then his thoughts went to the part about her being trained as a psychiatrist... Anton was right! That could come in very handy even though she was trained in the Muggle World. The pains of the soul were very similar in the Wizarding World. Poppy was a sublime mediwitch but she was no therapist... not by a long shot. He smiled thinking about Poppy's disposition. Yes, she was good in bossing her patients around if they didn't want to stay in bed or take their potions. She sure was getting the job done when it came to that, but sitting with somebody and trying to heal the bruises of the soul... no! It just wasn't her style.

Yes, his old friend Anton had a point. Albus could kill two pixies with one stone by having Roberta ...err... Bobbie work with Poppy. She could counsel children and incidentally find out everything about Severus. She could clear his name and he wouldn't even know what hit him. Bobbie could shake his hand on greeting and she would know everything she needed to know to do so. This was even better than he had intended. He knew that his acerbic Potions Master would never except help otherwise. He also was afraid that the boy wouldn't even try making it through the war because he felt there was no redemption for his sins, and nobody would believe him that he killed his Headmaster on his own orders.

Albus walked once more back to his desk, sat down and took out another piece of parchment and wrote his acceptance to Anton.

888

Severus Snape sat in his dungeon room marking essays. He had a hard time concentrating on the pile of drivel in front of him and rubbed his tired eyes. Damn Narcissa and Bellatrix for tricking him into that unbreakable vow, he thought for the millionth time. And damn Albus for his hare-brained idea how to save Draco from having to fulfill the task the Dark Lord had demanded of him. Severus would much rather die from breaking the vow than having to lose a friend and mentor - his ONLY friend - to be precise, and in such a horrible way. Why had he let the Headmaster talk him into it? Albus had told him that he was the only one he could trust with the task. Why did it have to be him... why? It just about broke his heart when he only thought about killing Albus. He would somehow have to summon the courage. Would he even be able to? You needed to conjure up hatred for that person to make the killing curse work. "Oh, damn it all!" he shouted and in the next second quill, essays and inkwell went flying. Severus ran his hands through his hair in desperation. He felt a stinging feeling in the back of his eyes and jumped up to retrieve a bottle of firewhisky from the mantle. He didn't even bother getting a snifter and took a long swig right out of the bottle and then hurled it with all his might into the fireplace. "Why, Albus... why?" He couldn't stand that helpless feeling that had gotten over him and rushed with billowing robes into his bedroom. He would deal with the mess tomorrow. Grabbing a vial that sat on his nightstand he opened it and downed the contents, an extra strong dreamless sleep potion. He knew that prolonged use of even the normal strength would be addictive but he didn't care, not even that it was already the second day in a row that he took it. He didn't bother taking off his clothes and collapsed onto his bed and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	2. Arrival at Hogwarts

**2\. Arrival at Hogwarts**

Two days later Bobbie Carter stood in the waning light in front of Hogwarts and took in the magnificent sight of the castle. It was late evening and the illumination from the inside added to the majestic appearance. The place pulsated with magic and energy. She closed her eyes and let the feeling splatter over herself like a waterfall. All of a sudden she heard approaching rushing footsteps. When she opened her eyes she stood in front of the largest man she had ever seen. He glared down at her and asked, "Miss, how'd ye get in here?"

Bobbie gave him a bewildered look and answered, "What do you mean? Through the gate of course!"

He said, "I don' recognise ye. There mus' be someth'ng wrong wit the wards. Folks who don' belong te Hogwarts can't norm'lly get through after curfew."

Bobbie smiled to herself and thought, _oops, there it goes. Haven't even properly arrived and I'm trying already to give myself away as a Nevari._ To the large man she said, "I believe the Headmaster is expecting me. Maybe that is the reason why I could go right through the wards. By the way, my name is Bobbie Carter. Nice to meet you." She hoped that would distract the man from further investigation.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Ye can call me Hagrid, like ev'rybody else here. I'm the grounds keeper. Nice te meet ye too miss." He extended his hand and they shook. As soon as their hands touched the pictures of Hagrid's life ran through her mind like a film on fast forward. Amongst a thousand other things she "saw" that he was a half giant, that he had three students as friends who visited him quite regularly, that he had a large dog and that he liked dangerous magical animals. Bobbie was used to these encounters all her life, and usually tuned most of what she saw out, or even forgot it, unless she would later have to recall parts of it for one reason or another. What she never failed to analyse right away was if the person she met was friendly and well-meaning. Her life could depend on this knowledge. She felt immediately that Hagrid was a very likable person but also a little scatterbrained sometimes.

Hagrid walked her up to the castle and inside to the gargoyle in front of the revolving stairs to the Headmasters office, where he left her with a, "See ye later, miss." And to the gargoyle he said, "Strawberry ice cream." The gargoyle jumped out of the way and the stairs started moving. She rode them up to a door, and just when she raised her hand to knock it swung open and the Headmaster stood there with a twinkle in his eyes, "Dr Carter. Thank you for coming so quickly. I hope you had a pleasant trip. For some reason I had expected you earliest by tomorrow." He stood back to let her in.

"Thank you Headmaster. It was a long day. I also want to let you know that your grounds keeper caught me walking through your wards. You may want to find a good excuse just in case he brings it up."

"Ah yes!" he chuckled. "I remember when your grandfather was working with us during the Grindelwald war. Anton marched right through wards - didn't even feel them, while the rest of us got a nasty surprise and then had to spend time to either get rid of them ourselves or even hire a curse breaker if they were too complicated."

After another chuckle he remembered his manners and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts! And I want to say how sorry I am for the loss of your parents."

"Thank you Headmaster," Bobbie said quietly. They shook hands and the images of Albus's past flew before her minds eye; Gellar Grindelwald (whom she remembered from stories of her grandfather), a boy with dark messy hair and glasses (she had "seen" him while touching Hagrid's hand also), a ring that cursed him when he put it on his finger and that he later destroyed (her eyes went straight to the black shriveled hand of the Headmaster), a tall man with black hair and black eyes who was pleading not to make him kill him..., _wait... WHAT?_ Her questioning gaze flew to the twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore while swallowing the lump that had formed in the back of her throat.

"Ah, I see your Nevari sight of the past is in full swing, Dr Carter", the Headmaster said as the twinkle of his eyes turned to sadness. "I think I owe you an explanation."

"I think you do, Headmaster!" Bobbie croaked after clearing her throat trying to find her voice.

"Please sit down Dr Carter." He pointed to one of the chairs in front of his desk. After he conjured up two cups of tea and a plate with sandwiches he rounded his desk and sat down heavily in his own chair. "Eat, you must be hungry after your long trip."

Bobbie perched herself uncomfortably on the proffered chair, reaching for the cup of tea and taking a large swallow, still trying to dislodge that lump. She eyed the sandwiches and even though she was hungry she seemed to have lost her appetite. After clearing her throat one more time she couldn't hold herself back any longer and asked, "Why do you want that man to kill you? He clearly doesn't want to do it. How can you ask him such a thing?"

Albus Dumbledore sight tiredly and said, "Things aren't always what they seem. Let me just start by telling you that I don't have a death wish. After destroying that Horcrux - that ring you saw in your mind - I have gotten worse. The dark curse on my hand is spreading and there is nothing that can be done. I had the best mediwizards, curse breakers, charms professors and Potions Masters look at it. We have exhausted our options. If you go through your mind again, of the things you saw when you met me, you will see that the only thing we can do is slowing it down with potions. Professor Severus Snape - that is the man you are referring to - is one of the best Potions Masters in the Wizarding world. If it wouldn't be for him and his potions I would have succumbed to that curse months ago. Before I go any further, I know you are tired from your trip. We can hash it over some more tomorrow, but I also know you can recall my whole reasoning from your mind. I am an old man, Dr Carter and with this curse," he lifted his shriveled hand, "I have a hard time keeping my eyes open. I truly apologise for my rudeness if it looks like I'm throwing you out." With these words he heaved himself out of his chair and walked Bobbie to the door, where she heard him say, "Millie" in a commanding tone.

The next thing she knew was that she was startled by the sudden appearance of a little creature with large ears, bulbous eyes and dressed in a tea towel.

"I am sorry, Dr Carter. I forgot that there are no house elves in the Muggle or even in the Nevari world. This is Millie. She is one of the many house elves here at Hogwarts. I have assigned her to you. She will show you to your rooms. You only need to call her name if you need something and she will be momentarily with you."

The little creature bowed in front of Bobbie and said, "If Miss need something she only need asking."

After her initial shock wore off Bobbie said, "Thank you Millie!" Then she turned to the old wizard, "Thank you Headmaster. Good night! I'm sure we will talk some more tomorrow."

Albus Dumbledore inclined his head towards her, wished her a good night, and then she followed Millie to her rooms. Her rooms consisted of a bedroom with a large armoire, a living/sitting room with a small library in a corner and a bathroom. As much as she would have liked to go through the books in the library section she was much too tired to consider it. Millie asked her if she needed any help to sort her belongings out of her bags and into the armoire, but she told her she'd rather have it done tomorrow. She asked for a bottle of water for the night and after a quick shower she went straight to bed.


	3. Getting settled

**3\. Getting Settled**

When Bobbie woke up with the rays of the sun blinking through the gap in between the curtains she first felt a little disoriented from being in a strange room, but it all came to her in a few seconds and after a good stretch. The large four-poster bed had been surprisingly comfortable. She got up and dressed in the robes which Millie had provided for her the night before, so she wouldn't have to wear her Muggle clothes. She twisted her long hair into the usual bun and fastened it with a pin on the back of her head and decided to call for Millie.

As promised the elf appeared within a blink of an eye and asked, "Can Millie gets anything for Miss Roberta Carter?"

"Whoa, please don't call me that, Millie. Please call me Bobbie Carter."

"Yes, Miss Bobbie Carter, Ma'am," Millie said.

Bobbie checked her watch and noticed it was well past 10 o'clock. Since it was a Saturday she didn't feel quite as bad to have slept in. It still didn't really make a good impression. "Wow, I didn't mean to sleep this late. This jetlag gets me every time."

"Tshet-lag...?" Millie asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Bobbie looked at her and smiled. "Jetlag is when you fly halfway around the earth, and then you land where the time is several hours different. Where I am coming from it is night right now."

Millie looked at her and her mouth twisted into a perfect 'O' and out came a long, "Ohhh," when recognition set in. Not even a second later she started bustling around organizing the things out of Bobbie's bags into drawers and on hangers in the armoire. While doing so she asked again, "Can Millie gets anything for Miss Rob... Bobbie Carter?"

Bobbie, amused by the small slip-up, thought about it and asked, "Would it be alright to get me a light breakfast? Just some buttered toast with jelly and a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, Miss Bobbie Carter. I's will get it right away." And Millie was gone with a pop just to reappear 30 seconds later with a small tray laden with coffee, toast and also some fruit.

 _I could get used to that service,_ Bobbie thought with a smile. "Thank you Millie. You have been most helpful. I will call you if I need anything else."

Bobbie ate her breakfast sitting in a window seat overlooking Hogwarts grounds. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day as soon as the sun would win the battle over the remaining fog.

Her thoughts went back to the conversation she had with the Headmaster last night, and she went through his flashbacks stored in her mind trying to find the reason why he thought he needed to be killed. After a lot of mind searching she knew. He was dying from a dark curse and wanted to put it to good use. It had to do with deceiving Voldemort, the current dark wizard her grandfather had told her about. The Headmaster wanted to strengthen the bond between Voldemort and that tall, dark haired man, who was the Headmasters spy. She clearly saw that the Headmaster trusted his spy completely and may even loved him like he would a son. She still didn't agree with the way he was treating him by putting that huge burden on the man. But why did Dumbledore need _her_ to clear that man's name? Why not just write a note and stash it somewhere or tell someone he trusted? She needed to find out. This part didn't make sense, and all her mind searching didn't bring it up.

She also needed to find out what the normal drill was when it came to life in and around Hogwarts, and where she was supposed to be working. She only knew it was together with a Madam Pomfrey who ran the infirmary.

After her breakfast she felt a little more like herself with the very long day she had yesterday. She never had been able to sleep on an airplane.

The first thing she did was making her way to the Headmasters office to get some answers. Or at least she tried... Wait, wasn't that set of stairs on the other side last night? She could have sworn that she came from the other direction. She couldn't have been _that_ tired. Then all of a sudden the stairs moved and went back to the way they had been the night before. What the heck...?What was going on? Then she remembered that she was in the Wizarding World and things may be a little strange. _Better keep on my toes,_ she thought to herself.

After a few more involuntary detours because of uncooperative stairs, with passing by students looking a little funny at her - after all she was a stranger and she obviously looked a little lost - she finally ended up in front of the gargoyle to the Headmasters office. Remembering the password 'strawberry ice cream' she rode the stairs up to the door.

After her knock and the customary 'Enter' coming from the other side of the door, she walked in. Albus Dumbledore was in the process of feeding a large, beautiful red and gold bird. She had never seen anything like it. If she wouldn't have known any better, that a phoenix was a mythical creature and therefore not real, she would have thought this was exactly what that was.

She finally remembered her manners and said, "Good morning Headmaster. I apologize for being up so late. I'm afraid yesterday took everything out of me, and I overslept." Then she pointed at the bird. "Is that a-?"

He interrupted her with a smile. "This is Fawkes and indeed, he is a phoenix. By the way, no apology is necessary Dr Carter. It is quite understandable after your long trip. Please sit down."

Fawkes trilled a few notes as soon as he heard his name. His singing felt almost like a sense of calm was washing over her. She almost forgot that there were some things bothering her and that she had come for answers.

After the Headmaster had made his way to his chair he sat down with his elbows on his desk. He steepled his fingers in front of him and asked, "To what do I owe the privilege of your visit?"

"Well, I have some questions about our conversation last night, and also about where I will be working and how things are run here," she answered.

"Very well! Go ahead," Albus Dumbledore invited her to continue and motioned for her to sit down in a chair in front of his desk.

Bobbie thanked him before sitting down and voicing her concerns. "I know now why you feel it is important that that man... your spy... is pretending... to kill you. I mean, he isn't really pretending, since you want him to actually do it." Bobbie looked at his shriveled hand and continued, "But the way I see it, you know you are dying anyway, and you want to use it to your advantage in the scheme of... the greater good, to put it in your own words. I also can see that it will shorten your suffering, and you will go out as a martyr on top of it. Basically it will all be over soon for you. But how can you put another human being through something like that? As far as I can tell, that man is still fairly young. He still has a life to live. Don't you think that is pushing the issue just a little bit?"

By that point she had talked herself into a frenzy - Phoenix song or not. "Does my grandfather know what you are asking here?" she asked, her brown eyes flashing into the blue ones of the Headmasters, waiting for an answer. When none came, and he just gave her a sheepish look, realization dawned on her and she hissed, "Of course he does! What was I thinking?" She threw up her arms with an outburst of indignation . "I mean, I've heard his stories about the war you two were in. Pardon my language, and don't get me wrong, I really love my grandfather dearly and I have the highest respect for you, but you two old codgers are just too much with your...," and there she imitated her grandfathers voice, "...greater-good-crap and... sacrifices-have-to-be-made-bullshit!" She then went back to her own voice and said, "Yeah, go ahead and throw some people under the bus, but don't ask me to be a part of it!"

Bobbie had gotten up from her chair during her last sentence and marched to the door. Before she walked out she turned back to the Headmaster and asked, "Why do you need _me_ to clear his name? You could just hide a note somewhere explaining it all, or tell someone you trust." Having said that she glowered at him for an answer.

Albus Dumbledore, who was still a little taken aback with her earlier outburst finally found his voice and answered tiredly, "I can't leave a note somewhere. There are two Animagi who have the ability to get into the castle undetected. One of them can turn into a rat and the other into a beetle. The rat is a Death Eater and the beetle a ruthless reporter. Both have been known to be inside Hogwarts before. It would be a disaster if either one of those two would find it. Telling someone I trust is out of a question because I would need a person who would be perfect in Occlumency. Unfortunately the people I trust most haven't mastered it. The irony of the whole thing is that the best Occlumens we have is Professor Snape, my spy."

"What makes you think nobody just listened to our conversation, or _any_ conversation you have in here?" Bobbie asked.

"There are anti-listening and anti-Animagus charms surrounding this room. An Animagus can only come into this room in their human form."

Bobbie visibly deflated hearing that and turned around and stormed out of the door and hissed, "I've got to think about this some more!"

In her mad dash down the stairs and around the corner she had just enough time to realize that she still didn't know where she was supposed to work, when she suddenly collided with someone who wasn't in any less of a hurry than she was. She bounced off him and against the wall and slid down to the floor. She heard a deep silky voice snap at her. "Watch where you goi...!"

He stopped when she looked up in a daze. "I'm sorry Miss, I... I thought it was one of the students lurking around the hallways."

He reached down and grabbed her hands to help her up. That was when Bobbie was hit with the flashbacks of Severus Snape. She couldn't stop looking into his eyes. The overwhelming feelings of sorrow, self loathing, guilt, despair and sadness that accompanied the 'pictures' took her breath away. They almost caused her to hyperventilate.

With a concerned frown Professor Snape held her gaze and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Y... yes, I just d... didn't look whe... where I was going," she spluttered. She still held his gaze a little while longer, and then she had herself under control. "I'm sorry Professor! I just came from the Headmasters office, and I am a little puzzled with the things he said."

"Albus Dumbledore? Indeed! He has that effect on people," he said.

She flattened her disheveled robes and brushed herself off. "Well, I better go. I need to see Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary, and I have no idea where anything is around here."

"I didn't mean to harm you." He looked her over trying to see where she was injured.

"What...? Oh... no..., I am quite fine. I am supposed to work with her," Bobbie said with a smile.

"I see! You must be the psychiatrist the Headmaster hired to help the students cope with the coming war."

"Yes, I am," she said. _So that is what the old codger told you. If only you knew!_ "By the way, my name is Bobbie Carter."

"Severus Snape," he said and shook her outstretched hand. Since she already had touched him once she was safe this time. Her 'trip' into somebody's past was accumulative. Only if something else happened after the first touch, would she 'see' it.

Then he said, "I was on the way to the Great Hall for lunch. Since you claim you don't know your way around you may want to follow me."

Even though she felt like she couldn't stomach anything because she still was upset about the talk with the Headmaster and the emotional rollercoaster she had seen in Professor Snape's flashbacks, she decided to go along with it. "Yes, that would at least mark one thing off my to-do-list. Thank you Professor!"

He inclined his head and spun around and led the way. At first Bobbie had trouble keeping up even though she considered herself a fast walker and always had to slow down for other people, but soon she fell into rhythm right next to him.

On the way to the Great Hall she learned from the professor at which times the meals were served, when curfew for the students started, how the system with the house points worked and a few other things. Once there he led her to the mediwitch who was sitting at the teachers table and introduced them before he went to his chair.

888

Severus sat in front of his plate wondering how in Merlin's name he had managed to get there. He had never intended to go to lunch. He had been roaming through the hallways because the ceiling and walls in his dungeon quarters had felt like they were closing in and suffocating him, and he needed to get out of there. He hadn't paid attention where he was going, thinking for the millionth time about how he could get out of the promise he had made to Albus. Since it was around lunch time he didn't think anybody would be about. And then suddenly... there was this woman. He was furious at first, but when he saw her sitting there on the floor looking at him with those... those warm doe eyes, it took all the anger out of him. Why was she looking at him like that when he helped her up? It was almost as if she could look straight into his soul, as if she knew what he was thinking or even seeing his memories. He even forgot to shield his mind. But then again, he would have felt if she would have probed his mind with Legilimency.

He took a deep breath before continuing with his thoughts. Maybe he just felt obligated to show her to the Great Hall after he had run her over in such a rude way. She had said she didn't know her way around. He had to admit to himself that he somewhat enjoyed having a conversation with someone new, someone who didn't hate him. _Well, let's give THAT some time. After all she doesn't know you yet,_ he thought to himself with a sneer on his face.

Suddenly he was rudely interrupted in his line of thoughts by a shove of an elbow and Horace Slughorn saying, "Severus, are you alright? You seemed to be miles away...!"

"What do you want Horace?" Severus growled.

"Well, I was just asking where you used to get your Boomslang skin when you were still potions teacher. I'm almost out."

With a bored look on his face Severus pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket, conjured an inked quill and scribbled down a name of an apothecary. He shoved it over to Slughorn, downed the rest of his tea in one swig and got up and left without touching his food.

Slughorn grabbed the parchment and shook his head, thanking Merlin that he wasn't a student anymore and had to be in Snape's Defence Against the Dark Arts classes.

888

Bobbie's mood had improved a little during the nice conversation she had with Madam Pomfrey, and she was actually able to choke down a few bites of food. The two of them got along so well in fact that the mediwitch had suggested being on first name basis. When they saw Severus Snape storm off, Poppy said, "Looks like Horace rubbed him the wrong way again. That boy," she pointed in the direction where Snape had just vacated the room, "can be so pig-headed. He is so intelligent and even though Horace Slughorn is now the potions professor, Severus is still making most of the potions I use in the infirmary. In fact I prefer his potions over Horace's - don't tell anybody." She winked at Bobbie and continued, "Unfortunately he is not easy to be around. Most people stay away from him. He also makes a terrible patient when he comes to the infirmary." She chuckled mirthlessly.

"Really? I thought him very helpful when I didn't know my way around... Well, I still don't know my way around, but he showed me to the Great Hall and told me when the meals were served and a few other things I needed to know," Bobbie said.

"You must have caught him in one of his rare moments then, my dear. Better don't get used to it. Don't get me wrong, I love the boy dearly, and I know him since he started as a student here at Hogwarts. I just wish he wouldn't be so unhappy all the time and then let it out on other people."

"Maybe he has reasons to be unhappy," Bobbie mused.

"I'm sure he does. As a matter of fact, I _know_ he does," Poppy said. "But he doesn't let anybody in. Albus is the only one he's letting get close." Poppy shook her head. "It is really a shame, but...," she abruptly changed the subject with a sigh, "...let me show you the infirmary."


	4. Summoned

**4\. Summoned**

While Bobbie was in the infirmary she learned a lot about potions. Since she wasn't magical she couldn't heal anybody with magic. The only option she had was to administer potions if she knew what she was dealing with. She also loaded up on books about the subject and later went back to her rooms to read. On the way she thought about asking the Headmaster if there was a way to put electricity into her rooms. It would be nice having at least a coffee maker, so she wouldn't have to bother Millie every time she wanted a cup of coffee. It also would be a way to load the battery on her cell phone or plug in a computer. Just because she was staying in the Wizarding World for a while didn't mean she needed to be cut off from her world and all of her Muggle friends.

She piled the books onto her desk and grabbed one that had to do with different potions and how to use them. She made herself comfortable on her window seat and started reading and jotting down some notes of the things she had questions about. Maybe she could ask Professor Slughorn about them later. Then again, hadn't Poppy said something to the effect that Professor Snape made better potions than Professor Slughorn? Maybe she should go to Severus Snape instead.

Thinking of Snape she thought about what Poppy had said, about him making a bad patient. How often did he have to go to the infirmary? She had said 'when' he comes to the infirmary, not 'if'. To Bobbie that sounded like he was going there quite a bit. Was he sick? She thought about going through Poppy's past that she had seen while shaking hands with her. When she did she 'saw' that Professor Snape was sometimes in very bad shape. Like he had been beat up or tortured within an inch of his life. The realisation caused her to get out of Poppy's flashbacks and into Snape's. She remembered how she had felt when she had touched his hands for the first time. This time she paid attention to the things she saw and it was the most horrific experience she ever had. No wonder he was the way he was. From the neglect and abuse in his childhood, to the constant bullying in school. Then the bullying when he came to Hogwarts. Four boys in Gryffindor robes were especially cruel and one time almost killed him by luring him to a werewolf. And Albus Dumbledore didn't do a damn thing about it. She felt nauseated and had to swallow the bile threatening to come up her throat. She also 'saw' that his own house mates ignored or even belittled him - unless, of course, they wanted something from him because he was an excellent student. Then came the time as a Death Eater, where he was forced to do the most unimaginable things in the name of Voldemort. It was either obey and kill, or be killed. She 'saw' him go to Dumbledore trying to save the life of the only person who ever was his friend, a redheaded girl from Gryffindor. It was going to be the turning point in his life. Dumbledore saved him from going to prison and Snape became his spy. She couldn't imagine the danger he was under in the last couple of years going to Death Eater meetings. And the irony was that the people whom he was helping despised him. What a miserable and lonely life! The only person he could trust was the Headmaster. He looked up to him almost like a father figure and had a strong sense of loyalty to him. And now that father figure was asking to be killed by him. She knew from Dumbledore's flashbacks that he had started a long time ago to love Snape almost like a son, but she still couldn't understand why he would ask him to do such a thing. In her mind that was just something you didn't ask of people you love.

Another thing she 'saw' was that he often came back from meetings with the aftereffects of the Cruciatus Curse - she had learned about this curse going through Poppy's flashbacks - and instead of going to the infirmary, he usually didn't even say anything and medicated himself. He was a very private person and too proud to ask for help. And, of course, nobody was offering any help anyway. After 'seeing' the lonely and tragic life of Professor Snape she knew that she had to help him. She had the feeling that it was too late to talk the Headmaster out of his plan and she also knew that Severus Snape was too loyal to Dumbledore to turn him down. The 'mercy killing' was going to happen whether she liked it or not. She laid the book aside and left to see Dumbledore.

Bobbie marched straight to the gargoyle and said the password. A few seconds later she was knocking at the Headmasters door. The door sprang open by its own account and when she looked into the office she saw the Professor standing in front of the Phoenix perch. He motioned for her to come inside. She looked at the perch but there was no bird. Where was Fawkes? Then she saw a pile of ashes underneath and some movement in there. She walked up to the Headmaster and saw a tiny chick that he was cleaning up. What was going on? What...? ...wait... a phoenix...! According to the mythical stories she had read as a child a phoenix was rising out of the ashes. Incredible! She would have never guessed that the legend was real. She watched a little while longer and finally spoke, "I have thought about my job here. Even though I still think it is an abysmal idea I will stay and do as you ask."

"Thank you Dr Carter! I truly appreciate it."

"Oh, don't thank me Professor. I'm not doing it for you. I am doing it for Professor Snape. He needs all the help and compassion he can get. In my eyes he is a hero for the things he has gone through and the things he still does, and on top of it he still has the strength to stay halfway sane."

"Ah, I see you have made contact with him," he said with twinkling eyes.

"We literally ran into each other in the corridors. By the way Headmaster, I was wondering if there would be a way to have electricity in my rooms to plug in a few things."

"Of course Dr Carter. Our Muggle Studies teacher has it in her rooms also. She wanted it for her box that is showing moving pictures. I think she is calling it a TC."

"Oh, a TV." Bobbie grinned. "No, I don't need it for a TV. I'm not much into TV watching. I'd rather read. I know some people can't be without it and don't know what to do with themselves not having one. That is why I call it an idiot box." She laughed.

The Headmaster chuckled and promised her it would be done. Before she left he said, "It looks like we are going to see more of each other and I know your grandfather for a very long time. Wouldn't you agree it would be okay if we go by our first names? You used to call me Uncle Albus when I came to Canada visiting Anton and you were only two or three years old."

"I have to admit I was too young to remember but, yes okay Uncle Albus," she said and winked at him.

He chuckled again. "Let's drop the uncle this time around though. It will only raise unnecessary questions, my dear child," he said and winked back. "By the way, you have a lot of your grandfather, Bobbie. You are just as outspoken as he is."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She grinned and waved at him before leaving his office.

Coming back to her room she saw that there were a couple of plugs over her desk. _I could get used to that magic stuff,_ she thought to herself. _It definitely beats having to wait for the electrician._ She plugged in her cell phone to load it up and then called her family in Canada to let them know she was alright.

888

A few minutes before dinner time Bobbie made her way to the Great Hall. She walked right up to Poppy who waved at her and had saved a seat next to her. Dinner came and went but Professor Snape never showed up. She had hoped to ask him her questions that came up while reading the potions book. Professor Slughorn was there but he seemed to be in a nice conversation with Professor McGonagall and she didn't want to interrupt. To be honest, after she had met Professor Slughorn and gotten his flashbacks she wasn't too keen on knowing him further. He was nice enough alright but she didn't care for his bragging about all the famous people he knew. She subconsciously patted the notes she had in her pocket and resolved to walk to Professor Snapes quarters after Dinner. She didn't make it right away because Professor Slughorn left and she and Poppy had gotten into a conversation with Professor McGonagall - or Minerva, as she insisted on being called. They were talking about Animagi. She was amazed when Minerva turned into a cat in front of her eyes. Ever since Albus had talked about the two Animagi who could turn into a rat and a beetle she wanted to know more about it.

By the time she left the Great Hall and walked to Professor Snapes Quarters it was almost 11 o'clock. Knowing that nobody in the castle ever went to bed before midnight - beside the students, of course - she thought it was okay to pay him a visit. The sooner she knew the answers to her questions, the better. Just when she was getting ready to knock on his door she saw that it wasn't all the way closed. She knocked anyway and the door opened a little more and she thought she heard a moan. There was no light and when she pushed the door open a little more it suddenly didn't open any further because something heavy was lying on the floor which prevented it from doing so. She called "Hello" and then "Professor?" Something was definitely wrong. She pushed whatever was blocking the door a little further, just enough so she could slip in and then she saw in the dim light that the object that was lying on the floor was actually a human being. As soon as she closed the door some candles flickered into light and she could see the Professor lying on the floor. She knelt down next to him and touched his forehead just to 'see' the latest things that had happened to him. She 'saw' him at a meeting and Voldemort torturing him with the Cruciatus Curse, collapsing on the floor, writhing and twitching in agony on the cold stones tearing his robes and biting his tongue until it bled. She 'saw' that Snape had stalled making a dangerous potion for Voldemort pretending he couldn't get one of the ingredients. Voldemort suspected but didn't know for sure because he failed to read the Professors mind. Nonetheless he punished him just in case his suspicions were relevant.

Bobbie called to him, "Professor, can you hear me?" And then she thought to herself, _Oh god! I've got to get Poppy._ Then she leant in and told him, "I'm sorry, I can't do magic. I'll be as fast as I can..."

She was getting up, when she heard him say quietly, "No..., no! Just... help me up... couch!"

"Professor, you need help. I'll get Poppy!"

"No... potion... drawer on nightstand...," he rasped. "Please..."

She ran to the door she thought was the bedroom and opened the top drawer on the nightstand. There were several potions. She looked at the labels and found one saying 'Cruciatus'. She grabbed it and ran back and knelt back down beside him. She pulled the stopper and asked him, "How much of it?"

He said, "All...!" in between twitches.

She helped him by laying his head on her legs and put the vial to his lips and let him have small sips of it in between coughing fits. Finally his body quieted down. She said, "I need to get you off the floor, it is too cold. But I can't do it myself. I...I need to get somebody to help."

"No! ...can do it..." He slowly hoisted himself off the floor and she helped as well as she could. They finally made it to the sofa. She made him as comfortable as she could. He suddenly screwed up his face like he was in more pain and said, "Head...ache..."

Bobbie remembered seeing a potion labeled 'Headache' in the drawer where she had found the other potion and she went and got it. She pushed up his head and sat on the sofa and laid his head on her lap. She then gave him the potion to drink. When it was empty she reached over and grabbed the folded up blanked she found laying not far away over the back of the sofa and covered him with it. Then she rubbed his head by running her fingers through his hair repeatedly. She remembered how her Ex always had liked that when he had a headache. Snape groaned once or twice and then he was asleep. Bobbie knew from his flashbacks that nobody ever had done anything like this for him, and even though his hair was greasy and he needed a shower after his ordeal she didn't mind giving him a little comfort for a change. She sat there for hours until she leaned her head on the back of the sofa and also went asleep. Before falling asleep she had thought about getting up and at least cleaning up his face and the blood that was in the corner of his mouth but she decided he needed rest much more.

888

Severus woke up feeling a little sore. When he found out what - or better who - his pillow was he was surprised. He remembered her coming by and helping him but he never would have thought she would stay with him all night. He didn't know if he should feel mad because of the invasion of his privacy, or embarrassed because he needed help, or feel comforted because somebody actually had cared. Her fingers were still woven into his hair. He remembered the feeling of her fingers stroking through his hair and how good it had felt. Then his thoughts turned to embarrassment. His greasy hair that everybody was referring to. He even was called the greasy git for it. He just never cared enough to wash it every day. Nobody ever wanted to touch him anyway. He had a mirror. He knew that he wasn't a handsome man and there was no shortage of people who reminded him of being ugly on regular basis. He didn't even know why she had stayed with him..., or even touched him. While he was laying there savoring the only comfort he would probably ever get in his life, he felt her fingers move in his hair and then she brushed some of it out of his face.

888

Bobbie woke up and when she was feeling her fingers woven into hair she slowly remembered where she was. She picked up her head from the back of the sofa and looked down at Severus Snape. His eyes were closed and his face looked relaxed. She hoped he was alright. She brushed a strand of hair out of his face with her other hand and he opened his eyes. She looked into the most beautiful black eyes she had ever seen... _Okay Bobbie, stop that shit!_ She scolded herself. Then she asked him. "Are you feeling better Professor?"

"I am fine. I didn't mean falling asleep like that. I'm sorry about the inconvenience." His face went from relaxed to embarrassed and then to his normal stoic mask and before Bobbie could say anything he got up and straighten his torn robes and said with a sneer, "I would appreciate if the story of this little weakness of mine wouldn't get out of this room."

"What? Are you kidding me? Do I look like I spread everybody's private life around?" She was a little miffed to say the least. "The next time I feel the urge to show a little compassion I will make sure I don't let myself get carried away. By the way, you're welcome!" She was just about to stomp out of the door, when he stopped her by holding on to her arm. She first wanted to yank her arm free but then thought better of it. After all this was the man she told herself she wanted to help.

"I am sorry Dr Carter, I shouldn't have said that", he said quietly.

"No, you shouldn't," she whispered. And then a little louder, "you don't know me Professor."

He said, "I realise that. I just don't make a habit out of letting myself get into situations like that. Especially not on the first day I meet a person."

"Well Professor, since it is 4 in the morning this is actually the second day," she smirked.

Despite himself he snorted and said, "Indeed! In light of the compromising position we find ourselves in I would think we could just call each other by first names, especially since I know you already do so with most of the staff here."

"Very well, but let me warn you, if you _ever_ call me Roberta I will have to kill you. My name is Bobbie. I don't know why parents think they have to name their firstborn - or in my case, their only kid - after the father."

"I will make sure I take your warning into consideration," he said amused.

Bobbie was glad the initial tenseness of the situation had subsided. Then she yawned. "I better go to my rooms and try getting a couple of hours of real sleep. Sitting up while sleeping was never my thing. I'm still not quite back to normal with that long trip on Friday. You may want to do the same. It couldn't have been very comfortable on the sofa. I am just glad you're feeling better. Your potions are pretty awesome." She smiled at him and then said, "Good night, Severus!"

"Good night, Bobbie!" he said and then slowly closed the door after her. He stood there a little while longer with his forehead leaning against the door thinking to himself; _You are mistaken, dear Bobbie. That sofa has never been as comfortable as it was last night..._ and he thought about her fingers stroking through his hair. He went to bed after a thorough shower and decided he didn't want a dreamless sleep potion tonight. He wanted to keep the thought of her fingers in his hair alive in his mind a little longer.


	5. Meeting the Order of the Phoenix

**5\. Meeting the Order of the Phoenix**

Bobbie woke up at almost 10 o'clock this Sunday morning. _Damn, slept in again,_ she scolded herself. Good thing the mobile phone had an alarm. She would have to set it to a reasonable time for during the week. Then she remembered last night and what had happened and in what condition she had found Professor Snape ... no..., Severus in. She was glad she had been there to help. She knew from what she saw in his memories that he had been like that many times before when his 'Master' had gotten angry with him. He had managed to get himself presentable every time before his classes next day - sometimes only barely - but she thought it was horrible that he had to go through it alone. She suspected that he rather would die before he was asking for help and the few times he ended up in the infirmary was only because Albus somehow knew when Severus was so bad off that he wasn't able to medicate himself, and then he stepped in.

She also had 'seen' that Severus had been in the infirmary about once or twice a week during his time as a student because those four Gryffindor boys had injured him. But he only went there when he had no other choice and a teacher either dragged him there or had ordered him to go. She went further back and found that Severus own father had always made fun of him or told him to basically suck it up when he had hurt himself and sometimes had beaten and abused him when he came home in a drunken rage.

Severus's mother had never been a lot of help because she had always been sickly and her husband didn't want her to 'coddle' him when he got his 'punishment'. It really was no wonder that Severus wouldn't ask or sometimes even accept help. It had been ingrained in him ever since he had been a little boy. He had felt ashamed and weak when he got hurt or cried and somebody saw him. Of course those boys - from what she gathered they had called themselves the Marauders - didn't help matters either by calling him Snivellus. And then the suicide attempt...! It almost made her sick seeing the way he had been treated.

She had to forcibly tear herself away from her thoughts and get ready. She had missed breakfast - not that she would have been able to swallow one single bite after the train of thoughts that had just gone through her mind, but she didn't want to miss lunch. She needed to see that Severus was alright. She did some reading in front of her sitting room window until it was time for lunch, then laid her book onto the side table and walked to the Great Hall.

888

Severus knocked on the door of the Headmaster's office at about 11 in the morning. He figured Albus would be back from breakfast by now. The door opened up and Albus let him in. After a "Good Morning" Severus didn't beat around the bush and went straight to the matter at hand. "I was summoned by the Dark Lord last night."

"I was wondering if that might had been the case. I sent Winky down to check on you last night and she said you were fine. But I also missed seeing you at breakfast this morning, so I figured you needed your sleep."

 _So the house elf saved me from embarrassment,_ he thought. _How interesting!_ To the Headmaster he said, "Thank you, Albus! The fact of the matter is that I don't know how long I can hold off making that poison he wants me to brew. I told him I am having difficulties in acquiring one of the ingredients, but I doubt he will believe me much longer."

"We will have to bring it up at the meeting tomorrow night and see if we can come up with some compromise. I would also like to bring Bobbie into the fold."

"Dr Carter? Why does she have to be there? She doesn't even have magic. Wouldn't that be too dangerous for her if the Dark Lord finds out? She wouldn't even be able to defend herself."

"Well, then we have to make sure that _He_ doesn't find out. And just because she isn't a witch doesn't mean she has no means of defense. I would like her there because she will have to deal with traumatised children during and after the war, and it would be prudent if she would know what she is dealing with."

Severus just thought about something, "Wait ...if she isn't a witch how can she see magical buildings, like Hogwarts? Muggles aren't supposed to see them. How was she able to get here? How can she find Grimmauld Place?" Then he thought again and stated, "Right, she is a Squib..."

The Headmaster took a deep breath of air and exhaled slowly. Then he said, "Just because a person isn't a witch - and no, she isn't a squib - doesn't mean there aren't other people out there who have some 'gifts' so to speak. Our Dr Carter is able to see magical buildings just fine and even walk right through wards. She can see Hogwarts, Grimmauld Place and any other magical place and to Hagrid's horror she walked right through the gates of Hogwarts when the wards were up." He chuckled at the thought. "For all I know she may even walk through the wall that separates Diagon Alley from Muggle London. In any case Severus, do not let this little secret leave this room though, ever."

"Very well, Albus!" Then he checked his pocket watch and said, "We better go. I wouldn't want to miss lunch on top of breakfast. I would also like to get a head start on some of the potions Poppy requires."

The both of them walked to the Great Hall. On the way they saw Bobbie Carter who smiled at them in greeting. Albus stopped her by saying, "Oh, just the person I wanted to see. If it isn't too much trouble, would you come with me to my office after lunch? I would like to have a few words with you."

"Of course Albus! Just fetch me when you're ready to go."

888

Later in Albus's office Bobbie learned about the Order of the Phoenix and that Albus wanted her there the next evening. He asked her to look at a note with the address of the Headquarters on it and to keep it in her mind. He told her to go through the parts of previous meetings in the flashbacks he knew she had from him, so she would know what was going on. He said he would meet her outside the gates on Monday evening, and since she couldn't Apparate she would do side along Apparation with him. After leaving the Headmasters office she went to her rooms, grabbed a book and went outside to sit underneath a tree by the lake to read before it was time to head to dinner. Tomorrow would be her first official work day. She pulled the pin out of her hair, shook them loose and got comfortable against the trunk of the tree.

888

While Severus was working on some of Poppy's potions in his private lab he thought about what the Headmaster had said about Bobbie walking through wards. He had to admit that he had never heard of such a thing. It could come in very handy though. Unfortunately she wasn't a witch, so she would be vulnerable to any danger. He hoped Albus wouldn't have any of his crazy ideas and send her into trouble.

Then his thoughts went to the other night. For some reason he couldn't get it out of his mind. The first thing he had realized in the morning was that for as long as he could remember it had been the first night without nightmares. The weird thing was that even the 'task' he had to perform for Albus had somehow taken a second place in his mind since last night.

He had thought over and over about her motive for staying with him. She had become defensive when he basically accused her that she would tell anybody about his plight. She had sat there all night with his head on her lap stroking his hair. Thinking about it gave him goosebumps and this weird tingly feeling, almost like what he had felt for Lily. _Oh Merlin, it couldn't be...!_ No, there was no way he was in love! The mere thought of it was preposterous. Severus Snape, the bat of the dungeons with the cast iron heart, in love? He almost laughed out loud. And even if it would be that way, what would be coming of it? Nothing! _He_ was nothing! She would _never_ love him back. Who would want to be with a monster like him? He knew what people were saying about him for as long as he could remember. Even his father had told him he was ugly. When he was a student he was teased because he was skinny and always wore threadbare clothes which were too short. They called him the ugly or greasy git... well, they still did. It was a wonder that Lily had been even speaking to him, let alone calling him friend. At least she did until that fateful day when he called her a Mudblood. And then she ran off and married his worst enemy.

For some reason Potter and Black always found him and sometimes even used his own spell on him to hang him upside down and then people were laughing at him and his underwear, which was so old that it started greying already. And then one day they even spelled it off... Shame flushed through him as he was thinking about it, like it did every time he thought about it. He should have killed himself right then and there. Well, he had tried actually, but somebody found him and took him to the infirmary... No woman in her right mind would even think twice about him, and the best he could ever hope for with Bobbie Carter was civil conversations. He was sure that the compassion she had shown him last night was a onetime instance.

He had to tear himself away from his depressing thoughts and think about his brewing. The first few potions he had made he could do in his sleep, but the ones he was starting now needed his attention.

About an hour before dinner he decided to call it quits. He thought he would take the potions he had finished to Poppy before going to the Great Hall and he needed to get some fresh air. Not only because of the potions fumes he had inhaled but also to clear his head of the feelings of depression that had come over him earlier.

It was 30 minutes before dinner started when he walked outside. As he started toward the lake he noticed Bobbie getting up from under the tree she had been sitting. He watched her twisting her long auburn hair into the usual bun and bent down to pick up her book. Just when he decided to turn around hoping that she hadn't seen him, she waved. He turned around to look if somebody was behind him. When he realised he was alone and it had been him she had waved at, he walked toward her until she met up with him. When he got close enough she said, "You should've come out a little earlier. It was a great day."

"I was in the lab brewing some potions for Poppy. I only just finished," he replied.

"Drat, I wish I would have known that. I would have loved to watch, or even help if possible. I do have some questions about that, by the way. That was actually the reason why I ended up at your door last night."

"I was wondering how that happened. I haven't even properly thanked you for being there when I was incapacitated," he almost whispered looking down to his shoes.

"Severus, please don't thank me." She searched his eyes. "It was the least I could do. I know what you are doing. Albus told me. I think it is very courageous of you. It is I who should thank you for your effort. If Voldemort gets his way we are all in trouble - even in Canada."

Even though Severus didn't like Bobbie saying the Dark Lords name he was stunned about what she was saying. Nobody beside Albus ever had thanked him. He didn't know what to say and just stared at her. After a while he said quietly, "Please don't say his name. He can find and punish people who do so."

"I..." she swallowed... "I'm sorry! I didn't realise... It won't happen again." Then she changed the subject because she felt things had gotten a little awkward. "So, would it be okay if I could come down to your laboratory one day when you are brewing potions?"

"I think that could be arranged. Tomorrow night is the meeting, but on Tuesday night I will have to brew some more for the infirmary."

"Okay, sounds like a plan," she grinned.

Then they started walking back inside. Bobbie went toward the Great Hall while Severus tried to veer off toward the dungeons. Bobbie asked, "Aren't you going to dinner?"

"I'm not really that hungry and I have a stack of papers to go through," he replied.

"Oh, come on. Those papers won't run off. They're still there in half an hour. Plus you need to keep your strength up dealing with that megalomaniacal maniac."

He snorted, "If you insist."

"I do!" and she winked at him.

888

Monday morning before breakfast Albus got up and silenced the students. Then he said, "I know some of you have already seen Madam Pomfrey's assistant in the hallways or the grounds. But before we eat breakfast I would like to introduce Dr Carter to all of you."

He motioned to Bobbie to get up. When she did he said, "Dr Carter isn't a mediwitch but a psychiatrist. Of course she can also administer some healing potions if it comes to simple things like Headaches, scrapes or the flu, but for the most part she is there when you need to talk to somebody about some things in your life that you have trouble dealing with. She may be able to give you some suggestions." After having said that he told the students, "And now tuck in."

Bobbie smiled at the students and sat back down and ate her breakfast. After finishing she went to the infirmary and helped with some things that didn't require magic, like putting the potions Severus had brought in the day before into the correct places in the cabinets, so they would be readily accessible. A few students came in with scrapes and bruises but other than that it was a quiet day and Bobbie had a little time to learn some more from the books in the infirmary.

After dinner it was time to meet up with Albus in front of Hogwarts gate. Severus was standing there with him. When she walked through the gate Albus had that wide grin toward Severus on his face. Bobbie asked, "What's so funny? I'm not late, am I?"

Severus spoke up, "No, we were here a few minutes early to put the wards back up. I told Albus I had never seen anybody walking through the wards."

"So, did I pass the test?" she asked.

"With flying colours!" Albus answered with a twinkle. Soon after that he grabbed her by her elbow and off they went. It was Bobbies first time to Apparate with anybody. As soon as they arrived she stood doubled over on the opposite side of the street in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, holding her stomach.

After she felt a little better she said, "Don't EVER do this again without warning me first, Albus. I just about threw up on your toes. Phew...!"

"Sorry, Bobbie," he said with a chuckle and when she looked to Severus even he had a look of amusement on his face.

" _Not. Funny._ You two!" she said but then had to grin herself.

After that they crossed the street and the door of Number 12 appeared. Bobbie was in awe and said, "Not bad. That's pretty nifty...!"

They walked inside the front door and into the hallway when suddenly she heard a screeching voice of a woman when Severus walked by a portrait, "Traitor... Half-breed scum!" and when Albus walked by, "Muggle loving fool...!" Then it was Bobbies turn, "Aahhh..." the portrait shrieked, "... everybody run. She will steal your magic... She's the enemy...!"

Bobbie was a little taken aback and looked helpless at Albus and Severus when they turned around at the commotion. Severus first looked at Bobbie and raised one of his eyebrows then he looked at Albus with a look of inquiry.

"We all stopped listening to Mrs Black a long time ago," Albus said to Bobbie pointing at a portrait of a woman. "Don't take it personally. We just haven't found a way to get rid of that painting. It was mounted there with a sticking charm that we have yet to reverse." He turned around and kept walking.

When Bobbie stopped to look flabbergasted at the portrait, the woman in there shrank back and held her hands up covering her face in fright. Bobbie hissed, "That's right! You be quiet. Otherwise I'll douse you in a load of paint thinner next time around."

When they walked into the kitchen she noticed Minerva and Poppy were there amongst about 10 other people. She asked Minerva, "How did you and Poppy get here? I could have sworn you were still at the school when I left and you didn't Apperate with us."

Minerva answered, "We went by Floo."

"Floo?" Bobbie asked.

"Yes, through the fireplace."

"The fireplace?" Bobbie thought for about a second and then said, "Well, whatever it is, it has to be way better than Apparating. I almost tossed my cookies onto Albus's boots."

Minerva first looked at her a little puzzled and then burst out laughing until the tears came to her eyes. She walked over to Poppy and told her the story and then both stood there laughing.

Bobbie just shrugged her shoulders and mumbled more to herself than anyone else, "I'm glad everybody thinks it's funny..."

"What's funny?" A young woman with bright pink hair came up beside her and asked.

Bobbie said, "What...? Oh, those two think it is funny that I just about lost my dinner Apparating with Albus."

She young woman chuckled, "Yep, it's definitely something you have to get used to. Unfortunately a few people never do."

"Thanks! That's very reassuring," Bobbie snorted.

"Anyway, my name is Tonks, well it is actually Nymphadora Tonks, but if you call me that I'll kill you." she laughed and winked.

Bobbie laughed and said, "My name is Bobbie, well it's actually Roberta Carter, but if you call me that I'll kill you. So you see, I understand perfectly!" They had a little more fun with that before Bobbie heard her name. When she looked in the direction where it came from she saw that Albus was waving her over.

When she stood beside him he laid an arm around her shoulders and told everybody, "This is Bobbie Carter. She is the granddaughter of my old war mate Anton. She will stay with us for a while. I hired her for the possibility that we may have some traumatised children during and after the war. She is trained as a psychiatrist. You can trust her implicitly. I brought her here because I think it would be good that she knows what she is dealing with."

Then he turned to Bobbie and introduced everyone to her. He knew that she would forget most names in the first run but she could recall them from her memory after she met them properly.

The points discussed at the meeting came pretty much all to a unanimous conclusion until Severus's potion/poison for Voldemort came up. Especially a man with an artificial leg and a funny spinning eye acted like he didn't care what happened with Severus as long as he didn't brew the potion at all. He was going on and on about how Severus needed to be in prison in the first place.

Bobbie was livid, but it wasn't her place to say anything. Albus had it pretty much under control anyway. Finally they decided that Severus would brew a potion that acted similar to the one Voldemort wanted, where the drinkers would have the same symptoms but they at least wouldn't die from it. They still would get some torturous cramps, just not as strong and then they would pass out instead of dying. It would look like death for the first 30 minutes though, just to satisfy Voldemort - or better 'You-Know-Who', as everybody called him - and his minions long enough to get bored and walk away. Since the Death Eaters conveniently marked all their raids with Morsmordre over the area they hit, it should be enough time to get everyone to safety before they woke up. With this decision made even Moody was finally appeased.

The meeting was adjourned around midnight and Bobbie Flooed back to the infirmary with Minerva and Poppy. Albus had been teasing her first, saying that she had to Apperate back with him but finally told her that it only was necessary the first time going to Grimmauld Place because she needed to see the address. Flooing was _much_ better. Poppy and Minerva even let her try if she could do it on her own. They figured that it would work, since Muggle spouses of wizards or witches could do it also. Bobbie was very happy to see that she was able to Floo by herself. It could have raised a few eyebrows otherwise. She wasn't quite ready to announce to everyone that she wasn't a Muggle with some unusual gifts but was in fact a Nevari.


	6. Brewing Potions

**6\. Brewing Potions**

After another slow day in the infirmary Bobbie was on her way to the dungeons on Tuesday evening. She was looking forward to watching Severus brewing potions. She was excited to see how it was done, and she also had to admit that she was looking forward seeing Severus again. For some reason she liked being around him. She wondered if he felt the same way or if he just saw her as a nuisance. But before she could really mull that over she stood in front of his door and knocked. He opened it for her and motioned her in. She said, "Good Evening," and smiled at him.

The corners of his mouth turned into something that could vaguely resemble a smile and he said, "Good evening. Are you ready?"

"You bet, I am," she grinned.

This time he had a real smile on his face when he looked at her.

"What? Is something funny?" she asked.

"I like..., I like the way you are wording things with that American, or Canadian accent of yours." He couldn't believe he had just said that.

Bobbie laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment. I guess that proverb 'the grass is always greener on the other side' is true. I always thought a British accent on a guy is very cool."

Severus's eyes wavered for a moment when he looked at her and then he asked, "Shall we?"

"By all means. Lead the way."

They went out of a door in the back of his quarters and into a small hallway. They entered the door at the end of it. Bobbie looked around in fascination. On the left side of his laboratory was a huge long counter. On one end of it were all different kinds of cauldrons stacked up and sorted in sizes and different metals. Along the right wall were drawers and shelves full of ingredients and on the wall opposite of the door was a bookshelf stuffed with potion texts.

Bobbie walked over to the ingredients but didn't touch anything. She was afraid her being a Nevari may render some of them useless. The first thing she noticed was that they were all in alphabetical order. She looked at some of the names and while there were lots of them she thought were bizarre, she also found some that were every day stuff and some she knew from her interest in plants.

She pointed at one of them and said, "Adenia digitata leaves? Yikes, better don't put one of those puppies into somebody's salad."

A heartfelt laugh escaped him despite himself. She really had a way with wording things. Then he asked her, "You know that plant?"

"Yes I do! I actually had one for about ten years. I had to give it away because I started traveling too much. There are several others in that plant family which I also had, Adenia spinosa, bulbosa and venenata. I like the way they look, with their fat roots or stems. Very poisonous though."

Severus was stunned and then said, "I am impressed! Most magical people don't even know those. And you grew those? They need a lot of sun."

"Well yeah, they did get a lot of sun. I didn't always live in Canada. I ended up there after my divorce. Well, I should say 'I went back there after the divorce.' I lived in Arizona for quite a while," she said a little subdued.

His eyes went to her left hand where he noticed the wedding ring. She followed his gaze and said, "It's a deterrent," while picking up her hand and showing it to him.

"A deterrent?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm just not ready to meet someone right now. After two failed marriages..." she stared off into space. "I just left it on because men think I am married and leave me alone... But anyway, we don't want to waste our time with that." She changed the subject. "I wanted to ask you some questions I had about potion making and also watch you brew."

Severus said, "Very well, what do you wish to know?"

Bobbie again looked at the potion ingredients and asked, "Would those ingredients still be viable if a non-magical person would touch them? I was wondering if it would be possible for, a Muggle for instance, brew a potion if he or she had the recipe. And would it be possible for said person to help brewing, by preparing the ingredients, like dicing, slicing or crushing them or whatever has to be done to prepare them?"

Severus folded his arms and touched his lip with a forefinger and thought about that. Then he said, "No, a non-magical person wouldn't be able to brew a useful potion because it also involves some spells. I don't know about potion ingredients being viable after a non-magical person would touch them, which relates to the other question about a non-magical person preparing ingredients. Interesting question, by the way! I have to admit I never thought about it. I suppose we could try making a simple potion that doesn't require expensive ingredients to find out."

"If it would work and the ingredients aren't ruined if I touch them or prepare them, would it be alright if I could help you sometimes? Provided I do a halfway decent job," she added with a chuckle.

"Poppy is in need of a few more vials of headache potions. They are fairly simple to brew and don't require expensive ingredients. Why don't we try one and see if it works?" Severus asked.

It didn't take long. While Bobbie prepared the ingredients the way Severus instructed her, he went through the brewing process. As soon as the potion was finished he knew by the color and consistency that it had worked.

Then Bobbie had another question. "You think a potion would work on me?"

Severus said, "There will only be one way to find out. The next time something ails you go to Poppy and ask her for a potion."

"I think I will do that. If it doesn't work I still can take my normal meds that I brought with me." Bobbie replied. Then she took a deep breath and asked, "What about that poison Vol... You-know-who wants you to make? When does he want you to have it ready?" She searched his eyes.

Severus first returned her gaze and then looked down at his hands like there was something interesting on them. He finally said, "He demanded I have it done by Saturday. I... I think I will try to buy more time by telling him the potion needs two weeks to cure or something similar to that."

Bobbie gasped, "Oh Severus, don't!" She took his hand and looked into his eyes with compassion. "He will torture you even worse than last time. I know you don't want that and Albus wouldn't want that either." He looked down on the floor and his hair covered his face. She reached up and gently pushed his hair behind his ear and whispered, "...and neither do I." He was stunned and looked up and into her eyes. Then she continued, "Don't let Moody push you around. He is a bitter old man who can't deal with the fact that you are free after he put you into Azkaban. It is almost like rejection to him. Don't listen to him, Severus. Please!"

They stood there for quite a while gazing into each other's eyes... Then the magical moment was broken when Severus suddenly looked away saying, "I better get those potions done."

Both needed a few seconds to calm themselves down from the feelings that had taken a hold of them for a moment. Then they went to work. Both were deep in their own thoughts while doing so. Severus gave Bobbie instructions once in a while but the rest of the time was spent in silence.

888

Bobbie left around midnight to go back to her rooms. She lay awake for a long time thinking. Yes, she had vowed to herself and to Albus that she would do everything to help Severus, but she had never thought that it would go that far when it came to her emotional state. She realised she was much more involved than she had wanted to be. She felt drawn to him, wanted to hold him when he felt down, or be with him when he was lonely, and when she thought about that special moment they had right before they had started to work on the potions... she even wanted to kiss him. _Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?_ It was about 2 in the morning when she finally fell asleep, dreaming about those bottomless black eyes and running her fingers through long jet black hair.

888

After Bobbie had left, Severus knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. So he got a few things ready for the next day. While he was doing so he thought about the last few hours he had spent with Bobbie. The emotions he felt inside where overwhelming. He, who always had prided himself in hiding his feelings, felt like his insides were about to burst. How could it happen to him? Yes, she was a beautiful woman. As a matter of fact, to him she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He wanted to be close to her but knew he couldn't trust himself if he was. He didn't understand the compassion she had for him. Hell, he didn't understand anything about her. It was like he wasn't able to think straight when she was around him. He knew he was deluding himself to even think that she would feel anything for him. She was married twice and both husbands didn't last. She could have any man she liked. Merlin, she even needed to wear her old wedding ring to fight the men off, because she wasn't ready. He, the ugly git, would never be able to measure up to anybody who would be interested in her. He thought about that moment right after she had brushed his hair out of his face. Merlin, he had to pry away his eyes from her face. He had wanted to kiss her desperately. He closed his eyes thinking about how it would feel to kiss her and run his fingers through her curly waist long auburn hair, or touch her smooth skin. He groaned when he suddenly felt himself getting aroused. _Good grief! What am I doing?_ He dropped everything and went to take a very cold shower. He stood there with his hands and forehead against the wall and let the water run over his body until the moment passed.

888

After Severus had dragged himself out of the shower he went to bed deep in thought. He was only laying there for a short while but finally got back up with a sigh, knowing there wouldn't be any sleep for him. He decided that he might as well roam the corridors and take a few points off some students should they disobey the curfew. While walking through the dark hallways he realized that he had no desire to run into any students, and that it wouldn't give him any pleasure to punish them. He preferred to be alone. He had no idea how he would ever get Bobbie out of his head. He had never felt this way before and his chest tightened just thinking about her.

Severus went deeper and deeper into the dungeons and finally ended up at a dead end. As soon as he looked at the heavy wooden door he realized where he was. The door was locked and warded against prying students, but he knew he wouldn't have any problem getting inside. After all, he had been one of the teachers who had helped Albus to secure the room. He slowly put his hand to the surface of the door and looked at it for a long while. He knew he should leave it alone. He had been there once before right after Lily had died. He put his forehead against the wood closing his eyes trying to breathe evenly, but the temptation was too great. What could it hurt? He never had any happiness in his life anyway... Just one glimpse...

He finally let out a deep breath, opened his eyes and took the wards off the door and unlocked it with a complicated spell. It was pitch black inside. Not even the moon shone through the heavily curtained window. Severus cast a Lumos on his wand and right away the light reflected of a large glass surface in the corner, the Mirror of Erised...!

After another heavy sigh Severus walked up to it with his eyes cast to the floor. His breathing heavy, knowing that what he was about to do would only make things worse, he again closed his eyes and raised his head. He stood there several moments. He already knew what he would see... He finally opened his eyes and as soon as he saw himself inside the mirror he had the confirmation. There he was with Bobbie next to him lovingly looking up at him and holding a small child with raven hair and onyx eyes in her arms. A strangled sob escaped him and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out to her image with a shaking hand. It felt as cold as ice and immediately shattered all thoughts of happiness inside him. He shook his head scolding himself, _what did you expect, that she is walking out of the mirror wrapping you into her arms and telling you that she loves you?_

He jerked his hand away from the smooth glass surface and tried wiping the cold off with his other hand while stumbling out of the room. He threw the door shut and locked and warded it again before rushing back to his rooms. He pulled a bottle of golden brown liquid from his cupboard, poured a generous amount into a snifter and let the fire whiskey burn down his throat. He finally went to his bedroom knowing that it would be another potion induced sleep that night.


	7. Another Summons

**7\. Another Summons**

The next few days turned out to be pretty busy in the infirmary. The weather had changed and it had gotten very nasty, cold with lots of rain and wind and consequently there were a lot of kids with coughs and runny noses. The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Quidditch teams were most affected, since a big game was coming up and their coaches decided to have practice sessions no matter the weather.

Fortunately Severus had brewed a whole case full of vials of Pepperup potion a few days earlier. This stuff was amazing, Bobbie thought. The heck with Muggle meds which took about 1-2 weeks to knock out a cold. Two days of this stuff and the kids were back to normal.

Poppy and Bobbie still had to hang around all night. They did take some shifts so they could get a few cat naps here and there, but with the occasional injury from Quidditch practice on top of the flu it was a hard few days, and on Saturday night after they were finally able to discharge the last student Bobbie fell into her bed exhausted and with a throbbing headache.

She reached for her headache pills and then remembered what Severus had told her; 'Next time something ails you go to Poppy for a potion.' She thought about it and decided that this was as good a time as any to try if potions would work on her. She didn't bother pinning her mass of hair onto the top of her head and simply shrugged on her dressing gown over her pajamas and went back to the infirmary.

The first thing she noticed when she arrived was Poppy bustling around. Bobbie went to her and asked, "What's going on? I thought you went to bed."

Poppy replied, "I thought you did too. What are you doing here?"

"I came to get some headache potion. My head is killing me."

"You know where it is. Go get yourself some. I'm really sorry, but I have an emergency," Poppy said, and with that she ran off and went to a curtain that was closed around a bed.

Bobbie watched her disappear behind it and then she went to the potion cabinet and found what she wanted. She downed a vial that was labeled 'Headache' and listened to the voices that came from behind the curtain. She thought she recognized Albus's voice. She noticed that her headache was already going away and it hadn't even been a minute. Truly amazing stuff... Wait... yes, that was Albus. Then she heard Poppy say, "Why do you still let that boy go to that monster? One of these days he will kill him."

Then she heard Albus, "Poppy, we need the information. I thought he would be safe when he was bringing him that potion he demanded. How was I supposed to know that Bellatrix is feeding him her suspicions that Severus isn't trustworthy and Tom is letting her torture him with the Cruciatus just to warn him."

Then it hit Bobbie... _Severus!_ "Shit," she mumbled to herself, "it's Saturday." That was the day when Severus was going to drop off the poison he had to brew for Voldemort. She rushed to the curtain and slipped behind it and saw Severus lying on the bed twitching and groaning in pain.

She looked from Poppy to Albus, "What's going on?"

"You-Know-Who had Severus tortured with the Cruciatus and I don't have any potion. Who would have known I would need it in here?" Poppy cried.

"I know where to find it," Bobbie said and before anyone could say anything she was out of the door. She ran to the dungeons hoping that Severus's chambers were only warded and not locked. She breathed a sigh of relieve when she found that indeed it was unlocked. She ran into Severus's bed room and straight to the night stand where she knew Severus kept some of his potions. After going through a few of them she found the one she was looking for and ran back to the infirmary. She was out of breath when she got there but she went straight to Severus's bed and sat down on it and pulled his head into her lap. Severus opened his eyes and quietly said her name. Bobbie whispered, "Shhh, don't talk. Drink this!"

She gave him the potion in small sips in between coughing fits and then started running her fingers through his hair like she had done when she had helped him a few days ago. Severus gave a shuddering sigh and closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes.

Albus and Poppy gave each other a knowing look and then Albus touched Poppy's arm and quietly said, "I have a feeling everything is going to be fine and we won't be needed any longer."

Poppy nodded and followed Albus out of the curtained off area.

888

When Poppy looked in on them in the early morning hours Bobbie was laying in Severus arms and both were fast asleep. Poppy looked at them for a minute and smiled. Severus looked so peaceful and in a total state of relaxation. She had never seen him that way. Poppy softly shook Bobbies arm to wake her up. Bobbie opened her eyes and tiredly looked around. She saw Severus sleeping peacefully next to her. Then she heard Poppy whisper, "Better get up. Severus would never forgive us if he would know that anybody would see him in a vulnerable way like that."

"You're probably right. I didn't mean to fall asleep here." She carefully picked up his arm which was lying across her stomach and extracted herself. She grinned at Poppy and whispered back, "After all, the big tough Potion Master has a reputation to uphold."

They walked to Poppy's office where they sat down, and Bobbie asked, "Did you at least get some sleep, Poppy?"

"I did, thank you! I am so glad you fetched that Cruciatus potion. We never really needed it in here because Severus usually has some in his cloak when he goes to You-Know-Who, just in case. He must have lost it. How did you get it?"

"I can walk through wards. It's a speciality I inherited from my grandfather." Bobbie chuckled. "Severus's door was warded but not locked - thank goodness. Otherwise I would have had to get someone to unlock it first."

"Lucky for him," Poppy said. "Why don't you get some more sleep? It is still early and it looks like Severus is fine for now."

"Yeah, I think I will mosey back to my bed," Bobbie yawned. "You should do the same."

"Yes, I suppose I could use another round of sleep. It has been a busy few days. Severus will probably be gone by the time I wake up. I never could keep that boy any longer in the infirmary than was absolutely necessary." Poppy smiled and shook her head.

They said their 'Good Nights' and Bobbie got up and went back to her rooms.

888

Next morning on her way to breakfast Bobbie ran into Albus. He waved at her to wait up for him. "Bobbie, good morning! I hope you had a few hours of sleep after you went back to your rooms last night."

"Good morning, Albus! Yes, I did. Could have used a bit more though," she smiled.

"I can imagine. I know it has been a busy few days with all those sick children. How did you happen to end up in the infirmary last night? You did look like you were prepared to go to bed."

"Yeah, I have been. Unfortunately I had a splitting headache, and since I had asked Severus earlier if potions would work on Muggles - well, you know I'm not a Muggle, but close enough - he suggested I try a potion instead of my Muggle meds next time."

"Ah, let me guess, it worked," Albus twinkled.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"They worked well enough on Anton, so I assume they would work on you as well," he said with a smile.

"Stupid me! Of course! I keep forgetting that you know my grandfather. You probably could have answered my other questions I had about potions and I wouldn't have had to bother Severus."

"I have a feeling Severus wasn't bothered by you at all, my dear." He twinkled at her through his half-moon shaped glasses.

She thought about that for a minute and then she said in a somber voice, "Speaking of Severus... Poppy told me that he used to have potions against the aftereffects of the Cruciatus Curse on him every time he went to V... You-Know-Who. He didn't have it on him last night. I guess he didn't think he was getting punished. After all he had what that monster wanted."

Albus looked at her with sadness and said, "I think Poppy needs to stock it in the infirmary now. I saw Severus just a few minutes ago and asked him why he didn't have it. He said that Tom - that is the one you know as Voldemort - found the potion on Severus one time and he punished him even worse, because he saw it as some kind of defiance. Ever since then Severus doesn't dare take it with him anymore. In any case, I am glad you knew where to find it last night."

By that time they had arrived in front of the doors to the Great Hall. They went in and walked to their respective seats to eat their meals. She noticed that Severus was absent.

888

During breakfast Poppy motioned to Severus's vacant seat. "Just like I thought, he was gone this morning when I checked on him. I was hoping he at least would be here for breakfast, so I could ask him to brew a few potions against the Cruciatus symptoms. Since he isn't, I sure hope he is getting some rest."

Bobbie let out a long breath, "How can he take all this torture? And then just suffer all alone..."

"Well, nobody really cares and he isn't making it any easier with his acerbic nature. He is just pushing people away. When I try helping him he tells me to quit coddling him. Only Albus seems to get through to him." Then she laid her fork down and looked at Bobbie and continued, "But I have a feeling that _you_ care, and Severus doesn't seem to mind too much."

Bobbie blushed a little and kept looking at her breakfast so Poppy wouldn't notice. "I don't know. Maybe because I am new and don't know about his past." _Yeah right!_ She thought to herself, thinking about her 'flashbacks'.

Before Poppy went back to eating she said, "Whatever it is. I have never seen him take a potion from anyone without a fuss, the way he did last night from you. He seems to trust you."

"He probably was just out of it because of the pain and aftereffects from that curse," Bobbie tried to justify.

"I don't know..." Poppy thought, "He looked straight at you and I thought he even tried saying your name. He knew it was you and he still let you help him." She took another bite and then continued. "I think he likes you. I have only seen him act like that once before. It was when he was still a student here."

Bobbie knew Poppy was talking about Lily but still asked, "What happened?"

"They had a falling out and she married his childhood enemy. After that Severus was never really the same again. I don't really know what else happened but it seemed to me like he lost the only friend he ever had and he became bitter and made a lot of bad choices. One of them was becoming a Death Eater. I am so glad he finally had a change of heart and came back to the light."

"Well, I just always give people the benefit of the doubt and I never really had a problem with him. I can understand when somebody wants to keep their life private. I actually like being around intelligent people and I think he fits into that category. Feeble-minded people bore the heck out of me," she laughed.

Poppy also laughed and then replied, "No, you definitely can't call Severus feeble-minded. By the way, do you mind helping me with a quick inventory? I know it is Sunday but I think with that bout of flu we had we need some re-stocking. We could let Horace brew the simpler potions to give Severus a break."

"No, I don't mind! Let's do it. It shouldn't take too long." And both women got up and made their way to the infirmary.


	8. The Kiss

**8\. The Kiss**

Poppy and Bobbie were done with the inventory in no time. They really only needed restocking of three potions; Headache, Pepperup and Skele-Gro. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Quidditch players had put quite a dent into the supply of the latter during the last few days. Bobbie had just finished writing two notes, one for Professor Snape for 5 Skele-Gro, and another for 3 headache potions and 20 Pepperup potions for Professor Slughorn when the door opened and Severus walked in. Bobbie saw him stop short for just a split second when he saw her. She realised he had probably picked a time to go to the infirmary when he thought she wasn't there. He walked up to Poppy giving her three vials of potions and said, "Albus had me brew these, and asked me to drop them off to you."

Poppy looked at the vials and smiled at him, "Thank you Severus. I hope we won't need them." He inclined his head instead of saying 'you're welcome' and turned to leave.

Poppy called him back, "Severus, wait a moment. We just did an inventory. Bobbie over there has the notes of what we need. Might as well take yours with you."

He walked over to Bobbie who gave him the note with the Skele-Gro on it. He saw the other one and asked, "What about that one?"

Poppy called over, "We'll give that to Horace. You need a break, Severus."

He sniffed and said with a glare, "Don't coddle me, Poppy. I will be the judge of what I can and cannot do."

Poppy walked over to Bobbie and took the note for Horace Slughorn out of her hand and stuffed it into her pocket, while glaring back at Severus.

Severus looked at Poppy a little longer and drawled, "Very well, have it your way!" then turned around on his heel and stormed out of the infirmary.

Poppy let out a breath in resignation, "Merlin, that boy is stubborn...!"

Bobbie looked at Poppy and then said, "Let me try...," and went after him.

She looked around and besides Severus, she saw nobody in the corridor. It would have looked a little weird if someone would have seen her running after Snape. When she got close to him she called, "Severus..., Severus... please wait!"

Finally he turned around and glared at her, "I presume you agree with Poppy that I am too weak to brew those potions!"

She again looked around to make sure nobody was there. Then she deflated slightly, "Severus, I never would think you weak. So please, don't put words into my mouth."

They suddenly heard voices around the corner. Severus opened the door of an empty classroom that was just beside him and pulled her inside and shut the door. Then he towered over her and Bobbie started spluttering, " You... you are working... too much." Then she had herself under control again and added, "Severus, you are doing too much. Why not let Professor Slughorn take up some of the simpler potions? You are teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts full time. You are brewing potions for the infirmary. You are spying and do V..., You-Know-Who's bidding, and on top of it, no matter what you do for that monster, he is still torturing you. We are just afraid you are burning out. You can't do all this..."

"Why are you doing this?" he interrupted her with a growl.

"What...? Do what?" She was flabbergasted.

"I know you were there when Albus dragged me to the infirmary after I was summoned. I know you fetched the potion from my bedroom. Do not deny it. I recognised the vial."

"You know I can walk through wards and I am glad your door wasn't lo..."

"That is not what I am referring to. I want to know why you are... helping me. What concern is it of yours? What do you care?" His accusing eyes bored into hers.

"I... I just do... care, I mean. You are working too much. I don... I don't want you to..." Her words had gotten quieter the longer she spoke and her head sank. Suddenly she felt Severus's fingers cupping her chin and picking up her head so she had no choice but to look into his eyes. She virtually lost herself in those black pools and then she felt his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and became totally undone wrapping her arms around his waist to hold him close. She responded to his kiss and he answered by deepening it. He tasted her lips with the tip of his tongue. He pulled the pin out of her hair and buried his hand in the auburn mass that fell down. He used his other hand to press her close to his body. He groaned when he was almost instantly hard. Bobbie gasped when she felt Severus's erection pushing against her stomach. He wanted her. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. She felt him push closer and then he broke the connection and hissed, "Merlin, what am I doing...?" He glanced at Bobbie and whispered, "Forgive me!" Then he hastened to the door, yanked it open and he was gone.

Bobbie moved to the wall and leant against it and tried to catch her breath. _Oh Severus, why did you have to run off and_ _apologise_ _for something that was as much my doing as it was yours?_ She was thinking about the last few minutes and knew she couldn't go back to the infirmary. Poppy would look at her and know right away that something had happened, and she knew she didn't have it in her to come up with something that would quell Poppy's curiosity. She still could feel Severus, his lips, is hands, and his scent of potions and sandalwood all over herself. After she had calmed down somewhat she made her way to her rooms. Thank goodness the corridors were empty, since everybody was in the Great Hall for lunch.

She fell down on her bed and again thought about what had happened. Suddenly she froze. Oh God, it couldn't be! She had touched Severus and she had felt all different kinds of emotions but she hadn't 'seen' anything. No flashback, even though she should have seen something, anything from the time of his last summons. And she had seen nothing! Oh no! This was bad. What was she going to do? She had lost control over her feelings and had ruined everything. What her parents and grandparents had hoped for had finally come to pass. She had found her soul mate, 'the One'! But what an unfortunate timing...

She had been married twice and never had that happen. There were always flashbacks. That was how she found out that her second husband had been cheating on her. For the most part Nevari were tuning these flashbacks out because it would bring too much heartache and responsibility. But when Isaac had started acting funny she looked at his memories a little closer. The divorce from Gaius was different. They just suddenly knew that they didn't love each other anymore in the way a married couple should and had decided to part as friends.

Grandfather had always told her that the flashbacks would cease when she would fall in love with her soul mate. Just like it was with her immediate family, she could touch them and 'see' nothing. She remembered when she was a little girl and she had asked her grandfather why it was that way. He had smiled and told her it was so they wouldn't get bored with each other. She remembered it like it was yesterday when he laughed and said, "Well Babygirl, we would never be able to buy each other birthday presents or give somebody a surprise if we already knew what the other person has bought." She smiled when she thought about it but it didn't last long. Her thoughts went back to Severus and she asked herself, why did it have to happen now? How could she help clear Severus's name after he had to do that awful task?

Thinking about it she decided that not all was lost. She still could use Albus's flashback as a reference. At least up until the deed was done. She couldn't change what had happened with Severus but she would do the best she could with what was still available. She still would have Severus's memories until last night. _Severus!_ Just thinking about him made her ache inside. She would do anything for him. He deserved everything good that came to him. Another thing he deserved was for her to come clean about who, or better, what she was. She knew she could trust him and she owed him that much. She would tell him why she was here - Albus be damned!

888

After Severus had left Bobbie in the empty classroom he had hurried to his chambers and this time warded _and_ locked the door. He leant against the door and slowly sank down to the floor. The ache in his loins was unbearable. He knew a cold shower would not help this time. His erection was straining against his trousers. He still could feel her lips on his, the scent of lavender and vanilla blossom on her skin and in her hair, the feel of her hair and her skin. His arousal got worse, if that was even possible. He got up and went to his bedroom where he took off his cloak and then sat down and laid back on the bed and opened his trousers. He was so far gone it only took three or four strokes and he came with Bobbies name on is lips. He closed his eyes and laid there for the longest time before he used Scourgify to clean himself and the bed.

Severus couldn't make sense of the state he was in. How could this happen? How could he have totally lost control over himself and in Bobbie's presence of all things? He must be losing his mind. How could he have the audacity and kiss her. She probably would be running away screaming next time she saw him. Why, oh why did she have to be in the infirmary when he dropped off the potion against the aftereffects of the Cruciatus? He remembered her responding to his kiss. He had never felt anything like that before. _Oh Merlin, and there was his body betraying him again!_ He needed to get that kiss and her scent and feel out of his mind or he would need lots of cold showers or... some other relief. He snorted about his own pathetic thoughts.

He really had done it this time and made an utter fool of himself. How could he ever look her in the eyes again? How could he even have thought that a beautiful woman like her would have enjoyed kissing an ugly man like himself? He again thought about her responding to his kiss. He finally came to the conclusion that she allowed it because she was just too stunned and frozen, or she maybe even thought about someone else kissing her. The thought was so very depressing. Not even with Lily had he felt like this - not that they had ever kissed. He finally had to admit to himself that he had lost the battle with his heart. He didn't know how it could have happened but he now knew he was in love with Bobbie Carter. It was way too late to deny it. He loved her, from the bottom of his heart.

He had no idea how he was going on with his life. He knew he had to finish the task with Albus and then do everything he could to help win the war because he wanted... no, needed to know that Bobbie would be safe. After that he didn't care what was going to happen to him. He might as well turn himself in and he hoped that they would execute him. He thought that the state he was in right now even the Dementors in Azkaban would leave him alone. There was no happiness they could suck out of him. He took a deep breath. Yes, he really had blown it this time. He had made the worst mess of his life.

888

Bobbie finally recovered sufficiently to make it to dinner in the Great Hall. She sat down and right away Poppy said, "I thought you were coming back this afternoon. I guess Severus gave you a hard time?"

It took everything in Bobbies power not the spit the pumpkin juice she had in her mouth all over the table. _Yeah, a "hard" time indeed_ she thought to herself thinking about Severus's hardness she had felt pressing against her stomach. Instead she said, "Yeah, we had an argument and it didn't go very well."

Poppy said, "Welcome to the real world, my dear."

Bobbie changed the subject by asking her if she had given Slughorn the other list of potions. And Poppy said, "No, I still have it. I was waiting for what you would get accomplished by talking to Severus."

"Nothing really. We just got into it and the subject didn't even come up. Might as well give it to Horace," she said. Bobbie didn't hang around too long for small talk and told Poppy she was going to bed early.

Right before she left, Poppy smiled at her with understanding, "Don't take it personal. Severus tends to put everyone into a foul mood once in a while. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night."

"You too Poppy. Thank you for putting up with me."

Severus never showed up for dinner.

888

Bobbie got up next day to the alarm of her cell phone. She had tossed and turned most of the night and couldn't stop yawning after getting out of bed. While she was in the shower she thought about the situation with Severus, for the millionth time, it seemed. She finally decided to ask him at breakfast if she could have a talk with him and then she would tell him everything. She felt a little better after her shower and after she had finally come to the conclusion of what to do next. Unfortunately Severus never showed up for breakfast either, so she went to the headmaster and asked him if he had seen Severus lately. She told Albus that she was a little worried because Severus hadn't eaten anything - at least not during mealtimes in the Great Hall - since he had been a patient in the infirmary. Albus looked at the class schedules in front of him and told her he would check on him after lunch if he wouldn't show up. She felt a little relieved after that and went to the infirmary with Poppy.

Later on her way to lunch she ran into a couple of Gryffindor 5th graders and overheard them talking. "Is it only my imagination or was Snape a little preoccupied today?"

The other one said, "Yeah, he didn't even prowl the classroom the way he usually does."

"I know! I can't believe he pretty much let us practice casting our shields by ourselves for the most part."

"Yes, and we only lost 10 points today and nobody got a single detention."

"Maybe he is sick. He looked pretty bad, I mean, worse than usually."

After hearing that dialog Bobbie almost went to the dungeons and see if Severus was okay but then decided against it since Albus had told her he would check on him. And maybe he would be at lunch this time. When she walked into the Great Hall she noticed Albus looking at Severus's empty seat and then taking off in the direction of the dungeons. Bobbie hoped everything was okay.

888

Albus Dumbledore went straight to the dungeons after he noticed Severus was missing for his meal again. He knew that Severus didn't eat enough with all the stress he had in his life. Thinking about that he felt a twinge in his stomach because he knew he was adding to it with the task he had asked him to do. Albus knew by checking Severus's class schedule that he had a free hour after lunch. That would be time enough to see what was going on. Albus knocked on the door of Severus's quarters. No answer. He knocked a little louder and finally he heard a raspy voice saying "Enter". When Albus opened the door he saw Severus sitting behind his desk looking like he hadn't slept in a week.

"Severus, why aren't you at lunch? When was the last time you have eaten? I haven't seen you all day yesterday. You look horrible, my boy. Have you been summoned again? No, you would tell me about that, wouldn't you?" Albus walked closer and picked up Severus head that had dropped back down to look at the book on his desk. "Look at me. What is wrong? I thought you have finally made peace with our... arrangement. You know it has to be done."

Severus backed up so the headmaster had to let go of his chin. He sounded like it cost him a lot of strength when he said, "I don't want to talk about it!"

Albus looked at him and then summoned a house elf to bring some sandwiches and tea. He sat down in front of Severus's desk and waited there quietly hoping that Severus would finally say something. The elf came and went bringing the food and still Severus was quiet. Finally Albus pushed the plate of sandwiches closer to him and said, "Please eat something."

Severus looked at the sandwiches and at last reached for one. He took a bite and chewed it slowly and finally growled after swallowing the bite with difficulty, "You are not leaving this alone until you know, don't you?"

"That is right, my boy. You know you can tell me anything. If I wouldn't know any better I would suspect you are hiding."

That last sentence made Severus look up at Albus, and Albus had the feeling he was on the right track, so he kept going. "The question is, who are you hiding from?"

Severus eyes went back to the book on his desk, which made Albus think about the last couple of days and he remembered Bobbie showing up in the infirmary when Severus was there after his meeting with Tom. "It wouldn't be Dr Carter, I mean, Bobbie? Why would you hide from her?"

"Albus, give it a rest." Severus rolled his eyes.

Albus knew he had to get to the bottom of it, if it was about Bobbie. He couldn't have Severus and her not speaking to each other. He needed for them to get along. Bobbie was the ticket for Severus going free after... the task... "Severus, is this about Bobbie?"

Severus let out an annoyed sigh and said quietly, "If you _really_ must know, Albus. Yes, it is about her. I did something immensely stupid."

"What did you do, Severus?" Albus asked in a low, almost threatening voice.

"I kissed her...," Severus whispered.

Albus thought he had heard wrong and asked, "You did what?"

That's when Severus lost it and shouted, "I KISSED HER, ALBUS. I PULLED HER INSIDE AN EMPTY CLASSROOM AND KISSED HER!" He had jumped up and threw his arms up into the air and then started pacing around in his office. "She must think I lost my mind. How could I even think of doing that? Kissing a beautiful woman like a hormonal teenager. There I am defying the Dark Lord for years and I can't even restrain myself in front of a woman."

He threw himself back down into his chair with his elbows on his desk. He buried his head in his hands and mumbled, more to himself than to Albus, "How can I ever face her again?"

Albus bit back a smile and said, "Severus, do you know why I am here? I am here because Bobbie was worried about you. She asked me to check on you because she hadn't seen you at meals and I guess she wanted to make sure you were okay."

Slowly Severus looked up at Albus and asked, "Why would she do that?"

Albus got up from his chair and walked to the door and said with a smirk, "I think she likes you."

While Albus walked out, Severus stared after him in disbelieve.

888

Knowing lunchtime would be over by now, Albus walked straight to the infirmary, all the while having a smile on his face. _Well, what do you know. Looks like our 'heartless' Potion Master does have a heart after all._ He walked in and located Bobbie and walked up to her saying, "Severus is beating himself up, because he can't forgive himself for that little... argument you had on Sunday." He winked at her and went on his merry way.

Poppy who had just been on the way over to Bobbie with another box of gauze bandages for her to sort into drawers, had a puzzled look on her face when she watched Albus leave the infirmary. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"Beats me! I had just asked Albus before lunch if Severus was okay because I haven't seen him since he and I had spoken on Sunday. I was worried he got summoned again. Looks like Albus checked on him and he just let me know."

"Well, is he okay?" Poppy wanted to know.

"I don't know. He wasn't at a Death Eater meeting if you're talking about that. Something still seems to be off, otherwise Albus wouldn't have come by... I guess I better check for myself after classes are over."

Poppy put the box of bandages down for Bobbie and walked back to her office with a smile and thought, _Albus, Albus you meddlesome old goat. I don't know if you haven't bitten off a little more than you can chew this time._

888

Severus sat at his desk with his feet propped up on the top and his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was thinking about what Albus had said before he walked out. There was no conceivable possibility that Bobbie liked him. None whatsoever! Then again, she had asked Albus to check on him because she was worried. Since Albus had never lied to him before - at least not as far as he knew - there had to be _some_ truth to it. He couldn't even fathom why she would be worried about him. He had taken advantage of her and kissed her when she had only been nice to him. He couldn't wrap his head around it.

He would go to dinner tonight but only because he was afraid she would come and check on him herself if he would be absent again. It was clear to him that he couldn't trust himself if he was alone with her. Then he looked down on himself. He was still wearing the same clothes he wore when _It_ happened. He just hadn't had the energy to get up from leaning back on his bed after he had thought about her and... _Merlin,_ _don't think about it or you'll need a cold shower._ He had lain like that for the longest time and then finally he had dragged himself up and had done his preparations for classes next day. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, so he might as well do something useful to distract himself. Even if he could have slept he was afraid of the nightmares and he knew he couldn't relent to another dreamless sleep potion. The nightmares! He just remembered when Bobbie was with him in the infirmary after he had been summoned. He hadn't had a single nightmare that night. The same thing the night when he slept with his head on her lap on the sofa. It was almost like she would keep them away from him. No, it must be a coincidence. Nobody would be able to do that...

Severus finally hoisted himself out of his chair. He definitely needed a shower and get dressed in fresh clothes before he showed up for dinner. Unfortunately Bobbies scent of lavender and vanilla blossom would be washed away also. He sighed and went to his bathroom to get ready.


	9. Telling it all

**9\. Telling it All**

When Severus walked into the Great Hall he saw Bobbie smiling at him. He thought that she almost looked relieved to see him. He couldn't fathom how she could bring herself to smile at him after what he had done. He was rescued from his thoughts when Albus greeted him. "Nice to see you, Severus. I was hoping you would show up." He piled Severus's plate full of food and poured some tea for him.

Severus shook his head. "What are you doing? Who is going to eat all this?"

Albus with his annoying twinkle in his eyes said, "Just eat as much as you can. It will make you feel better, and try that tea."

Severus ate a few bites and drank a few sips of tea. "Is that a new tea, Albus?"

"Yes, I just got it. How do you like it?"

"It reminds me of something... I can't put my finger on it though..."

Severus didn't eat all of the food on his plate but he managed to put a pretty good dent into it. He couldn't believe he had been this hungry. He took another gulp of tea... Wait...! And finally he made the connection and figured out what it reminded him of. "Very nice, Albus," he said sarcastically, "new tea my arse! You laced it with appetite enhancing potion." He tossed his napkin onto his plate and walked out with his robes billowing behind him.

888

"Well, that didn't take long," Poppy said when she saw Severus storming out of the Great Hall. She sighed, "I just wish that boy wouldn't always think that everyone is against him. He would be much happier." She shook her head and sighed again.

As soon as Bobbie had heard Poppy's comment she said, "I'm sorry Poppy, I think I have to set a few things straight. I don't think I can put it off any longer."

She got up and followed Severus. While she walked to the dungeons she was trying to figure out what to say but didn't come to any conclusion. She also knew that Severus had the capacity to twist things around until they would fit the low opinion he had of himself. She decided to just play it by ear.

When she arrived in front of his door she steeled herself, let out a long breath and knocked. From the inside of the room she heard, "Go away, Albus!" She didn't say anything and knocked again. The next thing she knew was that he yanked the door open and drawled in a bored voice, "What do you want?"

As soon as he saw that it was Bobbie he stuttered, "I... I'm sorry! I thought..."

Bobbie said, "I know. You thought I was Albus." They looked at each other for a while and then she asked, "Aren't you going to let me in? I think we need to talk."

Reluctantly he stepped aside and let her in. When she turned around and looked at him and was wondering how to start the conversation she quietly heard him say, "I am so sorry about... about yesterday... what I did... I... I had no right... I don't know what came over me... I..." _Very eloquent, Severus! Stammering like a 10-year old. That surely will raise her opinion she has of you,_ he thought to himself.

Bobbie interrupted him before he could say anything else by putting her hands on either side of his face and made him look at her. Then she whispered, "I'll tell you what happened yesterday..." She got up on her tiptoes and slowly leant in to gently kiss him on his lips for a second. Then she looked at him again and noticed he had his eyes closed. When he noticed that the kiss had stopped and he opened them again, she smiled at him lovingly.

Severus searched her eyes and whispered, "Why?"

"What do you mean?" Bobbie asked.

"Why did you do that? Why would you just now kiss me?" His eyes were never leaving hers.

"Oh Severus. It wasn't only just now. Didn't you feel that I responded to your kiss yesterday? That I enjoyed it when you kissed me?" She ran her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes again at the feel of it. "Severus, please don't blame yourself for something that was just as much my doing as it was yours. I have no regrets and I don't want _you_ to have any. I thought it was beautiful until you decided to run out the door."

Severus gasped and his heart started beating madly. His body reacted and he didn't know how to stop it. His voice had turned husky when he said, "But I don't understand..." And suddenly he cleared his throat and said, "No, I can't do this. Don't get me wrong, there is nothing I would like more. I just can't...!"

Bobbie was dumbfounded and asked, "What are you talking about?"

He pointed at himself with both of his hands and said in desperation, "Look at me. You can do so much better. Do you know what I am? I am a Death Eater - a monster. I will put you in danger. I have done horrible things. I have killed..." And then he almost whispered, "...and I will kill again..." He covered his face with his hands and sat down on his sofa.

Bobbie sat down beside him and cradled him in her arms. "It's okay Severus. I know!"

They sat like this for a while and then Severus picked up his head. Bobbie thought his eyes were a little shiny when he looked at her and he said in a somber voice, "No you don't. You should run away from me as fast and far as you can." And he shook his head and buried it in his hands again.

"Severus, please look at me. I do know! I know everything about you and it is only fair that you know everything about me." His black eyes finally locked on hers and she continued. "I am not a Muggle with a few unusual gifts. I am a Nevari." Severus stared at her uncomprehending, so Bobbie went on, "Do you remember that portrait of that woman at Grimmauld Place, when she screamed 'She is stealing your magic'? Well, that is what the Wizarding World said about us during the Grindelwald war. They called us the 'Thieves of magic'."

Severus said, "I see now what she was talking about. However, I thought the Nevari were hunted to extinction. Are you telling me they didn't succeed?"

"They almost did, Severus." Bobbie took his hand into hers. "Only a few got away. Both of my grandfathers and grandmothers did. Of course they weren't married during this time. They found each other in their new home. We have grown to about 150 now. Not everybody has all of the gifts of the Nevari though, because we have interbred with Muggles and even a few Magical people. All the children have _some_ Nevari traits. Some more, some less. There are two small children who seem to have the traits of the Nevari and the magical power of Wizards. Anyway, the few who got away during the Grindelwald war all moved to a remote area in Canada. I don't think there are any left over here in Europe."

"Why are you telling me this? For all you know I could betray your people."

"I trust you, Severus. You would never do anything like that." She squeezed his hand.

Then something clicked in Severus. "Wait..., the 'Thieves of magic'... I thought..." He suddenly pulled his hand away.

Bobbie smiled at him. "Don't believe everything you hear. Do you trust me?"

She held her open hand towards him and he slowly put his hand back into hers and said with a slow nod, "I do!"

Bobbie pulled the pin out of her hair and let her auburn mass of hair down to lay her head against Severus's shoulder and continued speaking. "Don't tell anyone but I'll let you in on a little secret. The myth that we steal the magic of Wizards is just that, a myth. The whole thing started when a Wizard was using an Unforgivable curse on a Nevari after the two had gotten into a fist fight. The Nevari didn't even feel the curse, just like you have seen me walk through the wards. I don't feel those either. We are immune to magic. Anyway, the Wizard thought that the Nevari had taken his magic away for a while when they were touching each other during the fight, because his curse didn't work. Well, that Wizard told another one that he hadn't been able to do magic for a while because he had touched a Nevari. And like it is with all rumors, it spread and got worse. The next one told when that guy touched a Nevari he lost his magic, not only for a while, but for good...and on and on. Of course we didn't discourage anybody of this rumor. After all it served our purpose. Unfortunately it backfired after a while. The Wizarding World feared us after that and when they also found out that we were immune against curses, jinxes, charms and hexes they killed us with good old fashioned swords, daggers or poison."

Severus stroked the fingers on top of Bobbie's hand and asked, "Are you telling me nobody could hurt you using a wand?"

Bobbie laughed, "Not unless you stab me in the eye with it."

That even brought an amused look to Severus's face. Then he said in earnest, "Your secret is safe with me." And when he looked at her she slowly pressed her lips to his and embraced him. Severus responded by kissing her back with a moan and putting his arms around her. Before things got too heated she broke away and told Severus, "I better finish my story. You may not want to be around me anymore afterwards."

He said, "I doubt it," and gave her another kiss. "But, by all means, go on."

Bobbie sat back straight on the Sofa and again took Severus's hand and then looked at him with mischief, "You can always poison me or give me something nasty with potions though, because they do work on me." Then she got serious again and looked straight ahead and continued quietly, "Now comes the part I am most afraid of telling you." She glanced at him and went back to her story. "When I told you earlier, that I know everything about you, I wasn't lying. I do know everything about you, and I mean _everything!_ "

He gasped, "How?"

"From when I touched your hand..." Again he pulled his hand away from her and she looked at him. "Severus, it is too late. I know from the time we almost ran each other over in the hallway. When you helped me up off the floor."

He hissed, "What do you know?"

"All of it. A persons life is running through my vision as soon as I lay my hands on the skin of that person. I call them 'flashbacks' for a lack of a better word. It is like I play a Muggle movie really fast. I never pay any attention unless I need it for something, like if I would need it to help that person. We are not allowed to use it for our own gain and we never would..."

Severus staggered to his feet absolutely horrified. His eyes bored into hers in terror. Then he squinted in anger and growled, "Get. Out!"

"Severus please...!" She got up and tried to appease him.

"No! Out! GET OUT! NOW!" he roared and yanked the door open for her. Bobbie looked at Severus, her eyes filling with tears and she slowly walked out of the door with her head hanging low. She heard the door slamming behind her. Luckily it was late and everybody was in bed. The corridors were empty while she continually picked up speed and all but ran back to her rooms in despair. She had known that he would take it badly but she never had thought that he would throw her out. She only wanted to be honest with him. She threw herself onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

888

Severus was absolutely livid. He slammed the door closed and threw whatever he could grab at it. Then he threw himself back onto the sofa and started thinking about the whole thing. Just when he had found a glimmer of hope that maybe she had _some_ feelings for him, she dropped something like that onto him. Bloody hell! She knew everything...! His miserable childhood. His father abusing and beating him. His miserable time as a student...! Merlin, she knew about Potter and Black exposing him. The humiliation...! If only the ground would open up and swallow him! And then it suddenly hit him...! She didn't have real feelings for him. If anything, it was that she felt sorry for him. Oh Gods, he couldn't take much more of this. He felt bile coming up in his throat and had to fight it back down. She also knew about his life as a Death Eater. The horrible things he had done. And then he realized she knew about the deal with Albus. If he thought his life was a disaster before, it had just turned into a living hell. He cursed the day Bobbie Carter had arrived at Hogwarts.


	10. The Proof

**10\. The Proof**

Severus got up next morning from another potion induced sleep. Even though he had once again taken the extra strong dreamless sleep potion he noticed it was only 4 o'clock. He knew he couldn't get back to sleep unless he was downing another vial of it. He decided to go and get it over with and brew the three Skele-Gro for Poppy before he had to teach his first class. Even though brewing usually helped him to calm his nerves it didn't work this time. He had a difficult time staying focused and had to throw out two batches before he finally managed it. He couldn't remember any time when his state of mind was as bad as it was right now. He couldn't think straight. He had never felt so betrayed. How could he go on living like this when his whole life was exposed?

He slowly walked to the cabinet where he stored his finished potions and picked up a vial he had placed in the very back and looked longingly at the iridescent purple poison it contained. He could end it right now if he wouldn't have promised Albus to do this last task for him. He had always thought of it as the cowards' way out when someone was taking his own life, but he was so tired of being strong, being lonely, being hated and what for? He had nothing to live for, nothing to look forward to, no family, no friends and everyone despised him. He briefly thought about the other attempt when he was younger. When he had been driven to it out of deep humiliation when the marauders had exposed him. Shame was still flooding his insides just thinking of it. After they had brought him back from the brink of death it had taken every shred of energy he had in him just to keep on going. Luckily there weren't too many left who still knew about this bitter vilification. He let out a long breath and slowly put the vial back into the cabinet and decided he would take it with him when the deed was done and use it as soon as the war was over. No matter who would win, there was no future for him either way and nobody would miss him to begin with.

888

When Albus saw both, Severus and Bobbie moping around all day he resolved that he would interfere. Obviously the talk with Severus hadn't made any difference. He came to the conclusion that he may have to talk to Bobbie. She needed to tell Severus that she forgave him about that kiss, so he could go on with his life and not feel so guilty. He needed Severus focused, no matter what. Shortly before dinner he made his way to the infirmary and caught her just inside the double doors before she walked out, "May I have a word with you, Bobbie?"

"Sure. What can I help you with?" she asked.

"It is about Severus. I have never seen him as depressed and unhappy as today. Not that he is a very happy person to begin with but it seems he is worse today. Come to think of it, you look a bit under the weather also. Have you two had a falling out?"

"Yeah, you could say that...! Bobbie said with a sigh. "I had made the decision to let him know that I am a Nevari and went to him last night to tell him. Needless to say he didn't take it very well when I came to the part that I now know about his past. "

"Ah yes!" Albus said and nodded slowly. "I imagine so. He is a very private person and had a very hard life that he would rather forget himself and now somebody else knows. But what in Merlin's name would motivate you to tell Severus that you are a Nevari?"

Bobbie looked down at the floor and didn't say anything. Albus took her chin and made her look into his eyes and repeated, "Why would you tell Severus that you are a Nevari?"

She let out a defeated sigh before she said, "Because I love him. And when you love somebody you shouldn't hide any secrets from them."

Albus was speechless for a moment and then asked, "Have you told Severus?"

"No! I didn't have the chance. He threw me out without listening what I had to say."

Albus said, "I see. Maybe it is time for me to talk to him and get a few things straight."

Suddenly the door opened from the outside and Severus walked in. "That won't be necessary, Albus," he quietly said to the Headmaster but his intense black eyes were riveted on Bobbie's.

"Well, I leave you two to it then." Albus threw up his arms in feigned indignation and walked out the door.

888

Severus had decided he would drop off the potions with Poppy after his last class was over and hoped Bobbie had already left for Dinner, so he wouldn't have to face her. When he came up to the doors of the infirmary and reached toward the door handle to open it he heard Albus and Bobbie talking just inside the door. When he thought he heard his name he decided to listen. He heard Albus ask her why she had told him that she was a Nevari. When he heard Bobbie's answer he had to steady himself on the wall. He was stunned to hear her say that she loved him. It took him a few seconds to recover. And then he walked in. She had never been more beautiful to him than she was in this moment, even though she looked tired and sad. He walked up to her and took her hands in his, his eyes never leaving hers. Then he let go of her hands and framed her face and after what seemed to be a long time he finally kissed her. Bobbie responded to his kiss and held on to him with her arms around his waist as tears welled up in her eyes.

In that moment Poppy came out of her office and when she saw them she dropped the tray of bandages she had in her hand. Startled from the sound of the metal tray hitting the floor they pulled apart and looked at her. Severus was the first one to find his voice and said with a rare smile on his face, "Sorry Poppy, we didn't mean to startle you."

Poppy had a huge smile on her face and said, "Well, I'll be...! It's about time you two made up. I could hardly stand it any longer." She bent down and picked up her tray and bandages and went back to what she was doing.

Bobbie looked at Severus with a smile and said quietly, "Let's go to my rooms. We have a lot to talk about. You haven't heard the end of my confession." She took his hand and they walked out of the door.

888

As soon as they arrived inside Bobbie's rooms and the door closed behind them Severus's insecurities once again got the better of him. He turned Bobbie around and looked into her eyes saying, "Why would you say you love me? What makes you think such a thing?"

Bobbie cradled his face and said with sad eyes, "Oh Severus. I don't only _think_ I love you. _I know it_ , without a shadow of a doubt."

"How? What if you are only feeling sorry for me with all the things you saw in my past?"

In this moment he sounded like a little boy to her and she actually did feel sorry for him with his insecurities. She didn't tell him that though. She sat down on the sofa and patted the place next to her for him to sit down. When he did she said, "You are in luck that I am a Nevari because we even have proof. With my two marriages I had before, I do know now that I only 'thought' I was in love. The flashbacks never stopped when I touched either one of the men I was married to. When you kissed me on Sunday I didn't have one. Usually when I touch somebody for the first time I 'see' his or her whole life. When I touch them again I only get what had accumulated from the last time I have touched that person to the present time. Needless to say there was a lot to be seen when I touched Albus for the first time because he is so old."

"You see every person's life? Every time you touch somebody you go through that?"

"When I first meet them, yes I do. We Nevari usually tune everything out except finding out if that person is good or bad. We wouldn't want to put ourselves into danger."

"That is a lot to process!" Severus stated.

"Not really. It is almost like we forget it again right away and can recall it if we need it. And before you ask, we never kiss and tell, so to speak. We never tell anybody else what we saw. So all I know about you is safe."

He looked down at the floor in embarrassment. Bobbie took his hand and said, "Please Severus, don't. And no, I don't feel sorry for you. I did feel sorry for that little boy you had been. No child should be treated like that. On the contrary I only feel awe when I think about your past. That you had the strength to get yourself back to the light side despite being treated bad all your life. That you help people even though they hate or despise you, like Fletcher or Moody for instance, just because you know it is the right thing to do. The courage you have to put yourself into danger and come out ahead." She laced her fingers into his hair and when he looked at her she kissed him gently and whispered, "I think you are a hero."

Severus didn't know how to respond. He never had anything like this happen to him. Somebody calling him a hero, telling him he was courageous and strong and most of all a good person. He knew he wasn't a hero and especially not a good person. He had done too many atrocious things and her words made him a little embarrassed but he also had to admit to himself that he liked hearing them.

Bobbie saw the turmoil in him. She knew it would take a lot to lift his spirits but she also knew that she would never stop trying. She changed the subject because now was not the time. "But now let me get back to the proof I have of my love for you." Bobbie took Severus's hand again and before she continued she got rid of the pin in her hair so she could lean her head on his shoulder. "I know because of those flashbacks we Nevari get. We get them from everybody except from our loved ones, like our family and other people we love, parents, very good friends, husbands, wives, kids and so forth. I made the mistake twice, marrying someone I knew wasn't 'the One' or you could call it a soul mate. I was a late bloomer and married the first time when I was already 26 years old. I just thought I'd never find my soul mate and since I got along with them well enough I married them, even though the flashbacks never stopped. It is different with you. I don't get them with you anymore. It also feels different." Bobbie looked into Severus's eyes and traced his lips with her finger. Then she kissed him again and said, while she was forehead to forehead with him, "It feels so right with you."

Severus, overwhelmed by emotions, laced his fingers into her hair and pressed his lips onto hers. He moaned when she tasted his lips with her tongue. He slipped his into her mouth and the kiss grew more and more passionate. He had never known how it would feel to kiss someone, to _really_ kiss someone. He finally picked her up and put her sideways onto his lap. His heart was racing. He felt himself grow hard and Bobbie moaned when she felt it against her leg. She pushed herself away from his chest to get to the buttons of his frock-coat and Severus watched her face while she was painfully slow unbuttoning it.

He watched her licking and then biting her lower lip which made him almost crazy with need. She finally got up and pulled him up also, so she could get to the rest of the buttons. She at last took it off and pressed her body to his while kissing him again.

His erection was pushing into her stomach and made him ache for release. Merlin, he wanted her so desperately and he pressed his throbbing member into her even more. She then took a small step back and stroked his bulge one time. He gasped and stilled her hand and whispered, "Don't! I will come right here in my trousers."

The thought of it made her moan and then she started unbuttoning his shirt and took it off. She noticed several scars on his chest and slowly went to kissing each and every single one of them. The feel of it made Severus's blood rush through his veins even more and he threw his head back and emitted a guttural sound of pleasure. Then he got a hold of the hem of the sweater she was wearing and pulled it over her head and tossed it onto the sofa. He went to the clasp of her bra and undid it. Her skin was beautifully soft and his hands went to her stomach and up to her breast. He looked at her in wonder when he stroked her nipple with his thumb and she moaned again and threw her head back with her eyes closed. Then she undid the buttons on his trousers and freed his erection from the tightness of it. She gasped when she saw the size of him outlined in his underwear.

Severus took off her skirt and then slipped a hand into her panties. He drew in a strangled breath when he felt how moist and ready she was for him. After he slipped her panties off, he picked her up and carried her into the next room to her bed. He laid her down und relieved himself of his underwear. He went onto the bed with her, kissing her again, stroking her soft skin on the inside of her thighs. Then he looked into her eyes to make sure this was really what she wanted and then he parted her legs with his knee and entered her slowly. The feel of her almost undid him and he groaned and had to wait a few seconds panting and swallowing hard, trying to calm down a little so he wouldn't climax right away. Oh, she felt so good.

Bobbie laced her fingers into his hair and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. Her body felt like it was melting from the overwhelming feeling when he started slow long strokes and she welcomed them by arching her back. He rained small kisses all over her face and neck and then found her lips, kissing her fiercely.

Bobbie stroked his back and eventually went to his buttocks and pushed him into herself harder. He drove himself into her until he felt her tighten around him and then she cried out his name in ecstasy. It was all Severus needed to push him over the edge. The most overpowering feeling he had ever experienced shook him to the core. He whispered her name and he emptied himself into her uncontrollably.

Severus was getting ready to roll off her soon after, but she held onto him and said quietly, "Please stay. I want to feel you inside a little longer." He made sure he wasn't crushing her and kissed her deeply. He then looked at her face and couldn't believe this was happening. The most beautiful women he had ever seen was right here in his arms and he had just made love to her. After a while he did roll off her, kissing her once more.

Severus laid there on his back with Bobbie in his arms. He was basking in her scent and feel. She had her leg flung over his and her arm on his stomach playing with the sparse black hair on his chest. He had never felt anything like what had just transpired. This was how it should be. This was making love, not having sex. Not that he had ever experienced a lot of it. Nobody really wanted him and he remembered the whores he had seen once or twice in Knockturn Alley. They couldn't get done fast enough with him. He finally hadn't even gone there anymore and had given up on a sex life completely. He had lived celibate for years since.

This on the other hand was so very different. Just like Bobbie had said earlier, it felt so right. With her he felt cherished, he felt alive. All that touching, kissing and loving. There was no rush. She had also asked him to stay inside her a little longer. She wanted to feel him longer inside her. Merlin, just the thought of it made him want her again.

When Bobbie opened her eyes and saw Severus's arousal she went with her finger from his chest to his navel and then lower and traced the whole length of his erection. Severus gasped and arched his back. Bobbie traced kisses from his chest down the line of hair on his stomach to his navel, where she lingered for a while before continuing on the trail of hair to his member and traced his whole length with her tongue. It almost drove Severus mad with need. She straddled him and took him into her. The ecstasy Severus felt was almost overwhelming when she rode him. He couldn't hold on much longer and came with a force he had never thought was possible. Bobbie was right behind him. When she was spent she stayed where she was and just lay down on his chest. He noticed after a while that she had fallen asleep. Her skin felt a little cool so he pulled the blanket over the both of them and he was asleep a few minutes later with a smile on his face.

888

When Bobbies alarm went off next morning they were still laying there the way they had fallen asleep, with Severus still inside her. For only a second Severus couldn't believe that he had slept soundly all night long and without a single nightmare. That thought was replaced right away with the desire that was flaring up inside him. Oh Merlin, he couldn't get enough of her.

Bobbie felt him getting hard inside her and started raining kisses all over his face. He held her to him and turned them over so she was beneath him and started with long strokes that turned into frantic thrusts until they finally came to another all-consuming climax once again.

After he had caught his breath somewhat he looked at Bobbie and said, "Unfortunately we have to get up and get ready."

"I know." She smiled at him and kissed him before getting out of bed.

Severus gathered up his clothes and got dressed. Before he left he pulled Bobbie into his arms and put his forehead to hers and said, "I can say without a shadow of the doubt that even though you aren't a witch you made this the most magical night in my whole entire life."

Bobbie framed his face with her hands and whispered, "My wonderful lover." She kissed him once more and after checking if the hallway was empty he slipped out of the door.

888

Bobbie looked with a smile at the place that Severus had just vacated. She could get used to waking up with him in her bed every morning. She knew there would never be another man for her. She hadn't had any idea how utterly satisfying lovemaking could be with the right man. She had to tear herself away from her thoughts and get ready in a hurry. Her alarm had been set to the normal time, which didn't include the time they had spent with another lovemaking session. Yes, she could have skipped breakfast in the Great Hall and have Millie bring her some coffee and toast, but she already missed Severus and couldn't wait seeing him again. She hoped he would be there.

888

After leaving Bobbie, Severus felt like running down to his quarters like he saw the students do when they were in an exceptionally good mood. Of course he knew that wouldn't go down well if anybody would spot him, so he put up his usual stoic face and walked with his long strides. When he was inside his door he first leaned against it and closed his eyes. He felt like he had never felt before. Not only did he feel rested like he hadn't felt in a very long time, it was also that his heart, a heart he had thought didn't even exist anymore, was bursting full of his love for her. She made him feel like he was actually worth something. The things she had said. She had called him 'her wonderful lover'. He knew he would never forget these words and he would do everything in his power to live up to them. He had never felt that he had actually something to live for... "Shit!" he hissed. Here he was daydreaming like a hormonal teenager while the time was flying. If he didn't hurry he would be too late for breakfast. He never had looked forward to breakfast but he needed to be there today. He needed to see her. It had only been 15 minutes since he had left her rooms but he desperately needed to see her again. Severus took a quick shower, threw on fresh clothes and was off to the Great Hall.

888

When Bobbie arrived in the Great Hall Severus wasn't there. She sat down at her usual place beside Poppy and wished her a good morning. When Bobbie looked into the direction from where Severus should arrive, Poppy asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I think so." Just in this moment Severus arrived and glanced up to the table where Bobbie was sitting. She smiled at him and when he found her eyes she noticed that he tried to bite back his smile for her. He walked to his seat and Poppy looked over to Bobbie with a big grin on her face. She reached over and patted Bobbie's hand saying, "By the looks on Severus face I think things are more than okay, my dear. He sure is trying his hardest to put up a tough front but I know him way too long to know what is going on in him. I have never seen him like this. He almost looks... happy." And she winked at her. "You go, girl! Despite what lots of people think, Severus is a good man."

888

Severus sat down beside Albus who was twinkling at him like a madman. "I am glad to see you this morning, Severus. I'm happy for you." Albus winked at him and went back to his breakfast like nothing ever happened. Severus rolled his eyes and started working on his own meal.


	11. Adjusting to a new Life

**11\. Adjusting to a new life**

His Defence Against the Dark Arts classes were actually not that bad for Severus this day, or maybe he had a different outlook on things, now that there was a glimmer of hope that some things in his life may go right for a change. He still took some points off for some things he usually would have taken points off, but this time he actually didn't enjoy it that much. After all, accidents happen. He had never seen it like that before. Unfortunately he couldn't suddenly lay off of some things. He was still supposed to be the acerbic professor that made students cry by just glaring at them. If the Dark Lord or his minions would find out that he suddenly had grown a heart, especially if he let something slide from a Muggle-born, it could cost him his life. Bellatrix was suspicious enough as it was and she never failed to let the Dark Lord know. No, he had to go on like usually. He also had another person's life, which was much more precious to him than his own, to worry about. If Bobbie would get hurt because of him he would never be able to forgive himself.

After classes were over he went to his quarters and took a shower and washed his hair extra well. Bobbie was coming down to the lab tonight. She had cornered him after lunch asking him for a contraceptive potion. She had stopped her Muggle contraceptives after her last divorce and had read that there was a potion for that. He thought about the way she had put it. She had said that she didn't want to get pregnant right now while the war was still going on. He wasn't sure but it sounded to him that she planned to one day have a child, maybe even his child, just not now. Most likely though he was deluding himself and read too much into it, and she meant it in general terms. He resolved that he would just have to wait and let things play themselves out. He couldn't rush things. He didn't want to scare her away. If it was up to him he would marry her right away, because he knew there would never be anybody else for him. But he had no experience in relationships and it confused and even scared him, if he was honest with himself. Bobbie said he was 'the One', or her soul mate. He had no idea how to interpret this.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. "Bobbie", he whispered. His heart started beating like mad when he went to open the door for her. She wore jeans and a sweater and a witches robe over that. She walked in and as soon as he had closed the door she turned around and 'attacked' him by throwing her arms around his neck kissing him passionately. "Oh Sev, I missed you as soon as you had left my rooms this morning," she said quietly.

Severus was a little taken aback. Not only had Lily called him Sev but also Bobbie's admission that she had missed him. He knew that he had missed her but he would have never expected that she would feel the same way. He thought about Lily for only a second. Knowing now how things could be with the right woman, Lily would never measure up. She only used to be a friend and he confused it with being in love with her. Maybe that soul mate thing Bobbie was talking about wasn't that far off.

Having his arms around her he picked Bobbie up so they were eye to eye and the next thing he knew was that she wrapped her legs around him. He couldn't help it but he was aroused by that right away and as soon as she felt him press against her she whispered with a smile, "I guess that potion has to wait." Severus groaned with need and Bobbie whispered, "Severus, can't you just magic our clothes off?" She didn't have to tell him twice. As soon as they were nude he entered her. Bobbie sucked in a breath of air and threw her head back in her desire. Severus slowly walked them to his desk, where he sat her down and started with slow strokes. He kissed her breasts and traced her nipples with is tongue until she couldn't take it anymore and cried out in ecstasy. That was all Severus needed to lose himself. Two more strokes and he was right there with her. They clung to each other trembling and trying to catch their breaths. Severus waved his hand and the blanket that lay over the back of his sofa flew into his hands. He unfolded it and wrapped it around Bobbie to keep her warm. Then he carried her to his bed where they lay in each other's arms enjoying the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking.

After a while Severus got their clothes with an Accio and said, "I think it would be wise to work on that contraceptive potion before you get pregnant."

Bobbie looked at him and brushed a strand of his hair out of his face and said, "If you would take it at face value it actually is too late for that. My body has already started since we made love this morning."

Severus was startled and finally asked, "How do you know?"

"We Nevari know one or two hours after conception."

Severus swallowed hard and whispered, "You are carrying my child?"

Bobbie leaned up onto her elbow so she could look into his face. She stroked his hair and answered, "Severus, you can't think like that. It isn't really a baby yet. It is just a few body cells that have divided so far. It is only 8 hours". She saw his sad eyes and knew that deep down he still didn't believe that anybody would want to be with him, let alone having a family with him. To reassure him she asked, "Would you want us to have a baby one day?"

Severus answered quietly, "Very much so. But yes, you are correct. It has only been 8 hours. I am sorry, I just wasn't thinking straight. It simply startled me. If you would be like other women you wouldn't even know yet." He still couldn't help feeling a little sad about it. He let out a long sigh and then got up and got dressed.

Bobbie watched him getting up. He seemed to take it harder than she thought he would have. She finally followed his lead and got up and dressed also. They went to the lab and got to work.

888

When Severus was done brewing he ladled some of the potion into a beaker and then bottled the rest up into vials. He stuffed the vials into his pocket to take half of them to his quarters and half of them he would give to Bobbie so she could take them to her rooms. He handed the beaker to her and when she was about to drink it he said, "Wait!" Then he kneeled down in front of her, grabbed her around the waist and laid his cheek against her stomach to say he was sorry to his 'child'.

It brought tears to Bobbie's eyes. She stroked his hair and when he stood up she said in a choked voice, "That was beautiful Severus. I love you and so will our future children."

He grabbed her on the back of her head and kissed her and said, "I didn't mean to make you sad, my Love. I just thought about all the lives that are lost because of me and now there goes another one..."

"Oh Sev, it wasn't a life yet, but I can understand it in your case." She stroked his cheek and then drank the potion.

Severus watched her and inevitably his thoughts went to Albus and the promise he had made. His eyes became unfocused and he stared at Bobbie without seeing her. Bobbie took his hand and asked, "Severus, what is it?"

He finally came back, like out of a trance and asked, "Pardon me?"

"You looked like you were a million miles away."

"It's nothing! I was just thinking about something I have to do for Albus."

She embraced him and said, "I know!"

He held her back from himself and looked into her eyes. "You do?" Then it dawned on him about her flashbacks and he mumbled, "Of course you do..." He let out a huge sigh and looked to the floor.

Bobbie, who was still holding his hand, pulled him out of the lab, all the way to the sitting room and to the sofa, where she pulled the pin out of her hair. Then she asked him to sit down. She sat down also but sideways with her knees on the sofa, so she could look at him. "Severus, do you know why I am really here at Hogwarts?"

"To work with traumatised children during the war. Albus got you when he thought the war was close."

"Yes, that is what he told you, and I am partly here for that. But that is not the whole truth. The main reason is so I can clear your name when the war is over and hopefully won. Albus can't just leave a letter somewhere to make sure everybody knows afterwards that it was his idea. It could fall into the wrong hands or it could be that it never is going to be found, or not to be found in time before they send you to prison... or worse.

"Albus actually wanted my grandfather," she continued. "Unfortunately he is too frail to travel anymore. That is why I showed up here. I want to let you know that I don't really approve of Albus's methods of trying to win the war, and that I think it is a horrible idea to ask _any_ body to do something like that. I know he is dying anyway but still, I can't even imagine the strain it puts on you. I only wish I could take some of that pain you are feeling away from you."

She sidled up next to him and hugged him. Suddenly she felt Severus wrap his arms around her tightly und bury his face in her hair. She felt him tremble and her shoulder getting wet. She held him as long as he needed.

After a long while he sat up straight and said sarcastically, "Some hero you got here. Crying on our shoulder..."

"Please don't be so hard on yourself. This is what it means to be human, Severus. I would have been much more concerned if you wouldn't have cracked eventually," she said. Then she buried her hand in his hair and whispered, "I would never hold this against you. This," and she put her hand to his chest, "this good heart you have is one of the reasons why I love you."

"You are the only one who sees good in me," he said quietly.

"Don't be so sure. I know for a fact that Poppy and also Albus told me that you are a good man. You do have people rooting for you." She smiled at him. And then she jumped up and said, "Anyway, it is pretty late..."

"I wish you could stay." He also got up and stroked her face with the back of his fingers.

"So do I. I thought this morning how much I enjoyed waking up with you in my bed. Unfortunately you are the head of Slytherin and it wouldn't go down well if one of your students would come by with some problem and finds something less than a pureblooded witch in your quarters at this hour." She chuckled.

"You could hide in my bed..." Severus smiled, then looked deep into her eyes and eventually kissed her fiercely.

"Oh God, Severus. Don't do this. It makes me want you so badly." She clung to him and he carried her to his bed where they made magic all over.

After they came up for air she said, "I can't believe we did it again. I just can't seem to keep my hands off you."

Severus said, "It goes both ways... Please stay. I have been lonely for so long. I just don't want to be alone anymore. Especially since I don't know what is happening with this war. I may not have very long."

Bobbie looked at him horrified and then eventually she said, "Okay, I will stay. But please don't say that you don't have long. I couldn't bear losing you, now that I found you at last." Then she asked, "By the way, how long is that potion working? Do I have to take it again? If we keep that up and I have to take it after each time, I don't need anything else to drink anymore," she said with a laugh.

Severus smiled. "Usually you do take it afterwards. But it also can be taken up to two weeks after... But since you know after just 1-2 hours you could just wait and take it when you feel that you... that... we started..."

Bobbie interrupted, "Yes let's do that."

"I wish you could be with me every night. I know I have to stay down here because of my students, but maybe there is a way your rooms could be connected to mine. After all, Hogwarts is a magical place. I will ask Albus about that tomorrow, since he already suspects us sleeping together. You should have seen that damn twinkle he had in his eyes this morning." He shook his head in mock annoyance.

Suddenly they heard some scraping and moving in the walls and when they both sat up startled, they noticed a door in the corner of the bedroom where there hadn't been one before.

Bobbie said astounded, "No. Flippin'. Way...! It can't be...!"

They got up and opened the door and ended up in Bobbie's bedroom. They looked at each other in surprise and Bobbie said, "Wow! I really do like that magic stuff. I could get used to that shit...! Pardon my language." She grinned and put her hand in front of her mouth. Then she said, "Look at this, even the castle likes you and tries making life easier for you."

"What makes you think she did it for me?" Severus asked.

"Easy! Because you were the one who suggested it, Baby."

Severus looked at Bobbie when he heard the term of endearment. Then he mused, "Perhaps she did it for the both of us. Perhaps she wants us being together. Perhaps she believes in soul mates," he whispered the last sentence more to himself than to Bobbie.

"Whatever the reason, I like this arrangement." Then she walked to the wall and laid her hand against it and said, "Thank you!"

After that they went back to bed. Bobbie cuddled up in Severus's arms and after a lingering kiss for 'good night' they both fell asleep.


	12. Headmasters Orders

**12\. Headmasters Orders**

Waking up next morning was wonderful for Severus. He had set the alarm a little early - just in case. But when he saw Bobbie in his arms and still peacefully asleep he decided to give her a few more minutes. He kissed her hair and started basking in the thoughts of the last couple of days. He had never thought that life could be like this - at least not for him. He had a beautiful woman in his arms, in his bed of all things and she said she loved him. Even though he had no idea why. Thanks to the castle they now lived together without anybody knowing. Thinking about it, he would bet that Albus would know sooner or later - probably rather sooner...! Bobbie... a Nevari. She told him all her secrets. She trusted him. He vowed that he would never betray that trust. She knew what he had to do to Albus and she still wanted to be with him and would be helping him to get exonerated. He still didn't want to do it but now there was somebody who was with him. Who would understand. He wouldn't be alone anymore. He again noticed he had had a good nights sleep and no nightmares. Suddenly he felt her stir in his arms and she mumbled, "What time is it?"

"It's almost time to get up! You looked so peaceful. I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"What, you are already tired of lovemaking?" she teased.

He growled playfully like a wild animal and tickled her and lay on top of her when she giggled and wiggled around. She wrapped her legs around him and that was all it took for him to get hard, and when he rubbed his erection up and down her entrance she moaned and couldn't wait for him to enter her. She arched her back and received him eagerly. Severus watched her face. It turned him on seeing how aroused she was. As a matter of fact it turned out to be too much for him and he came before she was ready. "I'm so sorry, my Love. You just looked so divine and I couldn't help myself. I will make it up to you. I promise!" He pulled out and started pushing his fingers into her and rubbed her with his thumb. She gasped and moaned. He then replaced his hand with his tongue and sucked on her. It was all she could bear. She cried out his name and Severus thought she never looked more beautiful.

"Oh Baby, what are you doing to me?" she panted. Severus smiled. He loved giving her pleasure. Unfortunately now his body wanted more and they had to get up. He entered her and scooped her up and carried her into the shower. He thought to himself that they didn't have time to go another round but at least he could feel her a little longer. Merlin, his erection didn't go away even after he set her down in the shower.

Bobbie couldn't stand looking at it and grabbed him and started stroking him. Oh, it felt so good but, "No, not without you," he whispered.

"Shh, Baby," she said. "Please let me do this for you. You have been deprived all these years. Just enjoy and I will enjoy watching you."

She put shower gel into her hands and washed his body and got closer and closer to his throbbing member. She stroked him and kissed and suckled his nipples. His knees almost buckled from the pleasure he felt. It was pure ecstasy, with the water coming down on him and running down his body and this beautiful sensuous woman touching him. He came all over her breasts and belly and then had to steady himself against the wall panting for a moment. She finally told him to sit down on the tiled seat in his shower and she washed his hair.

"See, this way we killed two birds with one stone," she said. "You are showered and you had your fun too." She winked at him. "Now off you go so I can get ready. I will just have to eat my breakfast a little faster today."

He kissed her and said, "Yes, I better go. Albus is waiting for me this morning and looking at you undressed could start some things."

"Really? I thought it is _way_ too late for 'starting' don't you think, Baby?"

"By the way," Severus said, "I do like you calling me Baby, however please refrain from doing so in front of others. It wouldn't be a good thing."

"I wouldn't dream of it! We wouldn't want to damage your reputation." She winked at him. "I also hope nobody ever finds out what a stud you are. I would have to beat the women off with a stick."

"I doubt it" he said but he still liked hearing it and smiled when he went out the door.

888

Bobbie thought it strange walking out of the door of her rooms and still come out on the floor where the infirmary was instead of the dungeons, even though the castle had rearranged herself so she could walk from her bedroom into Severus's. _Magic,_ she thought to herself. Yes, she definitely could get used to that. Then her thoughts turned a little more somber. It was getting to the end of the school year already. Albus had gotten her just in time. Not that she could also look into the future, but sometimes she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and soon. Albus was getting frail. She could see that. With all of those thoughts running through her mind she arrived in the Great Hall. Almost everybody was there already. She saw Severus and Albus in a deep conversation.

While she and Poppy were having a conversation about the quality of the potions they had Horace Slughorn brew for them and how long it took him, Albus stopped by their side of the teachers table and asked Poppy if it would be okay if he could borrow Bobbie for a little while after she was done with breakfast. It only took Bobbie 5 minutes longer and she was off to the Headmasters office.

When she arrived she went through the normal ritual in front of the gargoyle but with the new password "chocolate frog". She didn't even knock on the door when it already opened for her. When she saw Severus was there also, her first thought was, _Oh shit! We're busted_.

Albus motioned to the unoccupied seat in front of his desk and went straight to the core of the matter. "I know you two finally get along and nobody could be happier about that than I. Unfortunately I'll have one more thing you both need to do and I was hoping you would be able to do it tonight. I feel that the time is near. I have word that Draco is close to executing the deed Tom has asked of him. That means you Severus, will be on the run soon. I was hoping that you Bobbie, would give him a refuge in your house if need be. Not for the whole time because Severus needs to stay around Tom, but just in case he wants to see somebody normal here and there, a place to get away sometimes. Basically to give him some time to breathe and relax once in a while. My guess is that school will be closed for the remainder of the year after what is going to happen, especially since there isn't a whole lot left of it to begin with. I want you to go home then Bobbie, and take the information you get from Severus to the Order of the Phoenix. Nobody should ask any questions where you get your information. I have already told them in the last meeting to trust you. I have let them know that you cannot reveal your informant. That it would be too dangerous."

Severus asked, "So what do you want us to do tonight?"

"Right! I want you both to dress up as Muggles and make your way to Bobbie's cottage from Hogsmeade and use the Muggle way, Severus. I want you to familiarise yourself with it so you can Apparate there any time you need to. Preferable into a safe place like a covered back porch, a hallway, living room, etc. so nobody sees you. I know you will keep Bobbie safe. You know how to Apperate without being followed and how to conceal it from the Ministry. I also deem it best if you use Polyjuice tonight. To make sure nobody recognises you. I had Anton send over some hair of Bobbie's uncle Brutus - by the way Anton sends his love to you, Bobbie. It is a precaution I thought was necessary. If you would look like somebody from around here you could run into trouble if somebody thinks he is seeing his neighbor, for instance. The other thing is that Bobbie will recognize you when you meet up in Diagon Alley." Albus pushed an envelope across the table to Severus. Severus opened it and noticed some cut off hair in there.

After that Albus turned to Bobbie and asked, "My dear girl, I would like to talk to Severus alone for a minute. I will see you tomorrow." Just as Bobbie was ready to walk out Albus said, "By the way I hope your new accommodations and sleeping arrangements are to your liking." And he twinkled at both of them."

Bobbie glanced at Severus for a moment and then said, "They are perfect!" and walked out the door.

888

When Bobbie had left, Severus said, "I had been wondering how long it would take for you to find out that the castle had made some... arrangements for us."

"There isn't much within Hogwarts that slips by me, Severus. Especially if it is something structural, like this. I also think you need a little distraction but we can't have two people who are working here sneaking around. It wouldn't go over too well if students would find out. Especially you two. It is imperative that they think you have nothing to do with each other. I think you both are old enough and know what you are doing."

Severus thought about that, "If it concerns the plan, I do. But other than that..." and then he couldn't hold back any longer. He needed some advice. "That is just it, Albus. I don't know what I am doing in this relationship."

"Is Lily still haunting you?" Albus asked.

"What?...no! I can finally say that I am free of Lily. But I don't know what to do about Bobbie. She is all I ever wanted, and more. It overwhelms and scares me. I never had a relationship and I don't know how to handle things. I also hate that she is still wearing that wedding ring from her last marriage. She said it was only a deterrent because she wasn't ready for anybody else. She said she wore it so other men thought she was married and would leave her alone." Then he sight and whispered, "But she is still wearing it."

"Have you asked her?" Albus asked.

"No... I am afraid I will come across as too pushy. That I scare her off. I don't want to lose her. I know you are always preaching about love and that it is conquering all. And now that I know love, it confuses the hell out of me."

"Maybe you just have to give it some time. Have you thought about buying a ring for her to replace the one she is wearing?" Albus asked.

"No. I know we only know each other for a few days but when we are together it is almost like we know each other forever. But buying her a ring still seems too early. She has been married before and I don't know how long I am supposed to wait..."

"She loves you and if you are honest with her she will forgive you even if you make mistakes. It is all about compromises. Besides, giving her a ring doesn't necessarily mean you are asking her to marry you. There are friendship rings. You should pay more attention to the students. They give each other jewellery like that." Albus suggested.

"With this thing you ask me to do I sometimes think I need to ask her to marry me right away, or I don't ever get the chance. But I don't want to tie her down. What if I don't survive the war? What if she changes her mind after the war and wants someone else? I love her and it hurts thinking about it. I just can't turn these thoughts off, Albus. I just never felt this way. I know I'm rambling but the bottom-line is that I don't know what to do."

"I think you should just be yourself and quit beating yourself up." Albus looked at his pocket watch and said, "I hate to do this to you Severus, but I think your first class is starting in a few minutes."

Severus checked his, "Shite!" He jumped out of his chair and ran out the door.

Albus sat there smiling, "Ahh, young love..." He couldn't believe Severus had opened up to him about that. He had always been very private and it had taken him a long time before he had told him about his love for Lily. Albus had always known that Lily had nothing romantically in mind for Severus, but the love starved teen he had been during that time had read much more into it. Severus was still love starved as a man, well maybe not in the last few days, but he had grown up and he didn't want to be as pushy and clingy as he had been then, because he was afraid Bobbie would run off like Lily did. Of course there was that soul mate thing of the Nevari, which Anton had told him about. If Severus was 'the One' for her she would love him until her dying day. He sighed at that thought and hoped there was a life for Severus after the war. He hadn't foreseen that they would fall in love but this way was even better. He was happy for Severus.

888

"Ah, here you are," said Poppy when Bobbie walked into the infirmary after her meeting with Albus and Severus. "I have three students over there who have been in a potion accident. They need to take a spoon full of antidote and a leaf of a special herb every 20 minutes for the next five hours and I need to go to the greenhouse and get some more of that herb. I only have a few leaves left and will be running out before that. Somebody has to stay here and make sure they are taking the herb and potion at the specific time while I go to the greenhouses. I can't send you because it has to be harvested just right and somebody magical needs to do it. Unfortunately Pomona isn't here today."

"No problem Poppy! Show me what I need to do and I will administer the potion and herb."

It didn't take long to learn and Poppy ran out of the infirmary saying, "I'm back in about an hour."

Bobbie walked up to the three students and noticed Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. "Wow, what happened to you guys?" She looked at the parts of skin that were exposed and saw they all were having a pretty bad, itchy rash.

Harry looked at Draco and said, "He threw a bezoar into our potion and it splattered on us." He pointed at Ron and himself.

"Okay, and how did _he_ get it?" She pointed at Draco.

Ron and Harry gave each other a sheepish look before Ron answered, "I slapped him and I had it all over my hand."

Bobbie shook her head at them. "Nice work guys!" she said with a little sarcasm. "Well, I guess you'll just have to toughen it out, and no scratching. It'll make it worse."

She thought about Draco and knew from Albus that he had some hand in whatever was going to happen. If it would help Severus she needed to find out. When it was time for their next round of medication she made sure that she touched Draco's hand while handing him the vial with the potion and the herb. She only hoped that, since Poppy had cleaned the guys up already, she wouldn't get the rash also. Well, she would find out soon enough.

In the next 20 minutes she tried to go through the last parts of Draco's flashback and couldn't make a whole lot of sense of it. It had something to do with a cabinet. He called it a vanishing cabinet when he went to some store to have it fixed. There was also one in Hogwarts. Since Draco was working on this plan by himself it was hard to figure out what was going on. If two people worked on something there was always some conversation that would explain things, but here she had nothing. What she did find out was a date and a time and with a shock she found that it was three days away. _Oh God! What am I supposed to do?_ Albus had been right with his assumption that it was close. She looked at her watch and noticed that the next 20 minutes were almost up. _Keep your cool, Bobbie! There is nothing you can do right this minute._

She went and gave the boys their herb and potion and then sat down on a chair watching them while twisting and untwisting some hair that had come undone from her bun while she was nervously waiting for Poppy to come back. This was the first time she noticed that Draco had an unhealthy pallor to his face and that he had lost some weight. He also acted fidgety and nervous. She went through his flashback again, putting emphasis on his state of mind and found that he didn't sleep well and sometimes even cried alone in his room. This boy was scared. If she would have to guess he wasn't up for what 'his master' wanted from him...

Just in this moment Poppy burst into the infirmary with a basket full of herbs. "How did it go?"

"No problems. I was just a little concerned if I would get that rash myself after I touched one of them."

"When was that?" Poppy asked while she went to the sink washing the herbs.

"About 45 minutes ago."

"Oh, you're safe then. I also had cleaned the boys up already. They didn't have any of the botched potion on them anymore."

"Poppy, I hate to do that, but I really need to see Albus. Something important I forgot to tell him when I was there."

"Go ahead! Run along." Poppy said.

Bobbie took off the apron she had put over her clothes, so she wouldn't get any of that sticky potion on her and hung it over the back of a chair. She immediately made her way to the headmasters' office. She got in front of the gargoyle and after giving the password stood there tapping her foot nervously because the stairs didn't move fast enough for her. She rushed the last few steps up and knocked. _Come on Albus, hurry up!_ He opened the door in surprise and said, "To what do I owe the privilege of your company so soon again?"

"Albus I just got some new information about what is going to happen. You know I usually don't tell anybody what I see when I touch people, but I think I'll have to make an exception this time. Draco was in the infirmary. Before you ask - he's fine, or better will be in about 4 hours. Potion accident...! Well not really an accident... Ron Weasley and Harry... they splattered each other..." she babbled.

"Slow down, dear girl. My guess is you touched Mr. Malfoy?" Albus suspected.

"Yes! What he is doing has something to do with a cabinet ...well, actually two cabinets. One is here in the school. Somebody called them vanishing cabinets. There was a bird in one and then turned up in the second one. I don't know what it means though. I only know that it is happening in the night from Sunday to Monday."

"So Sunday night is it...!" Dumbledore started pacing.

"Do you want me to get Severus? I think he needs to know," Bobbie asked.

"No! We can't do that. Not yet."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want him to have to think about that for the next three days. It will be hard enough on him as it is."

"Oh God! Do you know what you are asking me there? That I keep secrets from him? This is not our way," Bobby lamented.

"I know that, but you already have broken the Nevari way by intentionally violating Mr. Malfoy's flashback and told me about it," Albus pointed out.

"Albus, I... God, what am I supposed to do? I'm seeing Severus tonight. How can I even face him?" She threw her hands in front of her face and plopped down in a chair.

"Bobbie, listen to me!" He pulled up another chair and sat down beside her. "It won't change anything. We have to go through with it. One way or another. My guess is that you also know now that Draco can't go through with it. At least I seriously doubt it. He isn't a killer."

"OH, BUT SEVERUS IS? Yeah," and she tried imitating Albus's own voice, "why don't we put that shit on Severus! He can handle it! NO PROBLEM!" Bobbie was furious.

"Please calm down!" Albus uttered a sigh. "I don't like it any more than you do and we have had a similar conversation many times before. Draco looks like a shadow of himself these days. He is scared. It would break him. I still have hope he will turn into a decent human being no matter what his parents are. Please let it go." Then he patted her hand while getting out of his chair and said, "I'm sorry, my dear! If you love Severus, let it go."

"If things would be so easy...," she snorted mirthlessly.

"Unfortunately with you being a Nevari, an Obliviate wouldn't work on you. Just try your hardest. It will be over soon."

Bobbie blew out a huge breath and got out of her chair feeling like an old woman. Before she left she looked at Albus one more time. He nodded and gave her a sad smile before she closed the door on him.

Bobbie made her way back to the infirmary where she told Poppy to go to lunch while she would take over caring for the boys. She totally had lost her appetite and this way at least one of them would get a good meal.

After Poppy came back there was only two more doses of potions for the boys and then they were discharged.

Severus came by later and said he had one hour less to teach this day and he was going to Diagon Alley to buy a few things before meeting her in Hogsmeade. He told her he was looking forward meeting her later, disguised as her uncle, in front of 'The Three Broomsticks'. He looked around to see if anybody was there and gave her a peck on her cheek. Bobbie smiled and had to admit to herself that it made her feel a little better. He looked happy and she decided in this moment that Albus had been right. In only three short days he would be on the run and would have to stay close to that monster and his minions. It would be a living hell. She would do everything in her power not to screw up his last few days of happiness.

888

Later Bobby got out of the infirmary and went to her rooms taking a shower. She dressed in jeans, cowboy boots and a t-shirt. Even though it was June she decided to take a thin jacket for the evening. Then she threw a robe over her attire so she wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb. After that she made her way to Hogsmeade.


	13. To Muggle London and back

**13\. To Muggle London and back**

Severus smiled when he Apparated from Diagon Alley to Hogsmeade. He had gone to the jeweller and bought a ring for Bobbie. He thought it would look beautiful on her delicate hand with her slender fingers and hoped she would like it. He wasn't a rich man and he had spent almost half of his Gringotts vault, but he decided nothing was good enough for her, no matter the cost. He made his way to the Shrieking Shack to drink the Polyjuice Potion and change into Bobbie's uncle. After that he changed into Muggle clothes. The black jeans he had picked were a little too long after his transformation, so he magically shortened them. Apparently Brutus Silvers wasn't as tall as he was. The shirt and jacket fit fine though. He put a robe over his clothes and hastened back to Hogsmeade and to 'The Three Broomsticks'. They had about 1 1/2 hours before the Polyjuice wore off. He saw Bobbie waiting outside and made her way towards her. When she saw him she smiled and got up to give him a hug saying, "Uncle Brutus, it's so nice to see you again."

Severus asked her while enjoying her embrace, "Are you ready to Apparate to Diagon Alley?"

"Oh no, not that again. The last time I almost lost my dinner," Bobbie said with trepidation, thinking about the time she side-along Apparated with Albus to the Order meeting.

"I recall. Albus should have warned you. Take a deep breath and let it out when we're there. I also have a potion for you in my pocket, just in case it is necessary."

Bobbie took a big breath and off they went. She let it out when she felt solid ground under her feet again. She still was a little nauseous but nothing like the time she Apparated with Albus. Severus looked at her in concern and asked, "Are you well? Do you require the potion?"

"No, I think I'm okay, thank you!"

Severus took her on her elbow and steered her to the 'Leaky Cauldron'. They walked in and took off the robes over their Muggle clothes. Severus shrank them and stuffed them into his pocket. Then they walked out the back and ended up in front of a wall. Bobbie touched the wall asking, "Why are we in front of this wall?" Just then the wall moved, rearranging the bricks so they would form a gate for them to walk through. She stood there stunned and so was Severus. Bobbie said, "What the...?" and looked over to Severus. When she saw his puzzled look she asked him, "Why...? What's going on?"

Severus coughed and finally found his voice again and said, "This is incredible! I presume it is just like with the wards. You just walk through it..."

"What are you talking about?" Bobbie asked him. "Did you see what that wall just did? I have never seen anything like that."

Severus chuckled and shook his head in amazement. "It is supposed to do that. It is the way to Muggle London. I just have never seen anybody opening it by touch alone. Usually only wizards can open it by using their wand, touching a sequence on the bricks." He again shook his head and then took her elbow once more to walk her through.

As soon as they had arrived in Muggle London Bobbie flagged down a cab and had the driver take them to her cottage. It took about 30 minutes and when they got out she paid the driver. When the taxi left Severus apologised. "I am sorry you had to pay that. Usually a gentleman doesn't let the lady pay. Unfortunately I couldn't have done it if I wanted. I only have wizard money on me."

"Don't worry about it. I can pay the cab for my uncle." she grinned. "I sure hope this stuff wears off soon. I just wouldn't feel right if I would give my uncle a French kiss." She chuckled. "Let's go inside."

While they walked inside Severus said, "It will wear off in about 15 minutes."

"Good!" Bobbie said and then, "I'm absolutely starving. How about ordering a pizza?"

"Pizza? That is one of those fast food things young people eat. I have heard it is of poor quality."

"Well, you wouldn't want to eat it every day, Uncle Brutus, but once in a while if nothing else is available, it will do." Bobbie laughed.

Severus rolled his eyes when Bobbie called him Uncle Brutus and walked towards her with his arms outstretched like he was going to grab her. Bobbie squealed and stepped back and said, "Go away!"

They both laughed and Bobbie fished her mobile phone out of her pocket and dialed a number that she had looked for in a small book. She ordered a pizza and then went for a bottle of coke she still had in her pantry.

When she came out of the kitchen where she had also picked up a couple of cups she suddenly beamed at Severus, put everything down on the table and walked up to him and cradled his face in her hands saying quietly, "There is my wonderful man. Thank goodness that stuff has worn off." She went on her tiptoes and gave him a lingering kiss.

Severus responded and soon they were in their own little world until the doorbell rang. Bobbie extracted herself from his arms and looked out of the peephole and saw that the pizza delivery boy was there. She opened the door, grabbed the box, paid for the pizza and closed and locked the door.

When she turned around she saw Severus standing there with a huge erection in his pants and she bit her lower lip. She liked the way he looked in his tight jeans to begin with but this was just too delicious. She put the pizza on the table and walked up to him. "God, I can't stand seeing you like this."

Severus voice was husky when he said, "I thought you were starving."

"I am but not for food right now," she said, desire evident in her voice. She stroked him through his jeans and he moaned and threw his head back closing is eyes. After that the pizza was forgotten. Since it was too dangerous to use magic to take their clothes off there was a lot of scrambling getting each other undressed. They only made it as far as the rug in front of the fireplace before Severus entered her, panting hard. She clung to him and his thrusts were frantic in his need. They made love like time was running out for them and they came with a force that surprised them both.

After Bobbie had caught her breath she said, "What are you doing to me, Baby? Ever since I know you I have become this sex crazed woman who can't keep her hands off her lover." She brushed a strand of hair out of his face and kissed him.

Severus looked into her eyes. "It works both ways, my Love." He stroked her arms and whispered, "Let's get up off this floor. Your skin feels cold." He got up and pulled her with him.

Bobbie smiled and said, "I think the pizza didn't even have time to get cold. Let's eat. Now that I have worked off all that energy I'm _really_ starving."

They got dressed and finally sat down to eat. After that she walked him through the house so he could get familiar with it. She showed him the yard and the covered porch. They sat outside for a little while drinking the rest of the coke - even though it was too sweet for Severus. They just enjoyed each other's company and after a while it was time to make the same journey back to Hogwarts.

888

Severus actually had planned on giving Bobbie the ring in her cottage, but things had gotten a little heated there, so he changed his mind and decided to wait until they were back at Hogwarts. While Bobbie went to her rooms to change and call her family in Canada, he went to his and took a shower. For some reason it always made him feel dirty when he used Polyjuice. He now sat in front of the fireplace on his sofa and looked at the ring. He hoped he wouldn't scare her away. He felt very apprehensive about it. As soon as he heard her coming through the door that connected their bedrooms he put the ring in his pocket. When Bobbie walked into his sitting room and saw him getting up of the sofa she walked to him and pulled him back onto the sofa. "Do you want me to ask Millie to bring us some tea?" she asked him.

"Yes, that would be nice," he said.

"How about some cookies?" When he raised a questioning eyebrow she said, "Right, we are in Britain. They're called biscuits here." She laughed.

Severus said quietly, "Sure!"

Bobbie called Millie and she appeared with a pop. "With what can Millie help Miss Bobbie Carter?"

"Millie would you please bring us some tea and a plate with biscuits?"

"Right away Miss Bobbie Carter." ...and she was gone.

Bobbie looked over to Severus and saw a frown on his face. Just when she decided to ask him what was going on another pop announced that Millie was back with the tea and the biscuits. Bobbie thanked the little elf which disappeared again right after. Severus still sat there quietly and as far as she could tell, in deep thought. It wasn't that Severus was very loquacious to begin with, but this was even a little too silent for him. She reached over and stroked his hair which was still damp from his shower. He looked at her but didn't say anything. Bobbie finally spoke up. "Baby, what's going on?"

Severus finally let out a very long sigh and got up from the sofa, just to kneel down in front of her. He reached into his pocket and produced the ring he had bought for her. "My Love, will you marry me?"

To say that Bobbie was surprised would have been an understatement. She looked at Severus in shock and didn't know what to say. Then she whispered, "Severus, don't you think that is rushing things a bit?"

His eyes had gotten very black and sad and he said, "I mean... not right now... but maybe after the war... I love you! You know that. Why... why don't you want to wear my ring? ...you still are wearing _his!_ ...I...Merlin..., why don't you want to wear mine instead? If I don't make it..." he swallowed, "...if I don't make it through the war at least you have something of mine. You... you can use this as a deterrent." And then he whispered, "Even if you don't want me anymore after the war. You can keep it... I... I don't want it anymore..." By then he wasn't looking into Bobbie's eyes anymore. His head was hanging down and his long hair was covering his face. He looked utterly devastated.

"Oh Severus!" Bobbie said with tears in her eyes. She picked up his head so he had to look at her. "Yes, I will marry you. I would be honoured." She then took her old ring off and laid it onto the table. "I am so sorry if I hurt you by still wearing this. I had totally forgotten about it."

Her tears were running freely now and she could see that Severus had shiny eyes also. She gave him her hand and he put the ring on her finger. She looked at it. "Thank you my Love, this is very beautiful. I love it, and I will cherish it always. I will be afraid to wear it though. You shouldn't have spent so much money, Baby."

"It was worth every penny." He put his arms around her while he was still kneeling there and she parted her legs so he could get closer. They were holding onto each other like their life depended on it. After a while he said, "Don't be afraid to wear it. It is charmed to make sure it is always snug around a finger no matter the size."

Then he looked into her eyes. "You have given me something to live for. When I have to do this... thing for Albus your promise to marry me will keep me going. It is I who should feel honoured." He pressed his lips onto hers and she responded to his kiss.

It eventually became more passionate and she sucked on his lower lip and when he could feel himself grow hard he groaned into her mouth. Bobbie opened his trousers and freed him and Severus begged for entrance pushing her with his erection. She hiked her robes up and he reached down and pushed the crotch part of her panties aside and entered her in one hard thrust. She cried out in ecstasy. It was a rough and short love making but it was what they needed right then and there. They came in a mind-blowing climax. Afterwards they were lying spent in each other's arms on the sofa until Severus scooped her up and carried her to bed.

Bobbie had fallen fast asleep and Severus watched her for a while before he lay down on his back and thought about the turn his life had taken. It just hit him, _he was engaged!_ He was engaged to the most beautiful woman. He expected to wake up out of this wonderful dream any time now. He thanked Merlin for every day he would have with her. All his life he had been waiting for something he knew he probably would never get. All the waiting had been worth it. She had been worth it. He thought about his Patronus. The doe he used to cast had changed to a different looking one when he had cast it the last time. He didn't know really what had changed. He thought she was more delicate and smaller, maybe a North American type of doe. He also had noticed that it was so much easier to cast the Partonus. He had so many happy thoughts now and just a while ago he was able to add another one. He rolled over towards Bobbie, wrapping her into his arms and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

888

All too fast the night was over and it was time to get up. Severus felt relaxed after a good night of sleep. He reached over to Bobbie and brushed a strand of her long auburn hair out of her face. He would never tire looking at her sleep. He bent over her kissing her softly whispering, "Time to get up sleepy head." Bobbie groaned and stretched. Severus kneeled up sitting on his heels. He loved looking at her body when she stretched and it aroused him.

She pouted, "I don't want to get up..." but nonetheless she sat up. When she saw Severus sitting on his hunches with the evidence of his desire she smiled and reached for his erection, stroking him. Severus drew in a sharp breath of air throwing his head back. Before he knew it she straddled him and impaled herself on him. She rode him until he was almost mindless and then she got up. He whispered, "Don't leave me like this..."

"I won't. Come!" She led him into the shower and turned the water on. While the tiled seat in his shower was getting warmed up by the water she stood against him and licked and sucked his nipples while rubbing her stomach up and down on him. When she checked the seat and felt it was sufficiently heated she made him sit down. As soon as he did she straddled him again and drew him into her. He almost came right then and there.

"Gods, what are you doing to me...?" he panted.

She reached for the shampoo and washed his hair while sucking on the sensitive part below his ear and riding him with slow strokes, not to mention the running water caressing his body. Pretty soon it became overload for his senses and he came in an all-consuming climax. He panted and his head fell down on her shoulder. They sat like that for a while. Then Severus said, "The pleasure was all mine... for the second time. I am so sorry for being so selfish and weak for not holding on until you came with me."

Bobbie said, "Listen to me, Sev. _Never_ call yourself selfish or weak. You are anything but that. You have no idea how much I enjoy giving you pleasure. I would be offended if you wouldn't respond to my advances and caresses. Rest assured I have never, and I repeat _never_ , felt as sexually satisfied as I am with you. You are a wonderful lover." She looked into his eyes with conviction and softly kissed him.

They finally noticed the time and hurried to get ready. They made it in time but just.

888

Albus looked at Severus when he sat down for breakfast. "Well, you look all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this morning, my boy."

Severus had a hard time not to blush. Years of spying did come in handy sometimes. So instead of blushing he rolled his eyes and reached for the coffee.

Albus smiled and leaned toward Severus asking quietly, "Is everything in order? I take it there were no complications with your little mission last night?"

"Indeed! Everything worked out fine," Severus answered and started eating his breakfast.

Albus noticed that Severus's appetite had gotten much better in the last few days. _Good_ , he thought. He needed to keep his strength up for what was about to come...

888

Poppy and Bobbie had a pretty slow morning. There wasn't a whole lot to do other than changing the bed sheets from the three boys that had been there yesterday, straightening up a few things here and there and administering a few headache potions. Bobbie also wrote down the potion the boys had pretty much wiped out with their potion rashes and resolved to give Severus the note during lunch. While she was working Poppy suddenly grabbed her hand and started whistling through her teeth when she inspected the ring a little closer. "Not bad, dear girl. Not bad at all!" She winked at Bobbie and walked off.

888

When Bobbie and Poppy walked to lunch they ran into Albus on the way. Albus asked Poppy to keep going because he needed to talk to Bobbie for a moment. When Poppy was around the corner he asked her, "I hope you have seen reason and didn't tell Severus about Sunday night."

She breathed out a sigh. "I haven't told him anything, Albus. For the first time in his life he seems to be happy. I didn't have the heart to mess that up for him. Although I felt a little guilty accepting this last night." She showed him her hand with the ring. "Not only was I not honest with him, because I know what is going to happen and keep him in the dark, but I also know it must have cost him a fortune."

"I am sure Severus only wanted to give you the best," Albus said with a twinkle in is eyes.

"I know, Albus. That is what makes it so hard. He is so invested in this relationship. I just wish I could do more than just sitting on my hands and wait and see what's happening." Then she remembered the note with the potion Poppy needed replenished. "Would you please give this to Severus? It is better nobody sees us together. It could be dangerous if the children of Death Eaters are suspecting anything."

"I concur! The less they know the better." He grabbed the note and off he went.


	14. Reassurances

**14\. Reassurances**

The rest of the day pretty much flew by and before Bobbie knew it, she was on the way to her rooms. She went through the connecting door and looked for Severus but he was nowhere to be seen. She walked to his private lab and heard voices. When she realised that one of them belonged to Draco, she decided to retreat. It wouldn't be good if anybody would see her there, least of all Draco. She went back to her rooms and sat down reading until it was time to go to dinner. When she arrived in the Great Hall Severus wasn't there. She almost panicked. What if he got summoned by that monster? She shoved the food around on her plate but hardly ate anything of it. Poppy noticed and reached over to pat her hand. "It will be okay. Severus is very resilient."

"I still worry." She smiled sadly. "I think I'll go to my rooms. I won't be able to eat anything anyway. Good Night!"

"Good Night, my dear!"

On the way she decided to stop on Albus's end of the table and asked him quietly so nobody else would hear, "Did Severus get called in by that megalomaniac?"

Albus confirmed it by nodding.

She walked back to her room, put her pajamas on and went straight to bed. She hoped she would hear through the adjoining door when Severus came back. She didn't want to wait in Severus's quarters just in case Draco came back with him. She read until she heard somebody next door.

Just when she decided to crack the door just a tiny bit to see if Severus was alone, she heard a knock. She opened the door and Severus came in. She looked him over to see if he was okay. He held her away from himself and looked into her eyes saying, "I am fine. He called all of us in but then only talked to a few individuals. The rest of us never were privileged to know what was going on."

"What about Draco? I went to see you in the lab and heard his voice. I decided to get out of your quarters then."

"That was very wise!" He smiled at her. "Draco was the one who received preferential treatment tonight. He spent most of the time with the Dark Lord. In my opinion he got a good talking-to. He wants to make sure Draco is going through with the plan." Severus still held her on her shoulders.

"Poor Draco. He must be scared shitless."

Severus smiled at her accent and wording. Then Bobbie said, "But I am so relieved that you have been spared." She laced her fingers into his hair and kissed him.

Since Bobbie had already been in her bed Severus said, "Are you content with the idea of me sleeping with you tonight?"

She looked deep into his onyx eyes and said, "I like the sound of that." Then she slipped back into bed shivering.

"Tomorrow is Saturday..." Severus said, and his eyes got out of focus while he was thinking.

Bobbie said, "I like the sound of that too. We can stay in bed longer." She smiled at him.

"Well, I was just thinking... We met on a Saturday. Two weeks ago exactly..." Severus mused.

"Wow, and we are already engaged. I'll have to say it feels a lot longer. So much has happened. It feels like I know you forever," Bobbie said.

"Indeed. I was thinking the same thing just yesterday."

By now Severus had undressed and joined Bobbie in bed. She snuggled up to him and he said, "That isn't fair. You are wearing pajamas."

"You can always take them off me, Baby." She stroked his hair and nuzzled up in the crook of his neck.

"I think I will do just that," he said quietly. "I like feeling your soft skin next to mine." He straddled her and slowly opened the buttons on her shirt. Then he kissed her neck and slowly pushed one side of the front of her shirt to the side while tracing kisses all the way to her nipple. He then worked his tongue all around and suckled on it. "Mmm, you taste so good." he murmured. When he was done he blew on it and then he covered this side up and watched how her now tight nipple was straining against the fabric of the thin shirt. Then he went to the other to do the same.

Bobbie closed her eyes and let the sensation trickle over her. Oh, that felt so good. She could feel her desire mounting.

He saw on her face how absorbed she was in the sensation and he didn't want to disturb her and having to move just to take her pajamas off, so he used his wand that had been laying on the nightstand. She didn't even feel it and was still absorbed in the feeling of his caresses. He worked his way further down to her belly button and then back up to the inside of her arms. He noticed it made her tremble.

Her eyes were still closed. Severus watched her face. He loved giving her so much pleasure, but he wasn't done yet. He rubbed his erection up and down her entrance without entering her. She moaned again and moved her head back and forth.

He stopped what he was doing and parted her legs to place kisses over the inside of her thighs. She raised her hips at that and he entered a finger into her and started rubbing her nub. He heard her pant, "Oh Severus... Severus..."

Oh, she was so ready for him. He wanted her so much he was painfully throbbing, but he waited. He withdrew his finger and only entered the tip of his erection. "Oh please. Now Severus..." But he didn't. He pulled out and again rubbed himself over her nub and nipped on her nipples with his teeth. She suddenly cried out and came violently.

"Oh Severus, that was so beautiful," she panted.

Just when she was about to come off of the afterglow he entered her slowly. "Oh God, Severus... I love the way you are filling me. You fit so perfect."

He had started with slow thrusts, making each one count. Moving his full length in and out. "Oh, Sev...I think... oh, please don't stop... don't stop... oh, you feel so good." Severus moved into her once more and then both of them let themselves go. Lying on her back panting she said, "I think... I think we made another baby."

Severus wrapped her into his arms and said, "After the war... I would like us to keep the baby we are making."

"Okay...," she breathed utterly worn out from her double climax. It only took a few seconds and she was sound asleep. Severus smiled gratified that he was able to satisfy her to exhaustion before falling asleep himself.

888

When they woke up next morning she knew that she had been right about having conceived again. Severus went and got one of the contraceptive potions he had made for her and she drank it. Before she did, Severus again hugged and kissed her belly where a baby would be growing.

He sat down on the side of the bed when he put the empty vial onto the nightstand. While doing so he caught his reflection in the mirror that was against the wall. He looked at his face and further down to his scar-littered torso. Then he saw Bobbies auburn mass of hair behind him. Right away his insecurities came crashing down on him. _What am I thinking?_ He was deluding himself that this beautiful woman really wanted him. How could she? He was ugly and he was a wreck with all his scars.

He was still looking at the mirror when Bobbie noticed that he suddenly had gone very quiet and she asked, "Baby, what's going on?"

He was so absorbed in his dark thoughts that he didn't understand what she had said and asked, "Pardon me?"

He saw in the reflection that Bobbie had pushed herself up and that she knelt behind him. He saw and felt that she wrapped her arms around him, laid her chin on his shoulder and looked into his eyes in the reflection. Then she asked, "What is wrong, Baby." She nuzzled her nose against his cheek.

"I... just look at us in the mirror", he said. "How can a beautiful woman like you love somebody like me? I am tainted, a Death Eater. I have done horrible things..." he slowly shook his head and then whispered "...and I am ugly and full of scars."

Then he turned his head and looked into her eyes. "Everyone says I am ugly. What do you see in me...? Why would you love me...?"

Bobbie had been wondering when that would come up. She had seen it in his flashbacks how he was treated and what people called him. She said, "Severus, I want you to look back at that reflection and then I will tell you how I see you."

He looked at her a little longer and then turned his eyes back to the mirror. Bobbie kissed him on the check, wrapped her arms a little tighter around him and started talking, "Beauty isn't only on the outside. I think you are beautiful on the inside. You know right from wrong and always do the right thing unless that monster forces you to do otherwise. You have a beautiful heart and have a lot of love to give. You have a brilliant mind and those scars you have, you just have to look at them as battle trophies. Most of them are there because you did the right thing."

She leaned over his shoulder and kissed one of his scars. Severus all the while was watching them in the mirror. After kissing his scar she continued, "And the way you carry yourself. I find it magnificent. You are tall and it makes your gait look noble, sometimes even regal. Other times you are prowling like a tiger. You have a beautiful, sexy voice and you use it well. Even your whisper can be deadly."

She again kissed him, this time on the neck. "I even like your aquiline nose. It matches your name. Severus was the name of a roman Emperor and it is the perfect emperor nose." She again leaned over his shoulder and this time kissed his nose.

After that she wove her fingers into his long hair and buried her face in it, inhaling deeply. "I really truly love your long hair the way it is right now, when it isn't all gummed up and greasy with potion fumes. I think you have beautiful hair. But the most beautiful feature on you is your black eyes. They are like deep pools, drawing me in and I want to drown in them." She kissed his eyelids.

Then she scooted around until she sat sideways on his lap, her arms around him. Severus had watched in the mirror up until then. He looked into her eyes when she continued. "And then there are those sensuous lips. They are an invitation to be kissed..." She kissed him, "...or to be tasted...," she murmured against his lips and then she ran her tongue over is lower lip, "...or bitten," she murmured and softly bit him into his lower lip.

He gasped and by then had a huge erection but he still needed confirmation. "You see all this when you are looking at...me?"

"Yes Baby! To me you are tall, dark, mysterious and handsome. A combination I especially like. Anything else is boring." And then she started stroking his arousal pressing against the side of her leg and she breathed, "Oh Baby, you are definitely not boring."

She straddled him while he was still sitting in front of the mirror and took him into herself. Severus closed his eyes absorbing the sensation and when she started riding him he opened his eyes.

He spotted the reflection of Bobbie's back with her beautiful hair hanging down and he saw his erection going in and out of her. Merlin, this was too much...! He drew in a shaky gasp and spilled himself into her, hanging onto her with dear life. Feeling Severus tense with a moan of release was all Bobbie needed to follow him.

After their lovemaking they laid back in bed, Bobbie in Severus's arms playing with the sparse hair on his chest. He couldn't remember a time when he was ever as relaxed as he was in this moment. "Well, I presume we missed breakfast," he stated.

"I have no regrets, Baby. We can always have lunch for breakfast." She snorted.

"Or dinner." He smiled.

"Or even better, we can eat breakfast tomorrow." She laughed.

"As marvellous as it sounds, I'll have to finish Poppy's potions today and get them to her."

"I will help you. Maybe we can try lovemaking on the work table next." She grinned at him.

He poked her gently in the ribs and said, "You little minx. I will never look at that table the same way now. If I brew my potions inaccurate in the future I will blame you for distracting me."

He conjured his pocked watch and did a double take when he saw the time. "I can say without a shadow of a doubt that this is the latest I have ever gotten up, unless I was incapacitated in some shape or form."

"How late is it?" Bobbie asked.

"Five after eleven. I think we better get up. If the both of us are still missing for lunch it may raise some suspicions."

"Yikes!" Bobbie jumped out of bed. "I'm up!"

They both decided to use their own showers for obvious reasons and Severus, with a little help of magic, was at lunch a little earlier, spreading the rumor around that he was working on some potions for the infirmary.

Bobbie showed up a little after him with a book for Poppy, telling her she just finished it, even though she was done already a couple of days ago and just had forgotten to bring it back.


	15. Before the Task

**15\. Before the Task**

Bobbie and Severus had deemed it best to be seen in separate places for a while after lunch. That meant Severus was going to finish the potions for Poppy by himself and Bobbie took a book and went out to the lake. She sat down under 'her' tree and started reading. Unfortunately it didn't take long and her thoughts strayed into a whole different direction. Today was Saturday. Tomorrow night was when Severus would have to keep his promise to Albus. Her heart went out to Severus who would be the actual victim of the whole thing. Albus had gotten frail. Only people who really knew him or looked for the signs noticed it but he wouldn't make it much longer. He was in pain and Severus was brewing the strongest pain killers he knew for him.

Tomorrow night Albus would be at peace but for Severus the hardest part was yet to come. He would have to live with the enemy full time. He would have to be on guard all the time. And to make things worse, he would be on top of the most wanted list. Everybody would want him dead. The people who he was actually helping would try to hunt him down mercilessly. She was wondering when she would get to see him again... _If_ she would get so see him again. She hadn't told Severus about the one other thing about the Nevari because it would have been too depressing bringing it up. Nevari were able to give their loved ones Energy Transfers in life and death situations. She hoped she would never have to use it on Severus, or if he did need it that she would be present to actually give it to him.

She looked at her ring and her eyes filled with tears. Severus was finally happy and tomorrow night the whole world would come crashing down on him.

Bobbie suddenly heard voices and saw a group of five kids walking toward the lake. She sniffed the tears back and pretended she was reading. They made themselves comfortable on the shore of the lake. Hermione Granger was one of the kids. She looked over and saw Bobbie and waved. Bobbie waved back. Two of the kids, she knew as Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood went back to the school a little while later. When those two were gone Bobbie overheard Harry telling his friends that he would go with Professor Dumbledore on a mission tomorrow evening. Bobbie was surprised. She thought that this was the day when everything was going down. How could that be if the headmaster wasn't even here? They were asking Harry all different kinds of questions but she couldn't really hear what it was all about, only a few words here and there and they didn't make much sense.

The kids left after a couple of hours and so did Bobbie. She decided to go back to her rooms. She hoped Severus was in his Quarters. She needed to see him. Especially in the mood she was in.

Unfortunately Severus wasn't in his quarters. He also wasn't in his lab, but the place looked picked up and she thought he probably had finished the potions and had taken them to Poppy. She felt restless with her dark thoughts and what she had heard from the Potter boy, and decided to go to the infirmary. Maybe she could help Poppy instead of going stir-crazy in her rooms.

She ran into Severus in the hallway. He had just been with the headmaster. He also didn't look too happy. He walked by her and said quietly, so nobody else would hear, "I will see you in your rooms." He made off to the dungeons even though it would have been closer to just follow her to her rooms. But she understood. They had to keep up appearances.

She sat down on her sofa and waited for him. When he knocked on the door that was in between their bedrooms she just said, "Come in!"

Severus walked in, closed the door and started pacing right away. Bobbie got up and went to him and grabbed his arm for him to stop. "Come on Baby, please sit down with me."

He said, while still pacing, "I don't know what Albus is thinking, taking the boy on a mission tomorrow evening. What if something happens to Potter? We have tried to keep him safe all these years and now he is putting him into danger. I really think Albus is slipping lately. He said Potter had gotten increasingly frustrated with Albus and the Order holding information back from him. The boy feels, since he is the one who has to defeat the Dark Lord, that he has the right to know what is going on."

Bobbie finally took Severus's arm and dragged him to the sofa with mild force. When they sat down he took a long deep breath and said, "I can't really say that I fault the boy. How are you supposed to fight somebody if you have no information about your opponent? In this case however I have to disagree. I feel it is too dangerous. There were other pieces of information we could have fed him and it wouldn't have put him into this kind of danger."

Again he took a deep breath. "How can I protect them? Albus wants me to stay here taking care of the school."

Bobbie took his hand into both of hers and said,"Severus, it isn't your job to keep everyone safe. You have to trust Albus that he knows what he is doing. He has so far. How long will they be gone?"

"I sure hope you are right and they are arriving back in one piece. Albus thinks they will be back later that night." He shook his head. "Things are just getting harder and harder. Draco is moping around and he is clearly up to something. I suspect he doesn't want to do what the Dark Lord is asking of him, but I can't help him and reveal myself to him. What if he finds out that I am a traitor? Even though he is my godson, I can't risk it. I don't fully know that I can trust him." He had gotten up and started pacing again, throwing up his arms at the last sentence.

She also got up and stopped him and took him into her arms. "Baby, you don't always have to be strong, at least not with me. You should know that by now."

He looked into her eyes for a while and then relented. "I am so tired of constantly walking this tightrope. Sometimes I don't know how long I can go on. Something can always go wrong. It is so frustrating and exhausting."

He let her hold him before she walked him back to the sofa and sat down. She told him to lie down with his head on her lap. When he did she started stroking his hair and running her fingers through it. She said, "Close your eyes and relax. You are stronger than you think you are. Just think about the light at the end of the tunnel and your freedom when that monster is gone."

While Severus visibly relaxed under her caresses, Bobbie thought what he had said about Albus being back that night. During this time of year there was still plenty of daylight left. Draco was getting more and more nervous, even Severus figured something was up. Yes, either late Sunday or early Monday was when it would happen.

Suddenly Severus mumbled, "Mmm, this feels so good. You can do that all day. I thank Merlin for every day you and I have. The things I can talk about with you, I would never dare tell anybody else. I have never felt like that with any person."

"I am glad you feel comfortable doing that. It is never a good idea to keep everything bottled up inside. But now relax a little, Baby. It is almost time to make a showing for dinner." She stroked his hair until it was time to leave. His breathing had gotten even and she thought he may had fallen asleep for a little while. She smiled at the thought. It was all too soon when she had to nudge him because it was time to get up.

After dinner they sat in Severus's study and while he was looking through the student's homework, which he had neglected for a few days, Bobbie sat in a comfortable chair in front of the fireplace and read a book. Severus looked at her after finishing the last one and thought how nice it would be if it could be like this all the time, them being together in the evenings after their work day and then retiring together. Just knowing that somebody was always there and not all those lonely days, months, even years he had in his life.

Yes, this was what he wanted! He would do everything in his power to make it so! He closed the inkwell, put the quill aside and walked to where Bobbie sat. He stood there looking at her. When she noticed she asked, "You're done?"

"I am! I was hoping we could go to the sitting room for a little while, sitting together in front of the fire and having a glass of wine. I never thought I would crave living together with someone, like family, but just seeing you sitting there, I all of a sudden had the urge."

She smiled at him, laid her book aside and took his hand and they walked together to the next room, where they sat down with a good bottle of wine. Bobbie had her legs and feet folded under her and leant up against Severus while he had his arm around her. They sat there and watched the dancing fire in complete silence enjoying each other's company.

They were like this for a long time until Severus noticed even breathing beside him. When he looked over he saw that Bobbie had fallen asleep. He kissed her hair and took her empty glass out of her hand. After that he scooped her up and carried her to his bed. He magically undressed both of them and then got in beside her. Even in her sleep she slipped into his arms and cuddled up with a long sigh, like it was the most natural thing. Severus fell asleep beside her with a smile on his face. Yes, this felt so right!

888

Severus again woke and noticed he had had a great night of sleep without having been plagued by nightmares. Bobbie was still snuggled up beside him. He stroked her smooth skin and kissed her inhaling the scent of her hair. It was like an aphrodisiac to him. He gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face and she started stretching like a cat. When she looked at him he whispered, "Good morning, my Love."

"Good morning, Baby. I hope you slept well." Then she looked around. "I don't remember going to bed."

"You didn't! I carried you. You had fallen asleep on the sofa. You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you. And to answer your question; I slept very well. You probably saw in your Nevari flash backs that I always had nightmares because of the horrors I have seen and some of them even caused. When I am with you I don't have those. I keep wondering why that is."

"I don't know. Maybe you feel safe when somebody is with you," Bobbie said and scooted closer to him and kissed him.

"There is something else I feel when you are with me." And his eyes turned the blackest of black when he looked at her.

Bobbie's heartbeat rose up a notch seeing the desire in his eyes, and she asked him playfully, "What would that be?"

He took her hand that had been lying on his stomach and moved it slowly down to his throbbing erection. Bobbie gasped when she felt him and circled her hand around him. As soon as she did he groaned and arched is back pushing himself into her grip.

She started stroking him and his eyes closed and his face showed pure ecstasy. After a while he pushed her hand away and said, "I want to feel you all around me. I want to be one with you."

He turned her on her back and they both moaned with pleasure when he slowly entered her. They just laid there for a while feeling each other before Severus pulled almost completely out and then buried himself deep in her. Then he started slow strokes his eyes closed and his head thrown back, enjoying the feel of her.

Bobbie whispered, "Oh yes, Baby...I want to feel you all the way." Hearing her words stimulated him further and he had a tough time holding back. He wanted to prolong it as much as he could. After another deep thrust he stopped again and first kissed her before gently biting her earlobe and raining kisses along the side of her jaw. When she moaned he gave her another deep stroke, which made her throw her head back and forth on the pillow. Oh, she was so close... Severus again buried himself one more time inside her and she cried out his name coming violently. Severus watched her and it only took him a couple more strokes before he joined her in an earth-shattering climax.

They laid there still entangled enjoying the afterglow and sweet caresses. "My wonderful lover," she breathed into his ear. Severus knew he would never tire of her calling him that. He wanted it to be always like this, he realised. He wanted what normal wizards had. He wanted to be free to have a family.

Bobbie felt him going quiet and asked him what he was thinking. He finally looked at her and answered in earnest, "I just realised that I want a family with you." And then he added, "I would like to go into potion research. I want to find cures, and not the way it is right now, using everything I know and learned for the Dark Lords twisted reign. I want to earn money so I can give you a good life, give you everything you wish for."

Then he took her hands and said with sadness, "I am not a rich man. I have nothing to show for but the robes on my back and an old rundown house in a bad neighborhood..."

Bobbie interrupted him right then and there, before he would talk himself into a gloomy mood again. "Severus, please! You are one of the most intelligent and brilliant men I know. You will do great things in your life. You improved the Wolfsbane Potion. I have full confidence that you will one day find a cure for Lycanthropy. If anybody can find one, it is you. We just have to get that roadblock called You-know-who out of the way. And look at me. I am a practical gal. Do I look like I need fancy things? Don't get me wrong, Sev, I dearly cherish that ring you gave me but I didn't really need it. When do you see me wearing jewelry beside your beautiful ring? And how many houses does anybody need? If you don't like yours, sell it and get rid of it. We can live in my cottage. If we do have a family we get something larger, or move to Canada, where I inherited my parents house or we move to the house I have in Arizona from my second marriage. The way I see it, we cross that bridge when we get to it."

When she saw embarrassment on Severus face she continued, "Don't even go there! I would bet 100 galleons that I know what you're thinking." She pointed at him. "You are thinking that it is supposed to be the man who is providing for the woman. This is sooo old-fashioned, Baby. So, don't even start it."

Then she poked him into the ribs and laughed, "Just admit it, Buster. That was exactly what you were thinking, wasn't it?"

Even Severus had to laugh after her tirade and said, "Buster? I resent that name. I'll give you Buster...," and he started tickling her. She squealed and finally jumped out of bed to get away from it. Then she checked her watch, "Whoa, we missed breakfast again. This is turning into quite a habit on the weekends.

Severus looked at her naked body and walked up to her and said, "Mmm, let's take a nice long bath and hopefully we make it to lunch." He picked her up and kissed her gently.

888

They did make it to lunch, each walking out of their respective quarters and therefore coming from different directions. Severus hoped that after the war they wouldn't have to pretend anymore. He sat down on his seat beside Albus. Severus noticed that he looked a little under the weather and said, "I will bring you some more pain killers for your hand. I have been working on something and I believe the new potion I brewed yesterday will be more effective. It had to sit and cool for a while. I will bottle it up right after lunch."

Albus patted Severus hand and said, "Thank you, my boy. I truly appreciate it."

They had a lengthy conversation about the new items of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes that Argus Filch had confiscated. Severus said, "I have to admit that I have to give those boys some credit. They have ingenious ideas. If it wouldn't interrupt classes I would have to congratulate them."

"They would probably take it as the highest compliment, coming from you, Severus." Albus chuckled.

"Well, I suggest you don't tell them that I said that." With that Severus got up and told Albus, "I will be stopping by your office with the aforementioned potion within the hour."

888

As promised Severus bottled the potion, labeled it and took a few vials to Albus. Albus asked Severus to sit down for a moment and conjured up a couple of beakers of tea. "Severus, you know Mr Potter and I will be going on that mission tonight."

Severus, who had declined a seat said, "I wish you would reconsider, Albus."

"It is inevitable that I take Harry. I don't want him to be here. He would be in more danger here than anywhere else. We have kept an eye on young Malfoy and we are certain that he will lead some Death Eaters into the castle tonight. Tonight will be the night Draco has to kill me. I am counting on you, my friend."

To say Severus was stunned was a blatant understatement. It was all he could do not to panic. He had to swallow hard a few times to keep himself from retching. He suddenly heard Albus like through a fog. "Say something Severus."

When Severus looked up at Albus his eyes squinted for a moment and his jaw muscles were working. Then he hissed, "I promised!" He turned around on his heel and stormed out of the door.

888

Severus arrived inside his quarters and had no idea how he got there. He stood there numb in the middle of the sitting room. He had no idea how long he had been standing there before he felt Bobbie taking his hands into hers. It took him a while before his eyes would focus again. Total devastation was written all over his face and Bobbie realised that he had just found out. She pulled him to the sofa and sat him down and framed his face and kissed his lips. He looked at her stone-faced. It brought tears to her eyes. His voice was strained when he said, "You better go." Then he took hold of her hands and slowly took them off is face.

"Severus, I don't want to leave you alone."

"You have to. There could be Death Eaters running all over the castle at any time. If they see us together all will be lost."

She thought about that, "Okay, I will go, but please don't forget you can always come to me and if you need to get away from You-know-who you can always go to my cottage, no matter if I'm there or not. And when you are out there please think about what we have been talking about earlier. You _will_ be free, we _will_ be together, and we _will_ have a family. Don't forget that! And never ever forget that I will always love you!"

They shared a tender kiss and Severus whispered, "I love you, always!" Then they broke apart and Bobbie walked numbly out of the door.

She walked into Severus's bedroom and from there into hers. The next thing she noticed was some movement and a scraping sound and the door in between their bedrooms had disappeared. Bobbie looked at the spot where it had been and then her knees buckled and she went to the floor in a crying heap.


	16. The Task

**16\. The Task**

Albus had one more thing to do. With a determined look on his face he made his way to the hospital wing to see Poppy. Poppy had seen Severus and Bobbie kissing. She had also seen the ring. Even though Bobbie never told her where it came from, she suspected. A few well placed Obliviate's took care of any traces in Poppy's mind that there was ever anything going on between Severus and Bobbie. If Bobbie was to be the link between the Order and Severus, it needed to look like the two of them never crossed paths aside from sitting at the same table in the Great Hall.

Satisfied Albus walked out of the double doors of the infirmary and back to his office to prepare for his last grand move in this war. Albus thought about the way Harry had acted earlier, wanting to go on the mission retrieving the horcrux but also wanting to remain in the castle. Harry suspected that something was going down tonight and he was afraid the two of them would be gone and the castle would be unprotected. Albus finally had to put a stop to Harry's arguing and tell him Severus would take care of it, and that it was imperative that Harry was going with him. He had told the boy to get his invisibility cloak and meet him at the front doors. Albus let out a long sigh, shook his head slowly and went to meet Harry.

888

Severus watched Bobbie leave through the adjoining door between his and her bedroom. He thought about what she had said. She had been so strong and convincing. He still hated to see her leave. He wanted to tell her to stay but it would have put them both in danger. From where he stood he could see the door in his bedroom disappear. It was so final. Like there was no way back to her. Like he had lost her. The back of his eyes started stinging and a lone tear made its way down his cheek. He wiped it away with the back of his hand before he had his mask of indifference securely back on his face.

No! He couldn't think of that now. He needed to stay focused, think of the future. There was too much at stake, the whole Wizarding World depended on it. Things had already started rolling and it was too late to stop any of it. He inhaled a long shaky breath and sat down at his desk to mark papers. At least that was what it would look like to somebody else. What he was really doing was sitting there staring at the papers without focus and waiting.

Time dragged along for seconds, minutes or even hours. He was afraid to check his pocket watch because with every second the inevitable was moving closer and closer. He sometimes had to remind himself to breath. The anxiety made his blood rush through his ear drums with an ominous din. Suddenly the door burst open and Filius Flitwick bolted inside and panted, "Severus, there are Death Eaters inside the castle and a Dark Mark is overhead. You have to come right away...!"

One thing Severus knew was that he couldn't have Filius in the way of what had to be done, so he cast a silent Stupefy on the small wizard before running out of his quarters. The next thing he knew was seeing Hermione Granger and the Lovegood girl in the hallway. _Think Severus...!_ He finally shouted at them while running upstairs, "Professor Flitwick seems to have collapsed... please look after him... I have to see what is going on...!"

Severus saw Lupin and the Tonks woman and saw that they could hold their own against the Death Eaters they were fighting. He heard that most of the commotion was located up on the Astronomy Tower and he took three steps at a time to get up there while placing a few spells behind him so nobody would be able to follow him. Then he saw Albus. He looked terrible. Draco had disarmed him and stood in front of him with his wand pointing at him. There were some Death Eaters yelling at the boy to finish the Headmaster off. A glance at Draco told Severus right away that his godson didn't have it in him. Draco's hands were shaking and he looked terrified. Then he heard Albus pleading, "Severus...!"

Severus eyes flew to Albus. Merlin, how could he kill him? He was defenseless and looked like he was... poisoned? How could he muster up the necessary hatred it took to make the killing curse work?

Then he thought about what Bobbie had said a few days ago. That she didn't agree with the strain Albus was putting on him by expecting him to do this. It suddenly made him angry all over again. He thought about the anger he had felt when Albus had first come up with his idea. He felt the hatred for Bellatrix and Narcissa for tricking him into the Unbreakable Vow, and he felt the disappointment and betrayal he had felt that Albus wanted to save Draco but had no problem putting it on him.

When he heard Albus pleading once more, "Severus, please!" it came all crashing down on him and he pointed his wand at Albus and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

He watched the green light as it hit Albus as if in slow motion. He watched him fall back and off the tower. He was stunned how beautiful it looked. He blinked a few times and heard the Death Eaters cheering. The sound of it brought him out of the vacuum that had fallen over him. He looked around and told Draco to run. He told himself there was no time to think about what he had just done. He ran down the stairs after Draco and out of the castle. He shouted to the Death Eaters that it was over and that the Potter Boy belonged to the Dark Lord.

While running out of Hogwarts grounds Potter had caught up with him trying to curse him, yelling at him that he was a coward and to fight back. Severus knew he couldn't hurt him but he needed to get him off his back. All the counter spells he threw at him didn't slow him down much. He finally took him down long enough, "Do _not_ call me a coward, Potter and do _not_ use my own spells against me. I am the Half-Blood Prince."

While taking up running again Blacks bloody hippogriff went after him and he felt its claws attacking his back. He finally made it outside the school boundaries and could Disapparate.

888

Bobbie had finally picked herself up off the floor and went to her bed. The tears eventually had stopped flowing, but the emptiness in her heart was still lodged inside. She knew it would be there until she knew Severus was okay. She laid there on her bed, still dressed. The sun had gone down long ago and she just laid unmoving in the dark.

All of a sudden she heard shouting and the sounds of fighting outside. She opened her eyes and noticed a green sheen outside her window. When she went there to investigate she saw that the same mark Severus had on his forearm was looming in the sky. She saw people fighting on the grounds.

Bobbie took off her wrinkled robes and threw a new one over her jeans and t-shirt and went to the infirmary. Poppy saw her and said, "Thanks for coming, Bobbie. Would you please get a few pain killing potions ready?" Poppy kept going and went straight to a bed with a redheaded young man on it. His face was a bloody mess and she almost didn't recognise him as Bill Weasley whom she already knew from Grimmauld Place. Almost all of the Weasleys were there and a few other people and everybody was shouting and carrying on.

Everyone was standing and sitting around the patients and talking about what had been going on. It broke her heart seeing people crying or being sad about the passing of Albus, but it was even worse listening to what everyone said about Severus. All the name calling and the ill wishes brought tears to her eyes. The only reassurance she had was finding out that Severus had gotten away. But she also found out that he was probably hurt by the hippogriff that Hagrid had taken care of. She had seen the beast before and as magnificent as it was she also knew they could be vicious.

She stuck around and had a chat with Tonks and Remus Lupin. She also was interacting with everyone else. She thought she now knew a little bit how Severus must feel as a spy; being friendly with the people he was deceiving. She was on the same side as they were but she couldn't tell them that they were wrong about Severus.

One good thing was that it looked like everybody on the light side was accounted for aside from Albus, but she knew he had wanted it that way. When things calmed down a little Poppy told her to go to bed. Bobbie left but didn't go to her rooms. She went down to the dungeons and to Severus's quarters. She didn't mind if anyone would see her. She could always say she was looking for potions they could use in the Hospital Wing. The fact was, she was looking for potions, just not for the Hospital Wing.

She went to Severus's nightstand and got the headache potions, the ones against the side effects of the Cruciatus curse and the contraceptive potion. Then she went to his private lab and grabbed Skele-Gro, Blood-Replenishing, Pepperup and a few other potions and salves she thought Severus may needed.

She stuffed them into a small bag and went on her way out of his quarters. On a second thought she turned around and walked into his bed room, took his pillow and held it to her face, deeply breathing in his scent. She stood there for a little while, her eyes closed and thinking about him. Then she wadded up the pillow and stuffed it inside the bag also.

When she felt she had everything she left Severus's quarters and the dungeons and finally walked to her own rooms. Before she went to bed she tossed aside her own pillow and replaced it with Severus's and hid the potions she had gotten for him inside her traveling bag.

888

The following three days were awkward, sad and different, to say the least. Several children were picked up by their parents next day, because they didn't feel their kids were safe at Hogwarts anymore. A few were allowed to stay until Dumbledore's funeral and then the school would be closed for the school year... maybe even for good.

Bobbie actually had to talk to a few kids who had gotten scared about the fight and couldn't handle the thought that some icon like Albus was only human after all.

The funeral was a sad affair. Bobbie only listened halfheartedly to the eulogies. She knew that Albus was exactly where he wanted to be. Severus on the other hand, the man who had made Albus's wish happen, was not and he probably wouldn't be for a long time, maybe never. It didn't seem fair to her.

When it was over she walked away from the white tomb, sat down on a large rock and called her grandfather in Canada, to let him know that his friend Albus had passed away. Just as she had suspected her grandfather wasn't surprised. To her it almost sounded like he had suspected it. They talked for a while and after finding out that the rest of her family was well, they said their goodbyes.

Bobbie put her phone into her pocket and got up off the rock and walked back to the tomb. By that time everyone had gone their different ways. Bobbie laid her hand onto the white marble and said, "Well Albus, here you have it. The next great adventure, you used to call it. You got what you wanted. I sure hope you will look after Severus from wherever you are, or I will never forgive you."

Thinking about Severus her eyes filled with tears again. She stood beside the tomb a little longer and then made her way back to her rooms and started packing. When she was done she made her rounds and said her goodbyes. The last one was Poppy. She told her she didn't know if she would be back at the school in case it should open again. It all depended on who would be running it and if it would be Muggle-friendly. But she told her she would see her at Order meetings, if there were any she had to attend. They embraced and Bobbie went back to her rooms, grabbed her bags and walked out of Hogwarts.


	17. After the Task

**17\. After the Task**

On the day of Albus's funeral Tonks had told Bobbie they needed to meet. They agreed to have lunch together at 'The Three Broomsticks' in Hogsmeade right after Bobbie left Hogwarts to go back home. After lunch Tonks would Apparate her from Hogsmeade to Diagon Alley.

When Bobbie arrived at the restaurant Tonks said, "Professor Dumbledore has told the Order if something would happen to Snape we needed to get in touch with you. He said you had a secret informant within You-Know-Who's ranks. He also told us you had a mobile phone you could call us with. Since I'm a Half-blood I have friends in the Muggle World and I also have a mobile phone. Albus thought we should exchange numbers."

She pushed a note with her mobile number across the table to Bobbie. Bobbie took it and said while sliding the note into her pocket, "I'll call you as soon as I'm home so you will have my number also." She motioned with her head at the other patrons who were all Wizarding folk. "I don't want to do it here and alert anybody with a ringing phone or them seeing me messing with a Muggle device. I don't have anything handy to write with at the moment."

"Yeah, probably would raise a few eyebrows," Tonks agreed with a grin. Then her demeanor changed and she growled, "'Something happening to Snape' my arse. I always knew there was something shifty about that git, but Albus always insisted he trusted him. So much for that trust... If I ever get a hold of that bloody traitor I will hang him by his toenails."

Bobbie said, "I think you'll have to get in line behind Harry, Minerva and a few others..."

"Yeah, no shit!" Tonks spat. Then she looked at Bobbie and asked, "You're sure Snape doesn't know about your secret informant?"

Bobbie answered, "Positive!" Then she abruptly changed the subject. "Anyway, how is married life treating you? I heard you and Remus got married. Congratulations!"

Tonks smiled. "Thanks! I'm going to meet him after I drop you off in Diagon Alley. We need to check out something at the Ministry of Magic. We think it isn't safe anymore after Albus was killed by that son of a bitch Snape. There are some strange things going on."

They eventually finished their meal and after Bobbie had paid for it they went outside to Apparate to Diagon Alley. Bobbie hated Apparating because both times she had felt pretty crappy afterwards. Well, the last time wasn't quite that bad because Severus had told her to take a deep breath and it would make it easier. He also had said she may get used to it after a while. He was right because this time she was surprised when it hardly effected her.

"Thanks for getting me here. Say hello to Remus," Bobbie said.

"Will do...! Call me when you get home. Thanks for lunch."

"You got it!" Bobbie winked at her and gave her a thumbs up.

When Tonks had left, Bobbie decided to go shopping in Muggle London later that day and fill up her empty refrigerator. She walked into 'The Leaky Cauldron', took off the robes she wore on top of her Muggle clothes and stored them in her bags. Then she walked out the back.

She looked around and when she noticed nobody was there she touched the brick wall. Just like the first time the bricks moved in an intricate pattern and opened for her to step through.

She flagged down a cab and had the driver drop her off at home. She asked him to wait a moment while she was unloading her luggage and drove back with him into town.

After she paid the driver she went to the grocery store. She had two heavy bags in each hand when she left the store and thought magic would come in handy just about now. She was just getting ready to flag down a cab, when she spotted an electronics shop across the street, which gave her an idea.

She crossed over and went inside the store and got another mobile phone in her name. She would give it to Severus the next time she would see him - _If_ she would see him. _Don't think like that, you'll drive yourself crazy,_ she scolded herself.

Feeling good about her purchase she got another cab and finally went home.

After she had stored away her groceries she sat down to first call Tonks and then program her own mobile number into the phone she had bought for Severus and vice versa.

Then she unpacked her luggage. She laid Severus's pillow onto her bed and sat the small bag with the potions on the table together with the new mobile phone.

She had just walked into the kitchen and decided to make herself a sandwich for a late lunch when she thought she heard something in the living room. When she investigated she saw Severus standing on the rug in front of the fireplace. He was swaying a little but steadied himself momentarily.

"Severus!" Bobbie whispered and her heart skipped a beat. She ran to him and flung her arms around his waist. He wrapped his around her and buried his face in her hair and clung to her like his life depended on it. They stood like this for quite a while before Severus pulled back a little and sighed.

Bobbie looked at him and stroked his cheek. She noticed that he looked dead tired. When she stroked his back with her other hand he winced. "Oh, I'm so sorry Baby. I forgot! I heard that the hippogriff was after you. Let me check it."

"I will be fine," he said tiredly.

"I'm sure you will. But please, I told you before; you don't have to be strong with me all the time. I love you and I want to help you."

She took his hand and led him to one of the stools at her small breakfast bar and motioned for him to sit down. She first took off his robes and then very carefully his shirt, which had gotten stuck on dried blood in some places.

When she saw his back a sob escaped her. "Oh Severus, I can't believe you walked around like this for three days. Please lie down on the sofa and let me take care of you."

"I do not know how well Muggle medicines will work on wounds inflicted by a magical beast, if at all...," he said.

"That's okay, Baby. I raided your night stand and your lab before I left. I was afraid that you may need some of those." She pointed to the small bag on the table. "With the crowd you're forced to hang around now, anything can happen."

She walked to the table and got the small bag and gave it to him. He opened it and took a look inside and smiled at her. Then he pulled out a salve for his back and gave it to her before he laid face down on the sofa.

Bobbie put some of the salve on her hand to warm it up a little and then carefully spread it on the wounds Buckbeak had left behind with his claws.

Severus let out a sigh and then relaxed visibly. The healing salve together with her warm hands on his torn up skin was very soothing. And he was so tired. The last thing he noticed before falling asleep was that Bobbie covered him with a soft blanked and kissed him on the cheek.

Bobbie smiled when she heard even breathing from Severus. He looked like he needed his sleep, so she grabbed his blood stained shirt and put it into the washing machine. She bustled around for a little while until the washer was done then she stuck the shirt into the dryer. After that she sat down on the floor in front of the sofa and started running her fingers through Severus hair.

Yes, they were dirty and grimy but being on the run he probably never knew when or where he got his next shower or bath. She felt for him and after all, she could wash her hands when she was done. The even breathing of Severus was all the reward she needed.

When the dryer stopped she got up and washed her hands and got the shirt and hung it over the back of the sofa. Then she went to the kitchen and made sandwiches and tea. When everything was ready she sat it all on the table and gently shook Severus. "Sev, I made some sandwiches."

"M'not hungry. Want t'sleep," he mumbled.

"C'mon Baby. When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday or the day before... Don' know."

Bobbie smiled at his mumbling. She knew he would never get caught dead speaking like that to anybody else. She felt good about him feeling comfortable enough with her, that he wouldn't feel like he needed to be proper all the time.

"You need to keep up your strength, Severus. Just eat something and then you can go back to sleep," Bobbie coaxed.

He sat up slowly and Bobbie wrapped the blanket that had slipped off back around him. Then she brought a plate with sandwiches to him and put his tea on the side table. He hadn't known how hungry he was until he had started eating. He also felt much better afterwards.

"I washed your shirt while you were asleep. It was all crusted with blood. Let me check your back." He turned his back to her and Bobbie lifted the blanket. "Wow, those potions of yours are awesome. It is almost healed up."

He smirked at her and then asked, "Do you mind if I take a shower? I haven't been able to take one since... since..."

"Of course I don't mind." Bobbie interrupted before he would get himself back into his self loathing mood. "How long can you stay?"

Severus answered in a dark voice, "Perhaps a day or two, maybe more. The Dark Lord has decided after what I did it was probably necessary to lay low for a while. He said he would summon me."

Severus looked down on his hands with sad eyes and continued quietly, "I don't know how long I can continue like that. I need to cast silencing charms around my bed because of the nightmares. If anybody finds out that I abhor what I am doing I will be finished. I always have to be on my guard. The nightmares have grown worse. I can't seem to shake the pictures of Albus falling off the tower. They are replaying themselves perpetually. It is like I see it in slow motion. And the way he begged me to do it... I hated him in this moment... "

Bobbie knew that her diversion to keep him from getting into dark thoughts hadn't worked when Severus put his hands in front of his face and started shaking.

She took him into her arms and held him while he cried in his grief. She whispered to him, "It's okay Baby, let it all out. Albus is so much better off now. No more pain and suffering. He would have been long gone if it wasn't for you. And he would have died that day anyway. He drank poison on the mission with Harry to get to a horcrux. He was miserable, Severus. Please don't let it break your spirit. You only did what he wanted and what he needed. It was a merciful thing."

She rocked him like a child until he calmed down. She thought about the new flashback she had gotten off Harry when she touched him in the infirmary after Albus had died. Albus had instructed Harry to make him drink the poison inside a basin so they could get to a horcrux. She also thought about how Harry had chased Severus after he had killed Albus. Harry calling Severus a coward because he killed a disarmed Albus and because he ran and didn't fight back. She knew that Severus was anything but a coward. She also knew that Severus could have easily taken Harry down if he had wanted to...

Severus finally sat up and looked at her, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that. I don't know why I can't seem to stop these emotions when I am with you."

"Because you and I have a different relationship. We love each other and you feel that you want to be honest with the person you love. With other people you already go into defense mode and you steel yourself before you even have a conversation. It is like you put on a mask. I haven't been raised that way but I can understand that you became like that because you had no choice. Now you learn to be more honest with yourself also..." then she thought about what she had said, "I'm sorry Baby, I sound like a Psychiatrist."

"No, I believe there is some truth to that," he said quietly. "I have always been defensive since I never knew and still don't know, what to expect next." Then he continued in a whisper, "Not even my parents liked me, as you very well know."

Bobbie put her fingers against his lips. "Enough of this, Baby. This is now. The past is gone. I really like the man you have become and with no help from anybody. You did that all on your own."

"I believe Albus helped with that," he said quietly.

Bobbie took his hand and said, "Yes he did but only in your later years. And the way I see it, you did the best you could do for him. You have no reason to feel guilty."

Severus looked down on the floor and thought about it for a while, and then he let out a long breath and said, "I think I am overdue for that shower..."

"Yes, go take a shower. I will throw the rest of your clothes into the washer while you do. I didn't know how long you can stay, otherwise I would have washed that shirt together with those. No magical cleaning around here."

"Indeed, the Ministry of Magic would love that. I have a spare wand which they cannot trace to me but the first signs of magic in a Muggle place without a registered Wizard or Witch and somebody would be here within seconds." He hoisted himself up tiredly and made his way to the shower.

She called after him, "There are extra toothbrushes in the drawer under the sink."

888

Severus came out of the bathroom with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist, "Sorry, I don't have any clothes." he said with a tinge of embarrassment.

"They are still in the dryer. I thought you don't need any now anyway. You should go to bed and get some sleep. You looked so tired when you first arrived. And in between being on the run and your nightmares it sounds like you didn't get a whole lot of sleep. I will be there in just a little while."

She looked at his wet hair, "Before you do go to bed, let me dry your hair in the good old-fashioned Muggle way."

She motioned for him to sit down in a chair and went and got her hair dryer. While she worked on his hair he closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her fingers on his scalp and in his hair. He thought to himself that the Muggle way definitely had some advantages. It was slow but it felt wonderful. It also made him sleepy and as soon as Bobbie was done she made him go to bed.

When Severus was just about lying down he noticed a familiar pillow laying there. "Is this my pillow?"

She smiled and said, "As a matter of fact it is."

"You didn't have to bring it. Your pillows are fine," he said.

She framed his face with her hands. "I didn't bring it for you. I took it for my own selfish reasons. It still has your scent on it and I thought this way I have a little bit of you when I go to sleep. I missed you terribly the last few days and I was worried sick about you."

He was stunned at her confession and wrapped her into his arms and said, "I missed you too. More than you will ever know." He kissed her gently and then got into bed.

She put the cover over him and made sure he was comfortable. She kissed him before leaving the room. Severus was too exhausted to protest any of this 'mollycoddling'.

888

When the dryer was done she took out Severus's clothes and folded them for next day. She also folded the blanked she had thrown into the washer together with his clothes as a last thought because it had had some salve on it and she laid it on the back of her sofa. Just when she was putting the dishes into the kitchen she heard a scream coming from her bedroom. "NO! ALBUS...NO..."

She sat the dishes into the sink and ran to her bedroom. Severus was thrashing around in bed and when she gently touched him to wake him of his nightmare he bolted upright. He looked at her with horrified eyes. Bobbie stroked his hair and spoke to him in a soothing voice. He finally came out of his nightmare and noticed it was her. His heart rate went down slowly and he let out a long breath he had been holding and panted, "I am sorry I startled you. I can't use a silencing charm here."

"Don't you even think of apologising. And just for the record, even if you could use that charm I wouldn't want you to. I don't want you to be alone in this. Let me get you a glass of water and then I will be with you."

Severus was embarrassed that he was such a nuisance. He felt helpless, weak even. He was scolding himself for being such a wimp. For a moment he even felt like he should be leaving. She deserved better.

When Bobbie came back with the water he drank deeply and finished the whole glass. She took it from him and asked, "More?"

He shook his head, "Thank you, I am fine." He stared at the wall for a little while and said quietly, "I shouldn't have come here. You didn't sign up for any of this."

"Listen to me! _This_ is exactly what I signed up for. I signed up for it with Albus and...," she held her hand with the ring under his nose, "I definitely signed up for it with this. As soon as I agreed to marry you, you made it my business as well as yours!" she said with conviction. "And if you don't come to me if you feel you need me for whatever reason I will be really disappointed and angry with you."

She didn't even wait for an answer and went to the kitchen filling up the glass once more and came back and sat it onto the nightstand. "Maybe you get thirsty later."

After brushing her teeth she took off her clothes and slipped into bed beside Severus. As tired as he was he had fallen asleep again in the few minutes she had been in the bedroom. She snuggled up against him and after a kiss on his cheek fell asleep herself.


	18. Shopping

**18\. Shopping**

When Bobbie woke next morning she found herself in Severus's arms. He was still asleep. He hadn't had another nightmare all night. He needed his rest and she didn't want to wake him, so she just laid there enjoying the nearness she had missed in the last few days. She looked at his face. He looked so relaxed. After about 30 minutes he started waking. She brushed a strand of hair out of his face and he opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her. "I wish I could wake up like this every morning instead of hiding in some rundown shed or in Malfoy's dungeons."

"Shh, you are here now," she whispered. She traced his jaw line with her forefinger and brushed a kiss on his lips. He put his hand on the back of her head and responded by holding her to him and deepening the kiss.

"Oh, how I have missed this," he murmured against her lips. He tasted them with the tip of his tongue, then claimed them fully and moaned when she opened her lips for him.

He rolled from his back onto his side and pressed his erection against her thigh. Bobbie sucked in a sharp breath when she felt it. The tingling in her body told her what she wanted and she wanted it now.

She wove her fingers through his hair and moaned. He reached in between her legs and stroked the soft skin on the inside of her thighs. When he came closer to the place where she so mercilessly throbbed she arched her back and groaned, "Oh, please Severus. Now...! I want to feel you inside me."

Severus smiled. He loved when she was begging for him. He knew she was ready and he could hardly wait entering her but this was all worth it.

He moved over her and straddled her so she couldn't part her legs very much and probed her mound. It drove her almost crazy with desire.

Finally he slowly entered her. She was so tight, it was pure bliss. He almost came right then and there and had to calm himself down for a moment. Then he started pleasuring her with slow strokes. She pushed her hips up to better receive him. Again he was so close and he stopped and pulled out.

"No, Severus. Oh, please..." He turned her on her stomach and parted her legs and entered her from behind. She dug her nails into the pillow and let out a muffled moan.

His slow strokes turned into desperate thrusts when he knew he couldn't hold off any longer. She just felt so good to him. He came violently and Bobbie, who felt it, tensed and joined him in her own release.

When they were lying in each other's arms in the afterglow, Bobbie whispered, "I don't know how I ever lived without this..., without you..." She kissed him gently and breathed, "My wonderful passionate lover."

Severus looked at her with his onyx eyes. He loved it when she said things like that. It made him feel good about himself. He caressed her skin and kissed her hair drawing in her scent. He thought with a smile that maybe he needed to take her pillow with him.

After a while Bobbie said, "I hate to break this up but I think I need to get going and buy some clothes for you. Otherwise you have to wear the same things, including underwear and socks, for the whole time you are here. It would have been more than suspicious if someone would have seen me taking some of your clothes from your rooms."

"We could stay here in bed and then I don't need anything." He smiled and lay down on top of her. She felt his erection growing against her and she knew she couldn't resist, at least not now.

She opened herself for him and dove her fingers into his hair pulling him in for a passionate kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he buried himself deep. Oh God, he felt so good inside her!

It was a short but intense lovemaking which left them both breathless. Severus whispered, "My beautiful fiancé. I still can't believe you want to be with me."

"You're stuck with me, Sev. No turning back." She smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose. "Unfortunately, the problem at hand still stands. It's Friday and a lot of stores are closing around 2 o'clock."

She got up and while she walked to the bathroom she said, "Sorry but you'll have to do with Muggle clothes. They don't sell anything else around here."

Then she looked back through the door. "Why don't you get some more rest? My guess is you won't get a whole lot when you have to leave."

She took a quick shower and dressed herself in jeans and t-shirt. When she walked by Severus who had stayed in bed, he looked at her and the way she was dressed and said quietly, "I don't like those revealing clothes Muggles wear. All those men will look at you. I rather have you all to myself."

She sat down on the bed next to him while putting her boots on. "You know, that works both ways. _You_ can look at me too. I liked seeing you in those black jeans you wore when we came here for you to check the place out. I thought you looked very sexy."

Severus would have blushed hearing her say that if it wouldn't have been for all his training in keeping his emotions under control. He still looked down a little embarrassed. When Bobbie was finished with pulling on her boots and was just about getting up off the bed, he held her on her wrist and asked quietly, "You think I am sexy?"

"Extremely!" she said with a smile.

Severus looked at her in disbelieve. "You are joking." he finally said. Then his eyes turned darker and he said quietly, "Please don't make fun of me or tell me things just because you know I enjoy hearing them. I know how I look and everybody always called me ugly or something else like that."

Bobbie cradled his face and shock her head slowly, "Baby, I would never make fun about that. You should know that by now." She kissed him on the lips, grabbed her jacked and purse from the wardrobe and went out the door.

888

Severus laid there wondering about what had been said. Bobbie said he was sexy. He smiled because he did like it when she called him nice things, even though he still believed deep down in his heart that he wasn't. As far as he was concerned he would never measure up to most other men. He would never be good enough for her but he decided he was staying with her as long as she would have him.

Then he thought about what she had said about him being her soul mate, 'the One' she had called him and she had told him she had proof because she couldn't see his flashbacks anymore. What did he really know about Nevari? When he had been a student at Hogwarts they only had glanced by the subject in class because everybody thought there were none of them left. Now he knew there were a few, and Bobbie had trusted him enough to tell him about it. She had put herself in danger to tell him the truth.

Severus resolved that she must at least have _some_ feelings for him. Then he looked over at the pillow she had taken from Hogwarts. _His_ pillow, because she wanted to remember him...

He smiled and reached over and grabbed her pillow and pressed his face to it and inhaled her scent. He wrapped his arms around it and laid his head down on it and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

That was how Bobbie found him when she came back. She had been really quiet just in case he had gone back to sleep. She stood in front of the bed for a little while watching him and finally took the clothes she had bought out of the shopping bags, took the tags off and put them in the washer.

While the washer did its job she boiled spaghetti and made a butter and pesto sauce with them. When she was almost done, Severus walked into the kitchen in his robes he had slung over himself and said, "This smells good."

"Hey sleepyhead! I hope you got a little more rest. I thought I'd make lunch since it is a little late for breakfast."

"Can I help with something?" he asked.

"That would be great. Up there are the plates," she pointed at a cabinet, "and in the drawer right underneath is the silverware. Would you please set the table while I put your clothes into the dryer?"

He started with the dishes, but asked, "You're washing them again?"

"What? ...oh ...no I am talking about the clothes I just bought. I don't like wearing new clothes. They are so stiff and you never know where they have been before they end up in the store, that's why I always wash them first."

"I see!" Severus was done with the table and Bobbie served the food.

"I hope you like it. You are used to the delicious food the house elves are making."

"Not anymore. These days I have to eat what I can get. I even have stolen a few apples from somebody's tree. I can't go to a restaurant or to a store unless I am under the Polyjuice potion. I already started a batch but it will take some more time."

"Oh Severus, I wish I could do more for you." Bobbie stroked his cheek before they moved to sit down for their meal.

"You are doing so much already. Because of you I have more than I would have otherwise. You feed me, you give me a bed to sleep in, you even bought clothes for me and you... you give me hope. This is delicious by the way. I don't care about all the food of Hogwarts. This means so much more to me."

Bobbie looked at Severus and thought she had never loved him more than just in this moment. They continued to eat in comfortable silence and when they were done she put the dishes together and put them into the kitchen sink. "I'll wash those later. I think it is time you get dressed and not being naked underneath those robes all day." She laughed and winked at him before walking to the dryer. "Not that I don't like it..."

She pulled everything out of the dryer. "I also got a bathrobe for you." She showed him a charcoal colored bathrobe that she then hung on the bathroom door. "The nightstand on this side of the bed is empty. I will put your socks and underwear into it."

When he saw the charcoal colored underwear he picked one of them up and looked at them and then looked at her. "These are silk!" he stated.

"That's right. I can't think of any reason why I couldn't buy some sexy underwear for my sexy fiancé." She grinned.

Severus put one of them on. "They feel good. I never wore silk underwear."

Bobbie looked at him and licked and bit her lip. "They also look good. I can't wait pulling them off tonight."

Severus looked at her. His eyes were darkening in desire and his erection visibly growing. He grabbed Bobbie and pressed her to him saying, "Why wait until tonight?"

She lost all control when she felt the bulge against her stomach and moaned.

Severus pulled off her shirt and undid her bra. He claimed her nipples with his mouth while unzipping her jeans, which drew another moan from her lips.

He pushed her onto the bed and pulled her boots off and then the jeans. He went with his hand into her panties and felt how moist she was. She writhed under his touch which put a feral grin onto his face.

He then pulled her panties off and looked at her laying there waiting for him. He groaned huskily with the anticipation that he would enter her soon.

While he stood there looking at her she sat up and stroked Severus through his silk underwear and he pulled away. "No! I won't last long if you do this." She pulled his underwear off freeing him and he positioned himself on top of her while she opened herself to him, their eyes never leaving the others.

He just couldn't wait any longer and drove himself into her. They laid there just feeling each other for a while before Severus slowly started with deep even strokes.

He caressed the sensitive parts below her earlobe with his tongue and her nipples with the tips of his fingers. It was driving her mad and she arched her back to receive even more of him. They both were so very close to release when Severus stopped.

Bobbie opened her eyes and looked into the blackest of black eyes. She watched him when he whispered, "I love you with all my heart." Those words combined with the intense look in his beautiful eyes and the ecstasy of one more stroke pushed her over the edge.

Severus watched her in fascination and emptied himself into her. They clung to each other in an all-consuming climax.

Afterwards they were lying on top of the bed still entwined. Bobbie was playing with a strand of Severus's hair and with the other hand she was caressing the skin on his chest and tracing his scars with her forefinger. Severus had his one hand buried in her hair and stroking the skin on her outer thigh on the leg she had slung over his.

After a long time Bobbie said, "Sev, I have something else for you, but you have to learn to use it first."

"What is it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I bought you a mobile phone. Let me get it." Bobbie got up and looked at the clothes all over the place and smiled. It was so easy to get distracted when Severus was here and she decided, "It may be easier to get up and show you on the table. There is a little instruction booklet with it. I also should get those clothes hung up so we have room to sleep tonight."

"I will reimburse you for those clothes. I just don't have any Muggle money right now."

"You will do no such thing. Those are gifts and you don't pay for a gift."

He grabbed her and kissed her. "Thank you, my Love. I noticed the colors you picked. They are perfect."

"I just happen to like these colors too and these are definitely your colors." She smiled at him and gave him a peck on his cheek.

She had bought two black jeans and hung one of them into the closet. She left out a charcoal colored t-shirt and hung everything else up. She got dressed but left her boots and socks off and went barefoot. Severus also got dressed and followed suit with going barefoot. They walked to the table and sat down.

"You have seen me using my phone. It isn't too complicated." She showed him how the phone worked. "Unfortunately you will have to plug it in to reload the battery here in the cottage. No electricity in the Wizard World. It probably would be best to have it off most of the time anyway. Can you imagine you are in a Death Eater meeting or something else related and this Muggle contraption starts ringing?"

She switched the ringer off but left the vibrating on, just in case she needed to contact him and he had it with him at the time. She predominantly had bought it so he could contact her if it was safe for him to do so. "You can call me _any_ time, even if you just want to talk. I will always be glad to hear your voice."

She showed him that her number was already in it and he only had to turn it on and push two buttons. She showed him which ones.

"I'll also give you a couple of plastic zipper bags to double bag it. This way you can hide it outside in some bushes and won't get caught with it during a meeting." She gave him the booklet and told him to study it when he had time. "You can learn everything else with it. For now it is enough you know how to get a hold of me."

Severus dialed her number and smiled when her phone rang. She picked it up and grinned. "Sorry I can't come to the phone right now because I am here with my wonderful lover and I don't have time."

He smiled at her. He knew he would never tire hearing her calling him that.


	19. Information for the Order

**19\. Information for the Order**

The next two days were pure bliss for Bobbie and Severus. They enjoyed each other's company and did pretty much everything together. Unfortunately things had to come to an end. Sunday late afternoon while they were cooking together Severus suddenly grabbed his left forearm and drew in a sharp breath from the pain. Bobbie watched him and said, "Shit, looks like the honeymoon is over."

Severus cradled her face and kissed her with sad eyes. "I am sorry, my Love. I have to go."

Bobbie clung to him and said with tears in her eyes, "Please Baby, be safe. I couldn't bear losing you."

"I will be back. I promise!" He kissed her one more time. Then put the mobile phone in the secret pocket in his robes and Disapparated.

Bobbie looked at the spot Severus had just vacated with trepidation. Her heart sank and she had to hold onto the back of a chair. It took her several minutes before the numbness gave way and she was able to move. She went back to the kitchen and looked at the almost finished meal they had been cooking with tears in her eyes and took it off the stove. She knew she wouldn't be able to eat anything. She was too scared for Severus.

The place suddenly felt utterly deserted, so she decided to call her grandfather in Canada. The first thing he wanted to know was when she would come home. He knew that school was over with and the holidays should have started.

Bobbie told him, "I can't, Grandfather. Severus needs me here. He's all alone right now."

"He is the one that killed Albus? The man he needed you to exonerate?"

"Yes, Grandfather!"

"But you already know what you need to know to clear him when the war is over. Why do you have to stay?" her grandfather argued.

"Because I am the go-between for him and the Order of the Phoenix...," She stopped and thought how best to break the news to her grandfather and then just came out with it. "...but I even would stay if that wasn't the case. I just want to be there for him. I... I love him Grandfather."

There was silence on the other end for a few moments. Then he asked, "And you are sure? You have thought that twice before..."

"This time I am sure. He is 'the One', my soul mate. The flashbacks have stopped."

She heard a sigh from her grandfather. "Why am I not surprised? You couldn't have just picked somebody safe? Some normal nice guy would have been just a little bit too easy for you, wouldn't it?" her Grandfather scolded.

"Gaius and Isaac had pretty dangerous jobs also," Bobbie pointed out.

"Right! That is exactly my point. Why does it always have to be someone like that? Is it the excitement, the danger, what is it?" he asked in frustration. "It's always someone you have to worry about..."

"Grandfather...! she mumbled, trying to interrupt. But he kept right on going.

"...First an undercover cop who is infiltrating the drug cartel, then a sniper and now a spy. It had to be a damn spy. Somebody right in the middle of a war. Somebody who has no friends on either side. The side he is spying _at_ can find him out as a traitor any day, and half of the side he is spying _for_ hardly ever trusts their spies. And this one is even worse, because with what Albus had him do he is even considered a traitor. Jesus Christ, girl...!"

"I can't help it if he is 'the One'," Bobbie finally raised her voice to interrupt her grandfathers tirade and then added a little quieter, "You weren't exactly a pansy either and neither were mom and dad."

There was another, this time a very long sigh and he somewhat relented. "Well, I am just worried about you, child. I know you can't help if he is the one for you."

"He... he asked me to marry him after the war," Bobbie said quietly.

"Oh, it gets even better... Holy smokes child, you don't waste any time now, do you?"

"Mom said she and dad only knew each other for 8 weeks before they got married. They were happy until... until the accident..."

Anton again sight. "I know I can't talk you into waiting. Nobody ever could, no matter _what_ it was. Once you made up your mind... I just want you to be careful. Things will get ugly. This new dark wizard seems worse than Grindelwald." Another sigh and he added, "Let me know if there is anything I can do, and good luck to your man. Albus seemed to think the world of him."

"Well, maybe there is something. Maybe you could send some more hair from Uncle Brutus for that Polyjuice potion. At least nobody will recognize Severus when he uses it."

"Let me see what I can do. Brutus could use another hair cut." He chuckled.

"Take care of yourself Grandfather. I love you and say hi to everyone."

"I will! I love you too, my child. Please be careful."

After Bobbie hung up with her grandfather she took a shower and went to bed hugging Severus's pillow to herself. She also knew there was another thing she had of Severus and she touched her stomach. She had conceived again 2 days ago. She had decided to wait with taking the potion just in case she would never see him again.

888

She did hear from Severus 10 days later. Her phone rang and she saw it was him. She had just walked into her front door from a trip to the grocery store. Food in her fridge and pantry had gotten pretty low. She picked up, and even though she was excited she answered with a plain "Hello". You never knew if for one reason or another somebody else had gotten a hold of his phone.

"Bobbie?"

"Yes!"

"Are you home?"

"I am!"

"I will be right there."

The phone was hung up and the next thing she knew Severus stood on the rug in front of the fireplace. As soon as she saw him she flew into his arms. He held her, his eyes closed, his chin on the top of her head and drawing in her scent. This was what he had been waiting for all these days. He kissed her with abandon and then cradled her face and looked at her like he needed to make sure it really was her. After a while they broke apart. Severus said, "I have some information for the Order. Unfortunately I don't know all of the details yet but at least they can start to prepare for what is going to happen."

"I can call Tonks right away if you need me to," Bobbie offered.

"Yes, that would be wise. They very likely have to get a meeting scheduled."

He told her what he knew and Bobbie dialed her phone. "Tonks? It's Bobbie. I have some information. You-Know-Who wants to raid the Ministry of Magic. My informant doesn't know exactly when but he thinks it will be within the next two weeks. That maniac also wants the Death Eaters to wreak havoc to the homes of known Order members. You guys maybe want to make yourselves scarce without being too obvious."

"Got it! I'm glad you called. After Albus got killed we had to find another place for Headquarters. The old one wasn't safe anymore because Albus was the secret keeper."

"Where do you meet now? Did you find another place?"

"We did! I don't think you need to be there, because so far it works well by phone but if we should need you I will let you know in advance and pick you up at the Leaky Cauldron. I hate to tell you over the phone where we go now. By the way, who is your informant again?"

"Nice try, Tonks." Bobbie laughed. "You know I can't tell you that."

"Hey, a girl can try." Tonks chuckled.

"You sure can. You guys be safe," Bobbie said and hung up. Then she looked at Severus who had tiredly sat down on the kitchen chair. He looked emaciated and tired, like he was going to drop dead any minute. His eyes were dull, his face looked grey and his hair was greasier than ever.

Bobbie stroked his face and said, "Baby, you look exhausted. I sure hope you can stay a while to recuperate a little."

"I will be able to stay a couple of days but then have to go back for an hour or two to tend to the Polyjuice potion I have brewing. If I get lucky I can come back after that and stay until Monday. The Dark Lord thinks I am in search of a rare ingredient that I need for a research potion he wants me to brew. I have already procured it but he doesn't need to know that."

"That reminds me," Bobbie said, "I have more hair of Uncle Brutus for you. Maybe when you are done with that Polyjuice potion you and I can sneak out once in a while if you have time. At least it would give you the opportunity to move around people without having to be afraid of getting caught. You should have listened to Tonks and the choice words she had for you after Albus died."

"I can only imagine..." Then he sighed and said, "I wish for a bath and then sleep for 3 days."

"I am sorry. I'm just so relieved to see you I didn't even think about how tired you must be. You go take that bath and I am making us something for dinner. I will wash and dry your hair in a minute."

She went to the kitchen while Severus dragged himself to the bathroom.

When Bobbie was done with warming up some stew she had in the freezer and had made some tea, she went to the bathroom. Severus sat in the warm water and had fallen asleep. She stroked his cheek and gently woke him. "C'mon Baby. Let me wash your hair." She put some shampoo in her hands and then massaged it into his hair and scalp.

Severus groaned, "Oh, ...feels good. You are spoiling me."

"You have no idea how much I enjoy spoiling you. And you very much deserve every bit of it." She rinsed his hair and then towel dried it. She gave him a towel and also his bathrobe and left him some privacy.

It didn't take him long and he came into the kitchen. He looked at the stew and said, "That looks familiar. Is that what we had been cooking when I was summoned?"

"Yes, I finished it and put it into the freezer."

They ate pretty much in silence. Severus was dead tired and Bobbie could tell. After they were done she went to the bathroom and got the hair dryer and dried Severus's hair. He just about fell asleep while she was doing so. She went with him to the bedroom and took the bathrobe from him to hang it up. When he was comfortable in bed she kissed him good night and told him she would be there in a little while.

She went to wash the dishes and then stuffed his dirty clothes into the washer. After that she got ready for bed. Now that Severus was back she took the contraceptive potion and snuggled up to him. Even in his sleep he pulled her close as soon as he felt her.


	20. From domestic life to DE and back

**20\. From domestic life to Death Eater and back**

Eight o'clock in the morning Bobbie opened her eyes. She looked over at Severus and saw that he hadn't moved. It made her happy that he looked relaxed and comfortable. Nevertheless she had to get up and use the restroom.

She extracted herself from his arms. He groaned and rolled over and continued sleeping. She gently stroked his beautiful raven hair and he sighed. Seeing him like this, her love she felt for him was endless. Bobbie smiled and got up.

Before she took her shower she took Severus's clothes out of the washer and stuffed them into the dryer. After the shower she dressed and walked around barefoot to make some coffee and then went to the corner in her living room where she had her computer and answered emails. She didn't want to do anything that made a lot of noise and would wake Severus. He desperately needed sleep.

After about 30 minutes she suddenly felt two arms coming around her from the back hugging her. She smiled and looked around and met his lips. He swiveled the chair around and bent down and kissed her passionately. "Too bad you are dressed already," he said quietly against her lips.

He wore his bathrobe and nothing else. Just the thought of it lit her passion up like a flame. She got up and laced her arms around his neck and he pressed her against him. "Oh Sev, don't you know I can never resist the temptation when I feel your desire," she breathed.

He opened the buttons on her blouse. "Mmm, no bra...," he whispered.

He opened the belt on his bathrobe and rubbed himself up and down her belly. "Merlin, I missed you so much," he said and kissed and nipped around the side of her neck and a low moan escaped her lips.

He opened her jeans and it dropped to the floor. She stepped out of it and slung it to the side with her foot.

He hooked his finger into the front of her panties and slowly pulled them down all the way to her feet until he kneeled in front of her and then took them off. He kissed along her belly and back up to her breasts running his hands along the inside of her thigh.

When he inserted a finger into her she threw her head back and moaned, "Oh Severus..."

When he felt how ready she was and the way she moaned his name he thought there was nothing more stimulating. His erection throbbed and he needed to feel her now.

He picked her up and drove himself into her. It almost was his undoing and when she wrapped her legs around him he panted, "Don't move. Oh, you are driving me mad."

Feeling how close to the edge he was only heightened her desire and Bobbie did move. She cried out his name and came violently when he emptied himself into her.

Severus's legs almost buckled from his climax and he sat them down on the chair. They clung to each other like there was no tomorrow. They gently kissed and gazed into each others eyes. They were so enthralled in each other, no words needed to be spoken.

He stroked her skin and felt she had goosebumps. "You are cold," he stated and picked her up effortlessly and carried her to bed to warm her up.

They lay there for a while entwined until Bobbie said, "You know, I made coffee and I was getting ready to make breakfast. As nice as this is I would love for you to eat something. You looked so tired and starved when you showed up yesterday."

Severus smiled. "I was very hungry this morning, just not for food."

"Well, good thing we took care of that first." Bobbie stroked his hair. "Come on Baby. Time for breakfast. Hope the coffee hasn't evaporated yet."

Severus looked at the alarm clock on the night stand and noted, "It is a very late breakfast. I presume we can skip lunch today."

They both got dressed, as usually minus the socks and shoes, and got ready for breakfast. The weather was great so they moved everything to the secluded back porch. Severus visibly relaxed during the quiet conversation they had.

After a while Bobbie got rid of the dishes. Severus offered his help but she told him to enjoy his short freedom.

She came back with a couple of glasses of juice and they went to the porch swing. Bobbie sat down and asked Severus to lie down with his head in her lap. He smiled knowing she would be running her fingers through his hair. She didn't have to ask him twice. This was one of his favorite things. It was so relaxing and this time was even better because of the gentle movement of the swing. He eventually went into a dreamless sleep.

He woke up a couple of hours later when it got a little cool and Bobbie asked, "Hey sleepyhead, did you have a nice nap?"

"It was wonderful. Thank you for being... for being you." He got up and sat beside her. "I have never met anybody like you. Nobody ever would give me the time of day."

"And I have never met anybody like you," she snuggled up in his embrace.

Severus made her look into his eyes and said quietly, "You have no idea how much I missed you in the last few days. Laying at night in that hellhole trying to sleep while everyone in the rooms around me is drinking and having sex with some whores they picked up somewhere. It was sickening. Making love with you is such a beautiful thing and those vile people are making it look and sound so dirty and cheap."

"It is the love we feel for each other that makes it different. Those people only have sex. They don't feel anything. Can't you just put a silencing charm around you, just like you do against your nightmares?"

"Unfortunately I can't. Even though they do not need to hear me I need to hear them. What if somebody knocks on my door and wants something from me?"

Bobbie cradled his face. "I am so sorry you have to go through this horror. I hope it ends soon. But if they don't hear you because of that silencing charm you have around your bed, couldn't you just call me? They wouldn't hear you. You still could hear somebody knocking and then we just hang up."

"It would be a possibility." Then he thought about it. "I just don't know... I think I rather keep those two worlds separated. If I call you there it would almost feel like I drag you into it. I have to think about it." Then he got up off the swing and said, "I will be back momentarily."

When he came back he had her phone and a blanket. He gave her the phone and sat down right beside her and covered them both. "I have some Muggle money now and was hoping you could call that pizza boy again. This way we can just sit here and enjoy ourselves some more instead of cooking dinner."

Bobbie snuggled up and kissed him. "I love the way you think Professor."

Severus smiled and watched her making the call. After she was done she said, "I always thought pizza and beer was a great combination. I have some Muggle beer if you want to try it. Well, I just assume you never had it before..."

"I haven't! Is it different from butter beer?" he asked.

"Butter beer is too sweet for my taste, together with food anyway. See for yourself. If you don't like it I will drink it."

Severus ended up liking it. Both of them pulled a sweater over their clothes and went back to the porch for their pizza and beer. After dinner Bobbie took the plates to the kitchen sink and they snuggled up some more under the blanket on the swing until it got too cold.

They went to the living room and got the fireplace started. Bobbie grabbed a few pillows from the sofa and they got comfortable on the rug in front of it.

Severus sighed. "I wish it could be like this all the time. Unfortunately I will have to leave tomorrow to check on that potion."

"Shh, that is tomorrow. Enjoy what you have now."

Severus smiled, then pulled her close and kissed her. Bobbie responded by tracing the line of his jaw with her finger while looking into his eyes. She laced her fingers into his hair and kissed him entering his mouth with her tongue.

When he moaned Bobbie whispered against his lips, "Make love to me Severus." Her words were all he needed to feel a wave of heat running through his veins. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he found her looking at him, her eyes matching his desire.

They kept gazing in each others eyes while Severus pulled her sweater over her head and she took off his. Severus moved on top of her pushing his bulge into her belly while moving his hand underneath her t-shirt stroking the soft skin of her belly and searching for her breast. He loved that she didn't wear a bra when she was home. It almost felt like an invitation to him to touch her.

He kissed his way from her belly to her nipples and first traced them with his tongue and then sucked on them. Bobbie moaned and arched her back in response. His desire was mounting from the feeling of her smooth warm skin against him and hearing her moans.

He moved his hands to the zipper on her jeans and opened it and then pulled them down. They rolled over and Bobbie straddled him reaching with her hands into his pants making him more comfortable. As soon as she touched him he groaned and pushed his hips up.

Seeing him like this made her tingle all over. She pulled her hand away and pushed his t-shirt up while tracing the line of hair from the waist of his pants to the sparse hair on his chest with her tongue and then suckling on his nipples.

He groaned and again pushed up his hips. Then she traced kisses all along the side of his neck to the lobe of his ear and back down.

She finally opened his jeans and while he pushed up his hips once more she pulled them down. Seeing the silk boxers stretched over his erection was glorious. She wanted him so much.

His breath hitched when she ran her hands up his thigh and into his boxers teasing him some more. He finally couldn't take it anymore and rolled on top of her his heart racing and taking first her panties off and then his boxers and entering her in one fast thrust.

Oh, he felt so good! Bobbie pushed her hips up to receive him whole with each stroke. The climax came over them like a heat wave. They clung to each other like they never wanted to let go.

When they finally broke apart Severus framed her face with his hands and looked into her eyes. He saw all her love and devotion shining back at him. He was amazed how much he loved this woman. He knew there would never be anybody else. He would rather die than lose her. He eventually scooped her up and carried her to bed and got in after her. She cuddled up to him the way she always did, with their bodies fitting perfectly together and they both succumbed to sleep.

888

Severus woke up at around 9 o'clock in the morning after a good night of sleep. He always slept well and had no nightmares when he was with Bobbie. He looked over at her and saw that she was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful. _His beautiful fiancé,_ he thought and smiled. He gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face and extracted himself out of her embrace. He decided he was going to be the one to make breakfast today. He had watched Bobbie often enough and was certain he could make all those Muggle contraptions work.

He made coffee first, just like Bobbie would. Then he put butter, jam, cheese and ham on a tray and made the toast. Everything worked the way he had seen her do it and he smiled. Last he poured a couple of glasses of orange juice and then he carried everything to the table.

He grabbed a cup of coffee and took it to the bed and held it under Bobbie's nose. It only took a few seconds and she was awake. "Coffee!" Then she looked at him. "You made coffee?" He just sat there and smiled and watched her sit up and take a sip. "Mmm, this is good." She looked at him. "You are such a wonderful man."

She kissed him and he took the cup away from her and gave her her bathrobe and said, "I made breakfast." She put on her bathrobe and grabbed her cup and walked out to the kitchen.

When she saw what he had done she smiled and slowly shook her head saying, "I can't believe you did all this. How did you know how to..." She didn't finish her sentence because she was so amazed.

"I watched you...," Severus said.

"Oh Baby, you are amazing. I love you so much. I don't deserve you. Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down and they started to eat.

He said, "You do deserve it. All the things you do for me. I just wanted to do something for you."

She smiled at him and said, "Everything is perfect, Baby. I haven't enjoyed a breakfast as much as I enjoy this. Just because you made it, it is all the more special."

While they washed the dishes together after breakfast Severus addressed the ominous task of him having to leave for a while today. "I hope I don't encounter any problems by crossing paths with some of the Dark Lords minions who may have something else they need me to do."

"So do I! I want you back here with me."

Severus looked at her kitchen clock and sighed. "I think it maybe best I leave now when everybody is still sleeping off their drinking from last night. Maybe I can get in and out undetected."

She laid her head onto his chest with her arms wrapped around his waist. "The selfish part in me wants you to stay as long as possible but I know you are right. This is probably the best opportunity you get." She looked up and kissed him.

After a while Severus broke away and went to the bedroom closet and traded his Muggle clothes with the Death Eater robes. He embraced Bobbie and gently kissed her. He then framed her face with his hands and looked at her like he wanted to memorise her face and then he was gone.

Bobbie stood there and looked at the empty space. She told herself that it wasn't a big deal this time because he was only tending to the Polyjuice Potion and would be back in a couple of hours. She got busy around the cottage and later in the yard. When Severus still wasn't back after three hours she started to get worried. Suddenly her phone rang. She saw it was from Severus's phone and picked up, "Hello?"

He said, "It is I. Don't wait up for me. I will see you as soon as I can. I have to go to Malfoy Manor. When I arrived at the lab Draco was here sleeping on the floor. He is scared. I sent him home and told him I will be there in a little while. Apparently the Dark Lord has another task for him after he botched the last one with Albus and had been severely punished for it. I will try calming him down without giving myself away."

"Please be careful, Baby."

"I will, ...and ...I love you."

Bobbie smiled. She knew that Severus had come a long way but sometimes he still had trouble admitting his love for her. He had no problem showing it to her but saying it out loud was a totally different thing. She said, "I love you too. Please hurry back."

888

Bobbie had gone to bed around midnight. Even though she still was a little worried she fell asleep. She had worked in the yard most of the afternoon and had been tired. Something woke her up and she realised it was the running shower. She sat up in bed and saw light underneath the bathroom door. _Severus is back! Thank God!_ she thought and lay back down.

She was just about drifting back off to sleep when she felt him getting into bed behind her. He snuggled up, spooning her. She reached back stroking him on the thigh whispering, "I'm glad you're back!"

Severus wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer whispering back, "You are supposed to be asleep." He buried his face into her hair nuzzling up to her neck and inhaling her scent.

"How can I when this tall, dark, sexy man is snuggling up against me?"

He groaned when he heard her words and felt himself getting almost instantly hard, pressing in between her thighs. He moved his hand slowly from her belly to where he so desperately wanted to enter her. When he inserted his finger he heard her softly moan and felt how ready she was for him.

He used his hand to guide himself into this heavenly place and buried himself deeply. He heard Bobbie moan with pleasure. Oh, how he loved to hear that. He closed his eyes and answered with slow, long and deep strokes.

Bobbie gasped and then another soft moan escaped her, pressing herself into him. Severus was so close and when he felt her tighten around him he answered with a mighty thrust and spilled his seed deep within her. "My Love...," he exhaled with his body trembling in ecstasy. Severus clung to her like he never wanted to let go.

Eventually he pulled out and Bobbie turned in his arms and faced him and said, "While I do like this position, it has one major drawback. I can't touch you and kiss you." They kissed deeply and then he rolled on his back with her lying in the crook of his arm with her head on his chest. They relished each other's closeness and Bobbie traced the line of hair that ran down his belly.

"Good thing I am not ticklish. You seem to like doing this," Severus said with a smile.

"Yes, it is my happy trail. It goes all the way from here," she put her finger on his chest, "to there," she traced the line to his navel, and then went on further..., "and then all the way down to happiness."

Severus drew in a sharp breath when she touched him and started stroking him. He grabbed her hand and put it above over her head and held it there and laid down on top of her, grabbing her other hand also and put it above her head. Then he kissed her passionately, rubbed himself on her belly and then parted her legs with a knee and entered her in one thrust.

Bobbie threw her head back and forth by the fierceness of this sudden burst of feelings. It only lasted a short time but the result was a climax that surprised them both in its intensity. They lay there panting until Severus could catch enough breath to say, "Merlin, you are killing me, woman."

Bobbie panted, "Works both ways."

They went back with her snuggled up in his arms and were asleep a little while later.

888

It was almost noon when they woke up. Both were so comfortable and lazy that they just stayed where they were for a while longer before finally making their way out of bed. Bobbie went to take a shower.

While Severus got dressed he thought about the turn his life had taken. He felt rested and he thought if it wouldn't be for the war it would be for the first time in his life he could say he was happy. He never even knew what the word meant before he met Bobbie. Here he was, 37 years old. It took him 37 years of misery to finally find the right person, to finally find his life worth living.

Thinking about how much things had changed for the better he realised he would probably do it all over again if he knew the outcome. He had never been as determined to get the darkness out of his life as he was now. He would do everything he could to be free and live his life the way he wanted to. Potter had better be as powerful as Albus thought he was.

He finished buttoning his shirt and went to the kitchen getting the coffee maker going. Muggles really were quite ingenious with all the things they invented to make life easier without magic. When the coffee was ready he poured a mug of coffee for Bobbie because she didn't like it so hot and it would have a little time to cool.

He smiled thinking about her. He never would have believed that he could love anybody as much as he loved her. It had taken him a while to trust that she was sincere. And according to that Nevari thing he was the only one for her. It was a marvelous feeling knowing that there was somebody who loved him, and only him. It all was so new and unbelievable but he knew he would never get enough of it.

Like a whirlwind Bobbie came barefoot around the corner in a summer dress and damp hair. "Yay, coffee! Thank you Baby!" She took a sip and smiled at him. "You remembered... You let it cool a little." She walked up to him and went onto her tippy toes and kissed him saying, "My wonderful man!"

He smiled at her. That was another thing he would never tire of, her calling him that.

They stood there sipping their coffee for a while before Bobbie said, "Well, it is past noon already. I guess we can mark off breakfast for today. How about we go out to the porch and I make us a nice platter with cheese? I went a little overboard in that little dairy shop I found during my last shopping trip and bought seven or eight different kinds of cheese and on the way home I picked up a baguette. It is in the freezer but it will be like fresh after a round in the oven."

"That sounds like a pleasurable Sunday afternoon. And once the coffee is gone we could uncap that bottle of wine I saw in the refrigerator, unless you need it for something else."

"Nope, I think that is as good a time as any to open that. Great idea Professor!" She smirked at him. "Nothing goes better with cheese than a good wine."

Bobbie put the bread into the oven and made a large platter with cheese. She also put a bunch of grapes on it. Severus carried the plates and knifes to the porch and then came back inside and watched Bobbie finishing up. When she was done he carried the platter and the bread out also.

The temperature was agreeable and they got comfortable and spent a pleasant afternoon outside. Severus tried making the best he could out of this small window of freedom. All too soon, tomorrow in fact, it would be over with.

By then it had gotten a little cool so he went inside getting the blanket and wrapped it around Bobbie. She smiled. "Thank you Sev, but I think I will come over to the swing and then we can stay warm together."

She left the chair she had been lounging in and moved to the swing where Severus was sitting. She sat down and he wrapped them both into the blanket where they stayed until dark, watching the full moon rising over the trees.

Eventually Severus picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. They undressed and snuggled up to each other. For some reason, with Severus's departure of the next day looming over their heads, they were more in a cuddle mode than making love. All they wanted to do was hold each other close.

Bobbie had her head on Severus's chest listening to his heart beat. Both were wrapped up in their own thoughts about the future. They finally went asleep with the full moon watching over them through the window.


	21. Exchanging Information

**21\. Exchanging Information**

When Severus got up in the morning he realised why the Dark Lord had picked the day after the full moon for a meeting. Greyback would be on his best behaviour after being worn out from his recent transformation and being out hunting all night. When the werewolf had his full strength back he was still somewhat of a wild card even for the Dark Lord. But the Dark Lord needed the werewolves, so he gave Greyback, who was the alpha of all the packs a break here and there.

Severus thought for a split second about Lupin who would have to do without the Wolfsbane Potion now. He sat down at the table with some coffee. He couldn't shake the feeling that something major was happening soon.

He saw Bobbie coming out of the bedroom and he pushed a mug of coffee over to her. "Thank you, Baby," she said. "You are up early. Are you okay?"

"I have to leave soon. I am a little... restless. I don't know how to describe it. I guess you could call it a foreboding that something is happening."

Bobbie put her mug onto the table and sat on his lap wrapping her arms around him and holding him. He held onto her like to dear life.

After a while Bobbie kissed him on the top of his head and finally got up making a large breakfast. Who knew when Severus would be able to get a decent meal again?

When she sat the plate in front of him she said, "I understand if you don't have much of an appetite with what is going on, but you need to keep up your strength. Just eat as much as you can."

He thanked her with a nod and started eating. It was a quiet meal. Neither one knew what to say and instead of having a forced conversation they just didn't say anything.

Eventually Severus got up with a sigh and went to the bedroom. When he came back he donned his Death Eater garb.

Bobbie who had cleared the table of the dishes went to him and buried herself in his arms. When Severus picked up her head by her chin she looked at him with tearful eyes. He kissed her gently and she responded in kind. "Please be careful," she whispered against his lips.

"I will be fine. After what I did to Albus I have a favorable standing in the Dark Lords eyes." For a moment she saw sadness on his face, but he covered it with his mask of indifference right away.

"Be that as it may, it can just as well be a breeding ground for animosity against you from his minions. Jealousy can be a very strong emotion," Bobbie pointed out.

"I will be careful, my Love," he whispered and wiped away a tear that had made its way down her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Please don't cry," he said and then added in thought _I am not worth it._

They kissed one more time, this time frantic and desperate and then he Disapparated.

Bobbie's fingers went straight to the ring Severus had given her and then she resigned herself to the emptiness that had spread once again through her cottage.

888

It wasn't until more than a week later when she heard something from Severus. The phone rang past 11 o'clock at night. Bobbie had been in bed already. She grabbed it off her nightstand and picked up the call. "Hello?"

"It is I," Severus said in a rushed voice. "This is urgent. I just found out that the raid on the Ministry is set for August 1st. The Dark Lord also found out about Bill Weasley's wedding and wants to make a showing. Something bad happened the day before yesterday. I will let you know when I see you. I have to go before somebody overhears me. I love you!" Then the phone went dead.

Bobbie got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to look at her calendar while dialing Tonks. While the phone was ringing she noticed that the raid would be in 3 days. She listened to the ringing and just when she said to herself, 'damn Tonks, pick up!' she heard a sleepy Tonks on the other side of the line. "H'llo?"

Bobbie said, "Tonks, it's me. I just found out that the raid on the Ministry is supposed to be on the first of August and on top of it You-Know-Who found out about Bill and Fleur's wedding date and wants to show up."

"Shit!" Bobbie heard some scrambling noises on the other line. "What day is today?"

"Tuesday the 29th. That leaves you 2 days to prepare," she answered.

"Shit!" Tonks said again. "Okay, thanks! We better get going. Later...," Bobbie heard her say and then she hung up.

Bobbie was too wired to go back to bed. She hoped that Severus wouldn't be recognised by the Aurors going on that raid. He'd probably be more hated than Voldemort himself and would be killed on sight. Then she thought about what he had said, that something bad had happened a couple of days ago. Tonks hadn't said anything, but then again she had been sleepy and in a rush. Bobbie looked at her watch. It was almost midnight. With the different time zones there was still plenty of time to call her grandfather. She dialed and even though he had an old-fashioned phone that didn't show who was calling, he picked up and said, "Are you okay child?"

Bobbie smiled. He always knew who was on the other line. She had been pretty good at that too, but her accuracy wasn't even near as good as his. She asked, "How are you Grandfather?"

"Old and creaky, as usual. But tell me what is going on over there? Aren't you supposed to be in bed? Isn't it about midnight over there?"

"Grandfather, I'm grown up and I don't have a set bedtime anymore," She laughed.

"Well, I guess so... But something seems to be out of the ordinary," he stated.

Bobbie sat down at the kitchen table. "Yeah, it is Severus. I am very worried about him. Things are heating up right now. I just heard that the dark side is going to raid the Ministry in a couple of days. I would like to help. I feel so useless sitting around here and twiddling my thumbs while everybody else I know is in the thick of it, especially Severus..."

"You are helping, girl. Aren't you the go-between the dark and the light side? There have to be people like you, and yes, they have to stay put. You can't go out there and fight. What are you going to do? Shoot people? It isn't like it is in Arizona where you could carry your gun. You didn't even take it with you because of that. What if they find out who you are, ... or what you are? You would be in a world of danger. Maybe all of us would, because they would know right away that you aren't the only Nevari left."

"But grandfather, how am I going to tell everybody about what Severus had to do to Albus when the time comes and not giving myself away?"

"Just tell them you are a Squib who has this little trait about knowing peoples past going for her."

"A Squib?" Bobbie asked.

"Are you telling me you are living in the Wizarding World for a month now and you don't know what a squib is?"

"No," she answered. "Well, not really. I know that the caretaker of the school is one but I keep forgetting to ask Severus to explain to me what it means. I didn't know what a house elf was either. Scared the hell out of me when Millie showed up for the first time."

Her grandfather burst out laughing. "Yeah well, there are some things that can be a little hair raising if you aren't used to them. By the way, a Squib is somebody whose parents are Wizarding folk but he or she didn't inherit magical powers."

"Oh!" then she continued, "I know what a Hippogriff is and that werewolves and Phoenix's are real."

"So are dragons and unicorns. All I can say is stay out of that Forbidden Forest and you will most likely be fine," her grandfather said.

"Well, there is no danger right now with me sitting in Muggle London in my cottage and twiddling my thumbs," Bobbie growled.

"Patience my child. Patience! Just think about that man of yours. You need to be there for him. You need to be his safe haven. That means you need to stay where you are. If you aren't there when he shows up or you get yourself into danger you only will make things worse for him, because he has to worry about you on top of everything else."

Bobbie sight. "I know, grandfather. You are right but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I hear you, girl. Anyway, I think you should go to bed and quit worrying so much. From what I heard from Albus your Severus is a very capable man."

Another sigh from Bobbie. "Yeah, I guess so. I love you Grandfather. Please be well!"

"I love you too, and hang in there," her grandfather said and hung up the phone.

Bobbie sat there for a little while longer and just stared at the wall. She finally noticed how cold she was and ambled back to her bed which also had gotten cold during the time she was on the phone, and there was no Severus to warm her up. After what seemed to be a long time she finally drifted off to sleep.

888

On August the 1st Bobbie had felt antsy all day. She finally called Tonks in the evening but she didn't pick up. Bobbie didn't leave a message and called the next morning, and again nothing. She bought a newspaper and thought maybe there was something the Muggles had thought weird and she could have picked something up from it. Nothing! She was worried about the order members and of course she was worried about Severus. Finally around noon she got a call from Tonks that she picked up with a simple "Hello?"

"Bobbie?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, are you guys okay? Did anything happen?" she asked.

"I saw you called twice," Tonks said and then continued, "It's bad. The Ministry of Magic was overthrown yesterday. There were just too many and we got beaten back. The minister was tortured and killed. They tried to find out from him where Harry was hiding. He didn't give him away though. Maybe he didn't even know where he is..."

"That is horrible. What is going to happen now?" Bobbie asked.

"You-Know-Who installed somebody else, I think his name is Thicknesse, as the new Minister and is controlling him with the Imperius Curse. He is basically You-Know-Who's slave. They also got rid of a bunch of employees and hired Death Eaters instead."

"What about you guys? Is everyone okay?" Bobbie asked with concern.

"Yeah, we will be. Nobody was killed this time but some of the Order were hurt under questioning about where Harry is. Unfortunately they attacked homes of known Order members including the Burrow and my parents' house."

"That sounds bad. Do you need any help? Can I help with anything?"

"No, there really isn't anything. Best is you stay put. We just have to regroup. Hopefully your informant can find out something useful."

"I am really sorry to hear that Tonks. Please be safe."

"We are laying low and getting ourselves patched up. I just thought I'll let you know. Take care!" Then the phone was hung up.

Bobbie had hoped she would hear something about Severus, if somebody had seen him. _Please, please, please Baby, be safe!_ she thought. She looked at her phone countless times trying to will it to ring. Then finally it did and it was from Severus. She had to calm herself down to answer with a cool-headed "Hello?" She was always afraid somebody else could have gotten a hold of his phone. Thankfully it was him.

"Are you home?" he asked.

"Yes!" The phone was hung up and Severus appeared in the living room. Right away she dove into his arms. While she hung on to him she said, "Oh Severus, I have been worried sick."

"I am fine," he said stroking her hair.

"I heard what happened from Tonks. I was scared that you were caught or worse..." She finally let go of him and looked into his eyes.

"I didn't go. The Dark Lord thought it best that I would sit this one out. He has other plans for me," Severus said looking sad and embarrassed.

"Come sit down, Baby. I will get something to drink for you and then we can talk." She got up to go to the kitchen.

"Water will be fine," Severus called after her.

When she came back she sat beside him on the sofa and gave him the glass. After Severus drank half of it in one gulp he said, "The Dark Lord is going to reopen Hogwarts. He wants... he wants me to... to be the Headmaster." Severus looked to the floor with shame in his eyes.

Bobbie cupped his chin and made him look at her. She saw the sadness in his gaze. "I'm sorry Baby. I know this isn't the way you wanted that job."

She kissed him softly and she heard him whisper, "No. Not like that..."

He stared at the floor again and said after a while, "How can I sit in Albus's office?" And then louder throwing up his arms, "...in his chair!" And then he whispered, "After what I did to him. It's like putting salt into a wound."

Bobbie wrapped her arms around him. "Shh, don't think like that. Albus wouldn't want you to. It was his choice."

After a long while he finally said quietly, "I know... but it still doesn't make it any easier."

"What was it that happened a few days ago? You said something bad happened but you didn't have time to tell me on the phone."

Severus face sank and he sat down again. "We were supposed to catch Potter while he was being moved from his relative's home. In order to keep my cover I was forced to tell the Dark Lord the real date of it. I was able to get a hold of Mundungus Fletcher and place him under a Confundus Charm so he would suggest using Polyjuice to make clones of Potter out of other order members. I was hoping it would throw the Death Eaters off. They ended up using that plan. I was in that raid trying to do damage control without blowing my cover. I was aiming for a Death Eater who was dangerously close to Potter and accidently hit one of the order members. I don't know who it was but it looked like a bad head wound."

Severus swallowed and continued. "I also think somebody of the order got killed and I know that Potters owl didn't make it." Severus slowly shook his head and then buried his face in his hands and said quietly, "I don't know how long I can keep doing this..."

Bobbie who had sat down beside him stroked his hair and after a while he broke away from her. "I need a shower. I need to wash off all that filth." He got up and went to the bathroom.

Bobbie didn't need to ask him what he meant by that. She knew he felt dirty and filthy from his time with Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

While he took a shower Bobbie made some sandwiches for lunch for both of them. When he came out of the bathroom he was dressed in Muggle attire and had wet hair. She went to get her hair dryer and he knew what was coming. It put a small smile on his face. He loved it when she was drying his hair. It always felt so good and made him feel cherished.

When Bobbie was done they sat down to eat. Bobbie asked, "How long can you stay? I noticed you put your jeans on, so I'm hopeful you can stay a little longer."

"Yes, but I will have to leave sometime soon to go to Hogwarts and get ready for the school being opened. I only hope I can protect the students from the Carrows. The Dark Lord wants them as the Muggle Studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers."

"Who are they?" Bobbie asked.

"Death Eaters, brother and sister. They are ruthless," Severus answered. "I think you need to let the Order know what is going to come. It would be good if Minerva, Filius and some of the old teachers would stay on, just so they could protect the students."

"I will call Tonks in a little while, but now I want you to eat something and then get some rest. You are my priority." She smiled at him. "I will call Tonks while you lay down for a little while. You look exhausted."

After lunch Severus tried taking a wink of sleep on the sofa while Bobbie called Tonks. Tonks understandably almost blew up when she heard the part about Severus becoming Headmaster. "That bloody son of a bitch. I can't believe it! It's like adding insult to injury."

"Unfortunately, I think there isn't anything that can be done. My informant said that the Carrows are bad news and apparently make Snape look like a choirboy in comparison."

"Yeah, right...!" Tonks spat.

"He also thinks that You-Know-Who doesn't have enough teachers to fill the other posts and maybe some or all of the other teachers could stay on to protect the students."

"Who in the hell wants to work under You-Know-Who's puppet Snape after what he did to Dumbledore and to George?"

"Well, if it would be for the welfare of the students maybe they will."

Tonks thought about that, "Yeah, that maybe a thing to consider. I'll let the others know. I still don't know how we are going to win this war. It seems to be getting worse by the minute. Right now we don't even know where Harry is. He said he won't be going back to school. He disappeared together with Ron and Hermione right after Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"Well, that sucks! I sure hope he knows what he's doing."

"Yeah, you and me both." Then Tonks blew out a long breath and said, "I better go and pass on your info. Say thanks to your informant, whoever he is. Talk to you later."

"Take care!" Bobbie said and hung up even though she was itching to find out what had happened the day the order moved Harry. She didn't want Severus to hear it though. After what Tonks had just said she was almost convinced that it had been George that Severus had injured by accident.

"A choirboy...eh?" Severus said amused.

Bobbie grinned. "You are supposed to be asleep. By the way, Tonks said to thank my informant, right after she cussed you out and called you a son of a bitch."

"Tsk, tsk, such bad language for such a young lady," Severus jested.

Bobbie laughed and said, "I think our acerbic Potions Master just made a joke." She sat on the coffee table in front of the sofa and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. The next thing she knew was Severus grabbing her wrist and pulling her onto the sofa with him, his black eyes looked at hers with that intense look, like he was able to see the bottom of her soul.

"On second thought, I am not sleepy anymore at all," he said and kissed her passionately, pulling the pin out of her hair and burying his hands in the auburn locks. "I missed you," he whispered and traced the line of her jaw with his finger and then kissed the sensitive part on the side of her neck.

Bobbie moaned from the sensation and also from feeling the familiar bulge in his jeans pressing against her. "I missed you too. I missed the closeness. I missed your kisses, your beautiful voice speaking to me, your beautiful eyes making me feel like I am drowning in black pools. I missed your skin next to mine and I missed feeling you inside me." All the while she was unbuttoning his shirt and her hand went inside the front of his jeans touching him.

Hearing her words and her hand circling him made him feel like the blood in his veins was heating him up. It was intoxicating. He groaned and panted, "No, don't..." And pulled her hand out of his pants. "I want to be inside you. If you keep touching me like that I will not make it."

Bobbie traced his nipples with her tongue and opened his jeans. Then she got up and pulled his pants off him. She kept standing in front of the sofa, looking into his eyes and biting her lips seductively. Then she slowly started taking her shirt off.

Even though he knew she wasn't wearing a bra in her home it still made him pull in a sharp breath of air when he saw her. She was so beautiful. He still couldn't believe that this stunning woman wanted to be with him.

He watched her taking off her jeans in a very seductive way. Merlin, he wanted her so bad. Then she stepped out of her panties. His desire was making him almost lightheaded. He couldn't take it anymore. He took off his boxers and reached for her. He pulled her on top of him and entered her in one deep thrust. Oh, it was magnificent. She was so ready for him. The feeling almost overwhelmed him and he groaned with pleasure.

Bobbie started moving on him and he met her every time, burying himself deep inside her. They kept looking into each others eyes like they were afraid they would lose each other if they would close their eyes. Each one saw the other ones pleasure mounting. The ensuing climax was breathtaking and all-consuming. They clung to each other absorbed in the afterglow for a long while.

Finally Bobbie started getting a little chilled and Severus unfurled the blanket and spread it over them. All warm and comfortable they fell asleep where they were.

Some time after it had gotten dark outside Bobbie felt herself lifted up and carried to bed. She mumbled, "Thank you, Baby." And she went right back to sleep in Severus's arms.


	22. Anxieties

**22\. Anxieties**

When Bobbie woke up in the morning Severus was still asleep. She moved out of his arms without waking him and started the coffee. Then she took a shower and got dressed. While she was making breakfast Severus walked into the kitchen and up to her. He took her into his arms and kissed her and then grabbed the mug Bobbie had set out for him. While pouring his coffee he said, "I think I could get used to this, drinking coffee in the morning."

Bobbie looked at him and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. You probably drink tea in the morning like you did at Hogwarts. I can make you tea. It's no trouble at all."

Severus smiled. "Don't worry; I think I prefer coffee when I am here in your cottage. It almost belongs with it. I like to differentiate between being here and being in... that other world."

Bobbie moved over to him and stroked his cheek. "I think I understand what you mean. It is almost like when I went to my grandparents and drank milk with a meal. It just belonged with it. I never drank milk at my parents' house. Of course the milk at my parents was low fat while the one at my grandparents still had all the good stuff in it." She laughed thinking about it.

"I suspect you felt safe or carefree at both places though," Severus said. "In my case it is even more of a distinction. I always have to be on guard in the Wizarding World, while I can relax when I am here."

Bobbie kissed him and said, "You have no idea how happy that makes me, that you can feel fairly carefree when you are here. You need a break once in a while."

Severus framed her face and smiled when he kissed her back. Then he went to get the plates and the silverware and set the table.

When Bobbie brought breakfast to the table she saw a small bag sitting on a chair. When she asked Severus what it was he said, "It is the Polyjuice Potion I finished yesterday. I was hoping we could go for a walk if you like. You said you had some more hair of your uncle?"

"Yes, I do. I guess you want me to take a walk with Uncle Brutus," she said with a smile.

"If you don't mind... I have to admit I am getting a little stir-crazy, having to look over my shoulder every time I set foot outside. I spend most of the time inside some dungeon or some other hellhole."

"I totally understand and I don't mind at all, Baby."

888

After they had been done with breakfast and had cleaned the dishes Bobbie watched Severus taking some of the potion and saw him change. It looked painful to her and she said so to Severus. He answered, "It is a little. It is actually more uncomfortable than it is painful."

Just like the first time Severus had taken the potion, Bobbie thought it was the weirdest thing seeing 'her uncle' standing in her living room knowing he was actually thousands of Kilometers away in Canada. Bobbie and Severus/Brutus grabbed a light jacket and went outside. Bobbie's cottage was right on the outskirts of town and it didn't take them too long to walk in between fields and meadows. She grabbed his hand but told him it would be too weird for her to look at him, walking hand in hand with her uncle. Severus smiled. "I understand. I don't know how, or if I can ever make it work, but I hope that we can go for a walk one day when I don't need this potion. It would be nice to just be a normal man..." Severus got very quiet after that.

Bobbie squeezed his hand and said, "I am very hopeful that it will happen. They just have to see what I see in you. You are a good man, Severus."

Severus didn't say anything, partly because he didn't believe it himself. He still couldn't fathom how anybody could overlook all his sins and grant him his freedom. After what seemed like a short while he checked his pocket watch and took another sip of Polyjuice Potion. He said to Bobbie, "I think we should head back so I don't have to take some more."

"I agree. I want my wonderful man back anyway. Don't get me wrong, I do love Uncle Brutus, but I really rather have you." This time it was Severus squeezing Bobbie's hand.

They arrived back in the early afternoon and shortly after Severus changed back to himself. Bobbie made some tea and they sat outside in the porch swing. The weather was nice and from what Bobbie had heard about Britain this was something that should be taken advantage of. She snuggled up to Severus and they enjoyed each others company until it was too cool to sit outside.

888

It was two days later around noon when Severus's dark mark flared up. Bobbie saw him flinch and knew right away what was going on. Severus said quietly, "I have to go..."

He went into the bedroom and came back out wearing his Death Eater garb. He wrapped Bobbie into his arms and said, "I will be back as soon as I can." He kissed her on the top of her head. Then she pulled his head down and kissed him on the lips. "Please be careful and never forget that I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered looking deep into her eyes and then he was gone.

888

Severus came back in the afternoon of the following Saturday. He looked exhausted and discouraged. Bobbie wrapped her arms around him without a word and he let himself being held for the longest time. He just needed to feel that somebody liked or even loved him. When Bobbie asked him if he wanted to talk about it he slowly let go of her. "I need a shower before I do anything else."

Severus came out of the bathroom in Muggle clothes and Bobbie asked him to bring the hair dryer. She let him sit down and she dried his hair. Severus sat there and enjoyed the feel of it while taking some deep breaths trying to cast off the stress he still felt from being at Hogwarts.

Bobbie noticed and sat down on the sofa after she was done with his hair and told him to lie down with his head on her lap. She knew he loved it when she was running her fingers through his hair and she didn't have to ask him twice. He smiled at her and kissed her before he did though.

Severus closed his eyes and it didn't take him too long until he was able to relax. He loved Bobbie for all the things she did for him and this was one of his favorites. It made him feel cherished and wanted. Very soon he fell asleep with a smile on his face because he knew he could do so when she was with him without having to fear nightmares.

He woke up a couple of hours later because Bobbie tried to reach the blanket so she could cover him. "I'm sorry Baby. I was just trying to get to the blanket. You felt a little cold to me."

Severus was still sleepy and all she heard from him was a mumbled "mmmh."

She smiled and said, "Let me get up since you are half awake already. I will make dinner and you can sleep some more."

She got out from under his head and then tucked the blanket around him. He snuggled into it like a little boy would. Bobbie stroked his hair and kissed him on his forehead and again she heard a mumble from him. It made her feel happy but also sad. She knew from his flashbacks that he never had the comfort of somebody tucking him in when he was a child and it had to take him until he was a grown man to ever experience it. But it also made her happy that she was the one who could give him that comfort now. She looked at Severus a little longer with a smile and then went to the kitchen to make dinner.

She was almost done when Severus came walking in from the living room. He wrapped his arms around her from her back and kissed her on the cheek and said, "That smells delicious. It made my stomach growl so loud that I woke up from it."

She snorted in amusement. "Well, I only hope it is worth it. It is something I have never made. You are basically the guinea pig."

Severus turned her around and cradled her face with his hands while looking deeply into her eyes. "I am certain that it will be very tasty." He gently kissed her on the lips and then got the plates and silverware out.

After dinner they cuddled up on the sofa in comfortable silence. After a while Bobbie noticed a change in Severus. He became withdrawn and was deep in thought. Bobbie stroked his cheek and asked, "What's bothering you, Baby?"

"I am just thinking about the school. After... after what I did to Albus the Dark Lord trusts me with some decisions about the school. I mentioned to him that I thought it would be a good idea to keep all the other teachers since we do not have any better alternatives. I already know that he wants the Carrows and I know better than trying to talk him out of it."

"What was his reaction to it?"

"He said he would get the Minister of Magic to reinstate them."

"You mean the guy they have under a spell or curse?"

"Yes, his name is Pius Thicknesse. Yaxley, a Death Eater, is holding him under the Imperius Curse. He basically has to do what Yaxley tells him to do."

"Does that Minister know that he is under a Curse or is he happily doing the things he is told because he thinks it is his idea? I mean... I'm trying to understand how things work around here..."

"It depends on somebody's state of mind and how powerful a Wizard is. Some know they are under the Curse and are attempting to fight it. Some are even strong enough and can fight it."

"What about you?" Bobbie looked at him and took his hand.

"I can break out of it. I have been under it so many times from that bitch Bellatrix. When I first became a Death Eater she had fun using it on me, making me her servant when she needed something. I finally learned to break free and eventually it became easy to get out of it."

Bobbie let out a breath of relief and squeezed his hand. "Good. I'm glad they at least can't push you around in that regard."

He didn't say anything for a long while and then he whispered, "I saw Minerva today."

Bobbie looked at his sad face but didn't say anything. She knew right away that this was the real reason for his dark mood. She didn't push him knowing that he would eventually come out with it. She did stroke the back of his hand with her thumb for encouragement.

She saw his jaw muscles work biting his teeth together. Finally Severus said quietly, "I ran into her in the hallway. She didn't say anything. She just froze and then looked at me with that revulsion and hatred and threw her head up and just walked past me like I was something repugnant and despicable." Severus looked down hiding his face behind his hair. "Not that I blame her," he added.

Bobbie cupped his chin and made him look up at her. His eyes reflected sadness and hurt. She scooted up on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. He clung to her and she held him as long as he needed her to do so. Then she gently said, "I know it is hard. She doesn't know and unfortunately we can't tell her - not yet anyway. If she did know she would forgive you. I am sure of it. It will be very hard on you having to work with them, but I know you can do it. I never have met anyone as strong as you. But if you can't take it anymore, please don't hesitate to come and see me. Maybe I could work with Poppy again and then I would be near you."

"NO!" he said in a firm voice. "No, you can't! Please promise me! If anything happens to you I... I... I could not live with myself." He grabbed her arms and his face showed pure horror and despair. "Please, I'm begging you!"

She tried moving her arms. "Severus, you're hurting me."

He finally looked at his hands and snapped out of his desperation and let go of her arms. "I'm sorry...," he gasped. He swallowed and said, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't." She stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers.

He still didn't let up on the matter. "Please my Love, you have to promise me."

"I know it is dangerous but my grandfather worked right there in the Wizarding World..."

While she was speaking Severus was shaking his head vehemently whispering, "...no ...don't ...no..."

"Okay, I see how much this means to you. Looks like Poppy has to do without me."

As soon as he heard her saying that he exhaled and closed his eyes in relief and held her to him like she was the most precious thing. Then he said against the top of her head, "I will manage. I can deal with the situation of Minerva, or the others, as long as I know you are safe."

He held her close for quite a while. Bobbie eventually cradled his face and kissed him gently. "Come on, let's go to bed. You still have some sleep to catch up on." She got up off his lap and pulled him up by his hand.

Severus didn't complain. He had gone through a tough week and seeing Minerva's reaction had really hurt and shattered him. Bobbie cuddled up to him and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. After kissing him gently she laid her head into the crook of his neck and they both went to sleep.


	23. Problems

**23\. Problems**

As usually when waking up with Bobbie, Severus felt rested and relaxed. Immediately his thoughts went to her. For the hundredth time he thought about how it would be for them after the war. He had never seen a future for himself before he had met her. There had never been anything to live for or anything to look forward to. It all had changed. But it would be for nothing if he couldn't keep her safe. He had to keep her away from Hogwarts and away from the danger. If anybody would find out who or what she was... He didn't even want to think about it. His life would be nothing without her. He would rather not live at all.

He was constantly amazed how much his life had changed. Only about a month ago he had nothing. His life had been miserable and he was not willing to go back to that. Now that he knew how good things could be he would do everything in his power to keep it and make it even better for them. Maybe it would work and they could convince the authorities about Albus's death and his spying for the Order. Maybe he could get away with a few years in prison. He only hoped Azkaban would stay the way it was now - without Dementors. Now that he actually had happy memories it would be worse than the time before Albus had gotten him out of there. What if Bobbie would leave him? What if she wouldn't want to wait for his release? What if...

His thoughts were cut short when Bobbie suddenly stroked his cheek and said, "Severus, what are you doing? I can see it on your face that you are second-guessing yourself again."

"I am just worrying about what is going to happen in the future."

"We will cross that bridge when we get there. Right now we can only take one day at a time. We need to win this war. Unfortunately nobody knows where the saviour of the Wizarding World is at the moment. Nobody has any idea where Harry, Hermione and Ron are. I sure hope they can find those Horcruxes," Bobbie said.

"Indeed, and I hope they know how to destroy them. I hope they know better than Albus, when he destroyed that ring. He shouldn't have put it on his finger. That is when that Curse got activated. I also hope the Dark Lord doesn't have a way to find out that Potter and his friends are after those Horcruxes."

"Albus said there were seven?"

"Yes, but we don't really know what they are. So far two of them are gone, the diary and the ring."

Severus suddenly blew out an aggravated breath and jumped out of bed and threw up his arms. "Merlin, this is all so frustrating. It is taking so long..."

Bobbie went to him and led him back to the bed, where he sat down with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. She kneeled behind him and started massaging his shoulders and his back and said quietly, "Please don't drive yourself crazy..."

After a short while Severus moaned, "Oh, that feels so good." He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having his tense muscles massaged.

After a while Bobbie quit massaging and brushed her hands up and down his chest and stomach and kissed and nibbled on the soft side of his neck. He let out another moan but this time it was one of desire.

Bobbie moved away from behind where he was sitting and pushed him back so he was lying on the bed. She traced 'her happy trail' from his chest all the way to his magnificent evidence of his desire and wrapped her hand around him. Severus groaned, his blood running hot in his veins.

He pushed up his hips and Bobbie felt the heat rising inside her, her desire for him mounting. Severus opened his eyes and scooted further up on the bed pulling Bobbie beside him. He pressed her against his hard body his erection throbbing.

She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back and rained kisses and nibbles all over his throat. His eyes closed again and another moan escaped him. He held her against him and rolled on top of her making sure he wasn't crushing her. Bobbie sucked in a wild breath when he rubbed himself against her. He could feel her moisture on him and his longing for her almost made him lose control, his heart racing in his chest.

He finally entered her in one eager thrust and Bobbie cried out in pleasure. His slow and deliberate strokes carried them to the ultimate heights. Just when he knew he wasn't able to take much more he felt her tense and then tremble around him. The feeling of her climax was all he needed. He came violently, giving her everything he had.

They clung to each other like their life depended on it. Severus held her to him and rolled over for her to be on top. They reveled in the afterglow, touching, kissing and inhaling each others scent. Severus finally pulled the cover over them and they lay there, still entwined, for another hour.

Finally they moved and got dressed. Bobbie took the contraceptive potion out of her night stand and took a swig. Severus seeing her rose his eyebrow asking, "We just made another...?" He didn't want to say the word 'baby'. It just felt so wrong to him, so final. Like a life was being destroyed. A life they had created. It just didn't feel right even though he knew in this stage it was only a few cells dividing.

Bobbie took his hand and said. "No we didn't, because there already was one from the last time. I just couldn't bear the thought not having anything from you because I was so worried I never would see you again."

Severus stared at her. He didn't know what to say. On one side he was honoured that she wanted to have something of his flesh and blood if he would be gone, but on the other hand he was livid with her that she would destroy a five or six day old embryo and she hadn't even told him about it.

Bobbie saw him standing there and asked, "Severus?" He didn't even flinch. "Severus, what is wrong...? Say something!"

He pulled his hand away from where she had been holding it and wiped it unconsciously on his pants like he was trying to get some dirt off. When Bobbie tried to approach him, he took a step back and held his hands up like he didn't want to be touched.

Bobbie asked again, "Please, what is wrong? Why are you doing this?"

"You just killed our flesh and blood. It was almost a week... How can you do that?"

"What are you talking about? It wasn't a baby yet. Don't you see...?"

Before she could get any further he said, "I can't deal with this right now." And before she knew it he had Disapparated.

"Severus...," Bobbie tried, but he couldn't hear her anymore. She just stood there and stared at the place he had just vacated. Bobbie was numb. She had known that for some reason this was a sore subject for Severus from the beginning, but she had never thought that he would take it that hard. What was she supposed to do? Could she call him? Did he even have his phone with him? She walked to the living room and saw that his phone was plugged into the charger on the side table. Where did he go? He was in Muggle clothes. Surely he wouldn't go to some Death Eater or to Hogwarts without the right attire.

Then she realised he could go to Diagon Alley and get other clothes. It wasn't out of the ordinary that Wizards wore Muggle clothes there if they had just come from Muggle London. No, she thought. That wasn't possible. Severus was a wanted man. They would kill him on sight... or maybe not, because Voldemort pretty much had the reins in his hands right now. She ran to the drawer where he kept the Polyjuice Potion and she saw that it was there.

Her thoughts went 100 miles an hour. She had to talk to him. Should she go to Hogwarts and try finding him there? But how would she get there? She only knew the way do Diagon Alley and from there she had Apparated with either Tonks or Severus.

She could take a taxi to Grimmauld Place. The street was in Muggle London and only house number 12 was magical and she knew how to get into that. But was it even occupied after Albus died? If somebody was there they could Apparate her to Hogsmeade and then she could walk to Hogwarts..., or she could Floo to Hogwarts from there. No, she remembered Grimmauld Place wasn't safe anymore. She also had promised Severus that she would stay away from Hogwarts and she would keep that promise. If she would break it she would make things between them even worse.

Oh God, what could she do? How could they have gone from making love one minute and the next they were as far apart emotionally as possible? She hoped he only needed a little time to cool off and she hoped he was safe.

888

Severus Apparated straight into the Headmasters office of Hogwarts. There were no students and the wards weren't up yet. He didn't even know if the Dark Lord would ever put wards up. There was no reason. The dark side already ran the school and the light side was no threat.

Severus looked at the sleeping Headmasters in their picture frames. He wondered if there was one between them who was like him. Somebody who had taken the life of the Headmaster before him to become the next one in line. A Death Eater. A Killer!

He took a deep sad breath and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to sit in Albus's chair.

He buried his face in his hands. What had happened? Not even an hour ago he had been hopeful that his life would change. He had been happy... He thought about the word 'Happy'. Maybe it was just not for him. Bobbie had been so perfect for him. He should have known better. How after all this time could he delude himself and think things could change for him? _Nothing_ was perfect.

How could she so easily destroy that life growing inside her? Didn't she know that children in the Wizarding World were precious? There weren't a lot of families who were fortunate enough to have more than one child. The Weasley's were a rare exception. Some families tried for years and they could never conceive. He only knew Bobbie for about a month and she had achieved it three times already. He just didn't understand. He also thought about his own childhood and his parents fighting. He had heard his father shout at his mother many times that 'having that brat was a mistake'. They hadn't even wanted him.

He shook those bad memories off and looked at his pocked watch and noticed it was almost dinner time. There was nobody at the school until tomorrow morning. They had decided to take weekends off until school started. He could have asked a house elf to bring him something but he was too depressed to eat anything. He decided to go to bed and try to sleep.

888

 _Bobbie was in the kitchen when she heard a crack and went to the living room. Antonin Dolohov was standing on the rug in front of the fireplace. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? If it isn't Snapes little whore. We had a feeling that he had somebody stashed away, but who would have known that it would be a Nevari."_

 _"Who are you?" Bobbie asked._

 _"I'm one of Snapes friends and I guess he had planned to share you with me. After all, why else would he have been so careless to have his Apparition traced to this house?" He grabbed Bobbie and pressed a wet kiss on her mouth._

 _Bobbie was fighting him, screaming, "No, leave me alone!"_

 _"Hmm, feisty too... No wonder Snape likes you." He threw her to the floor and tied her magically to the legs of the sofa. Then he pulled down his pants and laid down on her to have his way with her..._

"NO!" Severus jumped up from the bed. He was drenched in sweat. His heart was working overtime and he had a hard time slowing down his panicked breathing. Thank Merlin, it was a nightmare. He should have known. Bobbie was safe. Nobody can tie up a Nevari with magic. He breathed in relief and lay back down just to jump up again a few seconds later.

Gods, he HAD been careless! In his disappointment about the contraceptive potion he had forgotten to conceal the path of his last Apparition. How could he have been so stupid?

He Apparated to Bobbie, making sure he did it right this time. He stood inside the living room. Ever room inside the cottage was dark. He flipped on the light and raced to the kitchen, she wasn't there. He went to the bedroom - nothing! Bathroom - nothing! Porch - nothing! He started pacing brushing his hair back with his hands. Just when panic started to spread through him he heard the key turning inside the lock of the front door. He watched the door open and Bobbie walked in. When she looked at him in surprise he saw that she had been crying. She ran into his arms and sobbed uncontrollably clinging to his cloak for dear life.

He held her and let her cry until she quieted down. "Where were you? It is 4 o'clock in the morning." He asked quietly.

"I could ask you the same question. Why did you just leave? I was worried sick. I almost went to Grimmauld Place to find somebody who could Apparate me to Hogwarts." Then she whispered, "I went for a walk. I felt like the walls were closing in on me. I had to get out of here."

He felt relief that his careless Apparition had gone unnoticed. He wouldn't make the same mistake again. He took her by the hand and led her to the sofa, where they sat down. He said, "I went to Hogwarts. I just don't understand about you liberally taking that contraceptive potion knowing that you have life inside you."

"Most women never get to that part because they take something preventative, in the Muggle World anyway. And if they do get pregnant they usually don't know it until they are weeks into a pregnancy. It just so happens that I know it much earlier and can plan.

I used to take it preventative when I was married because there is nothing in the Muggle World you can take if you already conceived. But with your potion I have a way to plan and I don't have to put all those chemicals and hormones into my body. I thought it was great but you seem to take it much harder than I ever imagined. When I saw you at Hogwarts I didn't even think you liked children."

"I do like children. I just don't show it. If I ever would be exposed as a traitor by the Dark Lord and his minions it would be something they could punish me with. They have no problem killing children if they can use it against someone."

"But why is me using this potion such a big deal for you? In 4 or 5 days there is nothing to see yet. You would need a microscope to see anything."

"Lots of Wizarding families have a hard time conceiving, especially purebloods. I don't care about that. I am a Half-blood myself. But so many people are struggling to even have _one_ and you already conceived three times. It just seems such a waste." Then he added, "I have always been alone. I would have loved having a brother or sister."

"Four times," Bobbie whispered.

"What?" Severus looked at her.

"There was one other time that I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was important." When he just stared at her after this revelation she added, "Severus, just think about it. I can take the Muggle stuff again and we won't know. I just rather not because when we really want children that stuff has to work its way out of my body first and then we may have trouble having any. Also my body works different. Haven't you noticed that I never have a period... you know, that monthly bleeding women get?"

"I haven't thought about it...," he admitted.

"Well, my body is always ready to conceive but only if a conception hasn't taken place already. There will only be one child at a time, well most times anyway. We almost never have twins because usually one cancels the other out very early on, like in the first week or so. We can interbreed but there are differences in between Wizards, Muggles and Nevari."

Severus had gotten quiet. Sitting here he couldn't understand anymore why he had run out on her. Things were just different. He had simply jumped to conclusions. One thing he knew for sure was that he didn't want to live without Bobbie.

Bobbie saw his jaw muscles work and said, "Baby, if we want to make this work, we need to know how to deal with these differences. We need to accept them."

He looked over at her and took her hand and said, "I know! I have been an imbecile. Please forgive me! I _do_ want to make this work. There is _nothing_ I want more..."

Bobbie smiled, "That is something we have in common. Come, let's go to bed and get a little more sleep. I missed having you there."

Severus looked at the clock on the mantle and said, "It won't be for long. I have to leave at 7:30. If nothing unforeseen happens I will be back on Friday or Saturday. It seems even Death Eaters don't want to work on the weekends, so this is probably the way we are running things until school starts."

Bobbie set the alarm on her phone for 7 o'clock. They went to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

888

They got up when the alarm came on. Severus took a shower and got ready while Bobbie made breakfast. Both were hungry. With their row the day before neither one of them had had the craving for lunch or dinner. Before Severus Apparated away he took her into his arms and kissed her gently. "I will see you by Saturday." After another peck on the top of her head he was gone.

Bobbie cleared away the dishes and then went to the bathroom taking a shower herself. After that she picked up her phone and called Tonks. Even though they had agreed to limit the contact out of safety reasons she had to know what had happened. When Tonks picked up she told her that she had heard from her informant that there had been a raid of sorts to catch Harry but it had been unsuccessful.

"Well, they didn't get Harry, if that is what he's talking about," Tonks said. "Unfortunately we lost Alastor and Hedwig, Harry's owl. And that miserable son of a bitch Snape used some curse to blow off George's ear."

"Oh man! I'm sorry to hear that. That is horrible."

"Yeah, we really miss Alastor. Of course George is making fun of himself, you know how he is. You met him at the order meeting. Calling himself 'holy' because the only thing left is the ear canal." Tonks chuckled thinking about George's antics. "Unfortunately Molly doesn't agree. If she ever gets a hold of Snape he will regret to have ever been born. I told her she'll have to get in line behind Harry and me..." Bobbie heard Tonks swear at Severus again. Then they got into some small talk and eventually said 'Goodbye' to each other.

After Bobbie hung up she sat there for a while thinking about what she had found out. She wasn't sure if she should let Severus know. She knew there was no love lost between him and Moody but she also knew that he would blame himself for what had happened to George even though it was an accident. From what she gathered from the look into his past he was actually fond of Arthur and Molly.

On the other hand she knew that he would eventually find out from one of his old colleagues at Hogwarts. Maybe he already did know by now. Her guess was that they would be very keen on letting him know and blame him. She finally came to the conclusion that if he didn't know already it would probably be easier on him if he would find out from her.


	24. A very different Hogwarts

**24\. A very different Hogwarts**

When Severus arrived at Hogwarts, he first thought about using the secret passageway he had used when he was summoned during the school year. This way he would be able to avoid Minerva, Filius, Horace and all the others who hated him for what he had done to Albus, but finally after thinking about it a little longer he decided against it. He was supposed to act like a Headmaster and he eventually had to interact with them and even sit on the same table in the Great Hall. As much as it pained him to see their hate-filled faces directed towards him he needed to get used to it and show them total indifference.

He marched straight through the Entrance of the castle and almost collided with Poppy. He inclined his head in greeting and kept going.

Poppy called after him, "I see life as a Death Eater suits you."

Severus slid to an abrupt halt and turned around and asked, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means that you look like your health has improved. My guess is you have finally found your calling. Unfortunately it is the wrong one. I thought better of you." She sniffed with her nose up in the air, as if he was smelling bad, and turned around and left him standing there.

He looked after her for a while and then continued on his way to his office... the Headmasters office... Albus's office...! He knew he would never be able to call it his.

Before he sat down he looked at Albus's sleeping portrait and wondered if he would ever wake up. He also noticed that the portrait of Phineas Nigellus, the only Slytherin Headmaster Hogwarts ever had, was still empty. He hadn't seen him since the Dark Lord had taken over the school. Severus figured that he was probably in his frame inside 12 Grimmauld Place, spying on the goings-on over there.

He thought about Poppy's insult towards him. That he was looking better because he had finally found his calling by being a Death Eater. He let out a mirthless snort and thought about Bobbie, who was truly the real reason for his healthier look. He let out a long breath and thought about the long week ahead before he would see her again. He finally sat down behind the desk and started with the curriculum for the teachers.

888

It was Friday late evening. Severus finished up his work, stored his writing utensils away and straightened up his desk... Albus's desk, he reminded himself. Everybody else was gone already. The week had been tedious but eventually it was over. Severus was looking forward being with Bobbie.

He Apparated straight into the living room like always. Bobbie was sitting on her sofa reading. Apparently she had been sitting there waiting for him and watching the place where he usually showed up. She said, "You made it. I was hoping I wouldn't have to wait until Saturday."

She got up and walked to him. He took her into his arms and kissed her, then said quietly while he was still holding her, "So was I."

"Are you hungry?" Bobbie asked him while stroking his cheek with the back of her fingers. "I have a meal for you in the fridge. I could heat it up in the microwave in no time."

"I would like that. I wouldn't mind taking a shower first though," he replied.

"That's perfect. It will be ready when you get out, and bring the hair dryer." She smiled at him.

After she had dried Severus's hair and he had eaten his meal Bobbie took him by the hand and pulled him off his chair. She led him over to the sofa and they sat down. She asked him, "How are you? And please don't say that you are fine. I can see that you are anything but..."

He let out a long breath of air and said, "It is exhausting with all the evasive manoeuvres around everyone, trying not to give myself away."

Bobbie caressed the back of his hand and said, "I can also imagine that it is killing you that Minerva, Poppy and everyone on the light side thinks you are the bad guy and you can't tell them otherwise."

Severus just nodded sadly. "I am thanking Merlin every day that I have you and that I can be honest around you. I sure hope this won't be taking months or even years. I hope Potter is making progress."

"So do I. I want for you that you can go on with your life." Bobbie pulled the pin out of her hair and leant against Severus's shoulder.

After a while Severus said, "Seeing Albus's portrait in the office doesn't help matters either. He is sleeping and doesn't talk to me. I want him to wake up and give me instructions like he used to do. Not knowing what to do and all that waiting for something positive to happen is extremely frustrating."

Bobbie sat up straight then wove her fingers into Severus's hair and pulled him down for a gentle kiss and decided that this was as good a time as any to gently tell him what had happened to George. "Baby, I know now what happened when you were sent out to catch Harry."

"Oh?" he said with a questioning face.

"Yes, I heard from Tonks," Bobbie said with a serious expression.

Severus looked at her and when Bobbie didn't say anything right away he whispered and searched her eyes. "Please tell me. What have I done?"

Bobbie took both of his hands in hers and said, "You already know about Harry's owl. Tonks said that Alastor Moody was killed and that...," Bobbie took a deep breath, "...that you used some curse and blew off George's ear."

"Sectumsempra...!" Severus breathed remembering and stared at Bobbie for a while before closing his eyes and swallowing. When he opened them again she saw the despair and anguish he was feeling.

"Oh Merlin! I maimed Molly's boy..." His hands trembled when he pulled them out of Bobbie's grip. He looked at them for a second and then buried his head in them.

Bobbie went down on the floor and kneeled in front of him and wrapped him into her arms. "Baby, it was an accident," she soothed.

"I can't do this anymore. Minerva is right. I destroy everything I touch." Then he jumped up and said, "You need to stay away from me..." Then he looked around remembering that this was Bobbie's house, "I need to get out of here...!"

Bobbie, who had gotten up on her feet, grabbed him around his waist and said in desperation, "No! If you Disapperate you'll have to take me with you."

Severus picked up his arms because he was afraid to touch her and said quietly, "Let go of me..."

"No, Severus! If you want me to let you go you have to force me to do so."

He finally looked down at her, his eyes shiny with unshed tears and whispered, "Why...? I am no good for you. I always knew it. I am only deluding myself thinking I could have a life and have someone like you." He swallowed, his eyes never leaving hers. "I will have to let you go...!

"No! What if _I_ don't want to let _you_ go?" she asked.

"You have to if you want to be safe..."

"No!" Bobbie said again and clung to him even harder. "I need you in my life."

Severus stared at her and finally lost the battle with himself and slowly lowered his arms and wrapped them around her. He clung to her in desperation. Crying silently into her hair and shoulder and Bobbie cried with him. After what seemed to be a long time they finally let go of each other and Bobbie said quietly, "Come Baby, let's go to bed. I think we could both use a good night of sleep."

He nodded at her sadly and slowly took her hand. They went to the bedroom, undressed and brushed their teeth. Bobbie let Severus go first. By the time she came to bed he was already asleep. She snuggled up to him, kissed him gently and slipped off to sleep shortly after.

888

When Severus woke up he thought about last night. He had been on the verge of leaving. If it wouldn't have been for Bobbie's insistence he would have left her. He knew it would have killed him. He still didn't feel like he was good enough for her, but if she wanted him around he would stay. He knew she was the best thing that ever happened to him.

He felt her body against him and smiled. Waking up with a woman in his arms was the most amazing feeling to him. And not just any woman... She was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. He would never tire watching her sleep, feeling her body against his, breathing in her scent mixed with the lavender lotion she was using and hearing her words of love.

He knew he was definitely getting soft and he didn't even care. This felt so right and the feelings he had for her sometimes were almost overwhelming him. He had to wait so long for this. He still had a hard time believing that this wonderful woman wanted to be his.

He suddenly felt her stretch and then saw her open her warm doe eyes and gazing into his. He whispered, "Good morning, my Love."

She reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of his face and whispered back, "Good morning," and smiled at him. She snuggled up closer to him, slung her leg over his and kissed him gently. Severus pulled her closer and responded to her kiss with growing desire. He groaned into her mouth when she laced her fingers into his hair and deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue between his lips.

Severus moved onto his side so his hardness was pressing into her belly. His beautiful black eyes riveted to hers. "I want you. Now!" he whispered. He rolled her onto her back straddling her and seductively running his hand over himself a few times looking into her eyes.

Watching him do this drove Bobbie insane with desire. She wanted to feel him inside now and she pushed her hips up with a moan.

Severus stroked her with his thumb and felt her moist and oh, so ready. He parted her legs and pulled her hips up for better entrance and dove into her in one gigantic thrust.

She drew in a strangled breath in her surprise. He felt so good, a sob escaped her lips. Severus pulled almost all the way out and then dove into her again. She thought she was going mad with desire. Her heart was beating and she pushed up her hips to receive more of him. He waited a few seconds and then again pulled almost out and again thrust into her. It was all she could take. She came violently, trembling around him, throwing her head back and forth on the pillow.

Severus thought she was glorious. It took one more stroke on his part and he joined her, emptying his seed into her.

When they came down from the heights of their climax they laid there entwined, reveling in the afterglow gently kissing and caressing each other. When Severus felt that Bobbie's skin was getting cold he pulled the cover over them.

They stayed in bed together for another hour before they got up. Bobbie went straight to the drawer of the nightstand retrieving a contraceptive potion. Severus saw it and even though he asked it as a question it was more of a statement, "We did it again?"

Bobbie only nodded and then drank the potion. Severus watched her with mixed feelings. He couldn't figure out why it still bothered him. He knew this time it was only an hour since she conceived. Was he really so desperate to have a child with her? He just couldn't wrap his head around it.

Severus made coffee while Bobbie went into the shower. As he always did he already poured her coffee to let it cool down a little. When she came out of the shower she started making breakfast. Before he set the table he took her into his arms and kissed her and took a deep breath in the crook of her neck. "Hmm, you always smell so good with that lotion you use. It fits perfectly with the scent of your skin."

"Thank you Baby. Better don't get too used to it. They discontinued that lotion."

"That is unfortunate." He again smelled her skin. "Hmm, delicious. Maybe we should go back to bed," he smiled.

"I think that is a great idea, right after breakfast. Somebody needs to make sure you are keeping up your strength." She saw Severus thinking and smiling sadly after she had said that, so she asked him, "What's wrong?"

Severus told her how Poppy had insulted him, by telling him he looked healthier because she thought he had found his true calling in life by being a Death Eater.

"Ouch, that must have hurt."

He just nodded sadly and she tried breaking him out of his mood by perching on her tiptoes, kissing him and telling him, "Good thing you and I know better and one day so will Poppy and everyone else."

"I am very glad that it is in your nature to always be hopeful. Now, if you could only convince me." He stroked over her hair and smiled at her.

"Life will get better for you, Sev. You worked so hard on it and you still do. Don't you know the saying 'Good things come to those who wait'?"

"My life is already better because you are in it. But that also makes it harder because now I want it all. I want what normal people have. Up until now it has never been important to me before."

"We just have to take it one step at a time and we have to hope that Harry wants it just as bad. I know he wants to be just a normal boy. He wants this war to be over as soon as possible. I think he wants a life with Ginny Weasley and this war is in the way of it."

Severus took her into his arms and said, "I like that one step at a time thing. Let's have breakfast and then go back to bed."

"Would you look at that mischievous grin?" Bobbie chuckled and touched Severus lips with her finger. He kissed her on the top of her head and then pulled the chair out for her to sit down.

888

The weekend was over much too soon. Monday morning arrived and it was time for Severus to leave. After a sad goodbye he Apparated to Hogwarts and directly into the Headmasters office.

The first thing he did was checking on Albus's portrait. He let out a long disappointed breath when he noticed to his dismay that he was still sleeping. Severus was hoping he would wake up while he was there. He knew that one could talk to the portraits only about trivial things and that they couldn't think like the real person would have, but it still would have been nice to hear Albus's voice again. And even though those twinkling eyes of his had sometimes infuriated Severus he would give almost anything to see them now.

"Are you ever going to wake up Albus?" he said more to himself than to the portrait. He looked at it a little while longer and when nothing happened he turned around and made his way to his private lab. Before school was starting he would have to stock up on potion supplies and this was as good a time as any to go through his inventory. He wasn't sure if Poppy would still accept his potions for the infirmary but he was sure that the Dark Lord would still demand some of _his_ 'favorites'.

He made three shopping lists. One for the normal Apothecary in Diagon Alley, one for the Apothecary that only carried specific ingredients and one for the dangerous supplies he could only get his hands on in Knockturn Alley.

When he was done he thought about what Bobbie had said about her lotion being discontinued. Maybe he could try recreating it. He didn't have much else to do in the evenings. He didn't have any friends in the group of teachers anymore. He sometimes had had conversations with Albus or Filius Flitwick, or around Quidditch time, when Gryffindor was playing Slytherin, he engaged in friendly banter with Minerva. Sometimes he even had a nightcap with Filch. Not that he had had a lot of contact with them, but it had been nice to know that he could if he wanted to.

Now everyone hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. There were the Carrows of course, ruthless Death Eaters with whom he didn't want to associate. Once school was starting he would be lonelier than ever. Maybe he could put it to good use. He added Lavender, Vanilla blossoms and a few other ingredients he remembered from the ingredient list he had read on the lotion bottle.

He also thought about another thing Bobbie had said to him. That she thought he was brilliant enough to find a cure for Lycanthropy. He smiled when he thought about the things she was saying about him when they were together. He hoped he would be able to measure up to her standards. He had thought about a cure ever since and had made some notes. After he went back to the office he located the parchment with the notes and added some more supplies to his lists.

He had one of the house elves bring him a late lunch to the office and while he was eating behind the desk he was thinking some more about the cure and also the lotion and pored over his notes. On the cure he added some more or changed some things he thought didn't work after thinking about it some more. When he felt he was going around and around in his head with his ideas about the cure he decided to drop it for a while and he went to the lotion.

One thing he decided to change, if it was possible, was that he wanted to recreate it with natural ingredients and get away from the chemicals he had seen were in there. Some of them he didn't even know what they were or what they meant. He crossed out a few of the chemicals and jotted down the natural equivalent beside them. He wasn't able to find the naturals for all of them so he would have to break them down and make his own. Before he could do that he would have to do some research, so Severus got up from his chair and went to the library.

When he walked through the door he noticed madam Pince and inclined his head in greeting. She just glared at him and went back to what she had been doing. It made him sad even though he didn't show it. He had always gotten along fairly well with her and she even had sat at the head table next to him sometimes. He sighed when he went to the potion section to pick the books he needed.

When he left the library madam Pince was nowhere to be seen. She had probably gone out of her way and was hiding so she wouldn't have to look at him anymore. He made his way back to the Headmasters office and again went over the notes. He had actually made some progress, especially with Bobbie's lotion, which was the easier one of the two.

Tomorrow he planned to go to Diagon Alley and later to Knockturn Alley to stock up on his supplies. It would be another day under the Polyjuice Potion, especially in Diagon Alley which was visited by normal wizard kind. In Knockturn Alley, which was ruled by dark wizards, it wouldn't matter much if he was disguised or not.

888

The rest of the week had been creeping along as slow as molasses. Nevertheless it finally was Friday evening. He grabbed a bottle of lotion he had made one sleepless night when he was in his private lab. He was hoping Bobbie would like it and that it would smell as wonderful on her skin as the one she was no longer able to procure. The thought of her soft skin made him smile. Severus looked one more time at Albus's portrait and thought for a moment that he had seen a smile on his face. When he walked up to it and took a closer look he didn't see it anymore. _I must have been mistaken_ , he thought. It was no doubt just wishful thinking. He walked around the desk and Apparated straight into Bobbie's living room.


	25. Summoned on the Weekend

**25\. Summoned on the Weekend**

When Severus appeared he didn't see Bobbie. He went to the kitchen and didn't find her there. She also wasn't in the bedroom or the bathroom. He walked back into the living room and just when he started to get worried he saw her through the sliding glass door outside on the porch grilling something. He smiled and walked outside. When she saw him her face was lighting up. He saw that she was busy so he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the top of her head. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making dinner. I was hoping you would make it home tonight." She motioned to the grill, where there were 4 pieces of chicken. "As you can see I planned for you to be here."

"It was extremely slow going this week. If I wouldn't have to keep up a good impression as Headmaster," he spoke the word 'Headmaster' with distaste, "I could have been here sooner."

"Oh Severus, please don't be so hard on yourself." She laid the tongs to the side and cradled his face and looked into his suddenly sad eyes and kissed him gently. She held him until he struggled out of her arms.

"Do I have time for a shower?" he asked.

"Sure you do and bring the hair dryer when you get out. Maybe you can relax a little while I dry your hair."

He smiled at the prospect and disappeared in the bathroom. Bobbie watched him go with a sad expression on her face. She felt for him and how hard he took all this subterfuge. She could see that it was eating him up. Even in his happiest moments this black cloud could come over him at any second. It was an emotional rollercoaster. _Oh Albus, what have you done?_ Bobbie thought. _I sure hope it is worth it..._

When Severus came toward her with the hair dryer she moved the chicken over to the side of the grill to keep it from burning. Severus sat down in the chair and she found the outside outlet beside the door and stood behind him and dried and brushed his hair. She smiled when she heard a relaxed sigh coming from him. Even when she was done drying she still ran her fingers through his hair for a few moments. After a while she jested, "I think I better quit before you are falling asleep and fall off the chair."

"You can do that all day," Severus said with a sigh.

"You may be able to talk me into some more later but for now I think we better do something about that chicken before it turns into lumps of charcoal. You want to eat inside or out here?"

Severus thought about it for a moment and decided, "Outside. Maybe we can... how do you say that?...'hang out' in that swing afterwards." He grinned at her.

Bobbie pulled up her eyebrows. "Very good Professor! I'm impressed! Ten points to Slytherin. We may get that Canadian slang down after all." she poked her finger into his side which made him laugh.

Bobbie put the finished chicken onto the plates and went inside to get the potato salad she had made earlier that day. She also grabbed a couple of beers out of the refrigerator. When she got back to the porch she waved the beer in front of Severus nose and said, "I thought this spicy chicken calls for a beer."

After Severus tried a bite he had to agree. "Indeed. It is spicy. I like it!"

"I toned it down a little for you because I wasn't sure how spicy you like it."

"You are joking! You usually eat it spicier than this?" He looked at her with a puzzled face.

"Much spicier." She grinned and continued, "I like some _heat_ on my chicken."

Severus snorted. "You never fail to surprise me."

After dinner they washed the dishes together and then went to the swing where Severus laid down with his head in her lap and Bobbie caressed his hair. Severus eventually fell asleep but Bobbie had to wake him when she felt cold.

He said, "I'm sorry, my Love. It is just that I can sleep so much better when I am with you. And when you do that to my hair it is pure relaxation."

He picked Bobbie up and saw her feet. "No wonder you are cold. Where are your shoes?"

He didn't wait for an answer and carried her inside and sat her down on her feet in front of the bathroom sink and said in a mock stern voice, "Brush your teeth and then to bed with you."

"Yes Dad!" she said with a wink.

When it was Severus's turn to brush teeth he stood in front of the sink and noticed his reflection in the mirror. He was amazed that he saw a smile on his face. How easygoing everything was here with Bobbie in her little cottage. It really was like a different world. He remembered the conversation they had about that a fortnight ago. He finally brushed his teeth and joined Bobbie in bed. He pulled her into his arms and they soon were asleep.

888

Bobbie was the first one awake and she decided she would take a shower and let Severus sleep a little longer. She was just about done toweling herself off when she heard Severus knock on the door. Since they had seen each other undressed many times before she called him in. It turned out he wasn't dressed yet either.

When he saw her he said, "Good you aren't dressed yet. I forgot to give this to you last night."

Bobbie looked at the bottle he held out to her and asked, "What is it?"

"It is a lotion. I am trying to recreate the one you can no longer find. You may want to try it and see if you like it."

Bobbie took it and opened the bottle. She smelled it and beamed at him. "Thank you! It smells just like it, maybe even better." She just about poured some of it into her hand to rub it on her skin when she smiled and gazed mischievously at Severus holding the bottle out to him. "I want you to do it."

Severus swallowed and took the bottle. He started on her back and worked his way to her arms and to her breasts. Bobbie sucked in a strangled breath and closed her eyes. The sound and the desire that was written on her face made his blood flow hot through his veins. He just wasn't able to help it.

He moaned when she traced the whole length of his erect member with her finger. He kept going with putting lotion onto her but his movements kept getting more sensual by the minute and he made sure that his erection was in almost constant touch with her skin.

The arousal in both of them was sweltering. He finally stroked along the inside of her thighs and she emitted a moan that made his whole body tingle with desire. Merlin he wanted her so much but this pleasurable tension he felt was so utterly overwhelming that he was afraid to enter her, thinking it might drive him over the edge right away.

She was rubbing herself on his leg and whispered, "Please Severus..." He moved his hand to her mound and started pleasuring her with his fingers. Her knees almost buckled on her but she pushed herself harder into his caresses.

He stopped as soon as he felt her tense. He picked her up and carried her to bed where he parted her legs and entered her with the desperation of somebody who was looking for a lifeline. Bobbie cried out his name and ground her hips into his. Oh, she had needed to feel him inside her so desperately.

Severus fought hard to get some semblance of control back but it was no use. Their combined climax came with a vengeance. They clung to each other trembling and then laid in each others arms for a long time exhausted from their lovemaking. Finally Bobbie panted, "Whatever you put into that lotion seems to work great."

Severus snorted. "I didn't put anything out of the ordinary in it."

"Yeah right! You could make a killing selling that stuff," she said with a chuckle.

"I swear I didn't...," Severus tried again.

"I know Baby. I'm just joking. Thank you for making it. That is so sweet of you."

"Easy, woman! Do not use the words 'sweet' and 'Severus Snape' in one sentence. I have a reputation to uphold." he said and smiled.

"I will do my best, Baby." She brushed a strand of hair out of his face and continued, "I would be too afraid that I would have to beat the women off with a stick if they knew what they are missing." She kissed him and snuggled up to him. Before they knew it they both had fallen asleep once more.

888

When they woke up they noticed it was almost lunch time. Severus said, "I can't believe we fell asleep again."

"I don't mind," Bobbie said. "I know you are in need of good sleep and I am just along for the ride. I also like the safety I feel when I am in your arms."

Severus liked hearing that and kissed her gently. Then he smirked. "Well, looks like we have a major conundrum to work out right now. Are we making coffee and skip lunch or do we make lunch and skip breakfast?"

"Hmm, good question. That is a tough one." Bobbie screwed up her face in mock puzzlement.

Severus looked at her and smiled at her antics and finally got out of bed.

They ended up throwing a few sandwiches together and spending the rest of the day on the porch drinking a bottle of wine and enjoying each other's company.

888

Unfortunately Sunday was overshadowed with a summons. Just around noon Severus's Dark Mark started burning. When he winced and reached to his left forearm Bobbie knew.

"I am sorry, my Love. I have just thought of it yesterday and how unusually quiet it had been for some time," he said and went to the bedroom to change into his Death Eater robes.

Bobbie said, "Don't apologize, Sev. It isn't your fault."

When Severus came back out of the bedroom he framed her face and gazed into her eyes kissing her gently. Bobbie laced her fingers into his hair and whispered, "Please be safe."

"I will," he said quietly and in the next second he was gone.

888

Severus was back by late evening. He looked tired and downcast. Without a word he sat down on a chair with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Bobbie just walked up behind him and rubbed his shoulders. She said, "I know I can't help a lot but if you want to talk about it..." She didn't finish because she figured he knew what she meant.

"Thank you! I know you mean well, but I first need a shower," he said after a long sigh and then got up to do just that. He came back in his bath robe with the hair dryer in his hands and quietly asked, "Would you...?" and held it out to her searching her eyes.

Bobbie took it with a smile. "Of course, Baby."

He sat on a chair and she gently worked on is hair. He sighed and started to relax after a while. Bobbie said, "You look so crestfallen and tired. Let's go to bed and if you want, we can talk about what got you so discouraged."

He let out a long breath, nodded and got up and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he was done Bobbie got ready.

She didn't take her bathrobe off and sat down on the bed with her back against the headboard and told Severus to put his head into her lap. When he did she started stroking her fingers through his hair and was waiting for him to come out with what was bothering him. He let out another labored breath and she finally asked him, "Did that monster hurt you or torture you? Are you okay?"

"I am fine," he said quietly. "Only the Carrows and I were summoned to this meeting. He was giving us instructions about how to run 'his' school."

"Oh?"

"Yes! Alecto Carrow is going to be the deputy Headmistress and her brother deputy Headmaster." Severus said.

"Seriously?"

"Well, it gets better... They are supposed to be in charge of disciplining the students if they are misbehaving. He wants them to use corporal punishment, such as locking them up, binding them with hand and foot chains and even use the Cruciatus Curse."

"My God! That is absolutely horrible. Can't the Ministry do...? Right, the Minister is under the Imperius Curse and a lot of the employees are on that megalomaniac's payroll."

"I have no idea how I can stop them without giving myself away, or getting fired for being too soft. Both scenarios are detrimental. The first definitely will get me killed and the second one could also get me killed depending on which mood the Dark Lord is in at the time. But if I have to leave this post I have no influence whatsoever over what is going on at Hogwarts."

"Maybe we can tip Minerva off somehow. I just don't know how, without her finding out about your roll in the whole thing."

Severus thought about that and turned onto his stomach wrapping his arms around her waist and laying with his cheek on her lap. Bobbie again stroked his hair. After a while he said, "Maybe if you notify Tonks she could relay it to Minerva and the others."

"That could work. Maybe they could keep the punishments to a minimum knowing what the students would be facing," Bobbie agreed.

"Indeed. Or give them detentions themselves. Unfortunately I won't have that luxury if I catch somebody doing something stupid. The Headmaster doesn't keep students for detention."

"Couldn't you send them to Minerva or some other teacher?" Bobbie suggested.

"I can't do that. It would be too obvious," he mused.

Suddenly he sat up. "I have an idea! I could send them with Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest to collect potions ingredients..., or to Filch. He could have them clean the toilet floor with a toothbrush or something similar." He suddenly smiled. "That would be just punishment even in the eyes of the Carrows."

"And it wouldn't hurt the kids. It would be miserable but it wouldn't hurt them. Great idea!" Bobbie said. "It's a little late tonight and it isn't a real emergency yet with school being out for another week, but I will call Tonks first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thank you!" Severus said, and then he added in a quiet voice, "I want you to lie down. I'm feeling much better now that we have a plan. I love when you do that to my hair but I think I want to hold you now."

Bobbie shrugged out of her bathrobe and tossed it onto a chair before she scooted down from her sitting position. They got comfortable in their usual way with her being in his arms, having her head in the crook of his neck and her arm on his chest. It didn't take long and they were sound asleep.


	26. Troubles

**26\. Troubles**

After Severus had left for Hogwarts that Monday morning Bobbie picked up the phone and called Tonks. After she heard the phone being picked up she said, "Hey Tonks, it's Bobbie. How are you doing?"

"Ugh, I just puked my guts out... again."

"Oh my God! What's wrong?" Bobbie asked with concern.

"Nothing serious. I'm pregnant," Tonks said.

"Oh my God!" Bobbie said again, but this time with excitement in her voice. "That is so cool. Congratulations! I am so happy for you."

When she didn't get an answer she asked, "Tonks?" There still was no answer but Bobbie thought she heard some quiet crying. "Tonks, what's wrong?"

She finally got an answer in between sobs. "Remus..., he left me... when he heard I was pregnant."

"WHAT?" Bobbie asked. "What the hell! Why would he do that? You just got married..."

"He always has insisted that he was too old for me... Now he is afraid he passed his Lycanthropy on to the baby," Tonks said quietly.

"I don't get it. He married you. He should have known beforehand there could be the possibility of a baby in the future," Bobbie said, and after a quick thought she continued, "You know what, let me talk some sense into him. Where is he?"

Tonks said, "No! Please don't. That could make things worse. He may just needs a little distance and time to think about it."

When Bobbie let out an audible breath Tonks continued quietly, "I don't want him to feel trapped. I never thought I was getting pregnant right away. Please Bobbie, give it a rest for now."

Bobbie said, "Okay, but only because you ask me to. Do you want to meet somewhere? It might help you a little to have some lunch with a friend. I'm buying."

"Thanks Bobbie. Maybe some other time. Right now I have to be in close proximity of a bathroom. I sure hope these morning sicknesses are letting up soon."

"I understand...! I mean, I never had children, but I can imagine that it can take the fun out of things... on top of Remus being a total ass."

Tonks then said, "Okay, for some reason I don't think you just called out of the blue since we have agreed we should keep the calls to a minimum for safety reasons."

"You're right! I called because I got some more info from my informant," Bobbie said.

"I'm listening."

"It's about Hogwarts. You already know that Snape is going to be Headmaster and you probably also found out that all but two of the staff will fill their old posts. I found out that Alecto and Amycus Carrow are filling the other two. Alecto as Muggle Studies teacher and her bro will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Those two are supposed to be in charge of punishing the misbehaving students. My informant said that they are pretty ruthless and You-Know-Who wants them to use corporal punishment, chaining severe cases up and even using the Cruciatus Curse."

"Holy Shit!" Tonks bursted out.

"My thoughts exactly! Anyway, my informant and I mulled it over a bit yesterday and thought maybe the teachers could just do detentions themselves if possible. You know, without letting the Carrows know. Of course if somebody misbehaves when the Carrows are around, there is nothing that can be done..."

"Yeah, or if that son of a bitch Snape is," Tonks spat.

"Yeah, there is that... Well, I thought I better let you know before school starts next Monday. Anyway, did you guys finally find Harry?"

"Oh, yeah. He, Hermione and Ron only got their things together and got everything else squared away, and then they all moved into Grimmauld Place. Harry inherited it. You got anything else?"

"Nope, that's it for now," Bobbie said.

"No offence, but I need to lie down for a little while," Tonks said weakly.

"I understand! Hope you're feeling better soon."

"Thanks! I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye! Let me know if you need anything."

The women hung up their phones. Bobbie thought about Tonks. She shook her head when she thought about Remus leaving his wife for a reason like that and she sincerely hoped he would come to his senses and take care of his responsibilities.

888

During his first two days back at Hogwarts Severus faced the normal hostilities from his non-Death Eater colleagues. By Wednesday things got worse - if that was even possible - and he figured the message Bobbie had promised to relay to Tonks had made the rounds and they partly blamed him for it. If looks could kill he would have keeled over dead many times over. He sometimes had tried to have meals with them before and had been largely ignored then. Now they couldn't sit far enough away from him and the first time he showed up Flitwick left as soon as he saw him. He decided it wasn't worth his sanity. By Thursday night he was so depressed that he locked himself into his quarters and not only put the warding against Animagi up, he also warded against listening.

After he was sure nobody could listen in he sat down in front of his fireplace and dialed his mobile phone and called Bobbie. As soon as she answered it he said, "I hope I didn't disturb you, but I just have to talk to somebody friendly. I know I most likely will see you tomorrow night, but I couldn't stand it any longer."

"You didn't disturb anything. I was just thinking about you. What's wrong?"

"I suspect word about the Carrows being the ones to punish unruly students has gotten out. If things with the staff were bad before they are downright unbearable now."

"I'm so sorry that you have to go through all this. I wish I could be with you and make you feel better, hold you or have your head in my lap and stroking my fingers through your hair."

"That would feel wonderful right now," he said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I can't be there but I will make sure I will do it tomorrow and give you a good shoulder massage when you get back, maybe even more..." Bobbie whispered with a suggestive voice. She thought she heard him draw in a sharp breath and got worried. Maybe he was summoned again. "Baby, are you still there? Are you okay?"

"Merlin, don't do that," he said with a husky voice.

"Do what?"

"Making suggestions about..., about making love. Now I am sitting here and want you."

"What?" and suddenly Bobbie understood.

"I want you! I want you now in the worst way...," he whispered.

"Oh Baby, now you got me all wound up just thinking about it. Can't you get away for a little while?" she asked.

"I shouldn't! Merlin, when have I turned into a hormonal teenager who can't keep it inside his pants?"

The next thing Bobbie heard was the phone hanging up, and then Severus was in front of her fireplace. They flew into each other's arms. Bobbie drew in a sharp breath when she felt the bulge in his trousers pressed against her stomach and tried finding his buttons in her hurry.

Her fumbling around aroused him even more and he almost came in his pants. She finally found them and opened them as fast as she could. He yanked her t-shirt over her head and all but tore her jeans off her. Both discarded their underwear in a hurry and Severus picked her up where she stood, so she was straddling him and he entered her in one thrust.

Bobbie cried out in her pleasure. Oh God she loved and needed this man. She couldn't remember any man who could make her feel this way. He laid her down on the sofa with himself on top. It was a primal lovemaking. They just needed to feed that hunger for each other and their climax came fast and with a vengeance. They lay there trembling and panting.

After they had calmed down somewhat Severus snorted and shook his head saying, "I can't believe I just did that; running off just for a shag. If anyone would have told me that a few months ago I would have sent them to the ward for the insane in St Mungo's."

Bobbie laughed. "If you put it this way it is pretty funny."

Then Severus looked at her with love in his beautiful black eyes and whispered while caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers, "My Love, what have you done to me?"

Bobbie kissed him gently and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "I'm glad you came for this little tryst."

"So am I! But now I need a good excuse if somebody noticed." Severus gathered his clothes and after he got dressed he went into Bobbie's pantry and rummaged around. He came back with a packed of dried Oregano and asked. Do you need this any time soon?"

"Not really. It is a refill for when the shaker is empty. Is that your good excuse? Running off getting some Oregano?" Bobbie asked amused.

"Yes. It will pass for potions ingredients."

"Oregano?"

"The Carrows aren't very bright. They won't know the difference." Severus grinned.

Bobbie burst out laughing, "Boy, those two must be some real geniuses."

"Indeed! You have no idea." He shook his head in amusement.

"By all means, take it. I can get another one during the next shopping trip." Bobbie was still laughing.

"If nobody notices my absence I will most likely bring it back tomorrow. Sorry, I have to go." He kissed her gently and then he was gone.

888

No one noticed that he had been gone during the hour he was with Bobbie. He smiled. How would he ever have coped without her? Yes, he definitely felt better now and it was like he had renewed energy for what was laying ahead. He wished he could have slept in her bed with her in his arms instead of having to face possible nightmares because he was alone. He sighed and knew it couldn't be helped. He got ready for bed and knew he had to go through one more atrocious day before he would see her again.

888

Severus awoke around 6 in the morning. He had gotten very little sleep after about 3:30 and had tossed and turned most of the time thinking about the upcoming teachers meeting. It would be the last one before school would start on Monday. He did not look forward to it. All his old colleagues hated him and he would have to pretend with being the coldhearted Death Eater-turned-Headmaster for the sake of the Carrows.

He got out of bed and got ready. He ate breakfast in his dungeon quarters. At the last meeting with the Dark Lord Severus had asked him if he could stay in the dungeons because that was where his private potions lab was. He had said he liked to be close to it because he could brew whenever 'his Master' needed him to brew something. It had been a lie. The real reason was that he didn't feel worthy staying in the Headmasters quarters. He had tried the same thing with the office but the Dark Lord had insisted that he was using the Headmasters office.

When he had gotten back after the meeting he had noticed that the castle had rearranged herself, like she had done with Bobbies and his rooms when they were first seeing each other, and he was able to walk straight from his rooms in the dungeons to the Headmasters office. He had been wondering about it for a while now why the castle would do that for him.

He had been sitting at the table brooding and staring into is half empty tea cup when all of a sudden something compelled him to jump up from his seat and go to the Headmasters office. When he walked inside he heard his name being called. "Albus!" he said and walked to the portrait which was awake now.

"How are you holding up my boy?" Albus in the portrait was asking.

"I am very happy to see you awake," Severus said with relief in his voice. "It is hard. I wish you would be here. I sincerely hope you are residing in a better place now."

"I am! How is Bobbie doing?" Albus asked with a mischievous smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

When Severus noticed Albus's facial expression he rolled his eyes and said, "Albus, why don't you just say it out loud that you already know what happened last night." Then he drawled in an almost bored tone, "Yes, I snuck out and saw her because I couldn't stand it anymore." Severus didn't get into detail what it was that he couldn't stand anymore, his hateful colleagues or his ardent longing for Bobbie.

"I instructed the castle to look out for you as much as she can. You know how I always knew what was going on. It was because Hogwarts let me know. I trust she rearranged the access from your quarters to the Headmasters office?"

"Indeed! I have been wondering for a while why she did that. Not even 5 minutes ago it went through my mind again. I suspect it isn't because she likes me. Nobody else here does..."

"Oh, but you are mistaken, my dear boy. Hogwarts knows that you are a good man. She will help you. She did so last night."

"Ah, I thought it had been too easy by far getting in and out unnoticed," Severus replied. Then he looked at his pocket watch and sighed. "I have to go Albus. I hope to speak with you again soon."

"Please be careful, Severus. Especially when it comes to the Carrows. Trust no one! Oh, and enjoy your weekend with your fiancé." He smiled and before Severus could say anything else Albus was asleep again. Severus sighed and steeled himself to go to the staff meeting.

888

When he arrived in the teachers' lounge everyone but the Carrows were there already. The conversation stopped as soon as he crossed the threshold. Severus inclined his head in a greeting and all his old colleagues purposefully looked away. He sat down in the chair at the head of the table and sorted through the papers he had brought. At least that gave him a reason not having to look at them and seeing the hatred in their faces. Luckily the Carrows walked in about 30 seconds later and they drew in some of the animosity.

After they had sat down Severus cleared his throat and said, "I have the class curriculum here. Please spread them amongst yourselves and let me know if I have overlooked anything or if for some reason one of you can't attend some of the times I have picked."

He gave the stack to Amycus Carrow who sat on his right side. The stack of papers went around the table with each person retaining one of them. By the time it went around Alecto Carrow who sat on his left side kept the last one.

It was a quiet and somber affair and the tension was so thick that it could have been cut with a knife. Everyone was going over the papers. When Severus noticed that most were done he asked, "Does anyone have any questions or would like to add something?"

The only one who said anything was Alecto Carrow. "I would! I don't see anything where it says that Amycus and I are supposed to keep the brats in line and punish them if they misbehave."

"This is the curriculum we are discussing. I would have come to that at a later point. But now that you have brought it up. Yes, that is the case. I would however advice against overdoing it. It wouldn't serve the Dark Lord if the students are missing too many classes because they are spending too much time in the hospital wing. Is that understood?"

The Carrows grinned at each other and Amycus said in a mocking way, "Whatever you say, Headmaster."

Severus glared at him and continued, "If no one has any problems with the curriculum we will move to the next point. Field trips to Hogsmeade will stay the same since the students need to restock their supplies. I trust you are all ready for Monday morning?"

Nobody said anything beside Alecto, "Yes, we are!"

Severus asked one more time, "Are there any questions or suggestions?" He looked over everyone around the table. All of his old colleagues looked at the papers in front of them avoiding eye contact with him. "Very well, the meeting is adjourned. Whomever is done getting things ready for Monday may go home."

They all got up wordlessly and left the room. Severus sat there and thought about what had just happened. His old colleagues were so disgusted with him that none of them had even said a word. He sighed. It would be a long and tension filled time. He only hoped that it was going to be over soon. He went back to the Headmasters office, straightened everything up and went to his rooms.

After that he went to his lab and finished a few potions he would take to the infirmary later. He knew that Poppy still preferred his potions over Slughorns and accepted them even though he saw on her face that she really rather wouldn't have to accept anything from the likes of him. Sometimes he even got a disgusted "Thanks!" out of her. Most of the time though she made sure that she didn't have to face him, which was the case today.

As soon as he had set down the potions on Poppy's desk he went to his rooms and dialed Bobbie's phone. He didn't want to stay any longer than he had to. When Bobbie picked up she told him that she was still out getting the groceries for the weekend but she told him not to hesitate to Floo to the cottage and make himself at home.

As usually he Apparated into her living room and then took his customary shower to wash off all the grime from his repugnant other life. He felt better when he was done. The only thing different was that he would have to dry his hair by himself. He found out right away that it wasn't nearly as relaxing as when Bobbie did it, and he gave up on it and decided to just let them dry naturally.

Just when he had put the hairdryer back into the cabinet Severus heard a car and some voices outside. He looked through the curtains and saw a taxi. The driver helped Bobbie getting her groceries out of the car. He set them on top of the bench at her front door. He heard the driver asking Bobbie if she would go with him for a cup of coffee some time. Even though he heard Bobbie decline he felt a pang of jealousy invade his insides. The driver didn't seem to take 'no' for an answer at first but finally the car left the driveway.

When Severus heard Bobbie putting the key into the look he opened the door for her and drew her into his arms right away and held her for the longest time. Bobbie finally pushed on his chest saying, "I'm glad you like me coming home but what brought that on?"

"I heard what that taxi driver said. I don't like it. I don't want to share you with anyone," Severus almost pleaded.

"What?" Bobbie asked, "What makes you think that? I promised to marry you. Why would I even consider going out with somebody else?"

"It happens all the time. I have seen it. Lucius Malfoy is doing it. Some Death Eaters even trade their wives and some of their wives are sleeping with other men."

"Oh Severus. You can't compare the relationships of Death Eaters with the general public. I can't really speak for myself, since I have been married twice before. But most people love each other when they get married and stay together their whole life."

"My parents weren't Death Eaters and they fought all the time," Severus said quietly.

"Yes, there are some people who aren't destined to be together and later find out that they have made a mistake. But my guess is that so many Death Eaters have problems because they only get married so they can work on making pureblooded children and not because they love each other. Maybe their parents already arrange the marriage long before the children are even grown up."

"Yes, like it is with Draco and Pansy Parkinson. Lucius wants him to marry her but Draco loves Astoria Greengrass who will be a fifth year on Monday," Severus said.

"There you have it! That arranged marriage is doomed from the beginning." Then Bobbie stroked Severus's cheek and said with sincerity, "I will never leave you because of _any_ body else. You are my soul mate."

Severus looked into her eyes and saw the truth in there. He kissed her first gently and then with more passion. Bobbie stopped him though. "Sev, I have groceries sitting outside on the bench. I need to get them inside before the neighbor's dog is making a meal of them."

He helped her getting everything inside and put away into the pantry and the fridge. Bobbie then went to the bathroom and got the hair dryer and finished drying his hair. He made his relaxation and enjoyment known with a deep sigh.


	27. Beginning of the School year

**27\. Beginning of the School year**

Monday came much too soon and even though it was a rainy and dreary weekend Severus had enjoyed it very much and was able to relax. When he got dressed in the morning he was nervous. This would be his first day as Headmaster. He snorted at the thought. _Some Headmaster you are. Killing a truly great Headmaster just so you can take his place._ Potter was right. He was a coward by killing an old frail man...

He didn't get any further with his 'doom and gloom' thoughts. Bobbie had watched his face and his jaw muscles working. They had gone through this so many times but sometimes Severus still needed reassurance. "Sev, what are you doing?"

He looked at her with sad eyes but didn't say anything.

"You are working yourself up again about Albus, aren't you?" She grabbed his hands and pulled him to the sofa. "It is not your fault, Baby. You need to snap out of it. You did exactly what he wanted and what he felt had to be done."

"Albus said 'Hello' to you," he interrupted because he knew that she was right.

"What?" Bobbie asked with a frown on her face.

"His portrait. It was awake on Friday."

"Oh! Well great! I hope he had some good news," she said after recognition set in.

"In a way he did. He said that Hogwarts is helping me. It seems she is letting me get in and out without anybody noticing. Maybe I can come home, I mean, to your cottage once in a while."

"It _is_ your home. I would like it if you would see it as such. But yes, that would be awesome. I would be very lonely without seeing you until school holidays."

"So would I." He checked his watch and said, "I have to go, my Love!" His black eyes were riveted to her face like he needed to memorise it.

"I love you. Please be careful!" she said.

He gently kissed her one more time and then he was gone.

888

Severus watched the Sorting ceremony. He noticed there were a lot less students this year, especially in non-Slytherin houses. There were also some of the older students missing because they had perished in the battle. With the Dark Lord having taken over the Ministry it was deemed mandatory that all pureblooded children had to attend Hogwarts. That meant that Muggle-borns were expelled. Even Durmstrang would have been a better place these days, he mused. Of course Potter, Weasley and Granger were missing out of Gryffindor house. Granger being a Muggle-born wouldn't have been able to come back anyway, which was a real shame. Even though he had called her a Know-It-All he couldn't deny that she was a brilliant student.

Severus had thought about how to change things in the school so they would please the Dark Lord but wouldn't hurt the students. He needed to pretend that he was a good servant for his master, so he came up with a military formation walk from one class to the next or to go to the Great Hall for meals and back to the dormitories. After the Sorting he got up and made the announcement. "No more Muggle clothes. From now on it will be school uniforms only. No more running around in the corridors, no more being late. Everyone has to be in formation in front of the dormitories by 8:30 sharp. You will walk to the Great Hall for your meal in formation and then you will go into formation with your class mates who have the same subject and go to class. After your class you will go into formation with your classmates for your next class and so on. There will still be enough running around for you outside these walls."

Then he introduced the Carrows as the new Deputy Headmasters and also the ones who would deliver punishment. He finished up with the Forbidden Forest and that it was just that - forbidden. Then he invited everyone to eat their food.

When the welcoming feast was over the Carrows brought the students into formation and marched them off to their dormitories. After that Severus got up and went to his quarters. He sat at his table with his elbows on the top and his head buried in his hands for the longest time. He had no idea how he would manage to make it through the year.

888

On the day Severus went back to Hogwarts Bobbie took one of the contraceptive potions out of her nightstand and downed it. She had decided not to do it in front of Severus anymore because he always took it so hard. While doing so it reminded her of Tonks and wondered how she was doing. The thought kept popping into her mind for the next few days and by Thursday she threw caution to the wind and called her.

"Hello?" She heard Tonks on the other line.

"Hey Tonks, it's Bobbie. I know we are supposed to keep the contact to a minimum but I just needed to see how you were doing."

"Well, I haven't thrown up in the last two days, if this is what you're referring to," Tonks replied.

"What about Remus, did he come back?" Bobbie wanted to know.

"No! I found out he is trying to infiltrate the werewolves and trying to keep them from associating themselves with You-Know-Who. My guess is that is as good an excuse as any for him to stay away from me."

"Oh Tonks. I hate to hear that," Bobbie said with compassion.

"Yeah, I hope he isn't getting himself killed...! Anyway, since I have you on the phone I might as well tell you the newest development," Tonks changed the sore subject. "Harry, Hermione and Ron snuck inside the Ministry on Tuesday."

"No kidding! How did they manage that without getting caught?"

"Polyjuice. Hermione whipped up a batch at Grimmauld Place. They knocked out some Ministry workers with a few well placed hexes and got some hair off them and infiltrated the Ministry disguised as employees."

"That girl is a genius," Bobbie said with a chuckle.

"I agree! We don't know exactly why but they stole a locket from Dolores Umbridge - I don't think you know her - and Moody's magical eye, which that toad had used as a peephole in her door for spying on her workers. They also freed a bunch of Muggle-borns who were on trial."

"Cool! Finally a little bit of good news!"

"Well, one thing that didn't go so well is that when they escaped they inadvertently exposed Grimmauld Place to the Death Eaters and they had to get out of there."

"Ouch! Where did they go now?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Nobody knows. We haven't been able to locate them so far," Tonks said with a sigh.

"Well, I guess in this case, no news is good news. Probably laying low somewhere," Bobbie mused. Anyway, I am glad you are doing better. That morning sickness has to go away eventually. Maybe we can go out for lunch some time, now that it looks like you don't have to stick around a toilet anymore." Bobbie chuckled.

"Amen to that!" Tonks said. "Let's plan on it next week, if nothing urgent comes up."

"Sounds good. See you later and take care of that little baby of yours."

"I will! Thanks!"

When Bobbie hung up the phone she was elated. Finally there was some good news. Bobbie knew that the locket Tonks was talking about was the Horcrux Albus had mentioned. She wanted to let Severus know right away but she waited until evening when she knew he was in his rooms to call him. She knew his phone was on vibration so if somebody was with him they wouldn't hear it ring. Still, Bobbie only let it ring one time and then hung up. Severus would call her back if the coast was clear. Apparently it was, because she didn't even have to wait 30 seconds.

She picked up the phone and heard Severus's voice. "I just thought about you... and what happened last Thursday..." He cleared his throat because it had become slightly husky."Unfortunately I better stay here. I will see you tomorrow and that is definitely something to look forward to." Then he added, "I despise it here..."

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up a little bit. I wasn't sure if you would come home tomorrow so I wanted to let you know right away. I have some good news, then again maybe you already heard..."

"What is it? I haven't heard anything that I would call good news."

"Harry and his two friends made it into the Ministry on Tuesday. They used Polyjuice and disguised themselves as Ministry workers. Do you know a Dolores Umbridge?" Bobbie asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do! She is a nasty woman. What about her?"

"Hm, I guess Tonks isn't the only one who has a grudge against her... Anyway, they stole the Slytherin locket from her and Alastor Moody's magical eye she had used as a peephole in her door. They also freed some locked up Muggle-borns who were there for their trial."

Severus snorted. "Right under Umbridges nose. Serves her right!"

"Unfortunately the kids had to abandon Grimmauld Place because they were followed. Nobody has seen or heard from them since."

"Damn! How are we going to reach them now if I have some information?" Severus hissed.

"It is only a few days. They had been off the map before and then they popped up at Grimmauld Place. They can turn up somewhere else," Bobbie said trying to calm him down.

"I sure hope so. I also hope they have something appropriate at hand to destroy that locket, preferable without getting themselves killed. In any case, it is three down, four to go."

"What are you talking about, Sev?"

"Horcruxes...," Severus reminded her.

"Oh, right!"

Severus let out a long drawn-out breath and said, "I better go. The longer I am on the phone the higher the chances of getting caught. I see you tomorrow." Then the phone went dead.

888

Severus Apparateded home around 5 o'clock Friday night. He smiled when he saw Bobbie sitting on the sofa reading a book. Bobbie got up and went straight into his arms for a kiss. "How are you, Baby?"

"I am fine. It was great getting some good news last night. I am glad you called. At least now we know that Potter is making some progress." Then Severus froze. "Shite! I just realised if they aren't in Grimmauld Place anymore they will be susceptible to the taboo the Dark Lord has put on his name lately."

"A taboo... how?" Bobbie asked with a frown.

"If somebody is using _his_ name it will show the snatchers where this person is and they can Apparate to that place and capture said person."

"You mean if somebody is saying the 'V-word'?"

"Precisely, and the trio, especially Potter, were very daft about that. As a matter of fact, Albus foolishly encouraged it." Severus shook his head and continued, "They are going to get themselves caught. I just know it." As soon as he had said it he started pacing.

Bobbie watched him a while and said, "Severus you are wearing a hole into the floor. Maybe the kids already know about it. They haven't been caught so far and they haven't been at Grimmauld Place all the time. You can't control everything."

Severus finally sat down on the sofa with a sigh. "I know... So much can go wrong... I'm just worried. "

"I know you are." She sat beside him and brushed some hair out of his face.

Severus looked at her for a moment and cradled her face and kissed her. Then he smiled and said, "I am going to take a shower. How about pizza and beer?"

Bobbie snorted at his total turnaround. "I created a monster! Who would have known a prim and proper man like you would get into junk food. I will call it in right away."

Severus was done before the pizza arrived. He looked around, "No pizza yet?"

"They said that they are running behind. I guess everybody had the same idea you had and ordered pizza for Friday night. That gives me time to dry your hair though."

Severus grinned and sprinted back into the bathroom and came back with the hairdryer and gave it to Bobbie. He sat down on the chair where he usually sat to have his hair dried.

Bobbie smiled about his exaggerated enthusiasm and started. Severus closed his eyes and enjoyed every bit of it. The doorbell rang not long after she was done.

They sat down at the table and ate their dinner. They finished their beer on the sofa in front of the fireplace, with Bobbie leaning her head against his shoulder and Severus having his arm around her. After a long comfortable silence Bobbie said, "I am so glad you are here. I was afraid you would have to stay there all the time until the holidays, kind of like you did when we first met."

"I didn't have to stay there all the time, even then. The staff was able to take off some weekends and see their family after coordinating it with the other teachers, but where was I supposed to go? I had nobody until now." Severus pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"You're Headmaster now. I remember Albus disappearing for days sometimes. No more coordinating with the teachers. Doesn't that give you a little bit more freedom?"

"I probably can make up some excuses. If I would be a real Headmaster I wouldn't do it but with the Dark Lord running everything..." He stared into the fireplace and then added, "I don't want to be there in the first place."

"I understand! But I still think you are a real Headmaster even though you were appointed by this megalomaniac. You are trying everything in your power to keep the children safe by avoiding sending them to the Carrows for punishment as much as you can. Isn't that what it is all about, the welfare of the children?"

"Hm, I suppose," he mused.

He still wasn't convinced and Bobbie knew it. She knew he never would get over it. At least not with the way things were right now. She put her empty bottle down on the side table and then did the same with his. She sat down sideways on the sofa and cradled his face and kissed him gently. She then wove her fingers into his hair and deepened the kiss. Severus responded by tracing her lower lip with his tongue before entering her mouth. He pulled her onto his lap and she moaned when the kissing turned on the passion in her.

Severus started to feel uncomfortable with his erection growing in his trousers. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He looked at her with fire in his eyes. His voice was husky when he said, "This is where I wanted you all week."

Bobbie gasped when he slid his hand down her belly and in between her thighs. He unzipped his jeans to free himself from the tightness of it. He slipped them off and then worked on Bobbie's zipper. When he had her jeans off he stood there and looked at her with love and desire.

Bobbie couldn't help but wanting to feel what she saw in his sexy silk underwear inside her and swallowed hard. She got up on her knees and went over to him where he was standing next to the bed, and then moved her hand to his erection through the material.

He threw his head back and closed his eyes emitting a guttural sound. Bobbie finally slid his underwear down his legs, the object of her attention in front of her face. She circled him and stroked him a few times before flicking her tongue over the tip.

Severus moaned and his knees almost buckled from the overwhelming sensation. He felt himself getting close to release and wove his fingers into her hair to slowly push her away. He breathed, "I can't take much more..."

Seeing him in his desire made Bobbie want him even more. She could hardly stand her eagerness. Severus finally pulled first her shirt off and then his. Then he slipped off her panties and slipped two fingers inside her. She pushed up her hips into him and groaned.

Feeling how ready she was for him he got into bed. He laid down on his back pulling her over him. Bobbie started kissing his many scars on his chest and finally ended up on his nipples while squeezing her thighs together with one of his in between them.

Feeling his thigh against her core made her even more desperate for him. Severus groaned when she sucked on his nipples.

He finally tucked her underneath him and rubbed himself up and down on her center. The intense feeling was almost unbearable for both of them and Severus entered her in one deep thrust. By the time he did they were too far gone and there was no turning back. The desire for each other swept them up and it only took three deep strokes and they met in a quivering climax.

They laid there entwined and drained of all energy but also in total harmony. They felt like being one entity in mind and body and never wanted to let go of each other.

After the longest time Severus pulled the cover over them and wrapped Bobbie into his arms. She snuggled into him and whispered, "I love you so much...," before falling asleep. He wasn't far behind and after hearing her words he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

888

When Severus woke up in the morning he thought about the night before, Bobbie and him making love. Yes, he now knew what that meant. This wasn't sex. This was different. Not like the few times he went to Knockturn Alley. This was beautiful.

He looked at Bobbie who was still asleep with her head on his shoulder. He smiled and thought about how she could make him feel. He hoped he was doing the same thing for her. She acted like he was pleasuring her. She sometimes even pleaded for him to... Merlin, he was hard again. His heart was beating and his breathing had turned erratic... He needed to calm down.

Bobbie awoke from his heartbeat changing. She opened her eyes and saw the cover pushed up from his erection. She smiled to herself and reached for it. When she circled him his breath hitched in his throat.

She moved on top of him and took him into herself. She rode him slow and deliberate. Severus moved his hands to her hips and watched her. She had her eyes closed. He saw her biting and licking her lower lip. Her desire showed on her face and also on the movements of her body on him. He watched her intently, her beautiful breasts, her flat stomach and her shapely hips. He felt the heat flooding through him. Oh, this was so intense. When she threw her head back and moaned deeply he completely lost it. He emptied himself into her and he only vaguely noticed her crying out his name in her own ecstasy.

Bobbie collapsed on his chest. Severus pulled the cover over her and held her close. Gods, what a way to wake up... This love was so genuine, so intense, and so all-consuming. This was so much better than he had ever imagined.

They both woke up again a few hours later and Bobbie finally rolled off him. "Gee, I sure hope we have enough caffeine in the house. You are wearing me out, Baby." Then she looked at him and continued in a seductive voice, "and I like every bit of it." She kissed him and disappeared in the bathroom.

Severus smiled and watched her until the door closed behind her. He got up, slung his bathrobe on and walked to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. When he heard the shower coming on he decided to make breakfast also.

When Bobbie made her way to the kitchen everything was set on the table. She walked up to Severus and went on her tiptoes and kissed him. "You are amazing. Thank you!"

He took her into his arms and kissed her back. "You are welcome, my Love."

They had an enjoyable meal. One time Severus checked the time and pulled up an eyebrow. Bobbie asked him what was wrong.

"I didn't realise how late it was."

"Who said you can't have breakfast at noon?" Bobbie asked and grinned.

Severus acted like he was thinking about that and said, "I don't remember... Probably nobody important," he said with a smirk.


	28. The Sword in the Wall

**28\. The Sword in the Wall**

All too soon the weekend was over and Severus had to go back to Hogwarts. The weeks trickled by and autumn turned into winter. Not much had changed with the way the school was run since he had become Headmaster. He spent the weeks at Hogwarts and the weekends with Bobbie. Their relationship was his salvation. When he was with her it was like he was storing up the energy he needed to make it through the week.

There were a few interesting occurrences. Albus's portrait woke up a few times and he could converse with him. This turned out to be a good thing because Albus told him that the sword of Gryffindor, which was on display in the Headmasters office, was a fake. So when Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley had invaded his office to steal it, Severus gave the sword to Bellatrix Lestrange who thought it was real and stored it in her Gringotts vault. He figured it would strengthen his position in the Dark Lords circles without doing damage to the cause. The light side of course would despise him even more for it.

Despite this fact he felt his old colleagues grew a little more tolerable towards him because they seemed to have figured out that he was trying his best to keep the Carrows at bay from punishing the children. He either gave them a detention himself by sending them into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid to restock potion ingredients or he sent them to Filch where they had to help with cleaning the old fashioned way, which meant without magic. The Carrows were both lazy and had more fun watching the children clean, while gloating over them, than actually having to do the punishment themselves. Of course once in a while it was unavoidable and Poppy actually asked Severus to make some more potions against the aftereffects of the Cruciatus Curse, which was a potion Horace Slughorn was absolutely worthless at making properly.

One major breakthrough came one afternoon when he heard his name called and found that Phineas Nigellus Black was back in his portrait frame. Severus found out from the portrait that Hermione Granger had taken Phineas's frame from Grimmauld Place when they had to leave there. She thought that the former Headmaster would be able to tell them what was going on in Hogwarts.

Severus tried finding out from him where the kids were but Black couldn't tell him because he said he was stuck in his frame which was in Grangers bag. He could tell him though that they still had the locket and that it was real, because the Horcrux in the locket was giving them trouble. He also found out that they had no means to destroy it because Scrimgeour had taken the sword away from Potter even though Albus had willed it to him after his death. Black said he would go back to the kids and try finding out more.

Severus tried asking Albus if he knew where the real sword was but Albus's portrait did not wake up again. Severus decided he would try once more after the weekend. He straightened out the papers on his desk and Apparated to Bobbie on Friday evening, the day before the Christmas holidays.

888

Bobbie greeted him with a long hug and kiss. It felt so good to be home. Yes, this was home. It was something he never had before, something he _really_ could call home. He used to call his dungeon rooms home but they didn't even come close to her cottage.

She took a closer look at him and said, "You look beat, Baby."

"I tried talking to Albus's portrait but he hasn't woken up in two weeks. I also don't know where Potter and his friends are but even if I did, I couldn't give them anything to destroy that locket because I don't know where that sword is, and the only one who may knows is sleeping the days away. Gods, it is so frustrating."

"Come, sit down and rest a little. I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Do you mind if I shower first?" Severus asked.

"No, not at all."

While Severus showered Bobbie heated up the stew she had cooked earlier. She dried his hair when he was done and then they ate dinner. During dinner Severus asked what she wanted to talk about but she told him it could wait.

Severus had opened a bottle of wine for dinner and they decided to finish it on the sofa in front of the fireplace. They got comfortable and then Bobbie started. "You know next week is Christmas. I was just wondering if you have to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays or not."

Severus took her hands. "I am sorry, my Love but I do have to stay there. I need to find out what is going on with that sword. I am hoping Albus will wake up." Then he looked down on her hands he was holding and said, "I am also not a very big Christmas person and with everything that is going on I admit I haven't even thought about it. Also the Carrows, which are the Deputy Headmasters, are gone for the holidays, so I have to be there."

"Well, that kind of answered my next question. Wouldn't it be possible, since those two trolls are out of the castle, for me to come with you? It doesn't really matter if I sit here and read or if I am in your quarters and read. Nobody would see me..."

Severus thought about it for a while and then said, "Please don't take this the wrong way. You know I would love for you to be there but I will most likely be in the Headmasters office most of the time trying to get some information out of Albus's and Black's portraits. Albus wouldn't be a problem but I don't think it would be a good idea if Black sees me with a, what he would presume being a Muggle. He even called Granger a Mudblood. I am on thin ice there."

Bobbie thought about that and didn't want to make things more difficult for Severus. "Don't worry, Baby. It was just an idea. I'm not really big on Christmas either but I thought since there aren't many students around you could get away or I could be there."

"On second thought, I may come by here if I can manage staying away from the Yule Ball. Everyone there hates me anyway and they will have a much better time without me."

"Oh Severus. Don't think of yourself as hated. This is only temporary. Eventually they all will know that you are a good man." She stroked his cheek and kissed him.

888

After a wonderful weekend with Bobbie, Severus went back to Hogwarts on Monday morning. As soon as he walked into the front doors he was confronted with students laughing and talking about Christmas and what gifts they wanted or what gifts they would give somebody. Since it was the holidays they weren't bound to the usual drill of the school and with the Carrows gone, there wasn't anyone there to tell them otherwise.

Still, when he walked in everyone got quiet and you could have heard a pin drop. Severus just looked at the most enthusiastic of them with his customary glare and made his way to the dungeons. After getting settled in for the week he walked into the Headmasters office. As always the candles and the fireplace flared to life. He conjured a cup of tea and went straight to Albus's portrait. He was still asleep. He looked over to Black's empty frame and sighed.

He finally sat down on the desk and thought about what he should do. He really didn't have a lot to do in the office during the holidays. There were potions he could work on but he didn't want to leave the office in case Albus woke up. He thought about what Bobbie had said, about her coming to Hogwarts. He could just Apparate her in without anyone being the wiser. Unfortunately that also would require for him to leave the office because he couldn't bring her here in case Black came back.

Then his thoughts went to something else Bobbie had said a few months ago and he had since forgotten about. She had said that he was brilliant enough to find a cure for werewolves. He had started on some notes but had never continued. He got out of his chair and went to his potion lab to get the notes. As soon as he came back to the office he heard Albus's voice. "There you are, my boy. Did you have a nice weekend?"

"Albus! Am I glad you are awake. Yes, I did have a nice weekend. If you know where the real sword of Gryffindor is, you need to let me know."

Albus chuckled. "Never one for beating around the bush, are you?"

"I just don't want you to fall asleep again without giving me some information. I really need to know where that sword is. Black," he pointed to Phineas Nigellus's empty frame, "is trying to find out where Potter and his friends are. They have the locket but nothing to destroy it."

"I see. I presume he," Albus also pointed to Black's empty frame, "has a way to find them?"

"Yes, Granger took the frame from Grimmauld Place to spy on the goings-on here in the office and ultimately Hogwarts."

"Miss Granger is a very smart witch!" Albus's eyes twinkled.

"So, do you know where the sword is?" Severus tried again.

"As a matter of fact I do. It is right here."

"Right where? I searched everywhere in the office," Severus said with frustration.

"Have you looked behind this portrait?" Albus asked.

"No! Of course not. Why would I?" Regardless Severus went and took the portrait off the wall and there in a cavity was the sword of Gryffindor. He reached out to take a hold of it but pulled his hand back before he touched it.

"What is the matter?" asked Albus from his frame that was laying on top of the desk now.

"I have heard that only worthy Gryffindors have the ability to hold it," Severus answered.

"My boy, you are _more_ than worthy even though you have not been sorted into Gryffindor house," Albus said with conviction. "Try it! I would suggest though that you keep it hidden right here until you know Harry's location."

Severus reached out and this time took the sword from the cavity. He was in awe how beautifully crafted it was. "Goblin made I presume?"

"You are correct! So," Albus looked at the empty glass case which had held the fake sword, "what happened to the copy of the sword. I see the case is empty."

Severus told him the story of some kids trying to steal it, probably for Harry, and that he caught them and took it away from them because he knew it was a fake and it would have hurt Potter trying to destroy the Horcrux with it. He ended the story with a smirk. "I gave it to Bellatrix for safekeeping."

Albus had a good chuckle while Severus replaced the sword and hung the portrait back in its place. "Acting like a true Slytherin, my boy. Tell me, how is your relationship with Bobbie? I always wanted you to be happy."

"I am happy, for the first time in my life," Severus admitted and then added, "At least in that regard I am. Now if Potter could just hurry up and vanquish the Dark Lord."

"It will happen!" Albus said and then added, "And I have to say you look like you are happy. You look much healthier and finally have some meat on your bones."

"You sound like Poppy. She said the same thing a few months ago but she said it was from me finally finding my calling as a true Death Eater." Severus had gotten more quiet and sad towards the end of the sentence.

"Don't blame her. She doesn't know. Everything will be revealed eventually." Then Albus let out a tired yawn and said, "I am feeling tired and better take a nap. I see you later, my boy." As soon as he had spoken he was fast asleep again.

Severus watched him for a moment and then said more to himself, "Okay Black, now it's your turn." Then he sat down and went through his notes for the Lycanthropy cure.

888

Severus didn't get a whole lot further with the cure. Every time he thought he had a break-through he realized that it wouldn't work after he had mulled it over for a while. Christmas had come and gone and he had just decided to Apparate home when he heard his name called. Phineas Nigellus was back in his frame. Severus went to the portrait post haste and found out that the kids were in the Forest of Dean.

He went straight to Albus's portrait and got the sword out from behind it. Under cover of the night he Apparated to just outside the Forest and slipped in between the trees. He looked and listened around but didn't notice anything. He decided to fly over the area and hoped he would see something. He spotted a few lit-up cottages but ruled them out as soon as he took a closer look. He also thought that they probably were camping out somewhere to not draw too much attention.

He spotted one campsite and found that it belonged to hunters. The second camp fire he saw had a bunch of rowdy juveniles sitting around drinking and smoking cigarettes. It was painstaking work but he kept going like that until he finally found the right campsite.

He saw Potter sitting outside a tent as a lookout. Granger seemed to be inside. He saw the Horcrux hanging around Potters neck. _Foolish Boy!_ he thought.

Severus saw a small, frozen lake or pond a little further through the trees and decided to deposit the sword in the lake. He magically defrosted the ice on top of it and dropped the sword in it. Now, how to alert the kids to where it was... He finally settled on casting his Patronus.

Potter saw it right away and went after it. He let his Patronus lead him to the lake and ultimately the sword which had a bluish glow from the reflection of his Patronus. When Potter spied the sword through the ice he took off his outer clothes, melted a hole into the surface and dove in. Watching him from behind a tree he suddenly noticed that the Horcrux around Potters neck was going to drown him.

Damn, he couldn't expose himself to save the boy. Just when he decided he had no other choice he saw Weasley coming out of the trees pulling Potter out of the water. Severus let out a sigh of relief. As soon as he saw that the boys had the sword, he Disapperated. They would know from that point on what to do and he didn't need to be there any longer.

Severus went back to Hogwarts just long enough to pack up his things he wanted to take and then Apparated home. By then it was already 10 o'clock at night. When Bobbie saw him she jumped up from the sofa and went to him and asked, "Are you okay? I was a little worried. Usually you call if something unexpected comes up."

"I am sorry! I didn't have the time. Come here, I will tell you what happened." He smiled and led her to the sofa.

"I guess it was something good, judging by your face?"

"Yes it was. Finally there was another breakthrough." He relayed the whole story about the sword and what he had done with it.

When he was done Bobbie framed his face with her hands and looked at him searching his eyes. Then she said, "You are brilliant, brave, courageous, bold, smart and also a little bit sneaky and very, very sexy. Oh, and let's not forget - I love you madly."

Severus took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Just before things got heated he broke away and said, "I would really prefer a shower before I can't stop myself."

"Have you had dinner yet? I can warm up your food in no time."

Severus kissed her again and said, "I don't need anything to eat. I need you." And he pressed his body against hers.

Bobbie felt the evidence of his desire and gasped, "Hurry! I will meet you in bed."

888

When Severus was back at Hogwarts Bobbie went to Diagon Alley to find a birthday gift for him. She already had bought a few things in London but Severus was a Wizard and she wanted to see if she could find something that would suit him. She still had about 150 galleons from the time she was at Hogwarts. She knew he enjoyed brewing potions and he also liked books. Unfortunately she had no clue what he already had and what not. And she also didn't know what kind of books he was interested in. Did he read novels, mysteries or only non-fiction?

Bobbie decided to just check things out in the bookstore and if she didn't find anything she could go to the Apothecary where she knew he was sometimes buying potion ingredients. If she couldn't find anything maybe she could just get a gift certificate. She had never heard of gift certificates in the Wizarding World but that didn't mean there weren't any. Or maybe she could persuade the owner of one of those stores to write something like a gift certificate up for her.

Unfortunately she had no idea how she would even go by the whole thing. Severus was known as one of Britain's best Potion Masters but now that he was exposed as a Death Eater she couldn't just waltz in and ask for a gift for him. Suddenly she had an idea. Severus always found her accent amusing. Maybe she could just pass as the Muggle wife of a Canadian or American Potion Master buying a gift for her husband. Having made up her mind she approached the bookstore.

She told the owner her made up story and he took her to a section with potions books. Bobbie was totally overwhelmed and had no idea what to get. She admitted it to the owner. She told him she would like it to be something special, maybe something new that had just come out.

He then told her that Severus Snape, who was one of the greatest Potion Masters in Britain, or maybe even in the world had ordered some books in his store but unfortunately he killed the greatest Headmaster of Hogwarts, just to be Headmaster himself and he would be damned if he would sell them to him.

Bobbie said, "My husband was an admirer of his up until he turned bad. May I look at them?"

The owner went behind the counter and pulled out two huge tomes. "These are the books he had ordered." Then he pulled out another one from under the counter and said, "And this is a brand new one I had been thinking about offering to him to buy."

Bobbie asked, "Would you consider selling them to me?"

"With pleasure! Nobody else can do anything with these books anyway unless that person is a true potion genius. You would actually do me a favor. I'd probably sit on those books forever."

"How much are they?"

"165 Galleons for all three."

"Ouch, that is a little more than I wanted to spend." Bobbie smiled at him. "I'm sorry, I think I only take the first two then."

The owner thought about it for a moment and then said, "I tell you what, I will sell them to you for a discount. Like I said, you would do me a favor to be rid of them. How do 130 sound?"

Bobbie acted like she was thinking about it and then agreed to the price. She paid and the owner magically shrunk the books for her because they were large and heavy. She thanked him for it and wished him a good day before leaving. Outside the store Bobbie had a huge grin on her face.


	29. The first Birthday

**29\. The first Birthday**

New Years came and went. Severus had hoped that he would get some more good news from Black about the trio. The only thing he was told was that Ron Weasley had been the one who destroyed the locket. Even though this was a good thing he had been hoping there was some more.

About a week and a half into the New Year he came home one Friday night. When Bobbie greeted him he noticed she was wearing a close-fitting black long-sleeved t-shirt that opened up with a zipper in the front, a black tight leather skirt that was just covering the top half of her thighs and black high heeled shoes. She wore her hair open without the usual pin holding it up. Merlin, she was gorgeous. His loins started aching and when she greeted him with a lingering kiss it almost took his breath away. Then she cradled his face and looked into his eyes whispering, "Happy Birthday, Severus!"

Severus looked at her a little befuddled, then thought about what day it was and suddenly it dawned on him. "I had totally forgotten about that. Thank you, my Love."

"You look like you never had a birthday, Baby," she said with a laugh.

"I didn't! I mean, of course I had birthdays but nobody ever thought about it or even said anything." Then he thought about it. "Well, Albus did wish me a 'happy birthday' every year, now that I think about it."

"Well, this time we are going to celebrate it. Just you and I." She kissed him again and traced his jaw line with her forefinger. "I know you want to shower. So go ahead and I'm going to get your birthday meal ready."

Severus wanted nothing more than making love to her right then and there, but he decided he was going to wait and see where this was going.

When he came out of the shower, Bobbie first dried his hair, like she always did. Then she lit a candle on the table and served the food. She had gone all out and Severus was amazed that somebody would go through all that trouble for him. He had never had a birthday party or even a birthday cake. She even served champagne with the meal.

After they were done eating she cleared the dishes and didn't want him to help, like he usually did. He watched her going to the kitchen and noticed the skirt had a slit in the back that showed even more of her shapely legs. The desire he had squashed with the shower he had taken came back full force. Still, he decided he would humor her and play along since it looked like she had put a lot of planning into this.

When she came back out of the kitchen she had a very small birthday cake with a '38' written on it and one small lit candle on top.

"Sorry, it isn't very professional. I just used a large muffin and put some icing on it," she said.

Severus took a hold of her hand across the table and said, "This is wonderful. It is much more than I have ever gotten on a birthday. Thank you!"

Bobbie got up and walked over to him and sat down on his lap. She put her arms around him and kissed him and said," You are very welcome." Just when he thought he finally could give in to his desire she grinned and said, "But there is more."

He was a little bit disappointed that he would have to wait but was also surprised at the same time and said, "You know you didn't have to do all this."

"I know, but what would a birthday party be without presents." She held the muffin-birthday cake in front of him and told him to make a wish before blowing out the candle. "But you have to keep it to yourself otherwise it doesn't come true," she said.

Even though he didn't believe in things like that and it was just romantic foolishness he decided to play along. He didn't want to disappoint her and he also had to admit he still wanted to see where this was going.

His eyes locked with hers. He took her hand with the engagement ring into his and kissed it. He wished that they could marry soon and blew out the candle, his eyes never leaving hers. He stroked her hair and kissed her gently even though what he really wanted was claiming her mouth and make her understand that he was almost desperate to make love to her.

Bobbie gazed into his beautiful black eyes and wanted to drown in them. She finally tore herself away after his kiss and reluctantly went back to her chair cutting the 'cake' in half and gave him a piece and she kept the other.

When she went to the kitchen to put the dishes into the sink and also to refill their glasses he took a few deep breaths to get some semblance of control back. When she came back with the champagne she asked Severus to come to the sofa. They sat down in front of the fireplace and Bobbie pulled out three packages from under the sofa. She gave him a medium sized one.

He looked at her and again said, "You didn't have to do this. You are giving me enough by just letting me be with you."

"I wanted to, Baby. You said it yourself; you never had a birthday party. You never had gifts. I usually am not into that kind of stuff either. I like being with my family and friends for my birthdays, that is enough. Or going out to eat to a nice restaurant. I don't really need or want any gifts. I don't want gifts just because it is Christmas or my birthday. Something small in the middle of the year, just because that person is thinking about me is much more special than a big honking gift because of a certain day."

"If this is the way you think, why did you give me a birthday gift?" Severus asked. "I happen to agree with your philosophy, by the way."

"Well, I know you never really had a birthday celebration. Birthdays are very special to children, where their parents or friends are doting on them. You never had that when you were a child. I know it is a little late for that but I just wanted you to have it one time in your life." Then she looked down at her hands and whispered, "I'm sorry if I offended or embarrassed you."

Severus cupped her chin and made her look into his eyes. "I am not used to someone doing nice things for me. But you have no idea how much I appreciate your effort and so far I enjoyed every bit of it." He kissed her and then opened the package. Severus smiled when he found another packet of charcoal colored silk underwear inside.

Bobbie said with feigned embarrassment, "Well, sorry! I'm a little selfish. This gift is as much for me as it is for you. I just love seeing you in those."

"I like those too. They feel wonderful and if you like to see them on me, all the better. Thank you!"

"Anything for my sexy man." She kissed him and before the kiss could deepen into something else she dumped the next package on his lap. This one was a little larger. He unwrapped it and found a blue and a black jeans.

Bobbie said, "I know you pretty much only wear black but I think you would look great in those blue ones also."

He smiled at her and even though he knew he would never look 'great' in anything he decided he would give it a try. Nobody ever said he looked good - on the contrary - but he appreciated that Bobbie tried making him feel like he was worth something.

His silence betrayed his thoughts, so Bobbie stoked his hair and said, "Please don't do that to yourself. I can see on your face what you are thinking but _I_ happen to think you are a handsome man."

Severus kissed her long and gentle. Every time he thought he couldn't love her any more, she said or did something that made him think otherwise.

Bobbie gave him the last gift. It was tiny and she said, "I bought those in Diagon Alley. They are shrunk so you will have to wait with resizing them until you are back at Hogwarts. We don't want to alert the Ministry by somebody doing magic here."

Severus opened the small package and gasped we he saw what was in there and then asked, "How did you know?"

"I didn't!" she said and told him the story how she acquired them but left out the price, which he probably knew anyway. After all, he had ordered them. She told him a little lie, that the guy gave her a discount because he feared they never would get picked up. She didn't tell him that he didn't want to sell them to Severus anymore.

He looked at the book that was underneath and said astonished, "It's the newest potion volume. It was just released."

"I hope you don't have those yet."

"No, I couldn't get them because everybody knows me as a Death Eater. The Dark Lord also doesn't pay very well for my 'Headmaster' job." He just kept staring at the books with surprise and amazement. Then suddenly he put them back into the box and gave them to Bobbie. "I can't...! As much as I would like them but I can't accept these."

Bobbie was astonished. "What...? Why not?"

"They are too expensive. I don't want you to spend so much money on me."

"But I enjoy giving you something you like. And as I said, I have a different opinion about giving gifts. You had to wait 38 years for your first birthday gift. So, I think you definitely deserve these," she argued. "Please, it would mean so much to me."

Severus was torn between accepting the books he had wanted, or sticking to his principles. He got up, ran his fingers through his hair and started pacing.

Bobbie finally got up and stopped him and said, "Remember this?" She showed him the engagement ring. "This was much more but I accepted it."

"Yes but you didn't want to take it at first," Severus answered.

"Right! But I eventually did because I realised how much it meant to you because you thought, no you knew, that it would be the perfect ring. Now it is the other way around. I know that you really wanted these and that they are the perfect gift. Sometimes the perfect gift can be a picture or a flower and other times it is something like that. Please Baby..." She held the small package with the books toward him.

He looked at her for a while and then he took them. "How can I ever thank you?"

"You already are with the way you love me."

Severus set the package down on the side table and cradled her face and looked in wonderment at her. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He kissed her deeply.

She whispered, "You can show me right after you open your last gift."

"Please, I can't accept anything else."

"But you already have it. You only have to unwrap it. I would suggest you do it in the bedroom though. Here is the beginning of the wrapper." She took his hand and led it to the zipper pull of her zipped up shirt she was wearing.

He first had a puzzled look on his face and then he understood and slowly pulled the zipper down from her neck to just below her breasts. He stopped when he saw a green silk bra with silvery laces peek through the gap. He looked at it and then his gaze went to her eyes. This was what he had wanted all evening. He smiled in anticipation and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

He set her down on her feet in front of the bed and kissed her deeply. Then he went back to the zipper. Bobbie stilled his hand and said, "There is one condition..." When he pulled up a questioning eyebrow she continued, "You have to do it in your underwear. I love watching your desire grow in those."

Severus gasped and his breath grew faster. "It is already too late for that." He kissed her again and murmured against her lips, "It has been too late since I first saw you in that tight skirt and your high heels."

He opened and dropped his jeans and Bobbie saw his erection pressing against the silk. He looked so delicious and she already felt her body responding.

Severus undressed but kept his underwear on and eagerly went back to the zipper on Bobbie's shirt. He slowly pulled it down all the way and then exposed first one shoulder and kissed and gently nibbled on her there. He tasted her soft skin with his tongue and made his way to the sensitive part below her ear. Her breath hitched and grew erratic from the sensation.

He made his way to her throat and to the other side where he exposed the next shoulder and kissed and tasted her. He worked his way to her throat once more and then down into her cleavage and lower to her belly.

He knelt down in front of her and reached around her and opened the zipper on her skirt. When it dropped to the floor he saw that she was wearing the matching panties made of green silk and silvery lace.

Bobbie stepped out of her skirt and Severus got up and stepped away to look at her. She was so beautiful in those Slytherin colors and those high heeled shoes.

She smiled at him and waved him back to her with her forefinger. She didn't have to ask him twice. He whispered into her ear, "It is a shame that I have to take these off."

She smiled at him and whispered, "The same with these." She hooked a finger inside the waistband of his underwear and pulled it away from him a little. His erection freed itself and she caressed the exposed part.

"No!" Severus gasped and removed her hands. "I am too close..."

He knelt back down in front of her and she laid her hands on his shoulders. He slowly pulled her panties down and slid his thumb over her mound. She moaned and so did he when he felt how moist she was.

He tasted her with his tongue and she threw her head back, her knees almost giving way from the sensation. She laced her fingers through is hair. "Baby, please you have to stop that. I want to feel you inside me."

Severus was aching to do just that but first he took off her shoes and then got up and took his underwear off and then Bobbie's bra. He wrapped her into his arms and kissed her while rubbing himself on her stomach. He just couldn't stop himself from doing that, feeling her all over. Merlin he wanted to be inside her so bad. He laid her down and covered her with his body. Probing against her entrance, teasing her.

She lifted her hips toward him and he finally mercifully entered her. Her eyes closed and all she wanted, all she needed was this man whom she so desperately loved, to be inside her. She felt his even strokes, the sensation of the feeling mounting, the heat pulsing through her and with a cry of his name she gave her soul to him.

Severus first felt her melting under his strokes, he heard her moans. The feeling of her engulfing him and the heat running through his veins brought him oh so close to release. She suddenly tensed around him and trembled in his arms. He barely heard her cry out his name over the sensation of his own climax. He felt her cling to him panting and he held her to him, his heart still beating like mad.

Eventually they were lying in each other's arms enjoying the touch and the afterglow until they went peacefully asleep.

888

Bobbie woke up from Severus trying to get out from under her. "Whadcha doing?" she mumbled sleepily.

I thought I'm getting up and brush my teeth. I totally forgot last night."

"Oh, me too... Gross!" she chuckled.

Severus went first and then came back to bed. Then Bobbie went. When she came back Severus opened the cover for her to slip in. "Come here you cold fish," he said.

"Oh yeah, it's so nice and warm, especially with you in here. I don't want to get up yet and face that winter weather, brrr." She snuggled up to him as close as she could.

Severus smiled and held her in his arms. He felt her kiss some of the scars on his chest and then played with the sparse black hair on his chest. Then her finger traced the line of hair she called 'her happy trail' all the way to his navel and back up. Just thinking about the reason she called it 'happy trail' made him want her. The next time she traced it back down to his navel he took her hand and lowered it to his growing member.

Bobbie gasped when she felt it. Her heartbeat and breath quickened when she circled him with her hand. Then she went further down and stroked his perineum.

Severus emitted a guttural sound. He had never felt anything like it. His pleasure mounted and he moaned closing his eyes throwing his head back. When Bobbie went back to his erection and caressed him he was so far gone he couldn't even tell her to slow things down. And when he felt her suck on his nipples also it was a total sensation overload.

He never felt so out of control and he didn't care. Nothing counted but this pleasure she was giving him. He climaxed with a breath hitching in his throat. He shuddered and felt like he didn't get enough air. His panting finally calmed down and he whispered, "Gods, what are you doing to me?" And then something else came to his mind. "Merlin, I can't believe the mess I made of your bed."

Bobbie stroked his hair and kissed him and said, "It was all worth it. You were beautiful. I enjoyed seeing you like this." Then she smiled and said matter of fact, "Plus, I have a washing machine, so no problem."

"What about you? You give me all this... pleasure and you have nothing. That is the second or third time already," Severus complained.

Bobbie cradled his face and looked straight at him. "Baby, lovemaking isn't a contest about who is getting the most out of it. Sometimes less is more, just like it was right now." Then she smiled and winked. "But you can always make it up to me another time..."

As soon as she finished that sentence he started kissing her first on the mouth and then he worked his way down to her nipples. He circled them with his tongue while smoothing his hand down to her mound and slid a finger into her. She moaned quietly.

After a while he abandoned her breasts and kissed a line down her belly and further. When he flicked his tongue over her she picked up her hips for more. He pleasured her with his tongue and he felt her thrashing and writhing from the sensation.

Seeing her like that made his desire flare up again and he entered her in one huge thrust. The feeling of him filling her so completely was all Bobbie needed to lose herself. It was a quiet climax. Severus felt her trembling around him and whispering his name. He tried pulling out of her but she said, "No! Please stay. I want to be as close to you as possible for as long as possible."

Severus flipped both of them over so she would be on top and he wouldn't crush her. She let out one long sigh and fell asleep for another 30 minutes. He smiled and just held her and covered her with the duvet.

He lay there thinking about the way his life had changed. He still was hated by most of the Wizarding World but it was bearable because he didn't have to face it alone. He still hoped the war would be over soon. He wanted to make her his in every way. He wanted to marry her; he wanted a family with her.

He thought about the vial of poison he had set aside for himself in the back of his potions cabinet before he had found out that she loved him. He smiled thinking about it. He would throw it out the next time he would go to Hogwarts. He didn't need it anymore. It was almost unbelievable to him. Somebody loved him. Yes, somebody actually loved _him_... It was the most amazing feeling.

When Bobbie stirred and woke up on top of him it was almost noon. He brushed the hair out of her face and said, "Good morning, my Love."

She smiled at him and then yawned, "Good morning. Wow, I can't believe I fell asleep again."

"I think we both need a shower and fresh sheets with that sticky mess I made," Severus said.

"Correction! The mess _we_ made. If I remember right I had a little participation in that regard." Bobbie grinned. "Anyway, it was your birthday you're allowed to make a mess."

Severus's thoughts went back to the books she had given him. "I still can't believe you gave me those potions books. And I still can't believe I accepted them."

Bobbie put her hand over his mouth. "I don't want to hear it anymore. Tell you what, when you find that cure for Lycanthropy and you are making oodles of money with new inventions we can look back at those books as a great investment." She beamed at him and extended her hand to him. "Deal?"

He finally relented and smiled when he took her hand and said, "Deal!"

Bobby said, "Good!" and hopped out of bed. "Now that we have that squared away, I'm taking a shower."

Severus smiled watching 'Whirlwind Bobbie' disappear in the bathroom.


	30. Poppy's Request

**30\. Poppy's Request**

Severus went back on Monday and the first thing he did was to put the potion books Bobbie had given him onto the desk in the Headmasters office and enlarged them to their normal size. He had been looking forward to going through them. He pored over them for hours and actually did find something that might work with the cure for Lycanthropy he was working on. He got out his notes which he had placed into the top drawer inside the desk on the day Albus's portrait had woken up, and hadn't had time to look at since. He read through them and made a few changes. Eventually he would have to try brewing the potion and then find a werewolf who would be willing to consume it.

His thoughts went to Lupin. Severus sighed when he thought about his situation. The way things were now, not even Remus Lupin would be willing to have anything to do with him, let alone being his guinea pig. He also remembered Bobbie telling him that Lupin was going to be a father and that alone would be a reason not to participate. He put the notes of his research back into the drawer and tackled the stack of papers that had accumulated on his desk.

888

Friday early evening, just when Severus was about to Apparate home, Poppy unexpectedly knocked on his door. To say he was surprised would have been an understatement. It only took him a split second to get back to his usual expressionless face though. Poppy never noticed because she tried to look anywhere else but at Severus from the moment she walked into the office.

Severus asked her, "What can I do for you?"

Poppy looked like she didn't know how to best come out with her request. Severus had the feeling she wouldn't be here if there would be any other way. She finally asked, "Would there be any way we could get Mrs Carter back to the infirmary?"

Severus was speechless for a second so Poppy continued to plow on, "I realise that she may not be your first choice since she is a Squib and therefore not up to your standards. But she was very good with the students and she also took a good workload off me. Since your 'deputies'...," she spat the word, "...see fit using Unforgivables on the children my workload just about doubled."

Severus was a little taken aback. He wanted to keep Bobbie safe at all costs. How could he prevent her from coming back here? He finally said, "I don't think it is a good idea. It wouldn't be safe for her. You said it yourself, she is a Squib."

"Oh come off it Sev..., Headmaster. Mr Filch is here. He is a Squib. Nobody is bothering him. I know I can't get help from St Mungo's. Believe me, I have tried. They are busy with what your cohorts are doing out there. I know Miss Tonks... excuse me, Mrs Lupin knows how to get a hold of her...! On second thought, forget it! I will put in a request with the Ministry." Poppy turned around and was just about out the door when Severus found his words and called her back.

"Pop..., Madam Pomfrey! Slow down. Let us talk about it," Severus said and sighed. He knew he could not let the Ministry get wind of Bobbie. She would get registered as a Squib with the Dark Lords minions running the Ministry now and would be one of the first to be thrown into a holding cell if things would escalate and the Dark Lord would decide that Squibs needed to be weeded out also. Then they would think her being a Muggle and she would be treated little better than an animal. Or even worse, they could find out the truth and she would be killed on sight. Severus quietly said to Poppy, "Please sit down."

Severus saw that Poppy turned around and sat down with obstinate resistance, perching on the front of the chair. Severus said, "As far as I know Mrs Carter is from Canada. What makes you think she is still in the country? She could have gone back for all we know," he tried.

"I spoke to Tonks. She knows she is still here," Poppy said. "I really have no time to teach someone else."

"Wouldn't it be better getting a mediwitch or somebody magical who can do healing spells?" Severus argued.

"There is nobody. Believe me when I tell you that I have tried my best before I came here and ask the likes of _you_ for a favor," Poppy spat.

 _Ouch!_ Severus thought to himself but he didn't really blame her. He was a little bit surprised though that she had the audacity talking in this tone to him, knowing he was a Death Eater. Another thing that confused him was that Poppy never led on about him and Bobbie. He knew that she had seen him kiss her. She had seen the ring. What was going on? Had Albus Obliviated Poppy?

Severus had to think about the whole thing and asked Poppy, "Would it be okay if I am making my decision over the weekend? I will let you know on Monday morning."

Poppy looked at her watch as if she could see the day on it and said, "I think it could wait until then." She got up and walked out the door without a word.

As soon as the door fell closed Severus blew out a long breath. What was he going to do? He didn't want Bobbie here. She would be in danger. What if Amycus Carrow would find her to his liking? A 'Squib' would be fair game for Death Eaters. She would have no protection..., unless he would claim her for himself first. He was a Death Eater and outranked Amycus... No, she needed to get out of the country. She needed to go back to Canada where she would be safe. He almost started panicking and let himself fall into the chair behind the desk. What was he going to do?

Suddenly he heard Albus's voice. "You have to bring her here, my boy."

Severus's indignant gaze flew to the portrait. "Are you mad? If anything happens to her I would never be able to live with myself."

"Just think about it, Severus. Voldemort is attacking places in Muggle London. She could be just as easily a victim there as she would be here. The school is still safe and the Carrows are answering to you. They aren't the brightest stars in the sky and may never find out that she isn't magical. None of the students ever did. I think it will work. Hogwarts will adjoin your rooms and protect them with wards against Animagi like she has done before."

If Severus wasn't convinced yet, Albus's next sentence did. "Poppy needs help. You know the students are scared. They need reassurance. Bobbie is a trained psychiatrist and Poppy and she worked well together. I can't blame Poppy if she wants her back if there is a chance, especially since there is nobody else that St Mungo's or the Ministry can spare. Do not let Poppy get the Ministry involved."

"Let me just ask you one question, Albus. Why doesn't Poppy know about Bobbie and me?" Severus thought he knew the answer but he still had to ask.

"I Obliviated her. You need to let Bobbie know that she needs to play along."

"I rest my case!" Severus sarcasm got the best of him. "By the way, I haven't agreed to her coming to Hogwarts yet," Severus snapped.

"Oh, but you will! Think about it and you will find that it is going to be for the best." Albus twinkled and before Severus could say something else he was asleep.

"Damn that old codger!" Severus hissed.

Severus sat there for a while longer and thought about what had been said and weighed the pros against the cons. He hated to admit it, but Albus was right. Poppy didn't know that the Ministry was in shambles, that the Minister of Magic was under the Imperius Curse and that half of the employees were the Dark Lords minions. He couldn't really blame her, so before she was changing her mind and didn't want to wait until Monday he went to the infirmary and told her to get Tonks to contact Bobbie Carter.

888

Severus arrived at the cottage at around 9 o'clock in the evening. Bobbie greeted him with a long hug and a kiss and said, "I started to get worried..." Then she saw his somber face and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know..." He looked at Bobbie with mixed feelings and said, "I hope I haven't made a mistake." He took her hand and pulled her with him to the sofa and told her about Poppy's request.

"Well, good thing is that Poppy isn't contacting the Ministry. The ball is in my court now, so to speak. We figure out what to do and when Tonks is calling and we haven't come up with a satisfactory solution by then, I can always stall her and tell her I need more time to think about it."

"You know I want you to be safe?" Severus said more like a statement than a question.

Bobbie nodded.

"You could say no," he tried.

Bobbie nodded again.

"But I have the feeling you don't really want to...," he said in resignation.

She looked at him and said, "You know I can't leave the country because you need me to relay your information to the Order. There is also no way you can shelter me all the time. I have to go get groceries or some other things once in a while. I have to get out of the house, and even inside the house something could happen. Look at those Muggle houses that have been destroyed. I don't think they really want to target a small cottage like this, but you never know."

"I realize that! Also those arguments Albus had were valid points. He seems to think Hogwarts would help and maybe even protect us..." Severus mused.

"What about that portrait of that Slytherin Headmaster. Didn't you say he could become a problem?" she asked.

"Black? Albus assured me that he wouldn't because he only has those two picture frames he can move in between, the one in the Headmasters office and the one Granger has. Of course, it very likely would be a cataclysmic disaster if he would catch the two of us making out in front of him. Best is if he will never see us inside the Headmasters office together. No offence but if he sees me as a Muggle lover he may ceases giving me information about the trio. It is vital to hide our relationship in front of him. It is equally essential to hide it from Potter and his friends. It may be prudent for you to stay out of Albus's office all together since Black would relay anything suspicious to Granger."

"Now I know why you don't have any portraits in your rooms. They could tattle on you," Bobbie said and then she smiled. "We could also be together every night when I am there."

Severus squeezed her hand at that. They continued looking through all the options for quite a while and finally came to the conclusion that Bobbie would go back to Hogwarts.

Then she asked, "What about the weekends? Are we still coming here?"

"I would like that. The staff never know and they never ask where I am going. Most likely they are delighted that I am not there. They hardly ever see me at meals either. I just stay away and eat in my quarters. You will have to go to meals though. It would look suspicious if we both stayed away."

"I agree. And when I leave on the weekends I can just tell them I will visit my wonderful fiancé. Since Albus took care of the memories Poppy had about us nobody knows that it is you." Bobbie snuggled up to Severus and he wrapped his arms around her.

Suddenly he totally changed the subject and smirked at her. "Tell me something. Since you know my birthday it is only fair that I know yours."

"Don't you know that a lady never reveals her age?" Bobbie laughed and then added more serious, "No, I will tell you. I'm exactly to the day 2 1/2 years younger than you."

Severus thought about that. "So you will be 36 on July 9th."

"Yes, I will. I think it took me long enough to find the right man in my life," she said while gently stroking his cheek with the back of her fingers.

"But at least you had somebody, like friends, family and... lovers." He pained him when he thought about her sleeping with someone else. He knew he was jealous but there was nothing he could change. He needed to be thankful that she was with him now.

Bobbie noticed the change of his mood. She knew his insecurities had reared their ugly heads again. She got up from her place next to him and sat down on his lap sideways with her arms around his neck. She put her forehead to his and whispered, "You are all I ever wanted." Then she nestled up against him with her face against the crook of his neck. He held her close and they sat quietly like that for a long time.

Suddenly he realized something and said quietly, "We were already together at your last birthday. It was right after Albus... after I..."

She just cut him off, "Yes, we had different priorities then. Please don't go there again. Albus got exactly what he wanted." They sat there a little longer, each in their own thoughts, and finally retired around midnight.

888

After Bobbie had said goodbye to Severus on Monday morning she took a shower. She was just drying herself off when the phone rang. It was Tonks telling her that Poppy was asking if she could come back to Hogwarts and work with her. Bobbie, while shrugging into her bathrobe, acted like she was surprised. "Wow, I was just thinking about going on a job hunt since it looks like my fiancé is held up a few more months with his job." And before Tonks could even ask anything about this mysterious fiancé of hers, she changed the subject. "Anyway, how is that little baby of yours doing?"

Tonks took the bait. "Don't get me started... I look like one of Hagrid's giant pumpkins and there are still almost 3 months to go, ugh."

Bobbie chuckled and asked, "Aren't you exaggerating just a little? You looked fine to me when we had lunch a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah well, feels like I'm getting bigger by the minute." This time it was Tonks's turn to chuckle.

"Well, I'm sure you are going to be excited. Did you find out if it is a boy or a girl, or do you want it to be a surprise?"

"It's going to be a boy and yes, I am excited... for the most part anyway..." Tonks's voice had gotten quieter in the end and Bobbie didn't have to ask what the part was that she wasn't excited about. Remus still hadn't come back.

"I'm really sorry you have to go through this by yourself. You know how you can reach me if the walls feel like they are closing in on you."

"I appreciate it..." And then it was Tonks's turn to change the subject. "Anyway, is that a 'yes' I am hearing? Would you be available to work with Poppy again?"

"Yes, I actually would love to. I enjoyed it last year," Bobbie answered.

"Well, it will be a little different this time around. You know that that traitor Snape is Headmaster there now," Tonks growled.

"Oh crap, I forgot!" Bobbie acted. "Maybe I should talk to Poppy first and see what the situation is."

"Oh, that is not what I meant... Poppy hardly ever sees him. You would probably be fine. It is just different from the students' point of view. A lot of them are scared, especially of the Carrows. You know about them. Very charming people, those two..." Tonks's sarcasm couldn't be held back. "They have no problem using the Cruciatus on the students or chaining them to the wall. You definitely won't run out of work there. I also heard from Minerva that those two won't set foot into the infirmary if they can possibly help it, not even to check on some of the patients there. You know Poppy! If she doesn't like someone she is letting them know." Tonks chuckled.

"Yeah, Poppy can be a little intimidating if she wants to. I remember that even the older Slytherin students used to be scared shitless of her. She can be like a drill sergeant," Bobbie joked.

"Minerva said she can't put her finger on it but she said that she and Poppy have told Snape several times to his face what they think of him and he doesn't do anything about it. Poppy also told him that she wants you back and he basically approved it."

"Maybe there is no one else and he knows it. With that war going on it is probably hard to find a mediwitch anywhere."

"Perhaps, but that still doesn't explain why Snape lets them get away with it."

"Who knows, maybe he still sees them a little bit as his elders or teachers. They were there already when he was a student. Could be just out of habit." Bobbie tried to justify.

"Yeah, whatever it is, it doesn't change the fact that he is a bloody murderer, a Death Eater and a damn traitor," Tonks pointed out with a vengeance.

"Unfortunately! Anyway, tell Poppy I will be there next Monday. I still have a few things to straighten out here," Bobbie said.

"Okay!" Tonks said and then asked, "By the way, how will you get there? You need me to Apparte you from Diagon Alley to Hogsmeade?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. I can either use the way I got there the very first time, which is with a Muggle taxi close to Hogsmeade. The Muggles can't see it but I can. It's another thing I inherited from my grandfather. Or I can Floo from Diagon Alley to either Minerva's fireplace or to the infirmary."

"Erm, if you don't mind me asking, what are you actually? Some say a Muggle with some special gifts and others say you are a Squib. But now that I think about it, not even a Squib would be able to get through the wall in Diagon Alley, at least I haven't heard of any who can."

Bobbie didn't want to outright lie to Tonks, so she answered the question with another question. "How about a Squib with a few extras?"

"Okay, good enough! I mean, I'm a Metamorphmagus and some people have trouble with that. I guess it's just human nature wanting to put everything and everyone into categories."

"Amen to that! Well, it was great talking to you, but it looks like I better get my ducks in a row so I will make it 'til next Monday. Take care of yourself and that little baby boy."

"Thanks Bobbie, you take care also."

After they hung up Bobbie took off her bathrobe and finally got dressed.

888

Severus sat at the Headmasters desk working some more on the cure for Lycanthropy. The books Bobbie had given him actually turned out to be of some help. Especially the new one was a treasure trove of information about eastern ingredients and some of their uses, some of which he never had heard of. If he would be able to incorporate some of them and make them work with what he already had... His train of thought was halted by a knock on the door. Would he ever get some work on this bloody potion done without being interrupted? He answered it with an annoyed "Enter!"

Poppy slung the door open and spit out, "Just so you know Headmaster, Mrs Carter will start work next Monday."

Before Severus could even complete a "Thank you!" the door slammed close and Poppy was gone.

Severus stared at the door and sighed. The hostility of his former colleagues, especially Minerva and Poppy, made him sad and more lonely and cold inside than he had ever felt in this place. He just thought about it, they actually were his colleagues again, but it really didn't feel like it.

Then he smiled even though he still wasn't sure that he had done the right thing by letting Bobbie come back to Hogwarts, but he knew that she would be here on Monday. Of course they would have to limit contact outside of their rooms but he hoped that the castle would rearrange herself again, and at least he would feel some warmth at night with her in his arms. And there would be no more nightmares...


	31. Going back to Hogwarts

**31\. Going back to Hogwarts**

Severus thought that no other week had crawled along as slowly as this one. He had no idea why it was that way since there was something to look forward to because Bobbie would be with him every night beginning next week. _It must be the anticipation,_ he told himself. At last Friday evening rolled around and he Apparated home.

He took her into his arms and said, "I thought this week was never going to end."

"I know! I felt the same way. I am looking forward to being with you every night again, provided the castle is cooperative."

"My thoughts exactly." Then he kissed her long and gently and said, "I'm taking a shower."

"Go ahead. I will fix dinner while you do."

When Severus came out of the shower he already had the hair dryer with him. This was his favorite part of taking a shower - Bobbie drying his hair. She took the dryer from him and worked on is hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

"I love that you are growing them out. You have beautiful hair if they aren't gummed up with potion fumes," Bobbie said.

"You won't like them in school then. I spell them back to shoulder length and greasy. I don't want anyone thinking that I changed, that I want to look my best for someone. If anyone suspects that I like someone, let alone that I am seeing someone that is special to me, it could raise some eyebrows and that person would be in danger if the Dark Lord is unhappy with anything I do. He would use you to keep me in line. We need to be very careful."

"I know, Baby." Bobbie got the food on the table while Severus took the hair dryer back to the bathroom.

Halfway through dinner Severus pointed to the bedroom door and said, "I noticed that you have packed some things already."

"Yes, I have pretty much everything ready to leave on Monday." She smiled. "Just what I need for during the week since we are coming back here on the weekends... Oh, and I need some more of that contraceptive potion. I only have one vial left."

She knew this was a sore point for Severus so she said it as casual as she could. She still noticed a sad look on his face for just a moment before he had himself under control again. "I will brew more as soon as I get back to Hogwarts."

"Thank you." She got up and went to him and kissed him. Then she put the dishes together and carried them to the kitchen. They washed the dishes in comfortable silence and sat down in front of the warm fire place with a bottle of wine.

Severus loved evenings like that. He felt so relaxed, and having a low-key conversation with Bobbie snuggled up against him he felt loved and cherished. When she fell asleep in his arms a while later he let his thoughts wander. He again thought about the war and hoped it would be over soon, and most of all he hoped the light side would win. He wanted to be free, really free for the first time in as long as he could remember. He never felt free even during the time he was a student or with his parents. Someone always felt the need to either bullying him, making fun of him or order him around. He felt free and relaxed with Bobbie but it only was short moments, a weekend, or an evening when he could get away. She never made him feel cramped or boxed in. Thinking about it, it was actually he who wanted to be tied up in this relationship. He wanted to marry her and take care of her, and he wanted to take care of their children.

He thought about the Death Eaters he associated with. Some were married and had children but had no problem having sex with other women. They thought nothing of raping Muggles or Muggle-borns. They were a little more reserved with Half-bloods or pureblooded women but some of them had affairs with them. Bellatrix, who was married, was sleeping with Walden Macnair, who also was married. Thinking of it, he suspected the four of them, Bellatrix and her husband, and Macnair and his wife, were having orgies together.

He thought about his parents and the way they treated each other. He was wondering how normal people were. He really had no one to compare. Then he thought about the Malfoys, not that they were normal, and the Weasley's. Arthur and Molly seemed to love each other. They weren't seeing any other people. Lucius and Narcissa on the other hand were seeing other people even though they always showed a united front and even denied it outside of Death Eaters circles.

Severus knew that he wouldn't want anyone else and he hoped that Bobbie wouldn't. He thought about their lovemaking and compared it to the raunchy conversations he heard from the Death Eaters. It was disgusting to listen to what they were sometimes doing to, or with the women. Then he thought about his own largely non-existent sex live before he met Bobbie. The two or three times he had gone to Knockturn Alley. He hadn't enjoyed it and it really was only so he could say he had a sex life.

What he and Bobbie had was beautiful and precious. She knew that he never had a relationship before but she still loved and wanted him. He smiled when he thought about her calling him a stud. Yes, he had read books about sex and what you could do with a woman but those books were just factual, they were guidelines. With her he actually had the courage and incorporated some of the things he had read about. She made it so easy for him. All he had to do was let his desire for her lead him. He also had had no idea before how much it would turn him on when he pleasured her and she moaned with desire.

He looked at her leaning against him. He had worked himself up again and hoped she wanted him as much as he wanted her at the moment. He picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down and slowly started to undress her. She was still halfway asleep but helped by picking up her hips so he could take her jeans off. Then he started undressing himself.

Bobbie who had been sleepy and had actually been ready to nod off felt her blood run hot through her veins as soon as she saw Severus take off his pants and saw him stand there with a huge erection in his silk underwear. When he was about to take them off she gasped, "No, let me do that..."

She got onto her knees and scooted over to him. She stroked him through the silk fabric and made him groan. He enjoyed her sensual caresses with indulgence especially when she finally pulled his boxers off but soon had to make her stop because he was too close to release.

He straddled her and took her panties off. He stroked her with the pad of his thumb. She moaned and pushed up her hips into the sensation. Severus pleasured her with his tongue, his long hair brushing her belly until she gasped, "No!"

He knew exactly what she wanted and slowly entered her. "Oh, this feels so good," she whispered.

Her words were like a stimulant to him and he pleasured her with long slow strokes. Both of them, having been close to release before he even entered her, didn't take long before they came to the ultimate destination of their lovemaking and climaxed with a force only a weeks of anticipation could bring forth.

Later Bobbie lay comfortable in Severus arms. They enjoyed the afterglow by kissing and holding each other. Just before Severus nodded off he said, "I guess we better brush our teeth now before we are falling asleep again. At least then we can lay here comfortable and enjoy each other and relax."

"I'm comfortable now," Bobbie said and chuckled but got up.

10 minutes later they were back in bed. Severus pulled her close against him and Bobbie nuzzled into the crook of his neck. They drifted off to sleep a little while later.

888

On Monday morning Severus Apparated with Bobbie into a small patch of woods just outside of Hogsmeade so she wouldn't have to take a taxi. After he was certain nobody saw them he watched Bobbie through the trees to make sure she was making it safely to Hogsmeade before he Apparated into his rooms inside Hogwarts.

When Bobbie arrived she saw Hagrid waiting for her with a Thestral drawn carriage. She had to admit that these strange animals intimidated her somewhat. She noticed the wings and was worried that they would fly off with the carriage dangling behind. Bobbie who was afraid of roller coasters thought that this would probably be worse.

Hagrid waved at her and called, "Miss Carter. Over 'ere."

Bobbie was amused at that. Nobody with eyes could have missed the Half-Giant or his huge dog Fang who was with him. Bobbie walked right up to him and after a bone-crushing hug he helped her into the carriage. "It's nice te see ye again," he said.

When Hagrid climbed in after her the carriage creaked under the load and after Fang made himself comfortable on her left foot there was hardly any room for her luggage. Thankfully the Thestrals didn't fly as she had been worried about and it was actually a nice ride aside from the fact that her one bag got slobbered on by Fang. She would just have to wash it. It was a small price to pay with the affection the gigantic dog gave her. She had always liked large dogs and missed her two labs that she had to leave with her grandfather when she left for England, but Fang was the epitome of a large dog and put hers to shame. Giving him a hug was like hugging a bear. Hagrid who had been a little reserved around her after her first arrival at Hogwarts, where she had just walked through the wards, had started to like her when he noticed that his dog did. Hagrid announced, "Fang missed ye Miss Carter."

Bobbie again said, for the second or third time since she knew Hagrid, "I think it is about time you call me Bobbie."

"Yes, Ma'am, ...yes Bobbie. Ye haven' been with us ve'y long. I keep fergettin'"

She smiled at him and asked, "So, how are things at Hogwarts?"

Hagrid shook his massive head. "It's been strange. Things arn't what they used te be wit Snape been' the Headmaster 'n' all..."

"I have heard," Bobby said.

Hagrid got closer to her like he was conspiring with her and said quietly, "The guys ye really 'ave te look out fer are the Carrows. Nasty people...!"

Hagrid told her about the Carrows torturing defiant students and that they have to walk in military fashion to and from classes and to meals in the Great Hall. Just before they arrived at Hogwarts he said, "We're all missin' Perfessor Dumbledore." Then he got out and helped her. When he saw the slobber on her bag he pulled a wadded up, tablecloth sized handkerchief out of his pocked and said, "Let me clean off that slobber fer ye." Bobbie watched in disbelief when he commenced to spread it around on her bag some more. She made a mental note to ask Poppy for a disinfectant as soon as she was going to see her.

Hagrid gave the bags to Millie and another house elf and told them to take them to Bobbie's rooms.

888

Poppy waited for her outside the castle doors. They greeted each other with a hug. Poppy said, "I am so glad you came back. For a moment I thought you changed your mind since we have that traitor for a Headmaster now."

Bobbie thought back to the time when Poppy had been one of Severus's greatest supporters. It must have hurt her deeply to find out that he hadn't been what she thought, and he had turned against the light side and worst of all had killed Albus. Bobbie hoped that soon Poppy would find out how wrong she had been about him.

Severus had told Bobbie that Albus had Obliviated Poppy and she knew nothing about their relationship anymore. Knowing that, she wasn't surprised when Poppy saw the ring on her hand and said with a smile, "Looks like somebody has gotten engaged. I hope he is treating you well."

Bobbie said dreamily, "Oh Poppy, no other man has ever been as attentive and good to me. He is a wonderful man." She hoped by letting Poppy know how good of a man 'her fiancé' was, that it would pay off later when the war was over and things came out into the open.

"I am happy for you, my dear," Poppy said. Then she changed the subject and said, "Well, I'll let you go to your rooms and settle in and I will see you later."

"Am I in the same rooms as before?" Bobby asked.

"Yes you are," Poppy answered with a smile.

Before anything else had been said, Severus came storming out of the door and saw them on the stairs. "Dr Carter, I request your attendance in my office at your earliest convenience," he snapped at Bobbie.

"As you wish, Headmaster," she said.

As soon as he had heard her answer he whirled around and went back inside. Poppy rolled her eyes and said, "Good luck!" Then she made her way inside and to the infirmary.

Bobbie walked to her rooms and found Millie just putting the last of her things away. "Millie is sorry Miss Bobbie Carter. I's will be done shortly."

"Don't be sorry, Millie. I am very happy to see you."

Millie bowed so low that her nose almost touched the floor. "Millie is happy to see Miss too."

"I'm sorry but I have to leave right away. Headmaster Snape is awaiting me."

"Headmaster will be happy seeing you."

"What makes you think that, Millie?"

"You's is his bride."

To say that Bobbie was stunned would be a gross understatement. She didn't know what to say and just stared at the little house elf.

"Professor Dumbledore has told Hogwarts that Professor Snape is good. Hogwarts is helping. Us house elves belong with the castle. We do as we is told. Millie knows and Winky knows," the elf said with conviction.

"Who else knows?" Bobbie was afraid to ask but did anyway.

"None. Winky is Headmaster Snapes house elf. Millie is Miss Bobbie Carter's house elf. Millie and Winky know. Assigned house elf don't tell other."

"I am glad you are telling me that, Millie. For a moment I was afraid for our lives," Bobbie said with relief.

"Miss Bobbie Carter do not need to be afraid. Millie and Winky is good house elves."

"I thank you very much for the reassurance Millie, but I think I better go see Headmaster Snape."

Millie bowed again and went back to sorting Bobbies things into drawers.

888

When Bobbie arrived in front of the gargoyle she realised that she had forgotten to ask Poppy or Millie for the password. She tried the names of a few potion ingredients but no luck. She also tried some passwords Albus had used. The thought came to her that maybe Severus would use one of those since he never saw the Headmasters office as his. Still, the gargoyle didn't move.

Bobbie thought it would have been nice if the damn thing would work if she touched it, like the wall in Diagon Alley. Then she remembered that she had never tried. When she was here the year before she had always known and used the password. She looked around to make sure nobody was watching and touched the gargoyle..., and the stairs started moving. _Yesss!_ she thought to herself.

When she made it all the way up, the door opened by itself and she walked in.

"I have been expecting you Dr Carter. Take a seat so we can sign you in." Bobbie had a hard time to keep a straight face. Severus scribbled something into a book and then asked for her signature.

"Well, since you are here I trust you can take some potions to the infirmary. It would save Madam Pomfrey or some house elf a trip." He got up and waved her to follow him. He led her through a door and they ended up in Severus's rooms.

As soon as he closed the door behind her he pulled her into his arms and kissed her fiercely. When he let her go she said with a smile, "You should take up acting, Baby. You would be perfect playing a real asshole."

Severus smirked at her and said, "It's all part of the job." Then he deflated and said, "I wish it wouldn't have to be. Let us get those potions. I don't want any of those portraits in the office suspecting anything by us taking too long, especially Black. So far he has been helpful. You never know when they wake up, or in Black's case, come back to their frame."

He gave Bobby a box full of potions for the infirmary and said, "I will make yours tonight. I would enjoy if you would want to keep me company or help."

"It's a 'yes' to both," Bobbie promised him.

Before Severus opened the door to the Headmasters office he said, "I thanked the castle for connecting our rooms again. She did that this morning when you arrived. It was how I knew you were back."

He kissed her once more and then they walked back into the office. Bobbie saw that Phineas Niggellus Black's frame was empty and everybody else was asleep but they still couldn't let their guard down.

Severus dismissed Bobbie in his Death-Eater-turned-Headmaster way and she left to go back to her rooms. She changed into her clothes she wore for work, grabbed the box of potions Severus had given her and went to the infirmary.

888

When she arrived she noticed that there were at least 10 beds occupied, which had only one time been the case after a rough Quidditch game between the two archrivals Slytherin and Gryffindore when she had been here last year. As far as she knew Quidditch had been cancelled this year.

Bobbie walked to Poppy's office and asked, "What's going on? I have never seen as many students in here since that Quidditch game last year."

"We have Snape and especially the Carrows to thank for that. Of course I also try giving the kids a break and keep them a little longer than what I usually did. A lot of them are scared to go back to classes."

"Good Lord! That is terrible. I even saw one boy over there with the aftereffects of the Cruciatus Curse."

"Yes, that is Alecto Carrow's speciality. That woman is just plain evil." Then Poppy held up a vial and said, "That boy needs another round of this." It was a potion against the Cruciatus symptoms. "Maybe you could give it to him and reassure him a little."

Bobbie took the vial and noticed Severus's handwriting on it. "Snape is still brewing those, or is it an old one?"

"I sometimes play on his guilt and then he makes me a box full, like the one you just brought in. It is probably the ones I asked him to brew a week ago." Poppy opened the box Bobbie had gotten from Severus and nodded. "Might as well take it to the cabinet over there."

Bobbie sat the box into the cabinet and then walked over to the boy to give him the potion. He looked at her and said in between twitches, "Dr Carter, you're back."

"Yes, I am. Here take this." She fed him the potion in small sips and he eventually relaxed and stopped twitching.

He leant back in relief and breathed long slow breaths.

Bobbie asked him, "Aren't you Gavin Davis a 1st year, wait this year you're in your 2nd year. You're in Gryffindor, right?"

He put on a weak smile and said, "Yes Ma'am."

"I hear you had a run-in with 'scarecrow Carrow'. Don't tell her I said that though." Bobby grinned.

"I like that. The name fits her pretty well." Gavin chuckled sleepily.

Even though Bobbie had already gotten his flashback a minute ago she asked him, "What happened?"

"She saw me with the old camera that belongs to Colin. You know Colin Creevey, right?" When Bobbie nodded he continued, "He left it here and he isn't allowed to come back because he is Muggle-born. He asked me to bring it back for him. He said there are still some pictures on it that he would like to have. Sc... Scarecrow Carrow," he grinned when he said it, "saw me taking it to the owlery. I wanted to owl it to him. He is my cousin."

"Did she take it away from you?" Bobbie asked him.

"Yes Ma'am, and she called him a Mudblood and she said it was a disgrace helping a Mudblood who isn't any better than an animal. She put me under the Cruciatus because she wanted to get the 'Muggle-lover' out of me." He started crying as he rolled onto his side and hugged his knees to his chest.

Bobbie sat down on the side of the bed and rubbed his back and told him there was nothing wrong with liking Muggles and that they are people like anybody else. She said, "Just don't tell her that. She is evil. You are a good boy for trying to help your cousin."

Then she thought about something and told him, "You know what? I won't be able to get the camera back because she would notice if it ends up missing but I may be able to get the film inside, which is what holds the pictures. Provided she still has it and didn't destroy it."

"You would do that?" he asked hopeful.

"You bet I would. And if I can get it, I will go to the owlery and send it to your cousin personally."

The boy beamed at Bobbie but eventually fell asleep from Severus's excellent potion. Bobbie put another blanket on him and noticed he had a small smile on his face knowing that he would get some help and maybe the back-rubs did help a little.


	32. With the Help of House Elves

**32\. With the help of House Elves**

Bobbie stayed until 10 o'clock that night to give Poppy some rest. After that Poppy took over and Bobbie went to her rooms. Severus was there already waiting for her. She smiled at him seeing that he had spelled his hair long again and he was all showered and smelled of a mixture of sandalwood and his own scent she found so attractive. She went straight into his arms and told him how handsome he was. He loved hearing her say that and kissed her.

He said in a quiet husky voice, "What kept you so long?"

"Poppy needed some rest. I can't believe how many children are in the infirmary." She also told him that Poppy was keeping them a little longer to give them a break.

Severus said, "I suspected as much. After all, I know how fast potions are supposed to work."

"You knew?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I won't hold it against her. It actually plays right into my hands. I can tell the Carrows to lay off the torture a little because the kids are losing too much of their education which won't sit well with the Dark Lord," he explained.

Bobbie chuckled and said, "Remind me _always_ to stay on your good side. You are a mastermind of twisting and turning things until they fit where you need them."

"You are giving me too much credit," he said with a smile.

"No I'm not! I think you have a brilliant mind and I adore you because of it." She traced the line of his jaw with her finger and kissed him.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and asked with a smile, "Out with it, you little minx. You are fawning upon me. What do you want?"

"Sev, I wouldn't do that to you...," she answered with a mischievous look on her face.

He laughed out loud. "Yes, with that look on your face I know for sure there is something going on."

"Okay, I give in but before I do I want you to know that I meant every word about you being brilliant and handsome," she said with an earnest face and then told him the story about Gavin Davis and the camera.

Severus asked, "What do you want me to do about it? I can't just search that Carrow woman's rooms, especially not for a Muggle item."

"You could send her on an errand and I will do it," Bobbie suggested.

"Her rooms are probably locked and ward... I see...! Well, that sounds all feasible but even though you can walk through those wards we can't just take that camera. What if she notices it missing?"

"I only need the film inside," she reasoned.

"I have a better idea," Severus said after thinking about it. "We'll do it when she has classes. I will be right back." He walked through the door to the Headmasters office and fetched the parchment with the curriculum. He looked it over and smirked. "Tomorrow morning at 9:00."

"Sounds great, 'cause I told Poppy I will be in the infirmary at 10." Then Bobbie changed the subject. "Come, let's brew our potion."

"I already brewed it," he said.

"Oh Severus, I promised I would help and keep you company," Bobbie said with a pout.

"It is fine. I don't mind. You helped Poppy. She desperately needed to get some rest." Then he pulled her close with that dark sensual look in his eyes. "And this way I can have you all night."

"Oh yes, I love the sound of that, and tomorrow we have a Death Eater to rob. How exciting!" She laughed.

Severus made slow passionate love to Bobbie that night. This was what he had been looking forward to all week, having her in his bed and his arms every night. Merlin, he wanted to be with her forever like this. After they came down from an all-consuming climax they collapsed in each other's arms and fell asleep after letting all the love they felt for each other wash over them in the afterglow.

888

Bobbie got up before Severus did and took a shower. She then went to breakfast to make a showing and was back in her rooms by 9 o'clock. Severus left first for Alecto Carrows rooms and told Bobbie he would give her a short ring on her phone if the coast was clear. When the ring came she went to meet up with Severus. When she turned the corner in the hallway she saw him waiting in front of the Death Eaters door. As soon as she arrived Severus unlocked it with the first unlocking charm that came to his mind, which was 'Alohomora'. He knew that the woman wasn't very bright but he actually had expected something a _little_ more sophisticated. As soon as the door was open Severus noticed the wards. Just when Bobbie got ready to cross them Winky and Millie showed up. It first scared the crap out of Severus and Bobbie until they realized who it was. Millie said, "Miss Bobbie Carter not go in there."

Severus asked, "Why not?"

"Bad woman has tracking charm. Millie will go," the little house elf answered.

"Wait, if there is a tracking charm wouldn't you get caught?" Severus asked.

"House elf is different," Millie answered.

Then Bobbie asked, "What does that tracking charm track, people or objects?"

"Either one of the two!" Severus answered after remembering tracking charms. "Stand back, let me try something. What is that boys name again?"

"Gavin Davis!" Bobbie answered.

Severus cast, "Accio, Gavin Davis's camera."

Nothing happened. Then Bobbie thought. "Try Colin Creevey's camera. It belongs to him."

By that time the two house elves had gone, one to the left and one to the right of the hallway for lookout.

Severus tried again. "Accio Colin Creevey's camera." The camera flew out of a shelf and straight into Severus's hand. He gave it to Bobbie who wound the film all the way into the cartridge and then opened the camera to take it out.

"Now what? How do we get it back to where it was?" Severus asked. "I could levitate it onto the shelf but not under that magazine that was lying on top of it. She might notice."

Winky came around the corner where she had taken up watch and spoke up, "I's will do it! No tracking charm for house elf."

Bobbie who had put the film into her pocket gave Winky the camera and said, "Be careful."

Then suddenly things went very fast. Severus saw Winky enter the room and the door slammed shut and he heard the lock fall into place. Millie came around the corner and grabbed Bobbie by the arm and Apparated her away. Then Severus heard footsteps coming from the left side, so he decided to quietly walk to the right a few meters and double back. Sure enough, Alecto Carrow came around the corner and they met in front of her door.

Severus asked casually, "Alecto, aren't you supposed to be in class by now?"

"I was, but something triggered the tracking charm in my rooms," she snarled.

Severus wasn't a spy for nothing and feigned innocence. "Are you sure? Well, what are you waiting for? Open the door and let's see what is going on. I'll back you up."

Alecto did just that and they both walked into the room and looked around. Severus saw the magazine and the camera underneath. He picked up the magazine and said," Witch Weekly? Are you really reading this drivel?"

Alecto looked at him and said, "Put that back, I took that away from a student."

Severus raised an eyebrow acting like he didn't believe her, even though it was probably the truth. While putting it back he 'discovered' the camera and said, "A Muggle camera? Aren't you the Muggle Studies teacher? Do not let the Dark Lord hear about that."

Alecto started stuttering, "I... I also took that away from a student. It's... It isn't mine. I... I would n... never use that. You... you have to believe me Severus."

Severus put the camera back also and looked around some more before saying, "Everything seems to be in order unless you determine otherwise. After all, these are your rooms and it would stand to reason you know better if anything is out of place."

Alecto came out of her bedroom she had gotten into to check if anything was amiss and said there was nothing missing or out of place. Severus said, "Maybe just some vermin. I'll leave you to it and don't forget your class." Having said that, he walked languidly out of the door with a smirk on his face.

He went straight to his rooms and walked through the adjoining door to Bobbies. She wasn't there. He checked his pocket watch and noticed it was 15 minutes after Bobbies work had started. He called Millie and asked her what had happened.

He learned from the elf that opening the door to Alecto's rooms was what had set off the tracking charm. When the elves had heard Alecto Carrow coming Winky went into the room to put the camera back and shut, locked and warded the door behind her and then Apparated out while Millie had grabbed Bobbie and had Apparated her into her rooms. Millie said, "I's take care of Mrs Bobbie Carter until Mrs Bobbie Carter feels better."

So Bobbie's stomach had given her trouble again because of the unexpected Apparation. "Thank you Millie. Is she at work now?"

"Yes Headmaster, sir!"

"I thank you both very much. We couldn't have done it without the two of you. I think that next time something similar comes up we better talk to you first." Severus didn't mind giving them a compliment. He wouldn't go as far as starting a group like Grangers SPEW but it didn't hurt giving them some credit once in a while.

Severus marched back to his office in good spirits. Yes, they had gotten close to getting caught today but now he knew why the trio had so much fun sneaking around. Of course the ramifications would have been a little more dire in their case than it would have been for Potter and his friends in their endeavors. He still couldn't help feeling elated about plotting something with Bobbie and getting away with it. And on top of it he had shamed Alecto Carrow into making her think that he believed she was reading Witch Weekly and then scared her with that Muggle camera. He would have to tell that story to Albus the next time he was awake. He would get a chuckle or two out of it.

888

Bobbie made it to work on time. She was thankful to the two house elves for keeping Severus and her safe even though she could have done without the nausea from the Apparation. She felt better now and especially when she saw the smile on Gavin's face when she told him and showed him the film, it made it all worthwhile.

During lunch time she walked up to the owlery and sent the film to his cousin.

When she came back to her rooms in the evening and Severus told her about what had happened with Alecto, Bobbie couldn't stop laughing. "You are priceless, Baby. You put her into place and we were actually the ones who made the mess. I love it!" And then her eyes locked on his and she whispered in earnest, "I love _you_!"

888

The next few weeks trickled by. At first Severus was just happy that Bobbie was with him now, even if they had to limit the contact to the late evenings and nights in order to keep their cover. But after a while he got more and more frustrated because there weren't any more updates of any progress about Potter or the war in general. Things were just stagnant and he wanted to move forward. No word from Black. For that matter Black hadn't been in his portrait frame in ages. Albus and Bobbie were doing their best to calm him down and he knew that he was irritable and impatient. Sometimes he lay awake at night while Bobbie was sleeping in his arms, thinking about what he could do and how he could help the situation or speed things up a little.

Then in March the Dark Lord broke into Albus's tomb and stole the elder wand that was buried with him. And then, the thing that Severus had always feared would happen had came to pass, that one of these days one of the trio would say the Dark Lords name and trigger the taboo. The snatchers rounded them up and incarcerated them in the dungeons of Malfoy manor. Severus was furious at first and then in despair. How could he get Potter out of there? He racked his brain and came to no conclusion.

Then the weekend after, when Bobbie and he had come home on a Friday night, Bobbie had told him that she had decided to check up on Tonks and see how she was doing with her pregnancy. During the call she found out that Tonks had lost her father because he resisted arrest by the snatchers. There was also some mixed news. They found out that Dobby the house elf had freed the kids but sadly had lost his life doing so. That meant the trio were on the run again but at least they were free to work on finding the remaining horcruxes. One other piece of news he welcomed more than anything was that Peter Pettigrew finally had gotten what he deserved and had met his demise. Tonks had heard through the grapevine that Potter had called the rat out on the life dept he still owed him from the night when Potter had stopped Sirius Black from killing him. Wormtail had refused and his own silver hand had strangled and killed him. Finally the rat was gone and what a fitting way at that.

888

That night, when Bobbie had gotten the news from Tonks they sat in front of the fireplace with a bottle of wine and discussed the things as they were. Bobbie told Severus that she had acted on the phone like she knew what Tonks was talking about, when she actually had no idea about some of the things she was told. She said, "I just didn't want to come across like a Muggle. People need to at least think that I am a Squib and as a Squib I should at least know what she meant."

Severus who had his arm around her asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Well, I know about the taboo of that megalomaniac's name. You had told me about that earlier. That actually made sense to me but how did Dobby free the kids? Wasn't he a Hogwarts house elf and should be linked to the castle?"

Severus smiled and said, "Well, he actually used to belong to the Malfoy's. Potter tricked Lucius into freeing him. That blasted elf was so thankful to Potter that he stayed around him. Lately he was at Hogwarts because Potter had told him to stay there. House elves have different magic. They also don't need a wand. You have seen it on our little excursion with that camera. There is a lot that _I_ don't even know. Potter must have called Dobby and he was able to Apparate them out of the place where they were locked up. They can go through wards just like you can." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, but that is where it stops. I can't do anything else." She chuckled. Then she got somber and said, "Millie and Winky just lost a friend, I guess. Do house elves have feelings like people do?"

"I don't know," Severus said. After thinking about it for a moment he continued, "I suppose they do have feelings. I just don't know if theirs are the same as peoples. If you treat them right they'll do anything for you and also do some things you don't tell them to do, just because they know you like it. If you don't treat them right, they only do what they are told. Only the bare necessities."

"I can understand that," Bobbie mused. Then she asked, "So, what is that thing with that life debt? I didn't get that at all."

"It's a long story but the basics are that Potter had a godfather who was in Azkaban for 12 years for something that Pettigrew did. Black, Sirius Black, not the one in the portrait in the Headmasters office, escaped and he, Lupin and the trio had cornered Pettigrew in the Shrieking Shack. Black was going to kill him right then and there but Harry Potter talked him out of it, saying they needed him as evidence to get Black exonerated. Potter also didn't want his godfather to kill somebody. Just when they were grabbing him he turned into a rat and escaped. Basically Potter saved his life."

"Wait...!" Bobbie interrupted. "You said a rat... Was he that Animagus Albus was talking about?"

"Exactly!" Severus nodded. "He was also... SHITE! I just remembered something... Damn, I need to go to Malfoy manor...!" he had jumped up out of his seat.

"Tonight?" Bobbie asked.

Severus checked Bobbie's clock on the mantel. "I guess not. It is a little late for that." He sat back down and asked, "Where were we?"

"Erm... the life debt," Bobbie answered.

"Right! Well, Potter saved the rats life and that means he owes him a life debt. It means a life for a life. If somebody saves your life you owe him one. Basically, Potter wanted to collect by telling Pettigrew to get him out of the lock-up. None of the kids had a wand because the snatchers had taken them away. They couldn't free themselves. Pettigrew refused and his silver hand turned on him and choked him to death." Severus thought about that and then said. "The only thing I regret is that I wasn't there to watch it. He was one of the most despicable human beings you can imagine."

Bobbie squeezed Severus's hand and then said, "I have heard from Albus how he got that silver hand, but why would it attack him?"

Severus said, "I doubt it has anything to do with that hand. A stone could have fallen out of the ceiling or a branch out of a tree and struck him. If you owe somebody a life debt and you don't honour it, you die, no matter how." Then his voice turned very quiet and gloomy. "The same with an Unbreakable Vow. If you break it you die. If I hadn't killed Albus I would have died... I gladly would have broken that vow to keep Albus alive."

Bobbie picked up his head, which had sunken to his chest, and cradled his face. "Yes, and by now both of you would be dead. Albus was on the way out, you know that." She kissed him and continued, "I for one am very thankful that I didn't lose you."

Bobbie moved closer to Severus and held him for a while and then changed the subject. "So, what is it with that wand that You-Know-Who stole from Albus's tomb? Doesn't he have his own wand?"

"The Dark Lord figured that his wand and Potters wand were too similar because he couldn't overcome the boy during a duel. He first took Lucius Malfoy's..." Severus chuckled remembering Lucius's face when the Dark Lord requested for him to hand over his wand. "Lucius was not amused. He had that elaborate outrageously expensive cane with his wand built in and then the Dark Lord wanted the wand which made that cane worthless." Severus chuckled again at that thought. "To make a long story short, the wand didn't work for him either, so he decided he was going for the elder wand, which is supposed to be the most powerful wand in the world."

Bobbie mused, "And Albus was buried with this wand?"

"Indeed!" Severus nodded and his thoughts went to what he had remembered earlier when he was talking about Pettigrew. "I am sorry but I have to leave for Malfoy manor some time tomorrow. There is something I have to do. I just have to figure out how and when."

"Can we stay right here while you figure it out? I promise I will be quiet and let you think."

Severus smiled at her and pulled her close so she would be comfortable leaning against him. Severus sat there for quite a while thinking things over while Bobbie went asleep in his arms.


	33. Snake Venom

**33\. Snake Venom**

It was Saturday around noon when Severus left for Malfoy manor. He hoped the Dark Lord who had made the manor his home these days, much to the chagrin of Lucius and Narcissa, wasn't present at the time. Of course Lucius and Narcissa could never tell the Dark Lord that they would like their home back to themselves but Severus could see it on their faces when they thought nobody was looking.

He Apparated to the front gates of the manor and walked up to the door and knocked. A very unhappy looking house elf opened the door and asked, "What can Abbe do for Headmaster Snape?"

"I wish to speak to your master or mistress," Severus answered.

"Master is inside drawing room," the elf said.

"Thank you, I know where to find it." Severus walked by the elf and down the corridor where he knew the drawing room was located.

When he came close to the room he noticed the door was ajar. He walked up to it and saw Lucius sitting in front of the fireplace staring into the flames with a tumbler of amber colored liquid in his hand. When Severus knocked on the doorframe Lucius turned his head like it took him great effort to look at the intruder. When he saw it was Severus he put a weak smile on his face. "Severus, to what do I owe your visit?"

Severus noticed the colorless and tired voice, and when he walked into the room and looked at his old friend he saw a gaunt unshaven face with a head full of white-blonde unkempt hair around. Lucius looked like a shadow of his former self. After his observation Severus answered, "I was on my way to purchase some potion ingredients that needed replenishing and I thought I will pay you a visit. Draco doesn't tell me anything but from what I gather he seems to be a little worried about you," Severus lied. "Azkaban can be a hard thing to overcome. You know I have been there."

Lucius sipped on his drink and held up his tumbler to Severus. "Can I offer you some of this?" he asked.

"By all means," Severus answered. "I can't stay very long because the apothecary in Knockturn Alley is closing up in an hour but I have enough time for one."

Lucius called one of his house elves to pour a drink for Severus even though the mini-bar was well within his reach from where he was sitting and he could have done it himself. He then said, "Why don't you go down to the lab and see what you can find. Since you are Headmaster and aren't here brewing anymore all the ingredients are going to waste. Maybe it can save you a trip to Knockturn Alley."

"Isn't there anybody else brewing here for the Dark Lord?" Severus asked tentatively.

Lucius let out a bored sigh and said, "As of last week the Dark Lord seems to have found accommodations which are suiting him better. Someone is brewing the simple healing potions in his new location and as far as I know you are still the one for the difficult ones."

Severus detected a hint of resentment in the tone of Lucius's voice. He then said, "If nobody is using the lab downstairs I will see what I can find. Maybe it does save me a trip." He put the tumbler on the side table and got up. "I will be back momentarily."

Severus made his way to the lab in the dungeons of the manor. He took two steps at a time on the stairs and when he went inside the lab he was greeted by a disarray of cauldrons, ingredients, ladles and potion books. _How am I going to find what I need in this mess?_ He thought.

Since the item he was looking for wasn't for prying eyes he decided to check on the taller shelves and the cabinets first. He went through the whole mess and when he looked under the lowest shelf behind the door he noticed a vial all the way in the back. He noticed the clear color and hoped that this was what he was looking for. He went down on his knees and pulled it out from under it. "YES!" he hissed to himself. He pocketed it right away, brushed off his trousers from kneeling on the filthy floor and then went and picked some random ingredients and went back up to the drawing room after closing the lab.

Lucius still sat in the same place but with another refill of Firewhisky. When he saw Severus rejoining him he asked, "Did you find what you need?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. I also took some of the ingredients which are more perishable. Since nobody is using them I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Help yourself, Severus!" Lucius said with a bored voice while waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.

Severus sat around for a slow conversation for another two hours in which Lucius had another 4 drinks but Severus only had one more. When he finally got up to leave he said, "I will show myself out. Take care of yourself. Draco needs his father."

Lucius just waved at him and Severus left with a shake of his head. He was almost certain that Lucius would leave the services of the Dark Lord if he would have the chance. There was no time for that trail of thought now. There were more pressing matters he needed to take care of.

888

Severus Apparated home and placed the potions he had gotten onto the table. He looked through them and threw out 2 or 3 because they had already expired. The others he put into his bag he took back and forth from Hogwarts. He carefully wrapped the vial he had found under the shelf into a piece of cloth and put it into the pocket of his cloak.

Bobbie watched him intently and when she saw him how protectively he treated the vial of clear fluid she asked, "Let me guess, this isn't a vial of 100 year old vodka, is it?"

Severus chuckled. "Your guess is correct. It is snake venom and it doesn't come from just any snake. It is from Nagini, the Dark Lords pet snake."

"And you got that at Malfoy manor?" she asked aghast.

"Affirmative! This stuff almost killed Mr Weasley a few years ago. The venom itself isn't really killing you. It is the way it is acting to wounds. If you get bit by that snake the wound won't close up. It doesn't let it heal. It will bleed until the person has no more blood left," Severus explained.

"Blood-Replenishing Potion?" Bobbie asked.

"It will only prolong the inevitable. Eventually it is of no use," he answered.

"And they just have this venom lying around at Malfoy manor?"

"Not really," Severus said and then told her the story how he got hold of it.

Bobbie shook her head and started laughing when he was finished and said, "I rest my case."

When Severus asked what was so funny and what she meant by that she said, "Remember when I said you are a mastermind of twisting and turning things until they fit where you need them to be, when you accused me of buttering you up? Well, you did it again and this time you even made Lucius think it was his idea sending you to the dungeon lab and getting the potions, whereas this was exactly what you had intended in the first place. I repeat; you are brilliant! You are absolutely brilliant! _No one_ else could have deceived that monster for so long."

"Lucius made it easy. I didn't even have to suggest going to the lab for some rare potions," Severus said.

"I am positive that you would have managed," Bobbie said and walked to Severus and wrapped her arms around his waist and leant into him with her head against his chest and whispered, "This is only one of many reasons why I love you."

Severus picked her up to his eye level and kissed her. When she wrapped her legs around him he felt his blood run hot through his veins and he pressed her against his bulge that was growing in is trousers. Bobbie gasped and she gently bit his lower lip. He carried her to bed where they scrambled to get their clothes off. It was an urgent lovemaking, something they needed desperately right then and there. It felt almost like a hunger that needed to be satiated, a thirst that had to be satisfied. Their climax came with a vengeance and they collapsed in each other's arms.

After they had come up for air after their lovemaking, Bobbie lay in Severus's arms and she finally asked, "How did you get that venom? My guess is that snake didn't just offer it to you."

"It was Pettigrew who got it. He used to milk that snake to feed the milk to the Dark Lord before he was resurrected. She cooperated because she loved the Dark Lord - provided a snake is capable of love. He later had Pettigrew get some of her venom. The Dark Lord wanted me to make a very lethal poison out of it after he saw what the bite of the snake did to Arthur Weasley. We never got to it though because the Dark Lord changes his plans faster than somebody can change their clothes. He is getting reckless but also sloppy and I hope Potter can use that to his advantage."

"What are you doing with that venom?" Bobbie asked.

"I will brew an antidote against Nagini's bite. When Arthur was bitten he almost died but somebody who is doing potions research at St Mungo's eventually found an antidote by separating a miniscule amount of venom from Arthurs blood. Having the pure venom at hand makes things much easier though. The new book you gave me for my birthday has the recipe in it. Speaking of it, most of the other copies of this book, if not all of them, have been destroyed by the Dark Lords minions a few days after you bought it. He doesn't want anyone to get a hold of this recipe."

"Wow! I didn't know what a gem I bought there," Bobbie mused. "I guess it would be a good thing having some of that antidote at hand. You never know who that snake's next bait is."

"Indeed! I will start working on it as soon as I get to Hogwarts on Monday."

888

Monday came all too soon and Severus dove headfirst into brewing the antidote for the snakebite. It was a good thing because he found out it needed to ferment two weeks to potency. When the potion was done two weeks later he had about 20 vials of antidote. He hoped they wouldn't need that many. Actually, he rather hoped they wouldn't need it at all, but he wanted to spread it out some. He kept 5 of them in his potion cabinet in Hogwarts, he gave 10 to Bobbie to take to the infirmary and he took 5 of them home. He made sure that of these 5 he and also Bobbie had one with them at all times.

He only used a small amount of the venom. There was still a lot of it left and he thought he could use it for some research purposes later. He didn't want to leave it at Hogwarts so he took it home where he gave it to Bobbie who put it into a small safe she had.

888

It was the beginning of April and Bobbie thought it was time to give Tonks another call and check on her. Only the person who picked up the phone wasn't Tonks. For a moment Bobbie was stunned and didn't know what to say. She was sure that she had the right number since she had Tonks on speed dial. On a hunch she asked, "Remus, is that you?"

"Erm, yes! Who is this?"

"It's Bobbie Carter. You met me at an Order meeting last year," Bobbie said.

"Oh, yes, I remember. Tonks told me that you are checking up on her once in a while."

Bobbie couldn't help herself putting a little guilt on him and said, "Well, somebody had to...!"

"Point taken and yes, you are right. I should have been here. You can't say anything to me that I haven't heard from Harry already or what I have been telling myself."

"You talked to Harry? How is he? I hope he let you have it good, running off and leaving Tonks by herself...," Bobbie chastised.

"He, Ron and Hermione are lying low right now. Oh and trust me, he _did_ let me have it. And I didn't leave Tonks by herself. I made sure she had her parents for support. I was just too worried, me being a werewolf and all...," Remus said.

"Bullshit...! Pardon my language. You think she wants her parents in this situation? She loves _you_. She wants _you_ , not her parents. Her parents can do only so much...," Bobbie said.

"I now realize that. Harry was laying it on thick already. He called me a coward and a slouch and a few other choice names." Remus chuckled.

"Well, good for Harry. He knows what he is talking about. He had to grow up without parents. Listen to him."

"I did! I am here for good now."

"Good! I'm glad to hear that. Is Tonks there?" Bobbie asked.

"She is downstairs with her mother. You may have heard that she lost her father recently."

"Yes, I did. That is why I am doubly glad you are back. You don't have to get her. Just tell me she is okay and I will be out of your hair."

"She is doing great. We went for a check-up yesterday. Everything is normal. The baby should be here in a week or two."

"I'm happy to hear that. By the way, congratulations! Tell Tonks I called and give her a big hug from me."

"I will. Take care," Remus said and hung up.

Severus had listened in into the conversation and shook his head. "I can't believe he left her in the first place. Good for Potter though, whipping him back into shape."

"Sometimes I think you don't give Harry enough credit. I know you didn't care for his father and I don't blame you, but Harry also has some of his mothers' genes and you used to like her. I think he is more like her than his dad."

"Maybe. I never had the chance to really know him. Albus always pushed me to do so but he didn't realize that it would be a bad thing for me and the reputation I need to keep as a Death Eater. Can you imagine what would happen if _anyone_ would find out that I am friendly with Harry Potter, the archenemy of my _master_?" Severus spat the last word.

"Yeah, I think Albus was sometimes a little scatterbrained. If it came to things like that he didn't think what could happen in the long run," Bobbie agreed.

888

Bobbie's phone vibrated one day in the middle of April while she was sitting in the Great Hall having lunch. She pulled her phone out and looked at it while holding it under the table. Nobody needed to know she had a Muggle phone with her. She saw it was Tonks's number. She swallowed the last bite and excused herself. She almost ran to her rooms once she was outside the Great Hall, and then she called Tonks back. It was Remus who picked up. He was all excited when he said, "We have a beautiful baby boy."

"Whoohoo!" Bobbie couldn't help it from coming out.

When she saw that the door to Severus's rooms opened - she figured he had probably heard her whooping - she looked at him and put her finger to her mouth, letting him know to be still. Then she put the phone on speaker so Severus could hear.

"How is the little guy?" she asked.

"You need to come see him. He is beautiful. He is healthy and he is taking after Tonks. He is a Metamorphmagus. He already changed the color of his hair," Remus said excitedly.

"Did you already pick a name for him?" Bobbie asked.

"Yes, we are naming him after Tonks's late father. His name is Edward, well Tonks already calls him Teddy." He chuckled.

"How is Tonks?"

"Tired but healthy and happy," came the answer.

"Well, congratulations you two! You go back to that little bundle of joy and your wife and I will talk to you later. By the way, do you mind if I spread the good news to Minerva, Poppy and everyone else who's on our side?" Bobbie asked.

"Sure, go for it! They probably don't mind hearing some _good_ news for a change," Remus said.

"You got that one right! Anyway, thanks for calling and letting me know."

Remus said, "Thank _you_!" and hung up the phone.

Bobbie said to Severus, "I guess I was making a little bit of noise when I heard the news."

"Indeed! I sat at the desk minding my own business and suddenly I hear the door over here slam and then you made that sound. I guess you couldn't contain yourself when you heard the news," Severus smiled.

"Yes! Remus and Tonks are parents of a beautiful baby boy. I'm happy for them." Then she looked at her watch. "Shit, I'm late! Well I guess I have a good reason. Poppy will be happy too."

She gave Severus a quick kiss and then 'Whirlwind Bobbie' blew out the door. Severus smiled and watched her disappear.

888

After Bobbie had left he thought about Lupin and Tonks. He had to admit he was a little jealous. They didn't have to live with lies and deceit and could just be themselves. Even Lupin who was a werewolf already had a family, a little boy. Seeing other people going on with their lives was dragging him down more than anything he could think of. He was so tired being tied up in some scheme all his life and never having time for himself. Well, if he was honest to himself, he never had it as good as he had it now but it wasn't enough anymore. He wanted it all!

888

Bobbie arrived in the infirmary about 15 minutes late. She went to Poppy's office and said, "I'm sorry I am late Poppy. I just got some news from Remus. He and Tonks had their baby today. I just forgot about the time."

"Today? They had their baby today?" Poppy beamed across her whole face. "That is great news. Well come on my dear. Don't hold me in suspense. I want to hear all about it."


	34. The Battle

**34\. The Battle**

One Saturday afternoon when Severus was summoned Bobbie decided to get away and meet up with Tonks in Diagon Alley. She remembered how severe the summons used to be but lately all they were was basically an update from Severus about the school or from Yaxley about the Ministry. Even though she was still a little apprehensive every time Severus had to go to that madman, she decided she could get away for a couple of hours. It was the first time she saw little Teddy. The tike changed his hair color five times during their lunch.

Bobbie chuckled and said, "I wish I could do that."

"What are you talking about?" Tonks said. "You have great hair."

"Yeah, what about in a few years when they are starting to get grey?" Bobbie joked.

"Well, there's always color out of the box," Tonks replied with a laugh. Then she changed the subject. "So, when are we going to meet your mystery man? From the looks of that rock on your finger he is loaded. What is his name?"

She had anticipated that this question would come up one day and had already decided to use Severus's middle name. "His name is Tobias. He is a chemistry professor in the Muggle world." It was what she would tell her Muggle friends if they would ever get to meet Severus.

"Sounds interesting but why is he always gone?" Tonks kept grilling her.

"They are doing some research in a University in Germany. Seems like I always find men who are elusive most of the time."

Tonks snorted. "Tell me about it. You and me both!"

"Well, Remus is here now. I guess that is something to be thankful for," Bobbie said. "How is he with Teddy?" Bobbie was glad to divert the conversation to something else.

"He is great. That little guy loves his daddy so much." She smiled at Teddy. "By the way, we chose Harry as his godfather."

"Isn't he a bit young for that?" Bobbie asked.

"Well, he _is_ of age," Tonks answered.

"That is true, plus you guys aren't thinking about kicking the bucket any time soon," Bobbie said with a chuckle.

Pretty soon they finished their lunch and Tonks and Bobbie parted ways. When Bobbie came home Severus was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. He looked at her when he heard her come in. "Did you have fun?" he asked her.

"I did, up until that part where Tonks started grilling me about who my mystery man is. It is getting harder to hold her off."

"The same here... Please don't get mad at me about what I am going to tell you. I guess the Carrows figured out that I am gone almost every weekend. They ratted on me and the Dark Lord wanted to know where I am going. I told him I was seeing whores."

Bobbie first looked at him aghast and then burst out laughing. "I bet your two deputies didn't know what to say to that."

Severus said, "It was actually what the Dark Lord had to say that shut them up. He said it maybe wouldn't hurt them if _they_ would get laid once in a while themselves."

That made Bobbie laugh even harder. "No kidding! Sounds like he was in a good mood. Can that monster even have a good mood?"

"Well, it didn't last long," he said with a drawn out sigh. "As soon as the rest of the Death Eaters were brought in all hell broke loose. The Carrows and I were invited to torture some of the Death Eaters who hadn't done their job finding Potter. It was horrible, the things I had to do so I wouldn't come across as being too soft..." He slowly shook his head and whispered, "I can't do this much longer." He looked up at her as if he would find the salvation in her eyes.

Bobbie felt so helpless when she saw the sadness written all over his face and responded by sitting on his lap laying his head against her shoulder and stroking his hair. That was when his barrier of strength dissolved and she was holding him while he broke down into quiet sobs.

888

This night was Bobbie's night to lay awake. She was worried about Severus. The stress, the hatred against him in school and having to do things he abhorred were wearing on him more than ever. Remus and Tonks having a family didn't help either. She knew it was what Severus wanted and it seemed to be slipping further and further away from him. It had been weeks since they had heard anything from Harry that had to do with the war. Yes, Voldemort was getting sloppy, but he also was accruing more followers around him. Severus was falling more and more into despair. She snuggled up closer to him and kissed his cheek and murmured his name.

888

Another Friday, another week over. Severus was just finishing up for the day when Amycus Carrow came bursting into the Headmasters office. "Potter broke into Gringotts and stole something out of Bellatrix's vault."

Severus asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Some students here somehow heard about it and they are out of control," Amycus kept going.

"Slow down. What happened?" Severus asked.

"Potter broke into Lestrange's vault at Gringotts. They stole something out of it and got away with the dragon the Goblins use to guard the vaults. Nobody knows where they are. The students are running wild. We can't control them anymore. Everybody but the Slytherins is rooting for that Potter brat. It is a mess out there."

"I'll be right there. Do what you can to get things under control," Severus said in haste.

"Alecto summoned the Death Eaters but got stunned by a Ravenclaw student and McGonagall tied her up in Ravenclaw tower...," Amycus half shouted.

Severus ran out of his rooms when he heard that. Damn, he now wished he wouldn't have let Bobbie work here. It looked like trouble was coming to Hogwarts. He ran downstairs and immediately was confronted by Minerva. She drew her wand and started blasting him. He didn't want to hurt her but he soon found out that he was outnumbered when he saw Flitwick and Slughorn show up. He ran into an empty classroom and eventually jumped out of a window because they kept pursuing him.

He needed to regroup and see how he could help Potter, who according to all the shouts he heard, had arrived at Hogwarts.

All of a sudden Lucius showed up and told him he needed to go to the Shrieking Shack where the Dark Lord was waiting for him. Lucius disappeared as soon as he had given him the message.

 _The Shrieking Shack!_ He needed to tell Bobbie to stay as far away from it as possible. He looked around making sure the coast was clear and then pulled out his phone and rang her once. It only took a few seconds before she called him back. He didn't even let her say anything and said, "Listen to me. I am sure you know by now that there are Death Eaters in the castle. I have been summoned by the Dark Lord to the Shrieking Shack. If you have to hide somewhere, this is _not_ the place you want to go. Whatever happens do _not_ go there." He checked on is surroundings again, making sure nobody saw him using his phone and then said, "I have to go. Always remember that I love you!"

Bobbie heard the phone go dead. She frantically tried calling back. The phone was going straight to voice mail. He had switched it off. Bobbie ran to her purse and got her switch blade out. She had gotten it when she had lived in Arizona and had taken it jogging for protection. This could come in handy now. She put it into her pocket.

The double doors of the infirmary flew open and she saw a few people she recognized as Aurors bring a few wounded students in and place them in beds. Poppy and Bobbie went to work. The next time the doors flew open it was a group of masked Death Eaters.

She heard Poppy scolding them. "Get out of here. This is a hospital."

Four of the five Death Eaters turned around knowing that there was no threat inside an infirmary but one of them grabbed Poppy by the neck and shouted at her, "Shut up you old hag or I will incinerate you."

Bobbie yelled at him, "Leave her alone you maniac...!"

He looked at Bobbie and dropped Poppy. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" He prowled into Bobbie's direction like he was hunting some pray.

She stuck her hands out towards him, like she wanted to hold him off and said, "Get out of here!"

The next thing she knew she heard Poppy. "Petrificus Totalus!"

The Death Eater tensed up beside Bobbie and dropped like a felled tree. Bobbie grabbed his wand and was just getting ready to stuff it into her pocket when the door flew open again. A Death Eater walked in shouting, "Let's go Jugson what takes you so lo..." Then he saw the one he had been calling laying on the floor and Bobbie standing over him with a wand.

He pointed his wand at her and screwed up his face and hissed, "You little bitch...!" As soon as he pointed his wand on her, Bobbie had an idea so she wouldn't have to give away that she was immune to spells and used the wand in her hand. She touched her forehead with it and said, "Protego".

When the Death Eater cast an 'Expelliarmus' on her nothing happened.

Poppy who had watched the whole thing looked a little befuddled and so did the Death Eater. He had expected that 'her' wand would fly into his hand and the woman who was holding it against the wall.

He tried it again one more time and then cast, "Petrificus Totalus". He finally growled like a wild animal and went at her with his hands. Poppy finally got him with a well placed 'Petrificus Totalus'.

Bobbie took his wand also and stuffed both into her pocket. Then she grabbed the legs of one of the Death Eaters and pulled him around the corner into the storage room. Poppy saw what she was doing and levitated the other one to the same spot and magically bound them both.

They had no time to spare when the door flew open again and more injured students and a couple of Order members she recognized were brought in. She and Poppy worked well together. Poppy did the healing spells and Bobbie administered potions or gave moral support.

One more time a small group of Death Eaters came inside the infirmary but since they didn't see their associates and only found hurt people and a mediwitch and a nurse bustling around to help them, they left again.

Not for the first time she thought about why Voldemort had asked for Severus in particular and what he had in mind for him. When after a few hours some nurses from St Mungo's arrived she knew she was able to abandon post and leave. Yes, Severus had told her to under no circumstances go to the Shrieking Shack, but something drew her there, something told her she needed to go there.

Bobbie felt the vial with the antidote for the snakebite in her pocket. She remembered the vials she had taken to the infirmary a week ago. She had never told Poppy what they were for because she knew that Poppy would ask her immediately where they were coming from and Bobbie knew she didn't have a good answer for that. She went and grabbed the vials and gave them to one of the nurses from St Mungo's and told him what they were for. Before he could say anything she ran out of the infirmary.

She went straight to her rooms. The hallway from the infirmary to her rooms was deserted. From the shouts she heard she knew that most of the action was in the entrance hall and the Great Hall. Bobbie ran through the door from her rooms into Severus's and from there straight to the lab and to his storage cabinet. She picked two more of the antidote, making it three with the one she always had with her, several Blood-Replenishing potions and painkilling potions and stuffed them into her pockets.

Bobbie ran out of her rooms and down the stairs praying that the stairs would stay put and she wouldn't have to re-rout. When she came to the entrance hall it was total chaos. People were fighting everywhere. Flashes from spells and curses lit up the room. She noticed people lying on the floor, some were moving but others were still. Shouts and cries filled the room, some from the fighting and some in agony.

Bobbie made it outside through the mayhem. She noticed it had gotten dark. A glance at her watch told her it was already after midnight. There also was a lot of fighting outside. The glares of the curses and spells were reminding her of firecrackers. There was a huge green cloud overhead shaped like a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. Still she plowed on and just when she approached the Whomping Willow she noticed three figures coming out of the tunnel on the foot of the tree. Bobbie's night vision wasn't the best but she recognized the voices as the ones belonging to Harry and his two friends.

She had heard the amplified voice of Voldemort earlier calling to Harry, calling him to come to him by midnight. Now she was wondering what was going on. Midnight was definitely over, the trio came out of the tunnel of the Shrieking Shack and Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. Wasn't he supposed to be in the Shrieking Shack?

She hoped Harry had killed the monster and she would find his body inside the Shack. As soon as the coast was clear she went into the tunnel. The Willow never had bothered her for some reason. It was always still around her. She had always thought it was just a normal tree until she had heard about and also had seen what it could do.

The tunnel was dark and she had to fumble along the walls. She finally made it to the door and noticed it was open. When she looked inside the room, there was nobody there. She was about to turn around when she thought she heard a faint moan. She walked inside and her heart stopped when she saw Severus laying there in a pool of blood.

She ran to him and kneeled down. "Oh God Baby, please don't die."

She saw the large gash on the side of his neck and the bite marks. There was only one possibility where this bite came from; it had to be from Voldemort's snake. "Severus!" she shouted. "Please listen to me. Listen to me, stay with me." She felt for a pulse. It was faint but there was one.

She took a vial of the antidote out of her pocked and pulled the stopper and held the vial to his mouth. He was too weak from the blood loss to recognize anything around him, let alone swallow a potion. She picked up his head, Severus's blood running all over her clothes but she didn't care. She poured the antidote into his mouth and stroked his throat like Poppy had showed her. Finally he swallowed. She pulled a bottle of Blood-Replenisher out of her pocket and did the same thing with it.

She kept talking - screaming at him not to leave her, tears streaming down her face. She knew he needed to go to the infirmary but she had no magic to levitate him and she wasn't strong enough to carry him. She had one thing up her sleeve. She was capable of Energy Transfers but she couldn't do it without endangering her own life. She needed somebody to monitor her. There were only two phones she could call and one of them was in Severus pocket and she doubted that Tonks would hear hers over the fighting. Just when she decided to go ahead and do an Energy Transfer on Severus, no matter if it would kill her she thought about the house elves.

She called, "Millie, Winky!"

It took a split second and both of them appeared.

Winky looked at Severus and fell down on her knees. "Master Severus Snape." She cried in despair.

"Winky, I need your help. I will help your master but you need to help me. I will put my hands on his chest and his forehead. You need to break that contact by taking my hands off after 10 minutes. I will die if you don't."

Millie spoke up, "Millie and Winky will do as Miss Bobbie Carter say."

"Good! Okay..." Bobbie took a few long slow breaths to calm herself down. She then placed one hand on Severus's forehead and the other one over his heart. Her eyes first stared straight ahead, then crossed over and finally closed while the concentrated on Severus.

The next thing she knew was waking up like through a fog, with Millie staring at her calling her name and shaking her. "Miss Bobbie Carter, please... Miss Bobbie Carter, wake up... please wake up."

"I'm okay, Millie!" she breathed while holding her head in her hands from the dizziness she felt.

Then she remembered Severus. Oh God, he was still bleeding...! She noticed it had slowed a little. No! She hoped it was not slowing from him bleeding out his last. "Severus, please...! Please listen to me. Please fight... fight as hard as you can!" Bobbie begged him in her despair.

When she saw that he was still alive she took another vial of antidote out of her pocked and again poured it into his mouth and stroking his throat until he swallowed. Then she followed up with Blood-Replenishing potion. She knew you couldn't overdose on Blood-Replenisher so she gave him a third one.

Finally the bleeding went to a trickle but he still didn't respond and didn't wake up. His pulse was so weak. Bobbie felt that the Energy Transfer had weakened her also. Still, she looked at the house elves and said, "Let's do it again but only 5 minutes. You guys got that?"

"Yes Miss Bobbie Carter, only 5 minutes," Winky said.

Bobbie again laid one hand on Severus's forehead and the other over his heart. Then her eyes crossed and closed.

When she came around again she noticed that it was almost light outside the windows. Millie was kneeling next to her calling her name and shaking her, tears running down her face. "Oh, thank you, miss Bobbie Carter. Thank you for waking up. We's thought you are dead."

"I'll be okay...," Bobbie breathed. "Severus?"

"Master still not awake. But master alive," Winky said.

Bobbie sat up with difficulties and asked, "Can you guys Apparate Severus and me into my bed?"

Both house elves nodded in earnest and Bobbie said, "Please be careful with Severus. He actually shouldn't be moved but it is too cold and damp here. Severus first."

The elves first took Severus and came back for her in only a little while. In her weakness she threw up all over the side of her bed from the Apparation.

"Millie will clean up," the little house elf said.

"I am so sorry, Millie," Bobbie whispered. Then she asked Winky who had never left Severus's side, "How is he?"

"Not better," Winky said, her ears hanging down.

Bobbie hated to take Poppy away from other patients but she also knew that there were several nurses from St Mungo's there to help. She was so afraid that she was losing Severus that she didn't care. "Millie please get Madam Pomfrey. Tell her I need her. Tell her I am very sick."

Millie blinked once. Bobbie knew that the elf knew that it wasn't for herself why she wanted the mediwitch and Millie didn't want to lie, but after another blink she left.

About 5 minutes later Poppy came running into the door. When she came into the bedroom she looked from Bobbie to Severus and back. Bobbie saw her squint with hatred when she looked at Severus. Then she rushed to Bobbie noticing all the blood on her. "Merlin, what happened to you?"

"It's not my blood," Bobbie whispered. "It's his. Please Poppy..."

Poppy noticed how weak Bobbie was and interrupted her saying, "Well there is clearly something wrong with you." Then she pointing over to Severus she asked, "What did that bastard do to you?"

"Nothing Poppy. I'm only run down because I did an Energy Transfer. I gave him all my Energy trying to save him."

"Why would you do that, are you crazy? You are endangering your life for this... this... Death Eater?"

"Poppy, please..." Bobbie tried to persuade her again.

Poppy reached into the bag she had brought and pulled out a Vitamix Potion and gave it to Bobbie."

Bobbie tried opening it but was too weak. Millie took it, opened it and administered it to her. As soon as she had swallowed the last of it she said, "Poppy please, I'm begging you. Please help Severus."

"Why would I help... him?" she scowled.

"Because he is innocent." She already felt better and was able to sit up.

"Innocent? Are you mad? He killed Albus..."

"Yes he did but it was Albus's idea. He was dying and in pain. Please Poppy help Severus. If he dies you will regret it, once you know the whole truth."

Poppy still didn't look convinced but finally after a long exhale she examined Severus. Once she had started, the Mediwitch in her took over and he was just another patient, not a Death Eater. She asked Bobbie, "Have you given him something?"

Bobbie told her about the antidote and the Blood-Replenishing Potion she had given him.

Poppy scolded, "Next time take a Vitamix Potion with you also if you run off and give people Energy Transfers."

"I can't give it to everybody, just people I love," Bobbie said.

When Poppy heard that her face lost all color and she stammered, "You... you love... _him?_ "

"You used to know that I love Severus, before Albus Obliviated you. And believe it or not, you were one of our biggest supporters." Bobbie smiled then showed Poppy her engagement ring. "He is my fiancé."

"Albus Obliviated me? Why.., why would he do that?" Poppy was aghast.

"He didn't want you to know that Severus and I were together. He needed everyone to think that he was a Death Eater. Albus wanted Severus to kill him so it would look to 'You-Know-Who' and to everyone else that he was a loyal servant to that monster."

"So Albus was really sick... I suspected, but he never led on," Poppy mused.

"Yes! You remember his black hand?" Bobbie asked and Poppy nodded. Then Bobbie continued, "It was a curse that slowly killed him. If it wouldn't have been for Severus and his potion skills Albus would have died months before he had Severus kill him. And still Severus didn't want to do it. He always held out hope that he would find a cure. Severus begged Albus not to make him do it. Albus was tired and in a lot of pain and he thought it was a great way to die."

"Merlin!" Poppy hissed. "No wonder Severus looked like a ghost before Albus died."

Bobbie said, "You should have seen him afterwards. He was inconsolable."

Poppy finally was done healing the bite on Severus's neck. She cleaned Severus up with a spell and afterwards she spelled the bed clean and said, "Okay my boy. It is all up to you now."

Bobbie noticed the term of endearment Poppy used for Severus and knew Poppy was back on Severus's side. She said, "Poppy please don't tell anyone about Severus, that he is alive, and where he is. We need to win the war first."

"Oh, you don't know? Harry killed 'You-Know-Who'. This time for good." Poppy packed her things back into her bag and got up from the chair. "I better get back to the infirmary. There is lots of work to be done. We also lost a lot of good people," she said, almost choking up.

"Anybody I know?" Poppy looked at her for a while and then said, "I will tell you later. Take care of Severus first."

After Poppy had left, Bobbie noticed the two house elves still standing there in the corner. Bobbie sat down on the side of the bed and called them to her and said, "I want to thank you two for all your help. I couldn't have done it without you. If Severus lives it is because of you. Can I give you a hug or is that something house elves don't do?"

They came over to her and hugged her around the waist and Bobbie hugged them to herself. Then she said, "My guess is you guys have other things to do, so I let you go. I will call you if I need you."

They both bowed and then they were gone with a pop. Bobby looked at herself in the bedroom mirror and froze. No wonder Poppy thought she had been hurt. She looked horrible. She took off her clothes and decided they were a lost cause.

She took a quick shower and after dressing in a lounge suit went back to Severus. He looked so vulnerable. She lay down beside him and covered the both of them with the duvet. Severus felt cold but he was breathing. She carefully laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist and started talking to him hoping that he would hear her and wake up.

In the early evening she heard a knock on her door. Bobbie got up and walked out of the bedroom and into the sitting room closing the bedroom door behind her. Before she opened the door to the corridor she asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Poppy."

Bobbie opened the door and let her in. Poppy asked, "Any change?"

"No!" Bobbie answered quietly.

"Give him some time, my dear. He is a fighter." Poppy walked into the bedroom and checked Severus over. "I can't see anything wrong with him anymore. I don't understand. He should be awake already," Poppy said with a worried face and reached into her apron pocket and produced a nourishing potion and administered it to Severus.

Before Poppy left she said, "You should call Millie and let her bring some food for you. The Great Hall is a mess. We won't eat there in quite a while. Let me know if there is some change with Severus."

Bobbie thanked Poppy and went back to bed with Severus. She stroked his face and hair and continued speaking to him quietly. "Come back to me, Baby. Harry defeated the Dark Lord. You are free now. We will exonerate you and then you can go on with your life, _we_ can go on with our life. We can get married and we have that baby you always wanted. Please wake up, I need you!" she pleaded with him.


	35. Waking up

**35\. Waking up**

Severus woke up in a large room. It was all white and foggy, and he thought it looked a little bit like Kings Cross Station. It was empty, only far away he could see someone in white wizard robes walk toward him. When the person got closer he recognized Albus.

"Albus...!" Then he looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

"Where do you want it to be, my boy?"

"I don't know. Did I die? Did the Dark Lord kill me?" Severus asked

"Voldemort is dead. He is gone for good. You can say his name now."

Again Severus asked, "Am I dead? It feels so peaceful here."

"It depends on you, Severus. You can stay here if you want to. There will be lots of friends who will welcome you." Albus turned and waved his hand at some people behind him.

Severus noticed Albus's formerly black hand being healed and normal. Then he looked at the people he had been pointing to. He noticed Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and a few other people. Lily walked towards him and hugged him saying, "Thank you for taking care of my son."

Then James came and shook his hand. "Thank you for everything you did for Harry."

Sirius shook his hand. "I am sorry what I did to you when we were still alive."

Remus walked up to him. "You are the bravest one of all of us. Thank you!"

There were more people but he couldn't really recognize them and they all inclined their heads in a 'Thank You'. Then everyone but Albus dissolved in the fog.

"Albus, why is Remus here, did he die in the battle?"

"Yes he did, my boy and so did many more."

"Where is Peter Pettigrew? He also died," Severus said.

"You won't find Peter here. This is a place where only good people go. Peter is in a very different place. A place for bad people," Albus said.

"Am I allowed to be _here_?" Severus asked.

"Yes my boy! You are a good man but do you really want to be here already? You have so much living left. Do you really want to leave this behind?" Albus pointed to a window.

When Severus walked to it he saw himself laying on a bed with Bobbie snuggled up to him. She had tears running down her face, talking to him, stroking his face and hair and was trying to wake him up.

"She loves you, Severus," Albus said.

Severus kept staring at the scene of him and Bobbie. He longed to be there. "How can I get back?"

"You only have to close your eyes and think about her," Albus said and then he also dissolved in the fog.

Severus looked at what he saw in the window and noticed the window getting smaller. "No! Please don't close..." Then he remembered what Albus had said. He quickly closed his eyes and thought about Bobbie.

888

"Please Severus, don't leave me. I need you!" Bobbie said quietly with her head lying on Severus chest.

Suddenly she detected some movement and she noticed Severus's heart beating stronger. She picked up her head and looked at his face. When Severus opened his eyes she cradled his face and kissed it all over. "Severus! Oh God! I already thought I lost you."

"Don't cry, my Love," he whispered weakly and held her while she broke down after all the stress of trying to hold it together.

After a while she dried her tears on her sleeve. "I need to get Poppy. She said to get her when something changes."

"No, you can't. She hates me and will turn me in. I am fine." Severus tried to get up.

Bobbie held him down and said, "No, Poppy knows. She doesn't hate you anymore. She knows the truth and helped you. You almost died, Baby."

"I think I did die. I saw Albus, the Potters, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," Severus told her.

Bobbie was taken aback. Severus saw Remus? She needed to know. She called for Winky who was assigned to Severus. She thought that the little elf would probably like to know that he was awake. When Winky appeared she looked at Severus and a huge smile spread all over the elf's face. "Headmaster Severus Snape! Winky very glad you's is alive." She hopped a few times in excitement.

When the elf calmed down a little Bobbie asked her to get Poppy but to make sure she didn't say it was for Severus if somebody was with Poppy.

There was a knock on the door 5 minutes later. Winky, who was already back, opened the door. Poppy came inside the bedroom and said, "Well, it is about time you woke up Sev... Headmaster. For a little while I thought we are going to lose you."

While Poppy was checking Severus over he asked, "Is the Dark Lord really gone?"

Poppy said with conviction, "Yes, he is!"

"Good! Now we can go back to normal and you can call me by my given name like you used to," he said and smiled.

Poppy smiled and shook her head slowly with tears in her eyes. She sat on the bed beside him and said, "You gave us quite a scare there, my boy. I thought we lost you in more way than one. First to 'You - Kn... Voldemort and then to the grim reaper."

Bobbie spoke up. "Poppy, Severus said he thinks he had died. He saw, Albus, James, Lily, Sirius Black and Remus. Is Remus dead?"

Poppy let out a sad breath and said, "Yes my dear. He is one of many. I didn't want to tell you because you had enough to deal with, with Severus being so badly ill."

"Oh God! Poor Tonks. He had just come back and now she lost him for good," Bobbie said.

Poppy took Bobbies hand and said, "I am sorry, I know you and Miss Tonks were close... but... she also perished."

"Oh no!" Bobbie had to sit down on the bed. Tears were streaming down her face again.

Severus sat up as well as he was able to and wrapped her into his arms and held her while she cried. Poppy got up wanting to give the two some privacy but Bobbie said, "Please stay. I have to know. Who else?"

Poppy swallowed and sat back down. "Of the people you know we also lost Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown and Colin Creevey."

Severus said quietly, "No...! Fred Weasley... Merlin. First I maimed one twin and then they lose the other..."

"It wasn't your fault. It was an accident," Bobbie said.

Poppy said, "Severus, Harry was looking for you. He said you died in the Shrieking Shack. He went there shortly after the battle trying to get you, so he could give you a proper burial."

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"Two days," Bobbie said.

"I know you told me not to tell anybody that Severus was alive, my dear. But I told Harry. He is keeping quiet," Poppy said to Bobbie and then she looked at Severus, "...but he said he would like to see you if you are pulling through. He said he has something for you."

"Why would you tell Harry of all people? He wanted Severus dead," Bobbie asked Poppy.

"Not anymore. He didn't say how but he said he knows the truth."

Severus said, "I gave him my memories and told him to put them into a Pensieve."

"He has all your memories?" Bobbie asked with trepidation.

"Only what he needed to know," Severus said with a smile. "He knows nothing about us."

Poppy spoke up and said, "I better get back to the infirmary. Everyone who is in there is out of danger now but I can't stick around that long. All the other nurses went back to St Mungo's and I'm the only one left. Do me a favor Severus and take it easy for a few days. The wound on your neck is pretty much healed, but you will still be sore." She patted him on the shoulder and left.

888

Severus slowly moved his legs over the side of the bed and sat there. Bobbie was beside him and took his hand. "Voldemort is gone, Baby. You are finally free."

Severus looked at her and said, "I can't believe it. What am I going to do now?"

"What do you want to do? You can do anything you like now."

"I am a fugitive. As soon as I show my face somewhere I will go to Azkaban."

"It is only for now. Since you let Harry see your memories we are already two people who can get you exonerated."

"I guess I am going to find out how Sirius Black had to live when he was in hiding." As soon as Severus said it he thought about what he had seen when he was dead. He remembered Black saying he was sorry for the way he had treated him.

"Baby, it will be temporary." Bobbie tried to reassure him. "As a matter of fact, I should go around in the castle and see who is there and slowly spread the word. I want you to get some more rest. I won't be long."

Severus, who was still fighting dizziness from loss of blood, lay back down. Bobbie made him comfortable with the pillow under his head and covering him with the duvet. She kissed him and stroked his hair and left.

When she made her way to the infirmary she didn't see a whole lot of devastation but she knew most of the fighting had happened in the entrance hall and the Great Hall. When she walked through the door of the infirmary she saw that about 3/4 of the beds were occupied. She saw Poppy bustling around and Minerva and Pomona Sprout were helping. Bobbie felt a little guilty leaving Poppy alone. She had been so afraid for Severus, she hadn't thought about anything else.

Minerva saw her first. "Bobbie it is great to see you. Poppy told us you were fine but you had to take care of someone critically ill. How is your patient?"

"He will be fine. He's still tired. He almost died," Bobbie answered.

"Someone I know?" Minerva asked.

Bobbie was saved from answering by Harry Potter walking towards her asking, "Dr Carter, can I ask you something?"

Minerva, who probably thought that the questions Harry had were questions he was asking Bobbie because she was a Psychiatrist, patted Bobbie's arm and said, "I will talk to you later."

Bobbie took Harry on the wrist and walked him into a corner where they wouldn't be overheard. Harry asked, "How is Professor Snape?"

Bobbie who had grabbed Harry on the wrist on purpose because she wanted to check his new flashback for any hostility against Severus, saw that he was sincerely concerned and answered, "He is still tired and run down from losing so much blood."

"I would like to see him and thank him for all the help. I know I'm not one of his favorite students but..., I think it is the right thing to do..."

"He is in my rooms, just in case. He has lots of enemies on both sides," Bobbie said.

"I understand!" Harry said.

"Maybe you can come by tomorrow later in the morning?" Bobbie asked.

"I will be there about 10:30."

"Thank you!" Bobbie said and then asked him, "If you have a little time now, would you help me convince Professor McGonagall of Professor Snape's innocence?"

Harry agreed and they walked over to Minerva who had just decided she wasn't needed in the infirmary anymore and could get ready for the teachers meeting. They caught her when she was about to walk out.

"Minerva, could we talk to you for a moment?" Bobbie asked.

"Of course! How can I help you?"

"We would like to talk to you about Severus." As soon as Bobbie had said that, Minerva sniffed and stiffened in her demeanor.

Harry quickly said, "He's innocent."

Minerva looked at Harry speechless, like he had lost his mind.

"It is true!" Bobbie bombarded Minerva before she could get another thought. "Please let us explain."

While Bobbie and Harry were laying out the whole story Minerva's hand had slowly gone up to her mouth, covering it in astonishment. Finally she said, "Good heavens! Where is he? I have to see him. I have treated him like the dirt on my shoe..."

Bobbie said, "He is resting. He almost died. He regained consciousness just a little while ago. If you don't mind, please wait until tomorrow."

Bobbie and Minerva arranged a time an hour after Harry would see Severus in the morning. Minerva asked Harry to come to the teachers meeting to let all the teachers know about Severus while Bobbie went back to her rooms.

888

When she came back she saw Severus was still asleep. Bobbie decided to let Millie bring her a small dinner. Since Severus wasn't able to eat anything solid yet because of the sore throat from the snake bite, there was no reason for her to wait until he woke up and make his mouth watery with the smell of food.

After her meal she got up from the table and went back to Severus. When she sat down on the bed and stroked his cheek he opened his eyes and said quietly, "I saw you trying to wake me up from a window in the place where I saw Albus. It made me want to come back."

"I am so glad you decided to come back. I wouldn't know what I would have done if I had lost you," she stroked his hair and kissed him. Then she reached over to the nightstand and got one of the nourishment potions Poppy had left for Severus. She opened it up and gave it to him.

Severus sat up and looked at it. When he recognised it he swallowed it with a wince of pain.

"Poppy said you will be fine to eat solid food in a few days. By the way, Harry and I told Minerva about you and they will let the staff know tonight at the teachers meeting."

"What did she say?" Severus croaked.

"Not a lot. She looked more shocked than anything else and she couldn't believe how badly she had treated you, now that she knows."

"She did what she thought was right," Severus said while sitting up against the headboard.

"She will come to see you tomorrow morning and so is Harry."

Severus nodded in thought and took Bobbies hand in his. "The war is over. Do you still want to marry me?" His gaze going from the ring on her hand to her eyes.

She smiled at him. "Yes Baby, I do!"

"Maybe it would be better to wait until I am exonerated. You don't want to be married to someone who has to go to prison," Severus said sadly.

"No, I don't want to wait any longer," Bobbie said.

"Maybe after the cleanup of the school and before the students come back. It won't be a lavish wedding. I think Filius has a license to marry people," he said.

"I don't need a big wedding. All I need is you."

Severus lovingly smiled at her and leant over to her and kissed her. He pulled her close deepening the kiss. Bobbie responded for a little while until she remembered Poppy's words. She softly pushed Severus away and said, "Poppy said to take it easy for a few days."

"I want you!" Severus said, his voice laced with desire.

"Sev, you shouldn't! I don't think it is..." Bobbie tried.

"I want you now!" Severus shoved the cover down to expose the erection in his pajama pants.

"Please Baby, we can't," Bobbie tried.

He then pushed down his pants and started to slowly stroke himself. His intense gaze was never leaving hers. A surge of heat raced through her body seeing him like this and she felt herself instantly ready for him. She stilled his hand and undressed in a hurry, her eyes locked on his. Severus scooted down from his sitting position, waiting for her.

She straddled him and took him into her with a moan of desire on her lips.

Severus closed his eyes in ecstasy, moaning when she rode him with long slow strokes. He was desperate for release but didn't want to leave her behind. He put his hands on her knees and slowly moved them up her thighs and then up to her mound and started stroking her with the pad of his thumb. The sensation caught her by surprise. She came with a vengeance tightening around him throwing her head back, crying out is name. Severus, feeling her climax finally gave in to his passion and emptied himself into her.

Bobbie collapsed on his chest panting. "Poppy is going to skin me alive if you have a relapse."

Severus chuckled then said in a voice charged with emotion, "You have no idea how much I needed that. It was exactly what I needed, my Love." He then pulled the cover over both of them.

Bobbie eventually lay down beside him in his arms, with her head in the crook of his neck. He kissed her long and softly and they went peacefully to sleep.

THE END

 **Thank you for reading! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

 **If you want to read more, check out the sequel 'Saving Severus - A new life'.**


End file.
